My Manipulated Misfortune
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Ludwig is a young doctor at a human testing facility. He meets a patient named Gilbert and is assigned to him. Upon seeing the dark acts that go on behind closed doors, Ludwig will have to make a choice between his career or his humanity. AU/Germancest
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! I'm taking a step away from the normal fanfiction writing I do! I've always been a massive germancest fan! A few quick things first: Any sentences with '…' will represent speaking in German. Also, while this is a medical type centered fic, I will do my very best to make descriptions believable. I am NOT, I repeat, am NOT a medical physician or psychologist, so bear with me. XD I will do as much research as I can for what is needed.

Please read on and enjoy! Read and review please! XOXO

***Warning: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fanfiction is for fun only. I am making no money off of this fic.

My Manipulated Misfortune

Chapter 1

The rain drummed heavily against the apartment window, the only sound present in a dimly lit room. Green lights on the kitchen stove's clock shined 6:45 am, which was the precise time for the room inhabitants to leave. Two young bachelors shared the room and board of an apartment near their university and working facility. Today would be the first day on the job for both of them so punctuality was a top priority. The plan had been to walk to their place of work but due to the rain, a car ride was in order.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was a young graduate student who excelled in academics and science. As a young boy he had always been at the top of his class. He was one of the very few who spent most of his schooling in the Gifted and Talented class. The young man had always been very disciplined, refusing to accept failure, and doing everything in his cognitive power to go above what was expected. The man was no stranger to his intelligence level and knew what classmates thought about him. In a way, he was socially awkward, but not so much to the point where he could not communicate at all. Putting together Power Points of his research, results, and ideas was a hobby. With his high honor awards, flawless data, and academic excellence, Ludwig was able to gain an apprenticeship. Now, he was unsure of just what his apprenticeship entailed, but he was ready and willing to find out.

Beside Ludwig in the car sat Roderich Edelstein, another graduate student who had also gained an apprenticeship at the same facility. Unlike Ludwig, Roderich had already gotten word of what his job at the laboratory would be. He was a young scientist whose soul purpose was to discover vaccinations for everything from common ailments to deadly diseases. As a hobby on the side, the violet-eyed man enjoyed playing on his piano and writing sheet music. Just like Ludwig, Roderich was an honor student also so the two got along rather well. Roderich liked to keep to his own studies and music.

The car ride had been silent since Ludwig backed the car out of the lot and onto the road. He was actually the first of the two to speak.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Roderich?"

Roderich glanced in Ludwig's direction for a second before going back to the paper in front of him. "What is it that you speak of, Ludwig?"

"This facility…VOX Cooperation. It is a human testing facility after all." Ludwig was well aware of the risks that came with being an inhumane scientist, but he was willing to take the chance. Turning down the offer would have been an idiotic gesture on his part.

"You need to remember, Ludwig, that this facility only runs tests and experiments in order to learn more about what causes things to happen. I say 'things' for there is more than one specific variety of disease that we will be experimenting. Like so many issues in life, this is simply a necessary evil. Don't forget that the government approves highly of this place and even sends funds for research."

Ludwig just nodded to his roommate, keeping his blue eyes focused on the rainy road ahead. He had a few doubts about this place but didn't want to make a judgment call before observing it. Working in a government facility was always a dream of his, but this particular one fell under the 'secret' genre. The company was a secret government agency that allowed more freedom of study than other facilities. Someone of Ludwig's cognitive level should be trembling with joy, yet he was slightly bothered by it.

He said nothing more as the car turned into a parking garage. The blonde handed the security guard his I.D. along with Roderich's, before they were allowed to park. Ludwig took the car up two ramps before they were able to find a suitable parking spot.

Roderich unbuckled his seatbelt. "My first order of business is to request our own parking space on the bottom floor."

The blonde rolled his eyes, turning off the ignition. "Just stay focused on your work. This is a very rare opportunity for the both of us." He tucked the keys into his coat pocket before exiting the car. "I would hate to evict you from the apartment with nothing more than some clothes and a piano."

"I find very little humor in your deadpan jokes, Ludwig." Roderich stuck his nose in the air while he made his way to the elevator. Ludwig silently followed.

Their lavatories were on different floors, Ludwig on the top floor and Roderich somewhere in the middle. When the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, Roderich politely wished Ludwig a 'good day' before exiting. Ludwig responded with a simple grunt and pressed the button to close the doors. He stared up at the ceiling mirror, silently wondering what he was getting himself in to. The beep of the elevator signaled his floor and he took a deep breath.

When the doors opened and he stepped out, Ludwig noticed how 'office like' it was. For a moment he wondered if this was the wrong floor, but double-checking his papers this was right. A man carrying a mug of coffee came up to him and smiled.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, but noticed Ludwig's I.D. card. "Oh, never mind. I didn't know you were one of the scientists."

"I'm an apprentice actually." Ludwig responded. "Can you direct me to where I'm suppose to be?"

The man nodded and waved Ludwig on. "Yeah, follow me." Ludwig followed the man across the length of the office before coming to a silver door. "Just slide your keycard through here and the door will open. Good luck." The man pats Ludwig's shoulder and strolled off.

Ludwig slid the keycard through the slot and with a beep the door opened. Before him was a white staircase leading up to another electronically sealed door. The foyer he stood in was small with nothing around but an intercom on the far right. Ludwig figured he would have to be buzzed in so he pressed the red button, hearing a soft 'ding-dong' sound. The simplicity of it made an eyebrow twitched.

'Hello?' Came a woman's voice on the intercom.

"Yes, hello. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm-" The woman cut him off.

'Yes, of course! Welcome, Mr. Beilschmidt! Come right up. Doctor Carty is expecting you.'

"Thank you." Ludwig straightened out his tie and went up to the door. Upon entering there was a large office, completely white from floor to ceiling with minimal furniture. There was a desk in the center with a receptionist typing away on her computer. Ludwig cleared his throat. "Ma'am?"

She smiled at him. "One moment, Mr. B." She switched on the desk intercom. "Dr. Winlow, Ludwig Beilschmidt is here."

'I will be right there.' Came the response before it buzzed out.

'Mr. B.?' Ludwig frowned at the shortening of his name. 'Just what kind of facility is this? Doesn't seem professional enough.'

"Please have a seat, Mr. B."

"Beilschmidt, please." Ludwig ignored the rolling eyes as he took a seat on the white leather sofa. He crossed his arms while waiting for Dr. Winlow to show up. Ludwig looked up from his lap when the door opened.

"Mr. Beilschmidt! Welcome aboard!" Said a tall man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. "Let me show you around. Give you the nickel tour."

Ludwig nodded in a silent greeting and followed behind the man through the door. They entered a mint green hallway with matching doors four feet apart. Each door had a small square glass window at the top and a combination door handle. The hallway smelled overly sterile, something between a mix of bleach and disinfectant. Ludwig had to wiggle his nose at the heavy smell.

"Now this is the Green Apple Hall where we house some of our better test subjects." Dr. Winlow pointed out. "You will find these subjects to be very healthy."

"How many halls are there?" Ludwig asked, walking alongside the doctor.

"We have three halls in total. Each hall holds thirty rooms with one test subject in each. The Green Apple is more low-key testing, such as new medicines or vitamins." Winlow opened another door that led to a yellow hall with two steps leading down. "This is the Yellow Apple Hall."

"Hm. May I ask what the apples symbolize?"

"It's just the names of choice. They've always been named this, probably due to the choice of colors. This hall is for recovering subjects after they undergo specific treatments. Have a look."

Ludwig went up to the nearest door and peeked inside, seeing a woman lying on a hospital bed hooked up to a few machines. "She seems normal enough. What was she tested for?"

Winlow shrugged his shoulders. "Some female issue. You will find that women are on the right and men on the left in each hall. They range from seventeen and up. Typically we prefer to stop at forty when collecting subjects."

Ludwig returned to walking with the man. "How do we obtain these subjects, if I may ask?" He was unsure of what knowledge he was allowed to know for an apprentice was usually withheld such information.

"Oh, various ways. We gather them from all over the world! People who have ailments or some that are simply healthy. We strive to find cures for illnesses that exist or what causes them. You will learn in time how things work here. There is one more hall I have to show you before we can speak to Dr. Carty." The doctor stopped short to look at Ludwig. "Try not to feel any concern or pity for these people. All of them come from places where they will not be missed."

Ludwig could only follow the man through another door and to the last hallway, pondering the last words.

This one was deep red but unlike the other halls, this one gave off an eerie feel. "Let me guess, The Red Apple Hall?"

Winlow laughed. "You're correct, sir! This is where we hold our 'favorite' test subjects." He gave a smirk in Ludwig's direction. "You will find very specific types in this hall. Such as-" Winlow stopped for a moment when he looked at the name beside one of the patient doors. "Huh, interesting. Are you related to Gilbert Beilschmidt in any way?"

Ludwig was taken off guard by the question. "I don't know him. However, 'Beilschmidt' is a fairly popular name in Germany."

"Well, this guy here was born and raised in Germany before we obtained him. Take a peek inside." Winlow stepped to the side so Ludwig could gaze in through the window.

"Do you find something out of the ordinary about an albino?" Ludwig asked the other, but never took his eyes off the form sitting on a bed.

The man was young, around his age or possibly a few years older. He sat on a white bed, the only furniture in the room aside from an end table and a lamp. The man had bandages around his neck, arms, and feet. His wrists were shackled tightly together and rested in his lap. The clothing worn was simply hospital style attire, gray short-sleeved shirt and pants. The man even wore a blindfold over his eyes.

"He makes a perfect specimen." Replied Winlow. "It is hard to treat albinos with medical issues. There aren't a large number of them so when we find one we snatch it up. I'm not permitted to give you medical information on him. That is up for Dr. Carty to decide."

"Hm." Ludwig turned away from the window.

"You may be helpful to us in dealing with Gilbert. We aren't sure he knows any English for only German comes out of his mouth. Most of them sound like insults half the time. A German translator would be much appreciated here for we don't have one. French and Spanish we have."

"I do speak fluent German. I will speak to the man if needed." Ludwig offered before clearing his throat. "When will I be able to see Dr. Carty?" The blonde was getting a little impatient.

"Yes, right this way." Winlow pat Ludwig's back as they left the Red Apple Hall.

Ludwig looked back at the door for a moment as they exited the last hallway. Winlow took him through a short white corridor with only three doors. Two appeared to be office doors and the third was an elevator. The other doctor stopped them at a door to their left.

"This is Dr. Carty's office. When you're done just go back the way you came."

"What about the elevator?" Ludwig asked and pointed to it.

"That leads to the testing labs. Dr. Carty will let you know more about that."

The man said nothing else but gave a friendly wave and left back through the Red Apple Hall. Ludwig stared at the door a moment before giving a soft knock. There was no response from the other side. Ludwig knocked a bit louder a second time, and yet there was still no answer. Gripping the handle, he pressed it down and pushed. The door opened easily to reveal a nearly empty room. There was one five layered shelf with some binders and books to the left. Only a chair in the center in front of a small wall mounted television were the other objects in the room.

Ludwig found this extremely strange and odd. The man could only assume that this was one more 'top-secret' government policy. Looking closely at the screen, Ludwig noticed it had some buttons on the right side. When walking up to it, he saw the word 'call' and pressed it. The screen lit up and a colorful array of sound lines appeared. Ludwig stood in the center to look more closely at it. The whole ordeal was really very strange.

'_Good morning, Mr. Beilschmidt!_' Said the screen, its colorful sound waves dancing along the screen.

Ludwig's shoulders lifted stiffly in slight alarm. "H-Hello?" He was unsure of what to say to the screen.

"_Welcome to Vox Corp. ! I'm Dr. Carty, the head doctor and scientist here. Forgive me for speaking to you in this way. I am currently abroad in another facility working on various topics. I continue to do my work at Vox Corp. through this screen._"

"Oh…well that explains it." Ludwig wasn't really sure himself, but the explanation seemed legit.

"_So then, by any chance are you related to Gilbert Beilschmidt? He's one of our test subjects."_

"No, I am not. Dr. Winlow already asked me that earlier. I told him it is a common name in Germany." Ludwig found it peculiar that he was asked the same question twice.

"_Yes, and our Gilbert hails from Germany. You would be perfect to speak to him for us!_"

"Dr. Winlow said that he would like me to speak to him in German since that seems to be all Gilbert can speak."

"_Marvelous idea! We know very little about him other than he was picked up drunk at a bar. Everything else about him is a mystery to us. I think the man may even find some solace speaking to you. As an apprentice, your first order of business will be to look after our Gilbert for a short time."_

Ludwig frowned deeply. "That seems more the job a caregiver, Dr. Carty. I did not work so hard all my young life to babysit an adult."

The doctor laughed. "_That's funny. You are not a caregiver. I merely want you to look over him more. Take notes and such. Do you have your company tablet with you?"_

Ludwig reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a covered computer tablet. "I do."

"_I'm sure you can figure out how to use it. To download all of Gilbert's files, type in the code found below his room number. I'm very curious to hear what my albino has to say. Do be careful with him, though. He is one of our more precious experiments."_

Ludwig's upper lip lifted in a sneer. The way the man spoke of Gilbert it would seem the albino was more than just a science experiment. "I will do my best." He said sternly.

"_Glad to hear it. Your records speak for themselves, Ludwig. I know you will be a great addition to our team. Remember, we are only trying to help thousands upon thousands of people who are suffering every day. Take nothing to heart."_

"Yes sir." Ludwig was still feeling uneasy. "Thank you."

"_Report back to me whatever you can pull from him. Goodbye for now_!"

The screen shut off on its own and the room was silent. Ludwig did not know what to make of all the strange conditions. He had thought all government-run facilities were top notch and strictly controlled. Much was out of the ordinary, but he had come too far and worked hard to get to this point. He was not going to quit or run away just because he saw some things as 'odd'. This was only the first day of his new apprenticeship and there was still much to learn. Little did he know that Dr. Carty was abroad for Ludwig thought he would be working alongside the man. For the time being it would seem he was on his own, taking orders from a computer.

Now it was time to get to work. Putting the strangeness of the computer conversation behind him, Ludwig powered up his tablet as he left the office. Once it was loaded properly, he tapped a few icons to get to the medical records. Exiting the tiny hall he stepped back into the Red Apple Hall. The exact room number escaped him so he searched the signs for Gilbert's name.

Room thirteen had Gilbert's name on the strip and Ludwig peeked in through the window again. The man was in the exact same position the first time Ludwig saw him. Ludwig took a moment to type in the code number but minimized the file page that quickly appeared. He wanted to see what he could get out of Gilbert by himself. Ludwig had learned that papers and data might not always hold true. Sometimes the truth can come straight from the person's mouth. The scientists may be 'observing' but Gilbert is the one experiencing all that is happening.

Ludwig had to maximize the page again to learn the code number for the lock. Numbers came easily to him so punching in the code took less than a second. The lock's small red light flashed green with a little beep, signaling that he could enter. Ludwig pressed the handle down and pushed the heavy door, stepping into the small room. The man sitting on the bed heard his arrival and lifted a pale head to look in the direction of the noise. Ludwig noted the blindfold for a moment before clearing his throat, something he always did when having to speak in an uncomfortable situation.

The blonde spoke his first words to Gilbert in pure German. 'Hello Gilbert. My name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt. We happen to share the same last name.'

The albino's jaw dropped at the sound of his language being spoken. His lips formed a lopsided smirk. 'Well I'll be damned. They finally picked up a German translator?'

'I am not just a translator.' Ludwig answered softly. 'I am an apprentice, a scientist in training. I am here to help conduct experiments in which can help to-'

'-save the human race.' Gilbert finished for him with a sneer. 'Don't you think I'm fucking aware of that little statement by now?'

Ludwig said nothing.

'Look, those white robed bastards remind me of that stupid little saying the moment they stick something inside of me! Whether it's a needle, a knife, a dick, or a disease, they always say the exact same thing. As if they are just repeating it for themselves so their hand can stop shaking as they proceed with the torture. Science to them, torture to me.'

Ludwig could plainly see how intense the man was being, yet did not make any body movements. He took note of Gilbert's body, seeing that it was thin and malnourished. Perhaps the albino man lacked the physical energy. Still, Ludwig answered him in a calm, smooth voice. 'I understand it must be hard for you. If you can, think of it as a way you are helping thousands of people. Families can stay happily together and people won't have to sit by, watching love ones die of something they can't control.'

'Hmph. That's a new one. It's clear you are a newbie here at VOX.' He said the name with heavy disdain. 'Soon you will be like all the others. I bleat at you. Baa!'

Ludwig rolled his eyes. 'I am a scientist, not a politician. Now, may I ask why you are wearing a blindfold?'

Gilbert flashed him a smirk accompanied by a dark chuckle. 'Why the fuck not? Sure, I'll tell you. Your fellow scientists have temporarily blinded me in hopes of restoring pigments to my eyes.' His voice became childishly sarcastic. 'But it's okay, because it's going to help others like me to not have pink eyes!'

Ludwig dragged a hand down his face. He could understand Gilbert's side to it, but like Roderich had said in the car, 'it's a necessary evil'. The same could be said for animal testing labs. Sacrificing a few to save hundreds. Dark and inhumane, that's what it was. However, science defined everything in a different way and that was how he planned to follow while staying here.

'It is a noble gesture on their part. Gilbert, I can see why you are upset-'

'Fuck you! Let's switch places, Ludwig Beilschmidt, then, and ONLY THEN, can you preach to me!'

This was getting him nowhere. He had to change topics. 'Why do you not move? Are those shackles too heavy?'

The albino scoffed. 'Hardly. On a good day I could smash someone's skull with these. Today…well, that's a different story. I would love to get up and kick your young ass but as you can plainly see my ankles are broken. Broken, mind you, not from activity or an accident, but by from your comrades!'

Ludwig's eyes widened. 'Are you saying they purposefully broke them? For what reason?'

Gilbert smirked again. 'They may have seen me as a harmless stupid drunk at first, but rest assure, Ludwig, I can kick someone's ass from here to the end of world!' The smug look never left that pale face. 'They are afraid of me! Terrified that I will bite their dicks off or slit their supple fat throats! I'm a goddamn wildcat when free and they fucking know it. So, they butcher me like this to keep me in place! Fucking cowards! They all deserve to die!'

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched. 'Then perhaps you should behave.'

'That is not who I am.' Gilbert answered proudly. 'I fight the law.'

The blonde was about to respond to Gilbert's words when the door beeped open. Blue eyes turned to see a female nurse holding a tray with a bowl and a glass of water. Behind her came a male nurse wheeling an I.V. and medical pouch. The nurses acknowledged Ludwig in the room, giving him a friendly smile before speaking.

"Gilbert, we have your breakfast. '_Fruhstuck_'." She said the word in German and Ludwig looked to Gilbert, awaiting his reaction.

The albino spoke in German. 'Screw off, bitch. I'm not hungry.'

The female nurse seemed used to Gilbert's angry German and motioned for the man to hold the albino still. Ludwig watched as the male nurse gripped Gilbert's forearms and held him steady. Gilbert struggled a bit in the hold, but seemed to pause when the familiar smell of oatmeal was placed near his face. Ludwig could see that Gilbert liked the food and was indeed hungry despite the protest.

"Let's eat what we can today, Gilbert." The nurse said in a sweet voice, pressing the spoon to Gilbert's lips. Gilbert hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth to eat the oatmeal. "There, I bet that tastes good."

Gilbert sloshed it around in his mouth before swallowing. Ludwig noticed that Gilbert seemed to have a hard time chewing and swallowing, something he quickly made a mental note of. The nurse continued to feed him in small spoonfuls until half the bowl was gone. Ludwig was pleased to know that the albino was eating well, that was, until the pale man started to cough. Ludwig stroked his chin in concern and interest while witnessing the man vomit up the oatmeal. The female nurse had a towel ready and held it under Gilbert's chin as he spit up the food. Ludwig took a moment to maximize Gilbert's file and quickly scan through.

'Hm. Peripheral Neuropathy. Interesting.' Ludwig said to himself, speaking the textbook definition in his mind. 'Damage to the nerves which carry information from the brain and spinal cord to all parts of the body. Gilbert is experiencing the digestive issue of the aliment right now. Unable to hold down simple food and vomiting up that which cannot properly be digested. That is why he is so thin.'

After Gilbert had ceased vomiting, the female nurse gave orders to the male to hook up the IV. Gilbert protested immediately, shouting in German that he did not want it. 'Ludwig! Tell them I don't want it! Tell them!'

Ludwig remained perfectly still and silent, hoping Gilbert would believe he was no longer in the room. Ludwig, in all honesty, did not know how to properly respond.

"Now, now, Gilbert. We go through this every day. You're a champion at this!" Her voice was falsely uplifting and she had to hold Gilbert down while the male injected him with a sedative.

'Stupid cunts! I will…I will have…' Gilbert's body was already falling limp against the woman. The I.V. was stuck into his arm quickly, making Gilbert hiss in discomfort.

"This will nourish you, Gilbie." The male said while releasing the latch on the cord to let the liquid flow. The man's brown eyes turned to Ludwig. "You must be new."

"That I am." Ludwig replied, never taking his eyes off of the tablet.

'Ludwig…' Gilbert's weakened whisper reached Ludwig's ears. 'Ludwig…tell them to stop.'

Ludwig did not know if Gilbert was just talking out loud because he was delirious with drugs or that the man though he was still here. Ludwig gulped softly and stared at Gilbert's limp form as it was lowered carefully to the bed. To his surprise, the male nurse removed Gilbert's blindfold to reveal the most stunning and unseeing eyes Ludwig had ever seen. Blue eyes stared into flat pink, looking but not seeing. Gilbert was indeed a beautiful man, his albino features making him almost exotic. The lithe chest rose up and down slowly while being covered.

Ludwig found it hard to breathe as he gazed upon the pale beauty that seemed to disappear in the sheets of white. It was a strange feeling; one Ludwig was not too familiar with. There was something about this place and the aura it gave off. He could envision himself dismissing the nurses while he had his wicked way with the drugged beauty on the bed. Ludwig could see now what Dr. Carty meant when he kept referring to Gilbert as 'special'. They used Gilbert for sex as well as scientific experiments. The man was still softly crying for his help, but Ludwig did nothing.

Pink eyes suddenly rolled to focus in Ludwig's direction and held their gaze on him. Ludwig gulped, seeing those pink eyes glued to his. They were wide and unblinking, yet the pink orbs were gazing at him as if they could see all his secrets. Ludwig could not be sure if the albino was slowly gaining back his sight or Gilbert would do a 360 turn of his head.

Ludwig had to leave. He could not stay in that room for a moment longer with those eyes peering at him. Unseeing or not, they were 'looking' at him. Ludwig thought it very strange that something so simple as a blank stare could have this big of an effect on him. Tonight while he tried to sleep, Ludwig knew he would be seeing those haunting pink eyes in his dreams.

End Chapter 1 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

***Things will start getting a little darker in this chapter.

***Warnings: Language, sexual talk, unnerving scene (to some)

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 2

Ludwig rushed out of Gilbert's cell, excusing himself politely. The strange feelings he experienced just then when looking at the albino troubled him. Ludwig was one of the most socially awkward people when it came to any sort of dating or romantic feelings. The idea of commitment and hospitality that came with a relationship were the foundations of why he was single at this age. His medical career was more important to him than dating, or even 'seeing' someone. A blush crossed his face when he reminded himself that he had never been intimate with anyone. Studying hard and striving to be at the top consumed all of his free time, and he was happy about that.

Normally he never had these types of feelings, especially not for a fellow male who was technically his patient. It was extremely unethical. However, this was not a normal doctor's office or hospital. That realization made his cheeks flush more. Gilbert was used for sex sometimes, the man had told Ludwig himself. Perhaps that was the reason why he imagined ravishing the exotic patient on the hospital bed. Ludwig had the power and authority to do it if so desired, but at what cost? The young man swore to himself that he would work to gain the trust of his patients as he strived to help heal them. How could he have forgotten that oath so quickly?

'I should be ashamed of myself.'

Shoving the tablet into his messenger bag, Ludwig allowed himself to take a short coffee break. He went back through the apple halls while doing his best to ignore the sounds from behind colored doors. Once he was back in the foyer and into the office, he followed signs to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was rather large with numerous tables filled with doctors or nurses. Ludwig kept his composure while weaving through the tables to get to the coffee stand. He always took his coffee black, sighing softly at the first strong sip. Walking over to an empty table in the corner he settled down and took out his tablet. The electronic wasn't out for more than a minute when a shadow loomed over it.

"May I join you?" It was Roderich.

"Most certainly." Ludwig sipped his coffee while Roderich took the seat opposite of him. "Greek salad?"

"I could not pass it up. It was on today's specials. Aren't you eating?"

Ludwig lounged back in his chair. "I'm not hungry yet. How is your day going so far?"

"Swimmingly." Roderich answered, dabbing out the dressing on the salad. "Currently I am still in the stages of basic orientation. Yourself?"

"Equivalent."

Roderich looked up at him. "You have that little crinkle between your eyebrows. What's bothering you? Do not tell me 'nothing' because I share a living arrangement with you."

Ludwig returned to his tablet, refusing to look at Roderich. "It's nothing major. It's more curiosity for a particular patient that I am in charge of." He pulled up Gilbert's file. "The patient shares my last name."

"You're speaking of Gilbert Beilschmidt." The violet-eyed man answered while stabbing his salad with the plastic fork. "I took note of that this morning while I was going through some basic patient status charts. The young male takes most of our sedatives. There is even a container with his name on it, which holds the sedative needles."

"Hm. Cease speaking please. I am reading."

"Rude." Roderich huffed, straightening up as he continued to eat his salad.

Ludwig ignored his roommate to focus on the file. The first page reveled basic stats: name, age, height, weight, and so on. Ludwig was more interested in Gilbert's medical history, past and present, so he skimmed through the beginning. He proceeded tapping the screen to flip through the pages when his company cell phone rang. Reaching into his lab pocket he pulled out a basic flip phone, checking to see whom it is. It was a simple number without an I.D. name, but he answered it regardless.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." He answered professionally. It was the male nurse from Gilbert's room. The man required Ludwig's presence for one of Gilbert's treatments. "Yes, I will be there very shortly. Please wait for me." He closed the phone.

"Called away already?" Roderich asked.

"Yes. Enjoy the rest of your lunch and day."

Ludwig left the cafeteria without his coffee, heading straight to Gilbert's room in the Red Apple Hall. The male nurse had just wheeled Gilbert out of the cell; the I.V. hooked high on the chair. Gilbert lay still in the wheel chair; his head casually limp against the back. He had a white blanket wrapped around his shoulders, which covered his entire body. The male nurse smiled at Ludwig while wheeling towards him.

"Perfect timing, sir."

Ludwig looked at Gilbert's limp body. "Where are we headed?"

"To the bathing rooms. We need to get Gilbie there soon before his body temperature drops. Tends to happen after he receives a sedative. It's a precaution we take with him. You need to document and record his readings."

"I am aware."

Ludwig followed alongside the wheel chair and kept his eyes forward, sneaking some peeks at Gilbert. They took an elevator to the bottom floor of the department where the kitchens and baths were placed. The kitchens were to the left and the baths to the right. The three went into the third door on the right that consisted of three tubs. Along the walls were various machines, restraints, and spare hospital clothes. Ludwig could only imagine the amount of money that was put in to this place.

"I'll get everything set up. Get him undressed for me. I hate touching his skin. It's clammy."

Giving the nurse a narrowed gazed when his back was turned, Ludwig put down his messenger bag and removed his coat. The idea of playing caregiver was still beneath him, but the curious need to help Gilbert allowed him to ignore it. Walking over to the wheel chair, he gave Gilbert a quick look-over before he began to undress the limp body. Carefully, he removed the left sleeve and lifted the shirt over Gilbert's head. Ludwig had to keep the right sleeve where it was due to the I.V. in the top of the pale hand. With skillful speed, Ludwig unhooked the I.V. tube and pulled the shirt off. Once the I.V. tube was hooked back into place Ludwig started removing the bandages.

Gilbert's entire chest and arms were wrapped in white bandages. Some had dark brown spots of dried blood beneath the fabric. Ludwig should really be wearing gloves, but he wasn't worried at this point. While removing the bandages, bruise after bruise continued to reveal themselves on Gilbert's skin. Most of the bruises appeared to be from needles or manhandling. Feeling the texture of Gilbert's skin, Ludwig knew it was very sensitive and thin, which made him bruise easily. His malnourishment gave the pale skin its clammy feel, but it wasn't any less soft to Ludwig's touch.

Ludwig removed the pants next, finding more bruises, cuts, and scrapes. What really bothered him were the dark red and black bruises on Gilbert's ankles where they had been broken. The color showed severe nerve and blood vessel damage. If the area was not treated properly, Gilbert could find basic physical movements, such as walking, to be a chore. The man would fall or stumble easily since the muscles and tendons would be weak. It was possible for Gilbert to have to wear leg braces if the issue did not heal properly. He would have to look in to this more and scope out the fine details.

The status of Gilbert's body was almost sinful. Ludwig could picture the lithe, malnourished body without the bruises and he was stunning. He mentally slapped the image from his head and turned to the nurse. "Is everything ready?"

"It is. I'll carry him over into the tub and we'll get the sensors hooked up to him." As the nurse made his way over to Gilbert, Ludwig stood up to block him.

"Allow me to carry him." The male nurse simply nodded, giving Ludwig the space to do so. "Carry his I.V. bag."

Carefully and gently, Ludwig lifted Gilbert from the wheel chair bridal style, resting the body against his chest. Just as he had thought, Gilbert's body weighed almost nothing in his arms and the limbs hung uselessly at his sides. Keeping a straight face despite his strange feelings, Ludwig gently lowered the smaller man into the tub of hot water. The water smelled heavily of herbal salts that made his nose twitch. He took the I.V. bag from the nurse, locking it to the built in tub hook. The nurse tucked a rolled towel beneath Gilbert's head to cushion it from the porcelain.

"You may proceed to put the sensors on him." Ludwig commanded the nurse while he went back to his tablet. Next, he took out a clipboard from the messenger bag and proceeded to take notes on the current situation. "Is the machine properly programmed?" He asked the nurse without looking up from his notes.

"Yes sir. I will watch for his vital stats."

"That will not be necessary. I can handle it myself. You are dismissed. If I need assistance I shall call for you."

"Excuse me, sir, but I have been Gilbie's caregiver for-"

Ludwig looked up at him. "I will call you if the situation permits it. I have work to do and notes to document. I like to work in quiet and privacy, so please do as I have asked of you." Ludwig watched as the nurse threw his hands up in annoyance and left the room. "Honestly."

Now that the nurse was gone, Ludwig was free to privately study Gilbert for himself. He walked over to the tub, carrying one of the desk stools with him. Placing it beside the tub, Ludwig sat with his clipboard to observe Gilbert and monitor his vital stats. The hot water would help to stimulate and warm Gilbert's nerves, bringing his body temperature back to where it should be. Ludwig glanced at the lines on the monitor screen, documenting the wavelengths and numbers. There were only four sensor cups on Gilbert's body, two on his chest and two on his head. Ludwig let his blue eyes leave the monitor to look at the albino's drug induced sleep.

'Even his lashes are pure white. Brilliant.' Ludwig heard the machine give a loud 'beep' as Gilbert began to awake. The man writhed weakly while in the water, rolling his head side to side. Ludwig wrote down a few notes before placing the clipboard on the tile next to his feet.

'Gilbert?' He spoke the name in German. 'Gilbert, can you hear me?'

'Mmm…warm…' Came the soft reply. 'So warm…heavenly.' Pink eyes opened, yet they looked straight ahead.

'Have you regained your sight yet?' Ludwig gently cupped Gilbert's face, turning the white head to look at his eyes.

'Can't see shit, captain.' Gilbert chuckled tiredly, yanking his chin from Ludwig's hand. 'Ah…pain killers are wearing off…damn ankles…' He hissed softly. 'I can handle it for a bit longer…'

Ludwig stood up and moved his stool to the foot of the tub. 'May I see your ankles?'

Gilbert looked in the direction of Ludwig's voice. 'Sure, if only I could lift my legs out of the water.'

Ludwig cleared his throat and reached into the hot bath water to gently lift Gilbert's right ankle. He studied the bruises more closely. 'Have they given you any sort of rehabilitation for this?'

'Not yet. The doctors keep saying they will but it never happens. They say it's 'too early yet' to start the rehabilitation. Ow! Careful!' Gilbert hissed.

'My apologies, but I must feel the bone before I can pass judgment. I will try my best not to hurt you too much.' Ludwig gently squeezed the ankle, searching for any type of impurity. He could see Gilbert biting his lips, trying to hide the pain. Ludwig checked the left ankle right after, feeling for the same. 'In my professional opinion, you are ready for basic rehabilitation.' He placed Gilbert's foot back into the water so he could make a few notes of it. 'Once I submit my data, I would like to start you on rehabilitation by tomorrow if possible.'

Even though his eyes were unseeing, Gilbert's pink orbs held the look of surprise. 'Hold up. Why are you saying one thing and the other doctors say another?'

'I am still technically a student studying to be a doctor. I am here to finish up my degrees and start a career in the medical field as a private company doctor. Not all doctors agree with each other when it comes to decisions about patients. It is the same as teachers all having different teaching philosophies, yet they are all part of the same whole.' Ludwig's voice turned more serious. 'I can see myself coming to different conclusions than my colleagues often.' Ludwig could see his explanations coming off as unpopular.

Gilbert sunk a bit further into the water, careful as to not get the sensors wet. 'That's sweet and very uplifting to hear, but it's all bullshit. You'll become one of them soon enough.'

'I challenge your hypothesis.'

'My hypo-what?'

Ludwig signed. 'Think nothing of it.' He put the clipboard down. 'How do you feel now?'

'Warm.' Gilbert answered quickly. 'I don't want to leave the hot water. I'm always cold.'

Ludwig removed the sensors, rolling the machine away from the tub. 'Do you take the time to bathe while here or is it strictly medical?'

'Medical. The one cute nurse with the big boobs does all the sponge bathing for my hall.' Gilbert gave Ludwig a tired grin and blue eyes simply rolled. 'You got a girlfriend?'

'No.' Ludwig answered quickly.

'Boyfriend?'

'No! Stop talking to me about such things.'

'Pfft. How old are you?' Gilbert asked, hanging his head over the back of the tub, knocking away the towel.

'Irrelevant question.'

Gilbert frowned lazily. 'Just trying to make conversation. I'm 26 last time I checked…don't remember how long I've been here or what month it is. Or what year for that matter. Feels like I've been here for decades.'

'Hm. I am a few years younger than you. Today is April 25, 2012. You have been here for nearly a year.'

'Sounds right, now that you're saying it.' Gilbert felt his hands. 'Shit, I'm crinkling. I need to get out now.' He heard Ludwig come over to the tub and felt him unhooked the I.V. tube. Gilbert gripped the rims of the tub, not expecting the large arms to slip into the water and lift him out. Usually the male nurses would slide him out by holding under his shoulders. 'Why, Sir Lancelot, how noble of you.'

Ludwig kept the same stern expression on his face while he carried Gilbert over to where the clothes were hung with folded towels. He carefully sat Gilbert on the bench and handed him one of the white towels. 'Dry yourself. I will call for a nurse to bandage and dress you.'

Gilbert gripped the hem of Ludwig's shirt, stopping him. 'Can you do it?'

'That is not my job. I am not a caregiver. I am a doctor.' He wrapped his hand around Gilbert's wrist, using as little force possible to move his hand. Gilbert held on tight.

'Please? That nurse guy always cops a feel when he wraps me up.'

Ludwig couldn't help his eyes traveling over Gilbert's naked body, slightly surprised at how perfectly white he was. Most likely it was due to all the medical experiments and medications he was on. He covered his eyes, turning his head to the side with a blush. It was a good thing Gilbert couldn't see him. Maybe it was for the best if Ludwig did help the man. Perhaps he could get used to seeing Gilbert's naked body before the man regained his sight. Gilbert was the taunting type, he could tell.

'Very well then. Dry yourself off while I prepare what I need.'

Ludwig went to the medical supply cabinets in the room to find the bandages. He also hooked and wheeled over the I.V., placing it back to the clasp in Gilbert's wrist. Wrapping the wounds and bruises took no time at all. Gilbert remained still as Ludwig moved his limbs all about. The unseeing pink eyes looked in his direction and Ludwig felt a shiver roll down his spine. The look was pleasantly exotic, yet strangely uncomfortable at the same time.

'Your hands are big.' Gilbert suddenly spoke. 'They feel soft too.'

'Thank you.' Ludwig taped one the bandages.

'I wouldn't mind you taking me, if you wanted to, that is. I'd prefer you over the others, until you turn into a douche. After that it's 'screw you'.'

'Take you where?' A white brow lifted before a little chuckle came through those chapped lips. 'What is it?'

'Are you serious?' Gilbert turned his head to snicker some more. 'Oh boy, this is rich! You're stupidly naïve, that's cute!' He laughed then coughed.

'I fail to see the humor in your laughter.'

'Then let me put it to you plainly.' Pink eyes turned back to Ludwig's direction. 'I would rather you screw me than the other doctors.'

Ludwig turned bright red and literally fell off the bench, shocked by the offer. He stared up angrily at the albino male, even if Gilbert could not see. 'W-What on earth? Why would you ask me something like that? It's appalling! I'm a doctor not a swinger!' He jumped to his feet. 'I knew you were used for more than just a test subject, but I did not think you would actually prefer it!'

'I usually don't.' Gilbert answered plainly. 'I will say this, though. When it's done right…the sex is the only form of pleasure I actually get to have while being here. Everything else is pain and…' He stopped. 'Forget it. I'm cold, can I have some clothes?'

'Yes.' Ludwig was still flushed bright red with his brows in an angry arch between his eyes. Never had he been asked such a sexually forward question before. He took a fresh pair of clothes and helped Gilbert dress before lifting him back into the wheel chair. 'You need to go with the other nurse now. I have work to do.'

Gilbert didn't answer him so Ludwig called for the nurse. The two waited in silence for the nurse to come. When the man arrived, Ludwig bid Gilbert a good day and left quickly. He wanted to get as far away from the man as possible.

/

After the first day was over, Ludwig and Roderich headed home to their apartment. Ludwig said nothing in the car and half listened to his roommate speak of his day. As usual, Roderich made the meals while Ludwig camped out on his computer, surrounded by open books. He ate very little for his thoughts were set on a pair of pink eyes and the 'offer'. Ludwig even had a difficult time falling asleep because his mind was so focused on the albino man named Gilbert.

By morning, Ludwig had only gotten a few hours of rest and he was tired. Roderich's normal morning mantra went in one ear and out the other. The blonde man lazily sipped his coffee, staring at the wall clock. Despite being tired he was eager to get to work and see Gilbert. With any luck, Gilbert would keep the sexual comments to himself and then Ludwig would be able to focus on work. For one single man to have such an effect on him was a personal experiment, which he would like to figure out.

/

Upon their arrival at work and going their separate ways, Ludwig was pleased to find out that he was offered an office. Knowing he now had his own personal work place helped to keep his mind off of Gilbert, for now. Stopping at the coffee stand to make himself a cup, he proceeded to his office with hast. A little place all to himself where there was no classical music or movie surround sound noises to bother him. (Their neighbor liked movies and games loud.) A place just for him.

When he opened the door and stepped inside, he frowned at the small size of the room. There was a simple oak desk with laptop, lamp, a file cabinet, a safe, and a coat rack. It was not the ideal dream office he had in mind, but the young man had to remember that he was still just an apprentice. As he continued to climb the ladder of success he would gain a much bigger and more respectable office.

He placed his messenger bag on the floor beside the desk and fumbled through it, taking out his tablet followed by his iPod, which he slipped into his lab coat. Unlike his roommate, Ludwig preferred to listen to audio books rather than classical pieces. Just as he was settling into the chair the laptop popped on with a voice, startling him.

'_Good morning, Mr. Beilschmidt. This is Dr. Carty, I've received your notes from yesterday and I must say I am quite impressed!_'

Ludwig just stared at the laptop screen, looking at the gray messenger box flashing with red sound waves. Now he had worked with medical equipment before, but never saw himself as well versed in the computer department. Roderich was worse than him for the man once asked how to rewind a DVD. Ludwig briefly looked for a microphone, but then remembered they were built in to monitors.

He cleared his throat. "I am honored that you accept my notes. I was uncertain of just what in particular you were looking for."

'_The data is a great start! To answer your rehabilitation request, I would like to wait another day or so. Oh, do you know if he speaks English?_'

"I do not think Gilbert fully trusts me yet." Ludwig flushed softly. "That will take some more time. The man can be very difficult."

'_Oh, I know how he can be. However, you're doing something right because those notes were some of the best I have ever gotten while documenting Gilbert. Once I see how the rest of this day goes I may personally assign you to him. Your German speaking background seems to be…a comfortable stimulant for him. A patient's mental health is very important to us here at VOX Corp.'_ The last part sounded like a forced lie.

"Perhaps that is so." Ludwig answered.

'_I will be sending some files for you to look over. Today will be your first experiment and test here at VOX. I trust you can stay strong through the entire process?_'

Ludwig narrowed his brows, taking a seat in front of the laptop. "I don't see how I could not. Will I be participating in this test?"

'_The actual testing no, but you will be assigned to monitor brain wave reactions and collect data. I want a full report by no later than tomorrow afternoon. Carty out._'

The message ended with a little beep along with the disappearance of the gray box. Ludwig couldn't help but feel suspicious about the communication system. He was starting to wonder if Dr. Carty was a program rather than a real person who was contacting him from another place. It almost reminded him of Hal 9000 from '_A Space Odyssey_, which was considered by his standards, a little unnerving. Ludwig made a mental note to always be wary of what he said and did while working in the building.

A few minutes later, the bottom toolbar of the screen blinked with an incoming email. Ludwig clicked it to reveal the files Dr. Carty had said he would send. The files downloaded immediately, popping up on his screen. Sipping his coffee, Ludwig allowed himself time to read through as much of it as he could. It was fairly wordy and typed in small font. He found that needed his reading glasses to continue further so he pulled them from the coat pocket.

The further he read the document the more concerned he became. It would be useless for him to continue reading the rest of it now for it was more directed at the doctors and scientists. He would have to read the rest after the test was over. Ludwig's only job today was to monitor Gilbert's brain waves during a psychological experiment for mass hysteria pertaining to a specific phobia. In Gilbert's case, the man had a deathly fear of dentists and anything consisting of surgery in the mouth.

The entire process could be extremely straining on the heart and psyche, which may lead to shock. By a normal average person's standards, such an experiment would be inhumane and unethical. The main focus of the test was to find solutions to combat such intense fears with either medicines or learning how it works in the brain. There could be ways to prevent such things from happening in the first place, or even fully remove them from the human psyche. Everything here was made to improve or find solutions.

So why was the thought of participating in such an experiment, which should bring him excitement in his field of study, bother him so? Ludwig had to wonder if the issue had to deal with his current problem pertaining to Gilbert. Or perhaps it was just his emotions sympathizing for the medical torturing of a fellow human being. Whatever the reason, Ludwig had to be present for this experiment.

/

The young graduate student was unprepared for the events of the experiment.

Ludwig, along with two other observers, was placed in the monitoring room that faced out to the lab with a large pane of thick glass. Ludwig sat at the brain monitor, but was more concerned for the albino patient that lay helplessly on an operating table. Since Gilbert's ankles were numb and broken, the lower limbs did not have to be restrained. In fact, Ludwig noticed that only Gilbert's head and neck were tightly restrained to built-in buckles on the table. He couldn't quite see what it was, but something was holding Gilbert's mouth open. Ludwig had to wonder why the doctors and scientists did not restrain the rest of Gilbert's body. Little did he know that the question would be answered shortly.

The radio transmitter in the room gave word that the testing was going to begin. Ludwig spun his computer chair around to focus on the monitor. The colored lines were bouncing at a steady pace, but soon started to jump higher as doctors surrounded the patient. Ludwig's eyebrow twitched when he heard the first hollered shout of guttural German from Gilbert. The blonde knew that Gilbert must know by now what the doctors were planning to, and the struggling began.

Rather than watching the monitors fully, Ludwig found himself glancing from Gilbert to the screen. Now he knew why Gilbert's body wasn't fully strapped to the table. The doctors were using a primitive way of restraining by simply holding down the flailing limbs. Gilbert's pale fingers gripped wildly at the sleeves of the doctors holding his arms down. Ludwig could only see one side, but it was fairly obvious what was happening on the other. Gilbert was unable to move his feet, yet his legs still needed to held down, all the while screaming in fear of anticipated pain.

Ludwig tried to focus on the brain waves bouncing wildly on the screen. His hand was typing away quickly as he recorded all the numbers and changes. The frantic, almost high-pitched screaming stole his focus away from the monitor and back to the room. Ludwig nearly knocked the chair over as he shot up from his spot, startling the other two men in the room. He watched as one of the doctors probing Gilbert's mouth pulled out a bloodied tooth with medical pliers, and then went back in to do so again. Gilbert's brain wave monitor was beeping out of hand.

"Hey, Beilschmidt!" Shouted one of the observers. "Get back to your post!"

Ludwig turned to narrow his shocked gaze at the man. "They're not using Novocain or anything of the like!" He did rush back to the monitor. "They're torturing him!"

"He's still new." Said the other observer, referring to Ludwig. "You'll get used to this stuff. Eventually you wont even hear the screams or notice in length what is going on in front of you."

Ludwig fisted his hands on the desk, his ears ringing from the terrified and helpless screams of Gilbert. The albino man couldn't even see what was being done to him, but could only feel. "It doesn't seem ethical. No, it's NOT ethical!"

"Hey, it's all part of the experiment." Said the first person. "This is the extreme part of it. We don't always do things in such a manner. Like we said, over time you'll get used to it."

Ludwig knew they were right, which only infuriated him more. He sat back down in the chair and forced his mind to focus on the monitor. 'Necessary evil' was the phrase repeating in his head. Achieving such high honors and studying diligently from an early age was finally paying off. This position was one of the highest of its kind, and he did not want to give it all up. What was happening in the room next to him was unethical, barbaric, disgusting, and so cruel that it made his stomach turn. However, this was a part of his job. He had come so far for a chance at an apprenticeship at such a government run facility that it would be foolish of him to throw it all away.

Ludwig glanced over at the glass again, seeing Gilbert still struggling on the table. The screams were both upsetting and infuriating him to the point where he felt the vein pop out in his forehead. He remembered that he still had his iPod with him and he pulled it from the lab pocket. Quickly, he placed the headphones into his ears and switched on to the audio book of 'War and Peace', turning up the volume. Ludwig was able to multitask with such devices, and it made his documenting much easier. Without hearing the screams all he had to do was focus on recording the brain waves, as was his current job.

It was wrong. It was cowardly. It was necessary.

End Chapter 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

***Wow, thanks for the reviews and emails! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! XOXO

***Warning: Language, yaoi, disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fanfiction is for fun only. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 3

The day was done.

Ludwig sat alone in Gilbert's cell waiting for the man to awaken from the heavy sedatives. He should have been home three hours ago, but he insisted on remaining with Gilbert until the man woke up. Somehow, he felt responsible for what happened to Gilbert, even if he did not have an actual hand in it. The guilt was nagging at him as well since he chose to ignore what was happening in the room rather than put a stop to it. In reality Ludwig knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it, but the fact he did not try was brothering him.

At least there was one good thing that came out of this. Gilbert will have no idea that he was involved in the experiment. Ludwig did not want to lose Gilbert's trust, what little of it he had. Nothing was turning out as he had expected it.

A soft whimper from the white being on the bed caught his attention. Ludwig slid his chair closer to the bed and peered down at the sleepily pained face. 'Gilbert? Gilbert can you hear me?' There was no immediate response from the man. "He'll be coming out of it soon."

Pink eyes slowly began to twitch before they shot open, bloodshot and unseeing. Gilbert let out a cry of fear and started thrashing on the bed.

'Be still!' Ludwig leapt from the chair to grip the flailing limbs and hold the other down. Gilbert continued crying out and thrashing wildly.

'DON'T COME NEAR ME! STOP! STOP IT!'

Ludwig knew it was the effects of the drugs and the 'fight or flight' response. They would just have to wait for Gilbert's brain and nerves to calm him down. Holding Gilbert down took no effort at all and he would use the man's own strength to weaken him. 'Gilbert, it's all right now.' He spoke calmly to him. 'They are gone. You are safe now. Be calm. It's Ludwig. It is only me here and no one else. Just Ludwig.'

The repeating of his name had reached Gilbert's ears and the man's movements started to slow until they stopped completely. Pink eyes blinked while looking up towards the sound of the voice, chest heaving and body trembling. 'L-Ludwig…?' Gilbert stuttered the name.

'Yes, it's me.' He carefully let go of Gilbert's arms. 'I'm the only one here.'

'Wh-what happened? My mouth is on fire…' He whined.

Ludwig noticed Gilbert's body was still trembling. Before Roderich had left for home, Ludwig had asked the man to slip him some Valium and painkillers. His roommate could only supply him with liquid versions of the medicine. With the whole ordeal Gilbert had just gone through, Ludwig worried about giving him the shots. Aside from the needles, the albino was due for his I.V. as well.

'I have a painkiller for you.' He took the needle from his lab pocket and removed the lid, tapping it carefully. 'I'll have to give you a shot of it so be very still.'

'I don't care…just make the pain go away. I'm shaking like a leaf…I can't stop myself…'

'You went through a heavy ordeal. Rest is what you need right now. Lay still, I'm giving you the shot.'

Gilbert did so and held his breath when he felt Ludwig poking lightly at his upper arm at a small spot not bandaged. He closed his eyes with a tiny hiss as the prick of the needle broke through his thin skin. The point was pulled from him easily and he felt Ludwig rub the spot.

'That will start working very shortly.' He tried to change the subject. 'So I heard you were able to keep down most of your breakfast this morning. That is quite an improvement.'

'Yes, but I'm not hungry now.'

Ludwig got up and wheeled the I.V. stand over. 'That is what the I.V. is for.'

'You're pricking me with that too?'

'I'm afraid so. Hold still.' Ludwig could already see the bruise forming from where the painkiller shot was. He was certain the I.V. would bruise worse. 'Hold still.' Ludwig laid Gilbert's palm flat on the bed and quickly slipped the I.V. in. He placed the proactive adhesive bandage over it before opening the clasp. 'I hope it didn't hurt too much?'

Gilbert's eyes were wide. 'Do you…have magic fingers?'

Ludwig looked confused. 'What do you mean?'

'You put the needle in quickly and smoothly…it didn't hurt like it usually does.' Ludwig blushed but Gilbert could not see.

'Some doctors or nurses are more skilled at it than others. I've had a lot of practice on patient's while I took some courses in a hospital.' Ludwig rubbed the top of Gilbert's hand gently as the bruise was starting to appear. 'You're still shaking.'

'I…can hardly remember what they were doing. All I know is that I was very afraid…and I'm not one to get like that often.'

'Mostly likely it is just a little touch of post traumatic stress. You may recall the memories in full or simply forget them. Sometimes it is better that way. Let me check your mouth.' Ludwig was able to look into Gilbert's mouth, seeing the dissolvable stitches only on the top where two molars are missing. He could see how red and swollen the spots were.

'They took my teeth, didn't they?'

'Yes. Keep your tongue away from the stitches. They are dissolvable so as the wound heals they will shrink and disappear. Shouldn't take more than a couple of days.'

Gilbert started to shake again, clearly showing signs of panic. Ludwig quickly took out the needle with Valium and prepared a spot on the other arm. He calmly ignored Gilbert's curses to inject the needle. The second he pulled the needle out and stood, Gilbert had already begun to relax. The white lashes fluttered closed with the softest hint of moisture on the tips. Ludwig just stared seriously at the camouflaged form on the white sheets.

'I have to stop feeling so guilty for all this.' He said to himself. 'I have to, yet I can't help but pity him.' Ludwig reached his hand down to stroke Gilbert's soft pale hair. 'They do a lot of this on propose to you.'

Now there was nothing else he could do for the man. The low mixture of Valium and painkillers will keep Gilbert asleep peacefully through the night. With another look at the man, Ludwig turned off the light and left the cell. The beep from the door signaled it has locked. Before he walked away, the blonde had to peer into the window one last time until he headed for home.

/

The next morning, Ludwig arrived at work a few minutes later than usual due to some construction work on the road. It was the third day at work and already the roommates have given up on the idea of walking. The young doctor hardly had a chance to pour his much needed coffee when one of the nurses hurried up to him.

"Good, you're here! It's Gilbert." The nurse was panting softly.

Ludwig put down the empty paper cup. "What's wrong?"

"He is refusing to eat or drink and keeps asking for you. He said he would only do it if you're there. Gilbert needs to eat."

"Take me to him." Ludwig followed the nurse through the first two hallways and into the red. He could already hear Gilbert's voice speaking his name. "I am here." Ludwig announced and entered the cell. He saw Dr. Winlow there with the male nurse and a stubborn looking blindfolded Gilbert. The albino male had his arms crossed over his chest and pouting like a small child as he sat criss-crossed on the bed.

"Please, take him. He's yours!" Dr. Winlow said with a roll of his eyes.

'Is that you, Ludwig?' Gilbert asked.

"Does he speak English yet? Do you know?" Winlow asked the tall blonde who just shook his head.

'Yes Gilbert, I am here.' He looked at the other two. "I can take it from here. Thank you."

"Let us know the minute you are finished with him." Winlow said and quickly exited with the nurse.

Ludwig waited until they were gone before he approached the still blind albino. 'Why will you not eat your breakfast?'

'How can someone so smart be stupid? I will eat my breakfast I just want you to feed me rather than those losers!'

'Can you not feed yourself?' Ludwig asked with a raised brow, lifting the bowl of oatmeal from the tray.

'I can feed myself. Problem is, I can't see and I'll spill. The second issue is my inability to hold most of it down. How can I balance my bowl and throw up at the same time? So now that you know my dilemma; feed me.'

Ludwig's brow twitched and he frowned deeply. He was a doctor, not a caregiver. Still, Gilbert had to eat and fighting with the staff will not make things any easier for him. Gilbert had been through a lot since the testing yesterday and Ludwig still carried the guilt. Feeding Gilbert would be easy penance for turning away from a fellow human being need. He could make up for it in little ways like this.

'Very well. I shall feed you this morning." Ludwig pulled up the chair to sit in front of Gilbert's bed. 'Why do you have the blindfold on? It seems meaningless to have it if you cannot see.'

'Oh, a few people here get weirded out by my eyes, especially with the blank look that is in them now. That's what I've heard. However, I will take the blindfold off since you don't seem to be bothered by my eyes.' Gilbert reached up and untied the knot in the blindfold, letting it flutter onto his lap. 'How do they look?'

Ludwig just stared into pink, feeling his face flush lightly once again. 'They appear the same as yesterday. Hold your mouth open, please.' He mixed the oatmeal in the bowl before carefully laying the spoon on Gilbert's tongue. The other man did the rest. 'I read further into your medical reports and found out more about your eyes. Good news is to be had for your sight will be returning to you shortly.'

Gilbert took another spoonful and swallowed. 'Guess that's better than nothing.' He opened his mouth when the spoon tapped his lips to eat the oatmeal. 'I'll finally be able to get a good look at you.'

Ludwig blushed again and cleared his throat. 'I can tell you what I look like.'

Gilbert gave a smile and Ludwig felt his heart skip a beat. 'Can I try to guess for myself?'

'I suppose.'

'Good. Just don't drop the bowl.' Gilbert lifted his hand, feeling around in the air for Ludwig. He found Ludwig's chest and began to rub the body through the doctor clothing. Slowly his hands traveled upward, feeling the strong neck and shoulders. Gilbert could feel Ludwig's breathing increase the closer his hands moved up. White hands started at his chin and pat around Ludwig's face, feeling perfect bone structure. 'Wow…you feel awesome! Your body reminds me of my mine before I ended up like this.' Gilbert smiled up at him. 'That was a long time ago.'

'I do nothing to my body, this is just how I always am.'

'Hey, take off your shirt for me. I want to feel you naked!'

Ludwig nearly toppled the bowl over. 'W-WHAT? NO, I AM NOT DOING THAT!'

'But your skin is so soft and I feel muscle under those doctor robes! Come on, Lud! Make me feel better.'

'I fail to see how my being naked will make you feel better. You're the one who cannot see.'

'Yes, but I can FEEL.' He wiggled his fingers. 'Come on, what are you so shy about? I bet you have a smokin' body!'

'Smokin'?' Ludwig frowned. 'Oh, that is one of those 'hip' terms.'

Gilbert rolled his eyes. 'I can't believe the way you talk. You need to get laid, my friend. You-' Gilbert was silenced by the spoon of oatmeal being shoved into his mouth. 'MMHFF!'

'Cease speaking, please. I have work to do and your little breakfast mishap is cutting in to my projects.'

Gilbert swallowed. 'So you aren't taking me to the game room?'

'Hm? Game room?'

The albino grinned. 'Yeah! Twice a week we get to hang out and relax in the game room with the other patients! Don't you want to meet the crew? Chances are they will be your patients!'

'I guess I have no choice. The more notes and data I collect the better it is for me.' He shoved the spoon into Gilbert's mouth again. 'How are you doing? How does your stomach feel?'

'Pretty good, actually. More oatmeal!'

Ludwig fed him two more spoonfuls of the oatmeal before Gilbert gave a hiccup. Ludwig quickly put the bowl down and grabbed the small waste bucket from the tiny bathroom. Gilbert was starting to cough, holding his stomach and leaning forward. Ludwig managed to get the bucket under Gilbert's chin as the remains of oatmeal splattered against the bottom of the paper bag. He held the bucket steady and rubbed Gilbert's back.

'I'm done…' Gilbert said with a pant. 'Not a lot…'

'That is a very good sign.' Ludwig moved the bucket away. 'It shows that your body is growing used to the oatmeal.' He put the basket back in the bathroom and made a mental note to tell someone to clean it. 'Do you need anything else?'

'Nope!' Gilbert grinned. 'Take me to the game room! I'm feelin' good today!' Gilbert held his finger up above his head. 'I'm that awesome!'

Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Very well, let's get you in to the wheelchair.' The chair had already been prepared so Ludwig simply picked him up and placed him in the seat. Checking to make sure the I.V. bag was properly hooked, he unlocked the levers and wheeled the man out. 'I'm afraid I do not know where this game room is.'

'Fourth floor. Take the elevator there.'

Ludwig wheeled him to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button. The two remained silent with only some soft elevator music playing. The soft 'ding' signaled their arrival and the doors opened. Ludwig was uncertain of what he was going to see when they entered.

Inside the room were a bunch of tables and chairs set up all around, each with some sort of game activity. There was only one television mounted on the wall, yet it was tuned to a weather station. There were no windows, only a single door with three facility workers guarding it. The room had about fifteen patients wandering around, all dressed in hospital uniform.

"The awesome me is here! Let's get this party started!"

Ludwig blinked in surprise. "So you do speak English."

"How else am I going to understand all these guys? Half of them speak different languages but English we're all pretty good at."

"Then why has no one heard you speak? Such as the doctors or orderlies?"

Gilbert smirked. "No one ever asks the nurses or the caregivers who watch us here. They all just 'assume'."

"I see."

"_Bonjour mon amie_." Said a Frenchman with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. "Who is your partner?"

"This guy is okay! He's pretty nice to me! His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. We share the same last name!" Gilbert tilted his head back to look up at Ludwig. "This guy here is Francis. He's one of my buddies."

"Hello." Ludwig responded flatly to the other male.

"Charmed." Francis smiled at Ludwig. "I can take Gilbert from here. Antonio already has the cards shuffled." He said to Gilbert.

"Yeah, that bitch owes me a hard candy! I won't let him win this time! Come sit with us, Luddy! You can observe the whole room from our table."

"For a short while."

Ludwig followed the two men over to a table where another man with brown hair and green eyes was waiting for them. Ludwig watched for a moment as Antonio dealt the cards, wondering when they were going to realize that Gilbert couldn't see. He noticed that Gilbert was placed next to Francis where they shared a hand of cards. The two must just play against Antonio since Gilbert could not see.

While looking around the room, Ludwig noticed that there were only men in the room. He turned to the nearest one of the three, Antonio. "Excuse me, where are all the women? Do you alternate days?"

"No, not at all!" Antonio replied. "There are men and women's wings around this place. This is our turf!"

"We need more ladies." Francis said with a mock sigh. "It's entirely a sausage fest here on this day." He put down his cards. "Three kings and a knave."

Antonio just folded his cards and took the others to start shuffling them.

Ludwig looked over the one sofa in the room to see another man with blonde hair and heavy eyebrows sitting in the far corner. He had two young children with him, one in his arms and the other playing with some blocks. Ludwig was certain only adults were here, so where did the children come from? "May I ask why are there children in this facility?"

Gilbert answered. "That's Arthur Kirkland and his two sons. For some reason he's an acceptation to the rule."

Francis chimed in. "They use the boys in various ways that upset or anger him. The doctors perform a lot of brain testing on him. The little one in his arms is Matthew, who is currently very ill." Francis tapped his fingers on the table. "They aren't healing him because they want to 'observe' Arthur's reactions, or something like that."

Ludwig took out his tablet and typed in Arthur's name immediately for future reference.

"Arthur is a pretty good guy." Gilbert said. "He's just hard to take sometimes."

"Interesting." Ludwig said and stood up from the chair, opening a notepad program on his tablet. He disliked taking notes on such a machine, but he had rushed to help Gilbert and left his messenger bag. "I think I will walk around here and observe while you three socialize." The moment Ludwig turned to walk away he nearly bumped into a large smiling figure. He quickly regained his posture. "Hello."

The large man just smiled at him and laughed in a childish manner. Ludwig tried to crack a smile, but it was near impossible for him.

"Ivan, go away." Francis said softly and the larger man looked at him. "Go play with Yao. Go." Francis shooed him away with his hand.

"Oh, Ivan's here?" Gilbert said with a chuckle and turned to Antonio. "Get the stuff."

Antonio grinned and reached down to the side of the table were a stack of board games stood. Ludwig took a step back from Ivan, offering to give him room to pass.

"Ivan. Sit." Francis gave the soft command and Ivan did as told, sitting on the floor near their table.

Ludwig typed in Ivan's name as well. When he turned to observe the large man again, he saw that one spot on Ivan's head had been shaved. In place of the silver hair was a large metal plate, which suddenly had a flat banana magnet stuck to it. Ludwig frowned and looked over at the table of three. Gilbert and Antonio were tossing some fruit magnets from a game towards Ivan, trying to stick them to the plate. Gilbert's aim was far off for obvious reasons. Francis looked at Ludwig and rolled his eyes. Clearing his throat, Ludwig went to stand behind the two men. He whacked Antonio in the head and tugged on the short strands of Gilbert's white hair.

"OW!" Both men cried out together.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Ludwig scolded them sternly. "What you are doing is-" Ludwig paused when he saw Ivan's chin on the table and the childish face gazing at him. His brow twitched at the sight of colorful fruit magnets on the side of Ivan's head. "It is unacceptable. As if you two should be talking." He was referring to their issues.

"We have to get our kicks somewhere." Gilbert whined. "Besides, Ivan doesn't mind! He likes to play, right Ivan?"

Ivan nodded three times and hit his chin on the table as he did.

"Stop it." Ludwig said the words firmly and went over to Ivan, pulling off the magnets. "What is the issue with him?"

"We don't know." Antonio responded. "He's had that plate on his head since we've met him."

Ludwig nodded and looked to Arthur. "And what about him?"

"Just brain scans as far as we know." Francis said. "You must know more than us."

"Ludwig isn't a full doctor yet." Gilbert pointed out. "He's here studying to become one."

When the room heard the word 'doctor', they all froze in place and looked towards Ludwig. Ludwig looked around at them, watching as most shied away and others tried to hide. Some even chose to glare at him. The room's atmosphere changed and it made Ludwig a bit uncomfortable.

"I think we'll be okay with Ludwig." Gilbert told the others. "He's nice enough. Maybe he'll be a good one."

"They don't exist!" Someone shouted.

Ludwig could understand why no one here trusted him. The doctors in this facility perform horrid acts on them in the name of science and medicine. They see a doctor coming by their rooms and they run to hide. It was perfectly understandable. Right now, the issue Ludwig faced is how he should act around them. Should he follow his vow to gain the trust of his patients and help them, or become like one of the VOX Corp. doctors? He wanted to help all of these sufferers as a doctor should, but not in the ways of VOX. Gilbert's test yesterday was an abomination to science and medicine. Animals at a slaughterhouse were treated better.

"I'll be right back." Ludwig told the three before walking away. He heard someone behind him and turned to see Ivan following him. He just ignored the large man and went over to Arthur. The blonde held both his boys tight and growled, showing his teeth. Those bushy brows cast a dark shadow over green eyes. The two boys buried their faces in Arthur's chest to hide. "You don't have to fear me. I am not a doctor as of yet. I have no access to any tools or medical instruments. I am here to observe, collect data, and help when I can."

Arthur never changed his expression.

"May I take a quick look at your son, Matthew?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I will not hurt him."

"Give it up, newbie." Francis called from the table. "Arthur doesn't talk nor is he going to do hand Matthew over."

Ludwig looked at Arthur. "I apologize for bothering you. If you wish me to check your son, I will be more than willing to do so." He stood up to leave Arthur alone, trying to ignore Ivan skipping behind him.

"Excuse me, Ludwig-san?" The soft voice stopped him and Ivan bumped into his back. He took a moment to glare at the large man before setting his blue eyes on a young Asian male. "Greetings to you."

"Likewise." Ludwig said simply.

"May I bother you for a moment?" Ludwig gave a nod. "My throat has been bothering me, but no one here will look at it. Can I bother you to take a look?"

"I can. What is your name?"

"Kiku."

"Kiku, open your mouth please." Ludwig looked inside Kiku's mouth for a moment, and then felt his glands. "They are slightly irritated. Simple antibiotics would clear it up. I will see what I can get for you. I am still new and a student, so be aware that I may not always be able allowed to acquire supplies necessary for treatment."

Kiku smiled at him. "That is more than enough for me. Arigato, Ludwig-san."

Ludwig gave him a curt nod and continued on his way around the room. Ivan was still following him and other patients shied away. He started to head back to Gilbert's table when another voice stopped him.

"AIYAH!" Ludwig's back went straight at the loud voice and Ivan bumped into him again. "FIX IT!"

Ludwig looked down at another Asian man. "What is it that you need?"

"IT'S TOO LOUD! LOWER IT!"

Ludwig stuck his pinky in his ear at the heightened voice, and Ivan mimicked his action. "What is it that needs to be lowered?"

"MY HEARING AIDE! IT'S TOO LOUD!"

Ludwig understood now why the man was being so loud. He quickly brought his tablet up and typed words on the program: 'I am going to remove your boots. They need to be charged. What is your name?'

The man read the words and looked up at him. "YAO!"

Ludwig typed in his name before dropping the tablet back into his lab coat pocket. He knelt down beside Yao and tilted the man's head to see the hearing aide wrapped around the shell of his ear. Ludwig gently gripped the bottoms and tugged, pulling out the boot. He did the same to the other ear and showed them to Yao. The man's face showed a look of pure relief, probably relishing in the silence. Ludwig dropped the boots into his pocket and took out the tablet again, typing more words for Yao to read: 'I will charge them and have them brought back to you as soon as possible.'

Yao just smiled softly and gave him a thumbs up.

"Do you have pudding?" Ivan suddenly asked. Ludwig stood up and looked at the man.

"So you can speak. I am sorry, but I do not have any pudding on my person." Ivan did not seem to believe him and began tugging at his lab coat. "Stop it." He batted the man's hand away.

The silence of the room was cut short by a loud beeping sound from the ceiling. The patients began to shriek and cry, shielding their bodies. Ludwig did not know what was happening. Ivan had grabbed on to his arm and made some sort of helpless sound. He heard Gilbert calling his name so he dragged the large man with him to the table.

"I am here!" Ludwig stood next to Gilbert's wheelchair so the other could feel him. "I am right here." Ludwig noticed that both Francis and Antonio ducked under the table to hide, along with many others. What was happening?

'_Good morning my friends!_' Many shrieks filled the room at the voice from the intercom. '_This is Dr. Carty speaking. I'm simply checking in on this fun day of games_.'

Ludwig could feel Ivan's grip tightening on his arm and Gilbert was squeezing his hand. Both men were trembling.

'_I hate to have to rain on this parade, but it would seem one our friends has to be taken to a special place for a little while._' Everyone cried out or shrieked in fright. '_Just remain where you are and Dr. Sweets will be in shortly_.'

'Dr. Sweets?' Ludwig's eyes narrowed at the name. It was one he had not read about in the briefing. He would have remembered a strange name like 'Sweets'. Ludwig could feel the fear and tension in the room. It was unnerving.

The door opened and a man in a lab coat stepped inside. Four orderlies accompanied him, each one more muscular than the last. What Ludwig found very strange about the man was the black mask he was wearing. The mask was more the style that a medieval executioner would wear. The man's mask was accented with brown rubber gloves and high boots. If this man was a doctor, he certainly did not look the part. Just the sight of him had the male patients trembling and crying. Ludwig himself was uncertain of what to do. All he could do was observe.

The masked man walked around with three orderlies, the fourth one remaining at the door. The patients covered their faces and shied away as the man walked by. His boots made a heavy 'clanging' noise as he walked. The doctor stopped at a young man sitting on a chair. The young man looked up at the masked face, his body trembling and pleading not to be taken. At the snap of his fingers, the orderlies surrounded the young man, lifting him into the air. The man screamed and fought in their grips, but was unable to break free. The masked man followed behind and slammed the door shut.

The room was silent. Everyone hung their heads.

"I will see where they are taking him." Ludwig went to move but both Ivan and Gilbert's grip stopped him.

"No Ludwig! Don't leave us!" Gilbert cried softly, those pink eyes gazing up at him. "Not now…don't leave us now. He might come back!"

"I want to know who he is and why he is taking that man! Let me go."

"To be burned." Came Kiku's voice from the right. The young Asian man stood before them calmly. "Once we subjects have lived out our testing abilities we are taken to be euthanized and later burned. We cannot be let go for we will talk…so they do away with us. Soon, there will be a heavy smell in the air from the ventilation system. That will be the remains of our lost friend."

"I do not believe you." Ludwig stated firmly. "It is utterly ridiculous."

Kiku folded his arms behind his back. "I speak the truth. The smell of burning flesh will be present very soon. Then you will see." Kiku walked away from them to take his place at the table chair he previously sat.

"Ludwig, take me back to my room." Gilbert ordered softly. "Now. I want to go back. Now. Now! Right now!" He started to panic.

"Alright, give me a moment." Ludwig unhooked the safety latches from the wheelchair.

"You can't leave us here!" Antonio begged as both he and Francis came out from under the table.

"I am not responsible for you as of yet." Ludwig stated. "I am assigned to Gilbert." He really wanted out of this room. "I promise to return shortly."

Without looking back, Ludwig wheeled Gilbert out of the room and back into the elevator. The two men rode in silence again until the beep signaled their arrival at the Red Apple Hall. Ludwig wheeled him out once the doors were open and to his room. He slid his keycard through the machine and the door slid open. Ludwig pushed Gilbert inside before locking the door behind them. Gilbert was shaking in the chair.

"Leave me."

"Gilbert?" Ludwig was surprised at Gilbert's words.

"Please…just leave me. Put me into bed. I'm tired."

Ludwig stood still for a moment before doing as he was told. He carefully lifted Gilbert into his arms from the chair and carried him over to the bed. He laid the lithe body down and covered him up. Ludwig took a moment to hook up and reattach the I.V.

"Gilbert, are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm not alright." Gilbert stated harshly. "Far-fucking- from it. I just want to be left alone…go away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go!" Gilbert turned away from him, covering his head with the white blanket. "This stuff…well, it fucking gets to me, okay? I knew that guy who was taken away. What Kiku said is true. Now go. I want to be alone."

"If that is what you wish, then so be it. Rest well, Gilbert. I will see you tomorrow." What more could he say? Showing and recognizing emotions were not his strong suit.

"Please come back." Gilbert said softly. "Don't leave me here all alone."

Ludwig blushed softly. "I will be back tomorrow. I swear it."

With that said, Ludwig silently left the room and locked the door. He peeked in at Gilbert's form before turning to leave. He did not want to wait around for that smell Kiku spoke of. If he were to ask the other doctors about it the answer would surely be 'no'. It was too soon to try to find out more about the 'disappearance' of patients. Kiku had no reason to lie and with what Ludwig had seen in the past few days would only confirm the man's words. Besides, there was work to be done in his office, and for the rest of the day that is where he will remain. The next chapter of 'War and Peace' needed to be heard right away.

/

That night, while Ludwig lay restlessly in bed he had a dream. It was a dream unlike any other.

_The walls were perfectly white as he strolled down the hall. At the end of the hall, there was a white door. When he approached it, Ludwig found the door to be open. Stepping inside, he was encased in a white room. He had to shield his eyes from the brightness for a moment before his vision cleared. There, on the bed, lay the form of his patient Gilbert._

_The albino man turned his head to face him, pink eyes locking onto blue. Gilbert sat up in the bed before shifting onto his knees. An I.V. was still stuck in his hand, but that did not stop the man from stripping. Ludwig watched as each piece of perfect white skin slowly emerged. There were no bruises or bandages on Gilbert's body, only supple skin. _

'_Ludwig…' Gilbert's voice sang with a touch of a siren's song. 'Ludwig, come to me.' Gilbert held out his arms and beckoned Ludwig over with his fingers. The man was now kneeling on the bed, bearing himself to Ludwig's gaze. _

_Ludwig strolled over to the bed as Gilbert slid from it to kneel on the floor. Ludwig stopped in front of him, Gilbert's face at eye level with his crotch. Gilbert leaned his head forward and nuzzled the bulge in Ludwig's pants. Ludwig closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. He felt Gilbert's lips kiss the front of his pants before the albino opened the zipper. Gilbert took a moment to unbutton Ludwig's pants, allowing them to pool at his ankles. Ludwig could feel Gilbert's hot breath on his groin as the man pushed down his underwear. _

_He moaned when Gilbert's lips touched the tip of his engorged cock. The soft tongue came out to swirl against the tip, playing and teasing the slit. Cold, bony fingers fondled his ball sack while those lips continued to curl around the tip. Ludwig let his head fall back, allowing his hand to brush through Gilbert's hair. He soon felt Gilbert's hand, which still had the I.V., grip his ass cheek in a weak hold. Gilbert used the motion to steady himself while he slowly sucked in Ludwig's member. _

_Ludwig tilted his head back at the warm sensation that engulfed him. Gilbert sucked him down inch by inch, that pearly white throat opening up to his length. He let his fingers thread through platinum hair, forcing that hot mouth to suck him faster. He could feel the tip hitting the back of Gilbert's throat and soon shuddered with his orgasm. Ludwig looked down to see Gilbert's white lashes flutter as all his essence went down that smooth throat._

_Gilbert pulled his mouth away, allowing Ludwig's cock to fall out between his lips. Ludwig was still rock hard, his body aching for more. He watched as the albino stood from his knees, tilting his head to look at Ludwig. They held eye contact for a moment until Gilbert turned around and waltzed over to the bed with the I.V. bag floating beside him. Ludwig stroked himself as he watched the white beauty lay back on the hospital bed. Gilbert lifted those long thin legs in the air, opening himself for Ludwig. Pink eyes were clouded with lust and the supple white throat moaned with want. _

_Ludwig undid his belt and let his pants fall to floor before stepping out of them. As he approached the bed he removed his lab coat, followed by his tie and button-down shirt. Gilbert held arms wide open, beckoning Ludwig to join him. Once Ludwig was fully naked he allowed his body to cover Gilbert's smaller one. Soft white limbs encircled his shoulders while long legs lifted those hips to meet their groins. Ludwig gripped the wrist that sported the I.V. and held it flat to the bed. Gilbert gasped at Ludwig's rough treatment._

_Pink orbs gazed up into blue. 'Make me feel better…please? I'm in so much pain…make it go away for a short while.'_

'_I will take away all your pain. I will-'_

The obnoxious beeping of his alarm jerked him awake from the dream. He sat up in the bed, panting heavily and sweating. The beeping was quickly beginning to aggravate him so he slammed his fists down on top of the button. The alarm fell silent and Ludwig let out a sigh of relief. However, there was no relief between his legs. Blushing an angry red, Ludwig slowly lifted the sheets to see the unmistakable sight of morning wood poking through his boxers. His body shivered as the memories of the dream came flooding back to him. This had never happened before or if it did, it was years ago during puberty. He had to go to the bathroom.

"Ludwig, time to wake up." It was Roderich's voice from beyond his bedroom door. Ludwig felt his skin crawl at the thought of his roommate walking in at this moment.

"DON'T COME IN HERE! I'M UP!" He hollered. The last person he would ever want walking in on him with the aftermath of a wet dream was Roderich.

"Ludwig? Why are you raising your voice? Are you cranky? I told you that staying up too late staring at that computer screen will make you grumpy in the morning. You never listen to me."

Ludwig flopped back on the bed, slapping his palm to his face. "I have a headache, just go away."

"Rude!" Roderich huffed. "This is the thanks I get for making a lovely breakfast to start our metabolism's right!" Ludwig's eyes crossed, for who actually said that in the morning? "I will be in the lavatory. Do not seek to bother me."

Blue eyes shot open as his body sat up straight on the bed. Roderich was going to beat him to the bathroom! Ludwig looked at the clock with its green lights flashing 6:10 a.m. Now he slapped both hands to his face. He flopped back onto the bed with a still raging hard-on.

Ludwig silently cursed his roommate's nearly all-vegetarian diet and considered calling in sick to work.

End Chapter 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank you for the reviews everyone! They get better and better each time! I adore all of you! XOXO Now, a couple of the Hetalia characters are featured/described in this chapter. This is STILL a Ludwig/Gilbert centered fic. Everything will ALL add up. ^^ No hollering at me. *wiggle*

***Warnings: Language, soft core yaoi, slightly disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 4

"You are silent this morning." Roderich spoke to his roommate from across the small kitchen table. "Eat your quiche. I worked very hard to make it."

Ludwig forked his piece of spinach quiche lazily, not liking the smell or texture. "You simply warmed it up in the oven. It is two days old."

"That does not mean I put any less work into making it. We are not wasting food simply because it is a few days old."

"I did not say that, Roderich." Ludwig responded flatly. "You should know by now I dislike quiche and least of all the spinach type. It is not my fault you eat like a bird."

Roderich huffed. "Then make your own breakfast!"

Ludwig said nothing as he pushed the plate of old quiche into the center of the table. He could feel his roommate's angry gaze on his back while pulling out some eggs and sausage from the fridge. It was one of their days where they started an hour or so later, which left room for a decent breakfast. Ludwig was not going to settle for quiche when he could have meat and eggs. The cooking would also keep his mind off of his wet dream. Even though he had used his will power to make 'it' go away, there was still the initial fear of it coming back. Ludwig hoped to any god listening that Gilbert still would not be able to see when he arrived at the facility.

"Now what has you in a snippy mood this morning?" Roderich asked while eating Ludwig's discarded piece of quiche.

Ludwig cracked three of the eggs into the pan and dropped in a sausage. "Thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"It pertains to some concerns I have for how VOX deals with its patients."

Roderich turned in his seat to look at Ludwig. "We have been through this before."

"Yes. However, while I am in favor of trying to find solutions for diseases…I cannot help but think it is being done maliciously."

"Example?" Roderich held out his mug to signal for Ludwig to pour more.

"Well, my best example would be when they performed a dental procedure on Gilbert without Novocain." He poured Roderich more of the dark coffee. "I understand it was to monitor his brain activity due to his phobia of such events occurring, yet it was terribly barbaric." He flipped the eggs. "I met many of the other patients yesterday, and just the word 'doctor' had them shivering in fear."

Roderich sipped his coffee. "I would not bother with trying to report this to anyone. The government funds it, so they must be aware of how procedures are preformed."

"What if they don't?" Ludwig countered, scrapping his breakfast onto a new plate and bringing it over to the table.

"It is logical." Roderich took a larger sip. "VOX would not be the first company to operate under false pretenses. If that is the case, then perhaps the procedures could be changed."

Ludwig gave nod with his first bite of sausage. By the third bite he had gotten an idea while pondering Roderich's words. "That's it!"

Roderich gave him a curious look over the rim of the mug.

"Perhaps it is unknown by the government what exactly goes on there! If we can get someone to investigate then maybe methods of procedures will change!"

"Just what are you getting at, Ludwig?"

"Your father is a senator."

"Oh, no!" Roderich said in a warning tone. "You know full well I do NOT use my father's career to mine or anyone's advantage!"

"But this is important! These are human beings we are talking about. What if it you were you on one of those operating tables?" Roderich looked way. "Could you please just mention it to him? Your father can figure something out. He knows people."

Roderich was silent for a moment. "I will think on it."

They ate in silence until Ludwig spoke again.

"What do they do with the bodies after the patient has died?"

Roderich looked up. "What?"

"Do you know what they do to the bodies of patients?"

"Dispose of them I would think?"

"I was told yesterday by one of the patients that the bodies are burned when they die or live out their 'uses' for testing. I witnessed a patient being taken away by a doctor, or who was dressed as a doctor, to be euthanized and burned."

"I am certain that is just folklore thought up by the patients there."

Ludwig shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "The 'doctor', who is called 'Dr. Sweets' came in with a black mask and gloves. The patients saw him and I cannot begin to describe the fear in their eyes. He came in with some orderlies and they took someone away."

"Ludwig, I think they are overworking you there. What you are saying cannot be-"

Ludwig slammed his hand on the table. "I'm not lying, Roderich. What reason would I have to lie? All I know is that there is something very… 'off' about VOX Corp."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Roderich frowned at him.

"I will try to find out as much as I can on my own. You work closely with the doctors. See what you can find on Dr. Sweets. I do not want to personally speak out about these matters to Dr. Carty until I have more evidence and facts. Promise me that you will speak to your father about my concerns?"

Roderich sighed. "I said I would see what I can do. Allow me to investigate matters on my own first and we can discuss further."

Ludwig sighed knowing that it was the best answer he could hope for. If he pressed too hard, Roderich may go into a hissy mood and dismiss it all together. "Thank you."

/

Ludwig sat in his office, searching for all the patients he had met yesterday. Before he left to visit Gilbert and a couple others, he wanted to read up more about them. The files were choppy and seemed to be slightly unorganized, which led Ludwig to believe that these were not the full reports.

Each one had been brought in due to a specific disease or handicap they had. Unlike Gilbert, these other patients had been born with or ended up with these troubles by other means. In Gilbert's file, many of his current ailments were brought on by the facility itself to test them on an albino.

The specific files of patients he had organized in alphabetical order by last name. He had not asked for their last names yesterday, but was able to find them by first name and picture. Francis Bonnefoy had Bradycardia, a type of heart disease that made the muscle beat too slowly causing less oxygen to flow throughout the body. Normally a pacemaker could help, but Ludwig wasn't the least bit surprised that the facility had not given the man one.

"Death could come any time for him." Ludwig whispered softly and wrote down the information. He wanted to start keeping a collection of data notes just for himself in which he could present to someone like Roderich's father. He also took note that Francis was the fourth and current patient present with this problem, but the last three were deceased. They others, including Francis, were taken from medical clinics. "Just one failed experiment after the other." He noticed that the clinic did not have a name listed, which he found peculiar and took note

Ludwig clicked on the next file of Ivan Braginski, and shivered at the smiling face that came up. Ivan had come from a Russian asylum, which he was placed in for mass murder and dubbed criminally insane. The metal plate was a form of brain surgery to try and control whatever caused a person to act in that manner, but the full medical files were blocked.

Antonio Fernandez's file was smaller than the first two. He had developed kidney disease and one was removed. Currently, it had spread to the next one, but there was no future surgery listed for it. The only notes were 'transplant' and 'medicine'. Medicine could mean anything so he wrote it down to ask Roderich later. Like Francis, he too was taken from a free clinic, also unnamed. He had to wonder if it was the same clinic for both.

Kiku Honda came up next and his file was less troublesome. The young man had been born blind, but Ludwig would have never guessed it when meeting him yesterday. He had undergone many tests and surgeries to try and correct the problem, but all had failed. Kiku had been taken from an orphanage in Japan. He had never been adopted and grew to help the other children there. Ludwig had read that Gilbert was also taken from an orphanage, but it never said if he lived there or simply volunteered.

When Arthur Kirkland's file came up next, Ludwig was curious to find out why the children were present. The angry Englishman had been taken from a shelter where he and the boys were living after running into severe financial troubles. The man must have stayed there too long and had to be taken away. Arthur had no specific aliments listed, only the word 'deliberate' was written. Any other file was blocked. Ludwig took note to ask Gilbert about Arthur's ailment.

Yao Wang was the last name on his list. Ludwig had the hearing aide boots charged and in a small bag prepared for the man. Like Kiku, Yao was born with his hearing problem and also grew up in an orphanage. The man had received no medical attention or assistance for his hearing until he arrived at VOX. The hearing aides were only a temporary solution until more tests and surgeries could be conducted in hopes to 'correct' the problem.

'Gilbert will know more about all of this.' Ludwig said to himself. 'But does he trust me enough to tell me?' Ludwig looked down at the boots for Yao and the antibiotics for Kiku. 'I should deliver these and visit Gilbert.' The mention of seeing him again made Ludwig blush, thinking about his wet dream all over again. 'Focus, Ludwig, focus.' He had to make sure there would not be a repeat of this morning.

/

After delivering the medicine and boots to the two grateful Asian men, Ludwig headed into the Red Apple Hall to visit Gilbert. He looked in the window to see the man lying on the bed with his arms in the air. Ludwig frowned, seeing a look of pain on Gilbert's face as the man was reaching for one I.V. Ludwig swiped his keycard and went inside immediately.

'Gilbert?' He asked him in German. 'What is wrong?'

'Hey…' The man forced a weak smile. 'You're fucking HOT!'

Ludwig closed his eyes with a heavy frown. 'I take it you have regained your sight?'

'Yeah, sure have! It's a bit blurry still, but getting better.' Gilbert went back to looking at the second I.V. 'Help me.'

'What is wrong?'

'It's so fucking cold! It's like ice through my veins! Make it stop!' Gilbert whined and arched his head back on the pillow.

Ludwig looked at the I.V. and noticed the problem. 'It is moving too fast. I will slow its flow for you.' He tightened the clasp on the tube and he heard Gilbert give a sigh. 'Is that better?'

'Much. Thanks. I must have pissed off that orderly. That's why he made it flow fast.'

'I see.' Ludwig took out his tablet. 'How was eating this morning? Were you able to keep most of it down?' He wanted to keep his back to Gilbert for images of his dream started to come back. The white sheets, the naked body against them, the I.V.'s, and those eyes that could now see.

'I did pretty good. They're going to move me onto bread and broth next! I can't wait until I'm able to sink my teeth into a pile of mashed potatoes!'

'Hm.'

Now that he could see, Gilbert let his eyes travel along Ludwig's body. He wished that the lab coat would come off so he could see more of the man's shape. Ludwig was the stern and gentle type that spoke little about his feelings. Gilbert was certain Ludwig was a virgin, never having known a woman or man. He felt a smile creep along his lips, thinking about the many ways he could playfully taunt the stoic male. Gilbert started off slow, making himself moan softly and writhe on the bed as if trying to get comfortable. Peeking an eye open, he could just make out the little beads of sweat on Ludwig's neck.

'Is there something you need?' Ludwig asked without turning around.

Gilbert smirked. 'No…just thinking about a dream I had last night.' He watched Ludwig's shoulders tighten. 'I dreamt I was lying in my bed, just like this. The door opens, and I turn to see a tall, darkened figure coming in.' The dream was a lie, but Gilbert could see it was having an effect on Ludwig for the man would have told him to stop talking by now. Even he was beginning to get slightly aroused, thinking of the figure as Ludwig. 'I'm not afraid of him because he feels familiar. He stands over me and easily rips away my clothes, but keeps my I.V.'s in for my health.'

Ludwig gripped his tablet.

'Then he lifts my legs to lock them over his shoulders while soft, but demanding lips explore my body. He is the only one who does not care for my bruises and finds me handsomely awesome.' Gilbert noticed Ludwig shifting slightly on his feet. 'Then he takes out his cock and-'

'ENOUGH!'

Gilbert stopped, wondering for a moment if he had gone too far.

'I am trying to take notes and your talking is hindering me.'

'Take notes?'

'Sexual hyperactivity…' Ludwig muttered and Gilbert slapped a hand to his face.

'Good grief…are you fucking serious?' he glared at Ludwig. 'I'm over here telling you about how I want to be fucked and you're taking actual medical notes! Wow, are you ever a virgin!'

'Irrelevant.' Ludwig finally turned to face him. 'You trust me enough to sleep with you, yet you will not tell me about yourself.'

Gilbert looked at him with a slight frown. 'Why is it necessary?'

'If I am to become a proper doctor I will need to know my patients on a personal basis so I can further relate to and understand them.'

'So you want to 'understand' me?' Gilbert scoffed and forced himself to sit up. 'Fine, I will tell you. Ask away. BUT, there is a catch.' He smirked. 'If I answer your questions honestly, you will have to answer mine in the same manner.'

Ludwig gave a tiny gulp. 'Very well.' He would give it the old 'college try'. It was very important to him that he learned more about Gilbert, not just for medical reasons but for himself as well. He sat at the foot of the bed. 'Where were you taken from? How did you end up here?'

Gilbert folded his hands in his lap. 'When I was in my early twenties, I had been living on the streets. I grew up in an orphanage in Germany, but left when I was eighteen. One less mouth for the government to feed. After a few years I was walking along at night when a van came up beside me. Before I knew it I was grabbed and pulled inside. Bound and gagged, I was taken to a warehouse where I was to be forced into the underground sex ring of human trafficking.'

Ludwig just stared at him, unmoving.

'What? It's the truth. I'm not the only one that VOX picked up from the ring, you know. Francis and Antonio were also there. They both were failing in their health and…well…just like at VOX, if you wear out your usefulness they kill you. Instead, our 'masters' sold them to VOX. I wanted to get out of there so bad that experimental testing seemed like a dream instead of fucking four or five clients a night. I don't even want to go into those details, don't make me.' Gilbert saw Ludwig shake his head. 'So, I begged the doctor, Dr. Sweets, to take me as well. When they saw I was an albino male they bought me in a second. I didn't want to stay there, nor did I want to leave my only friends. They were close to dying and we were the closest to family the other had.'

'I am…very sorry to hear of your misfortune, Gilbert. Do you not have a family? Were you always in an orphanage?' He decided to ask about that Dr. Sweets after Gilbert had finished talking.

Gilbert thought for a moment. 'I think I was in the orphanage since I could remember…but sometimes I have a dream.'

'A dream?' Ludwig turned a new page in his notebook. 'This is just for myself. I promise no one else at VOX will read this.' Ludwig saw the suspicious look Gilbert gave, but sighed inwardly as the man nodded.

'Well, in my dream, I'm in a room. It's a small room, painted a soft blue with fluffy carpet. In the center of the room there is a crib. A black crib with bars. I wobble over to it and I can see it is much bigger than me. I place my little hands on the base and lift up on my tiptoes to see inside. There's a little baby asleep on blue blankets.' Gilbert smiled as he spoke. 'I always think 'he's so cute' and I try to reach inside to rub him, but I can't reach. Then, a door opens behind me. I turn to look at a pair of grownups. I don't know who they are. My parents? My uncle and aunt? Or just some strangers, I don't know. All I remember is that the man takes my hand and pulls me away. I look back at the crib and start to whine that soon becomes a cry. I reach desperately for the crib, but I am pulled away too quickly. The door slams shuts…and that's when I wake up.'

Ludwig looked up from his notes. 'That is where the dream stops? Always in the same place?'

'Always.' Gilbert confirmed. 'So, Mr. Head-Shrinker, what do you think?'

'Hm…it could be a number of things. Suppressed memories of your family or of your stay at the orphanage. Since it seems to be reoccurring I would say it had a tremendous effect on you. Usually our memories from early childhood are lost to us. We call it 'infantile amnesia'. Some people claim to hold memories of when they were infants or toddlers. Exploration and science of the brain can only tell us so much. The whole functioning of the brain is still something we don't fully understand to this day.'

'But we will know soon because people like me and Arthur are being testing on that sort of stuff.'

'Technically, yes. He is strange one. Why does he not communicate? I wish he would because I am certain I can help his son.'

Gilbert sighed. 'Arthur is just as wild and foul-mouthed as I am. We fight like wildcats. He must have gone too far and Dr. Sweets burned his tongue. He can communicate through writing…but refused to do so at first and they broke his fingers. His hands never healed right so writing is much harder for him now. When he tries to talk it's more grunts and growls. I'm half fucked up like this because I won't go down without a fight, even though in the end it causes me more pain. And Ivan? He can from the looney bin, that one! He's just a harmless polar bear so don't mind him.'

'I want to help them more. I want to help you and your friends.'

Gilbert smiled. 'I can see you being the good doctor around here.'

Ludwig looked at his notepad. 'I am here to learn how to properly heal the sick and wounded…not make it worse.'

Gilbert slipped himself closer to Ludwig. 'Now, it's my turn to ask YOU some questions!' Gilbert saw the almost non-existent nervous look on Ludwig's face. 'Are you a virgin?'

Ludwig's cheeks flared an angry red. 'I find that the act of intercourse for anything other than reproduction is a waste of time and energy! Relationships and sex get in the way of becoming successful.'

Gilbert snickered for he knew whole-heartedly that Ludwig was telling the truth. 'So you and your hand are good buddies, then?'

Ludwig grit his teeth. 'Very rarely. My cognitive functioning and facilities are much more important than carnal pleasure! I learn more with my head, not with my phallus.'

'Phallus?' Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. 'Oh my god! This is awesome! You said 'phallus'! Who the hell says 'phallus' anymore? That's like…like, I don't know! Shakespeare or something!'

'Now that you have thoroughly mocked me, I will take my leave.'

'No wait!' Gilbert grabbed his sleeve. 'I'm not done asking my questions.' He carefully used his arms to lift his lower body so he was resting on his knees. 'Do you find me attractive?'

Ludwig felt his face grow hot and knew he was blushing.

'You promised to tell the truth, Ludwig.'

Ludwig struggled for the right words to say. The correct word was 'yes', but he could not bring himself to say it. Gilbert was looking straight at him with seeing pink eyes, practically leaning forward on his hands to inch closer. Ludwig shifted back a bit when Gilbert continued to lean forward. The images from his dream were running through his head like wildfire, and then there was that familiar tightening in his pants. 'Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.'

Gilbert gazed his eyes downwards and Ludwig wished he could disappear.

'That's a pretty good answer.'

'Irrelevant!' Ludwig blushed a new shade of red.

'Calm your tits, Luddy. I just wanna nuzzle you a bit.' Gilbert leaned himself forward on his knees and hands to kiss Ludwig's cheek. 'I won't bite.'

Ludwig remained perfectly still. 'Cease your movements please. Y-You came from an underground sex ring…you should not want to do such things!'

Gilbert chuckled. 'As long as it's of my own choosing, I doesn't bother me. Come on, Ludwig, give it a chance.' He inched closer, allowing his hand to rub at Ludwig's thigh. 'Have you ever been kissed before?'

'No.'

Ludwig literally went rigid when Gilbert suddenly pressed their lips together. The blonde didn't move a single muscle as those slightly chilled lips massaged his own. When Gilbert pulled away he rest their foreheads together. Ludwig's blue eyes crossed slightly to gaze into pink.

Gilbert's mouth went back to his lips, using more force to try and awaken Ludwig's desire. Finally, he felt strong warm hands grip his face and kiss him back. Ludwig clearly never kissed before but Gilbert didn't care. He let his hand move to grip Ludwig's groin through the brown pants and squeeze, never unlocking their lips. Ludwig moaned into his mouth and Gilbert took the opportunity to force his tongue inside. No sooner had his tongue poked through and his hand grip the tip that Ludwig shoved him away.

'NO! NO, I WILL NOT DO THIS! IT IS WRONG!' He wiped his mouth and looked at Gilbert's saddened face. 'I am your doctor. I am not your lover or play toy. I am a doctor!'

Gilbert decided to throw the guilt card at him. 'It's because I'm hideous, isn't it?' He moved the sheet around himself. 'You…you don't like that I'm really thin, sickly…full of bruises and holes. I must repulse you. And it's okay! Believe me, I fully understand.'

'No, that is not the reason. It is unethical and…morally wrong for a doctor to be…involved with their patient. A good example would be a spouse who needs surgery and their significant other is a doctor. That doctor is not allowed to operate on their spouse. Same for a doctor parent operating on their child, or visa versa. It can cause too many issues and make things more difficult. It is a precaution.'

'It's a stupid one!' Gilbert pouted. 'I really like you, Ludwig. I feel something special with you…something familiar. It's a nice feeling that I don't want to lose. Please…can't you comfort me in a way I want to be? I could die tomorrow for all we know!'

Ludwig felt the sweat building on his brow as he listened to Gilbert's words. Gilbert had made some logical points and Ludwig could never turn away from logic. His wet dream about Gilbert was the ONLY DREAM he had had since early puberty. The fact that such a dream emerged must mean something but didn't know what. Ludwig wondered for a moment if he should reread his psychology textbook and try to analyze himself to come to a logical conclusion. He did not want to believe that it was purely lust he felt towards the man.

'Gilbert, please try to understand. I have only just met you and I am not ready for such a relationship. I know it may sound silly and immature on my part, but believe me when I say that I am fully dedicated to my career and schooling. I will not just be a good doctor; I will be the best doctor. Allowing emotions to get in the way of becoming successful is not part of my credentials. Perhaps in my later years after I have reached my main goal in my doctoring career will I partake in such matters.'

Gilbert stared at him. 'What the fuck did you just say?' He asked with sarcasm. Pink eyes narrowed. 'So you're saying you rather 'study' than have a little fun? Can't I be an experiment for you? I'm sure you'll have sexually…um…sexually diseased people or the like coming into your office! Do the Freud thing! He counseled married couples for sex, didn't he? Or something like that? You can do the same.'

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Freud had a very limited and estranged sex life. People tend to find it amusing that he counseled couples on sex issues when he never fully had them himself.'

'So my argument is 'invalid' then? Is that the smart boy term you would use? Forgive me for having a shitty education!'

'There is no need to become hostile.' Ludwig said calmly. 'You are the one who said I should answer truthfully and I have. Please calm yourself. I would not want you to make yourself sick.'

'Fuck you, egg-head.' Gilbert hissed and crossed his arms, turning away from Ludwig to hide his hurt pout.

'I will return when you have calmed down. Instead of becoming defensive thinking I am verbally attacking you, why not consider a different logic? Perhaps I have more respect for you as a person and not just a pleasure seeker while under my care. Maybe I would like you to have more respect for yourself.' Ludwig did not wait for a response from Gilbert as he left the room, making sure the door locked behind him.

Gilbert slowly turned to look at the door, searching for any signs of Ludwig at the window. He looked down at his bruised hands fused with I.V.'s. and cursed softly. 'He's too damn good…but he doesn't understand. The man is so smart he's stupid! I have respect for myself! How can I get him to see that?' Gilbert flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I suppose I could just force myself on him. Softly, though. Once he actually feels how awesome oral can be he'll be bending me over the bed and fucking me blind!' He laughed. 'Now…what's the best way to approach this? Think Gilbie, think!'

He rolled over onto his side to begin plotting how he was going to nab his man. After all, he had nothing else to do so best find a way to entertain himself. Gilbert wanted that stoic doctor and he was going to have him.

/

'How did I get mixed up in this? Interning stinks.' Ludwig said to himself while sitting on the outside park bench.

On nice days the patients took shifts in enjoying the outdoor park. It was completely walled in with only a few trees, some walkways, a pond, one slide, and a swing set. Beside him sat Ivan, who was currently preoccupied with the shoulder buttons on his lab coat. After three attempts to get the large man to stop nibbling them like candy, Ludwig gave up and let Ivan do what he wanted. On his left sat Arthur still holding a sick Matthew, and all the while glaring at Ludwig. Alfred was running around like a crazed child, dirty from head to toe.

Ludwig put down his notepad when he heard Arthur give a grunt in his direction. "Is there something you need?" He looked over the rim of his glasses at the glaring man.

Arthur looked down at Matthew, who was wheezing in his arms. Green eyes glanced up at Ludwig again before Arthur gently held Matthew's small body out to Ludwig.

Ludwig looked from Matthew to Arthur. "Would you like me to look at your son? Is that what you are asking?" He saw Arthur nodded as the mute passed Matthew over into Ludwig's arms.

Ludwig had the boy diagnosed immediately. Matthew showed all signs and symptoms of the flu, which have not been properly treated. Ludwig feared asking Arthur if he could take Matthew with him to give the boy proper medical attention. Arthur's tongue and fingers my not work, but there was nothing wrong with his teeth. Ludwig already had one patient sucking on his coat and he did not need teeth marks on his hand.

"Your son has the flu, simple as that. Since Matthew has not been given proper, adequate care, his little body is unable to fully fight off such an infection."

Arthur nodded and motioned to take Matthew back when something caught his eye. Arthur gasped when he saw Alfred splashing in a mud puddle. He shouted something that sounded like Alfred's name and raced over to pull the boy away. Alfred, like any unruly seven-year-old, immediately went boneless in Arthur's arms. Arthur was unable to properly grip him and Alfred knew this. Arthur attempted again with some loud angry grunts, but Alfred still wiggled free.

"Alfred!" Ludwig hollered the boy's name and Alfred froze. "Listen to your father! Stop playing in the mud and come sit here!" Ludwig's tone was firm, yet gentle so as to not scare the boy.

Alfred came trotting over to him and looked up at Ludwig, sticking his fist in his mouth. Ludwig frowned at the childish action. Arthur sat back down on the bench but smacked Alfred in the back of head, which forced the boy to remove the fist.

"Apologize to your father." Ludwig said to the boy.

"I'm sorry daddy." Alfred said sweetly. "I gots something for daddy! Wanna see?" He reached into the little pocket and pulled out a band-aid. "I got dis from the doctor! It's for daddy's big boo-boo on his tongue!" Alfred gripped his own tongue to pull it out and show the others. "You put it on daddy?" He asked Ludwig, holding up the band-aid.

"I…um…" Ludwig felt pins and needles travel all over his body. He was fairly uncomfortable around children and their sense of developing logic. "Y-Yes. I will try it later." Ludwig took the band-aid from the small fingers. "Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and hugged Ludwig's leg, getting muddied fingerprints all over his pants. "You a good guy! Not a bad guy! You a good guy! You make daddy talk again, right? He'll be all better soon!"

"I…" Ludwig glanced at Arthur who looked away. "We will work hard to see it so. We hope to make your daddy speak again soon. It may take a while but we are working on it."

"You're cool!" Alfred took Arthur's hand as his father got up and retrieved Matthew. "BYE BYE!"

Ludwig gave a little wave to the boy, but it was cut short by the sound of someone choking. He turned to see Ivan hacking and holding his throat. "DID YOU SWALLOW A BUTTON? MY BUTTON?" Ludwig nearly turned blue in the face at the realization that he was indeed missing a shoulder button. Immediately, Ludwig brought the larger man into the Heimlich maneuver and with a few pumps managed to remove the button. Ivan spat it up with a cough and it bounced along the sidewalk. "That was close!"

"I'll get it!" Ivan scrambled out of Ludwig's hold, dashing off to get the button.

Ludwig removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. It had been a very long day and it was only half over. He had some issues with Gilbert and now all the other patients were flocking to him. Ludwig did not mind it at all for he wanted to help them. That was his job. However, he started to wonder just how many medical procedures he was allowed to perform. He was still just an intern and he was making promises to all these patients to help them. Gilbert was the only patient he was currently assigned to by his boss. Ludwig decided it would be best if he try to contact Dr. Carty and learn just what his limits are.

The man couldn't lie to himself; he wanted to heal Gilbert faster than any of the others. Thinking of the man made him blush hotly. His mind was saying 'go to your office' but his groin was suggesting something different.

'Mein Gott…what have I gotten myself in to?' He ran a hand through his hair to rest it on the back of his neck. For a moment, Ludwig's eyes caught sight of a figure standing in a high window, gazing down on him. He could not make out the persons features at all but it defiantly suspicious. The person quickly retreated behind the panel curtains, closing them. 'Who was that?'

End Chapter 4 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

***As always, thank you so much for all the wonderfully kind reviews! I never get tired of reading them! I'm honored so many of you continue to enjoy it! XOXO

***I have also allowed anon reviews. I have known trollers/flamers, but we'll see what happens. ^^

***Warning: Language, yaoi, oral, masturbation, disturbing scenes, bullying

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of it.

Chapter 5

Relaxation was the only word on Ludwig's mind as he settled into the hot herbal bath of tealeaf and mint. After the long day of endless patients and strange happenings, a hot cloth over his eyes was just what he needed. Sinking down further in the tub, he rests his head on Roderich's bath pillow. The tub was a bit small in length for his legs so his knees remained out of the water. With a wet flop, Ludwig drops the washcloth along his eyes with a heavy sigh. Beside him on the corner of the tub was a bottle of beer, already opened and chilled. Most people, like his roommate, drank wine in the tub. Beer was the one guilty pleasure he would indulge in on occasion.

Soon, he feared, there would be another guilty pleasure rearing its handsome head. The moment his eyes closed behind the washcloth came an image of Gilbert. The feel of those soft lips were kissing away all his scholarly thoughts. Ludwig remembered how forceful he had been with the weaker man when choosing to kiss back. Gilbert did not mind the kiss, but for Ludwig it was as if he broke a taboo. That was his first real kiss and knew that he had failed at it. Gilbert was probably laughing at him.

The fundamentals of sex were obvious enough, yet Ludwig knew there was a completely different world out there dedicated to it. Gilbert had been part of a sex ring so the man had to have done some wild things. Granted it was forced, but if Gilbert was smarter than he in anything, it would be in sex and social skills. Even if he were to take Gilbert up on the offer, he would bore the older man. On one hand, Ludwig had to wonder why he was even thinking about sex when there were exams coming up. Instead of studying Gilbert's body and his own sex drive, he should be focusing on the upcoming test.

'Focus, Ludwig.' No matter how many times he tried to mentally review some of the exam terms, Gilbert's perfectly white body would interrupt. It started to become so frequent that Ludwig actually considered drugging the man and taking notes on the white skin so he could study. 'Or I could just do what nature's says and get it over with. How hard can it be?'

Ludwig wondered the best way to approach the notion of sex. Would he just go in to Gilbert's cell and flip the man over? Does there have to be heavy petting and foreplay or can the deed simply be done as is? Was he to completely undress or just unzip himself? There were too many questions present without a proper guideline, something Ludwig always needed in life. Organization and procedure.

"Do I just ask him what the proper steps are?" Ludwig said aloud. "I cannot just walk in and say, 'let's play proctologist'."

"I would really rather not, but thanks for the offer." Came Roderich's deadpan voice from behind the door.

Ludwig flailed around in the water at the sudden surprising voice. He ripped the washcloth off his face and glared angrily at the door. "I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

"This is the tone I receive for offering to always do the laundry? Honestly Ludwig, you show me such little respect. What on Earth are you doing in there anyway? The conversation with yourself is most disturbing."

Ludwig could practically hear Roderich's frown.

"Please be reminded that you are not the only one who uses the tub to take a bath. Be mindful of what you are doing in there."

Ludwig blushed an angry red. He recalled himself of senior class night in high school what 'senior superlative' he had won. He had won the, 'Most Likely to Smother Their Roommate with a Pillow' superlative. Right now, he was seriously considering it and would pass the murder off as a practice biopsy. Ludwig was always for extra credit.

"I will keep that in mind. Resume your laundry!" Ludwig responded calmly.

"I shall. Keep in mind that you have an exam to study for."

"I am well aware." Ludwig chugged the rest of his beer.

"Then I shall return shortly."

Ludwig waited until he had heard the door close before lounging into the tub once again. He had to replace the washcloth with fresh hot water to cover his face. Silently he cursed his roommate for having incredible hearing. Next, he cursed himself for immediately imagining Gilbert once again behind the washcloth. Even through his annoyance and anger the picture of his patient managed to relax him.

The blonde sighed heavily and slumped further into the water, picturing the albino male in the tub with him. He imagined Gilbert's sly and sultry smile from across the tub before inching closer. Gilbert would slide over and crush their chests together, wrapping slim arms around his neck. Pale pink lips would press against his to slowly and sensually devour him. Ludwig could feel the lithe body beneath his hands as they explored every contour. Gilbert's long body would stretch and moan, moving to lean in with the touch. He did not know what type of sounds Gilbert would make so he could only imagine.

It was not until a hot stirring between his legs did he awaken from the daydream. He sat up to let the washcloth slip off his face and plop into the water. It had been quite a long while since he last had an erection. Unlike the other morning, he now had the privilege of properly taking care of it. Ludwig figured it was just one night and he could let himself go. So with his hand to help him, he closed his eyes and thought of the white beauty in the hospital room.

/

"Where the fuck is he?" Gilbert hissed through his teeth. He was sitting in his wheelchair at a picnic table with Francis and Antonio. It was their groups' day to be outdoors. "He's late."

"I'm sure Dr. McDreamy will be here soon." Francis responded with a smile.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, you are so lame."

"Ah, here he comes! Here he comes!" Antonio said excitedly, turning to face the door where Ludwig had come out.

Francis folded his hands beneath his chin and sighed sweetly. "If my heart wasn't ready to give out in my chest, I would so make him my bitch."

"You'd fuck the Iron Lung if you had the chance." Gilbert smirked, but kept his eyes focused on Ludwig who went over to speak to Kiku. "Now the blind one is going after him."

"Kiku is harmless." Antonio responded.

"Quiet and shy ones like him always sneak under the radar." Gilbert pointed out, crossing his arms.

"He's Japanese. Trust me, he's perverted." Francis said with a laugh.

Antonio smiled happily. "I wouldn't mind Mr. Ludwig giving me a full body exam!"

"Please!" Gilbert scoffed. "One bit of penetration on your end will make your last kidney explode!"

Antonio dropped his face to the table in defeat.

"We need to get out of here." Gilbert said calmly. "We just have to scale a wall and run like hell! Ludwig will help us, I'm sure of it!"

Francis rests his cheek his palm and looked over skeptically at his friend. "You always say this. Have you any thought of the flaws that come with that plan?"

"Such as?" Gilbert raised a brow.

"The three of us and the others trying to escape? It would be more embarrassing than anything. My heart would give out for one. Antonio will pee himself, you'll trip on your I.V. cord, Ivan would hop in a circle, Kiku would run into the wall, Arthur would-"

"I see your point!" Gilbert hissed at him. "So I will reevaluate my plans then." He looked at Ludwig. "At least he's here…" Gilbert smiled.

"Don't you find it funny that you both share the same last name?" Antonio asked Gilbert. "How rare is that?"

"It's a common name." Gilbert answered. "It's just coincidence, that's all."

"But you two look alike in some ways. Your faces have the same bone structure." Antonio was looking at Ludwig.

"Antonio has a point." Francis pointed out. "It's a possibility you're related. You were in an orphanage for your entire life, so maybe he's a long lost relative."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Or maybe it's just a coincidence! It doesn't matter. I'm getting him to fuck me either way. So, keep your distance boys! That one's mine!"

"And he's coming this way!" Francis said and sat up straight, trying not to look conspicuous.

Gilbert just grinned as he watched the tall blonde man come up to their table.

"Good morning to you all." Ludwig said professionally. "How are you three today?" His blue eyes looked to Gilbert in particular.

"I peed a lot this morning!" Antonio answered.

"I threw up." Was Gilbert's matching reply.

"And I'm just busy being beautiful."

Ludwig's brow twitched. "I see. Other than those…issues…is there anything brothering you?"

"We're all fit as fiddles today!" Gilbert said with a grin.

"That is good to hear." Ludwig responded. "I must visit the other patients inside now. Gilbert, I will return to your room with a few rehabilitation ideas for your ankles. They are some you can start doing all by yourself. The other doctors do not need to know."

"I'll be waiting for you, then." Gilbert winked at him, but Ludwig held his composure.

"See you shortly." Ludwig bid them all a short 'goodbye' before heading back into the building.

/

The way these orderlies and nurses were handling patients started to disgust him further. While walking by Yao's room in the Red Apple Hall, the small Chinese man was struggling with the orderly. A male nurse was attempting to give him a shot of some type. Ludwig could see all this through the window, even the part where another male nurse came up behind Yao with an air horn. The man blew the air horn next to Yao's right ear making the man scream in agony and fall to the floor, holding his ear. The men inside were getting amusement out of their joke, but the nurse with the needle took the moment of humor to inject Yao.

Ludwig had to force himself to continue walking away. As much as he wanted to defend the helpless man and confront the nurses, he was still just an intern. Chances are they would laugh at him or simply say he misunderstood what he had seen.

Up ahead of him was another male nurse knocking on a room door. A female nurse held a tray of food behind him. Ludwig heard the man say Ivan's name, so he waited for both to be in the room before walking over. He peeked in the window to see the large man in a straight jacket sitting on the bed. Ludwig knew it was to keep Ivan from accidently hurting himself or doing something ridiculously dangerous and childish. The man was rubbing Ivan's hair while the woman scooped some pudding onto a spoon.

"Come on, Ivan." She coaxed him softly. "It's your favorite type, vanilla."

Ludwig saw Ivan smile and stand up, walking over to the nurse. Instead of feeding it to him, she started to lead him around the room like a dog following a treat. Ivan of course, had no clue the cruelty is intentional, for he was giggling with delight. Ludwig assumed Ivan thought it was a game of some sort.

What made his skin crawl was when the nurse purposefully dropped the spoonful of vanilla pudding onto the floor. Ivan dived down, wiggling like a worm to get to it and eat happily. The male nurse could not contain his laughter, and Ivan laughed with him. The male went over and helped Ivan to stand, bringing the Russian over to the bed once again. Ludwig bit his tongue and stormed away from the door.

He could not be silent any longer on these inhumane treatments of patients. Ludwig would not verbally attack Dr. Carty in any way, but simply voice his concerns in question form. That way, he would come off as more of an interning student and not a 'champion of justice'. If not for his career choice, Ludwig began to feel as if he belonged here playing the 'good' doctor. These patients needed him as a support system, someone they can trust. If it is allowed, and Ludwig was going to ask, he would like to be the 'general practice' interning doctor at VOX.

It was worth a try at least.

/

"Calling…Dr. Carty." Ludwig said to himself while at his office desk. He had read the computer instruction booklet to learn how to do voice calling on the company network. Currently, Dr. Carty's phone, or computer, was ringing. He tapped his fingers with slight impatience. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he was supposed to meet Gilbert soon. "Shit."

'_Dr. Carty's office, how may I direct your call?_' Came a woman's voice from the messenger screen.

"Yes, hello. This is Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt. I would like to speak to Dr. Carty as soon as possible."

'_What is this concerning_?'

"There are some very important questions and concerns that I would like to express. It is about some issues going on within VOX Corp."

'_Just a moment, please. I will transfer your call to Dr. Carty. Please hold_.'

'If he is abroad then why is he in an organized office? Just how may places can this man work? Maybe he is not a computer program after all.'

'_Good evening, Ludwig! You just happened to catch me a few minutes before I leave for the evening. What are your questions or concerns?_'

"Dr. Carty, I have some concerns regarding your nursing staff. From my few days of working here, I tend to observe nurses and orderlies deliberately being cruel towards patients. Not in a medical sense, mind you. Some of it seems to be along the lines of plain bullying."

'_Oh, yes, I understand and appreciate your concerns. This is not the first time that so called 'bullying' has been brought to my attention. Try to understand that these people work very closely with the patients, and like any other care giving job the workers tend to become annoyed with those in their care. They try to find outlets, which can be considering bullying_.'

Ludwig frowned. "I do not think that is a valid excuse for there behavior, sir."

'_I completely agree you. I am simply pointing out the basic nature of a human. Have no fear though, Ludwig. I will send out a mass email to the staff reminding them of their professional duties. If it continues to persist then I will have to send over an investigator to see what is going on._'

"Thank you, sir. I am only speaking out for the well-being of our patients. After all, we are doctors striving to help these people."

'_Absolutely. However, in our profession we see and perform many horrible things on a daily basis. This is not a place for warm hearts. We work alongside the Devil to try to save mankind and eradicate suffering. I ask you to harden your heart, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Some things may appear cruel now, but in the long run just think of how many lives we will save._'

Ludwig nodded to himself. "I understand, sir. I do have one more question for you. Rather, it is a request."

'_Ask._'

"Along with my internship, may I also practice basic medicine? I wish to help the minor aliments that affect our patients, such as flues or sore throats. I have a medical supply bag I can use. May I do so?"

'_I see no reason to deny you. You are here to learn after all. Your credentials and records are more than we could ask for! Please do so. I will give you my permission. I hope I have helped you in some way?_'

"You have. Thank you for your time, sir."

'_Keep sending me your reports. And Ludwig, once again, I ask you to harden your heart. You will have to come up against some things you may find unnerving or difficult to handle. If you wish to be a wonderfully knowledgeable and skilled doctor then you must conquer your personal humanity._'

"I understand. Good evening, sir. Thank you once again."

'_It is no issue at all. Goodnight, Ludwig._'

/

_In a secret part of the cooperation, Dr. Carty clicked off the messenger call and shut his laptop. He folded his fingers and looked to the masked Dr. Sweets and Dr. Winlow. _

"_So what are we going to do with him?" Asked Winlow. "I sense he is a troublemaker."_

"_I think the opposite." Dr. Carty responded to Winlow's opinion. "Our patients need an angel of mercy. It is important that they have a least one person they can trust. Giving them hope makes them stronger, and we need that. The less patients we have to dispose of and find new is nerve-wracking."_

_The masked Dr. Sweets stepped forward, standing before Carty's desk. "It isn't right. He is a soft person underneath those stern features. He has taken an interest in our Gilbert, and the albino likes him as well."_

"_That is no concern of ours. Let Gilbert fawn over Ludwig. I think it will prove to be a quite interesting development." Carty smirked. "I believe we may have a new test subject."_

"_You mean Ludwig?" Winlow asked, blinking._

"_Precisely!" He drummed his fingers on the desk. "There is an interesting story between those two, but it is only for my eyes. That is all you need to know. Now, let Ludwig be an angel to them. I have some interesting plans for our new intern." He smirked. _

_/_

Before he made his way to Gilbert's, Ludwig wanted to stop by Arthur's cell. He had made a quick trip to Roderich's lab, having his roommate give him a few vitamin, fever reducer, and antibiotics. It was all Ludwig could get at his status level, but it would do wonders for Matthew. However, when he approached Arthur's cell, there was some heavy ruckus going on. All Ludwig could hear was Arthur's grunting screams and the boys crying.

Ludwig watched as a female nurse rushed out with Matthew in her arms while three orderlies fought off Arthur. The man was reaching for Matthew, angry tears pouring down his pale cheeks. One orderly fisted his hand to land Arthur a punch across the jaw. The other orderly kicked the patient back inside and the third locked the door. Arthur's heavy pounding on the door echoed in the hall.

Ludwig immediately approached the four people. "Where are you taking this boy?"

"I'm afraid little Matthew will not last much longer." Said the woman. "It is time he is laid to rest."

Blue eyes widened in shock before turning dangerously stern. "Give me the child."

An orderly stepped forward. "Listen, little boy, we have our orders! The kid goes!"

"And I have MY orders from Dr. Carty himself. I am allowed to practice general medicine. This child has nothing more than a bad case of the flu, which has gone untreated for a long while. I can heal this boy. Now give him to me so that I may return him to the father and work to heal. To kill an innocent child over something as simple as the flu is barbaric, even primitive. Shame on all of you." He ripped the small boy from her arms.

"But…but sir-" She tried to talk but Ludwig cut her off.

"We are finished here. Matthew Kirkland is now in my care." Ludwig pushed through the group and stood before Arthur's door. He knocked loudly. "Arthur! This is Ludwig. I have your son, Matthew, with me. He is safe from the others. I have medicine to give that will help him to heal. I need you to calmly step away from the door so that I may properly enter." He looked in the window to see Arthur take a few steps back. With the keycard, he unlocked the door.

Arthur looked at Matthew in Ludwig's arms and reached for him. Ludwig handed the boy over to his father, who cuddled the small child close. Alfred ran over and reached his hands up, motioning for his bother.

"I need to treat him immediately, Mr. Kirkland. You may continue to hold him as I do so."

Arthur looked at Ludwig with a nod before taking his seat on the bed. Alfred leapt up to sit beside his father and brother. From his lab coat pockets, Ludwig pulled out two needled and a baggie with some pills.

"How is Matthew with shots?" Ludwig asked and pulled up a chair to sit before Arthur. Arthur just nodded to him. "Very well. This first shot I am giving is an antibiotic to fight the virus." He uncapped the needle and with easy gave the shot to Matthew, who only made a little cry. Arthur rubbed the spot of the shot. "The next is a fever reducer so we can get his body temperature down." Ludwig administered the final shot, which Matthew did not feel.

"Is dat candy?" Alfred asked, pointing to the bag of pills on Ludwig's lap.

"No, these are absolutely NOT candy." Ludwig frowned at the boy and Arthur gently bopped his son on the head. "Arthur, these four white pills you see are simple Tylenol to help keep his fever down. Make sure Matthew takes them every four hours. The liquid is much stronger so I would suggest not starting them until tomorrow. The rest are multivitamins. I fear we do not have any children's vitamins on hand so these may upset his stomach at times. I made sure to get the lowest amount that I could."

Arthur nodded, staring at Matthew in his arms.

"I will come by before I leave to check on him. No one will take him away now, I promise you." Ludwig watched while Arthur bent down to Alfred and whispered in the boy's ear.

Alfred smiled. "Daddy says 'tank you' for helping Mattie!"

Ludwig stood up. "You are quite welcome." He took a moment to cup Arthur's face to look at the bruise on the man's cheek. "This will heal. You will be fine. Good day to you."

"Bye bye!" Alfred waved to him.

Ludwig left the cell and proceeded to Gilbert's room, his feet traveling quickly. He was unsure of what was going to happen in that room, but it did not make him any less curious. Ludwig wondered if rehabilitation was all they were going to do. Between the kiss and his bathtub experience yesterday, Ludwig was uncertain of how he would react should Gilbert make a move.

"Trial and error." He told himself before swiping his key card. The door opened and he entered, seeing the white form peacefully lying on the bed. 'Gilbert?' He spoke in German.

'There you are!' Gilbert turned his head towards Ludwig. 'I was starting to get worried.'

'Hm. I have a few exercises for your ankles that will help you on the road to recovery. I am certain you will be standing and walking by yourself shortly.'

'That's awesome! Then I'll be able to do all sorts of wicked things to you!' Gilbert sat up in the bed and smirked at Ludwig. 'So what are these exercises?'

Ludwig cleared his throat. 'They are simple. I shall demonstrate.' He sat at the end of the bed and placed Gilbert's left ankle in his lap. 'I would like for you to gently lift your foot up and down, five times for each. Simple enough. Then, I would like for you bend them side-to-side, five times each. We are starting small.'

Gilbert smiled. 'Sounds good. Now, on to better things.'

'Better things?'

Gilbert maneuvered onto his hands and knees to nuzzle Ludwig's arm. 'I am sorry for being so forward yesterday. You are a first timer, so we should start off slow.' He smirked at Ludwig's faint blush. 'You've been so good to me and all my friends…I want to make you feel good as well.' He began to slide himself to the white floor. 'Ever have a blowjob?'

Ludwig did not respond.

'The process of putting one's cock into the oral cavity of another?' Gilbert chuckled at his own textbook definition and Ludwig's angry huff.

'I am well aware of what a 'blowjob' is. Be mindful of your I.V.'s.'

Gilbert wiggled himself between Ludwig's knees and looked up at him. 'Is there a textbook Latin term for it?'

'No need to be a wise ass.'

Gilbert wiggled his white brows, slowly stroking Ludwig's thighs. 'Mmm…you have been deprived. I can smell your arousal from here and your 'phallus' is making a tent in your pants.'

Ludwig gulped, watching as pale fingers began to loosen his belt.

'Don't be scared. I promise it will feel really good.' Gilbert unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper. 'You'll ask me to thank you like this all the time.'

'This…act…does not seem to fill any real purpose.' Ludwig felt the beads of sweat tickling the corners of his forehead.

Gilbert nuzzled the growing erection with a purr. 'Trust me, you'll come to a conclusion when I'm finished.' He slipped down the front of Ludwig's underwear to let the still growing erection spring free. 'Oh…where have you been all my life?'

Ludwig had to look away.

'To have hidden this for so long,' Gilbert stared at the rock hard length, licking his lips. 'Is a sin against everything pleasurable. For shame, sir.'

'I…am not sure of what you mean.' Ludwig shivered when he felt Gilbert's lips resting against his member.

'Look how big it is! You have a gift and been hiding it all these years! I will be the first to experience it…my lucky day!'

Ludwig turned his head back to look down at Gilbert between his legs. He felt the need to moan when pink lips kissed the tip of his erection, as well as a few other spots. The pale hands were cold against his heated skin, but not at all unpleasant. Gilbert's right hand wrapped around his length and squeezed gently. Ludwig felt his lower muscles tighten at the pressure, and even more so when the hand began stroking. He briefly concerned himself with Gilbert's hand for it was the one with the I.V. needle in it. The movements of Gilbert's hand did not seem to pain the man in any way.

'Doesn't this feel good?' Gilbert asked him.

'It is…interesting.' Ludwig responded.

'Trust me, it gets better.'

Gilbert flicked his tongue out to give the darkened tip a lick, making Ludwig squirm in pleasure and slight surprise. Blue eyes stared intently at the pink tongue, which was now licking the underside of his erection. Gilbert's tongue was warm and smooth, the wet muscle pleasantly massaging him. Ludwig closed his eyes and tilted his head back at the sensation. The strange act was both exciting and relaxing to him.

What came next nearly had his reflexes kick Gilbert across the room. The man's soft lips cupped the tip and sucked the head gently. The tiny flicking of the tip with a tongue sent a heavy shiver down his back. If that feeling was not enough, the warm mouth proceeded to suck him in further. Ludwig could not believe that his length actually fit into Gilbert's mouth, yet the man was somehow managing to do it.

The velvety warmth of Gilbert's mouth made a pleasured moan escape from his throat. Just the heat from the other's mouth and the stroking of the tongue set every nerve ablaze with searing pleasure. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It could not even compare with his hand. The urge to thrust further into Gilbert's mouth washed over him and with little control; his fingers gripped the soft white hair.

Gilbert felt the strong fingers tangle in his strands to force his head deeper onto Ludwig's cock. He did not mind the forceful shove for it only proved that Ludwig was indeed enjoying this. Gilbert took the massive length deeper into his mouth, allowing the tip to poke the back of his throat. Holding Ludwig's hips, Gilbert tilted his head to better ease the entry into his throat, passing the gag reflex. He felt Ludwig give a shuddering moan so he hummed in the back of his throat. The vibrations from the humming had Ludwig's muscles jerking in delight beneath him.

Gilbert pulled back a bit so he could begin with the sucking. He simply wanted Ludwig to get used to being in his mouth. Wrapping his fist around the base, Gilbert began to bob his head on the engorged length, allowing his hand to rotate the thick muscle. Ludwig was moaning above him now, arching narrow hips forward to meet the thrusts. Gilbert felt the fingers twisting in his hair so he rests his hands back onto Ludwig's hips. He allowed the man control of movement. Gilbert groaned and purred as Ludwig forced his head up and down along the length, stopping only at the back of his throat before pulling out. The action did not bother Gilbert in the slightest; he wanted Ludwig to enjoy the pleasure he was happy to give. Gilbert was receiving back just as much.

'Gilbert…I'm going to…' Ludwig panted out the words, but was unable to say the rest. He continued to grip the soft strands and move himself at the right speed. Gilbert's wet heat and moans were sending him over the edge. Never in his life did he think anything could feel like this. He took the opportunity to look down at the beautiful creature taking in his cock. The fact that he could lose control so easily over an essentially ridiculous act was mind blowing.

The familiar feel of orgasm began to rise within him, slowly building up to the breaking point. Gilbert was still sucking in his length so Ludwig had to hold the man's head still when he felt orgasm hit. Ludwig leaned forward into Gilbert's mouth to shove himself down the back of the velvety throat. With a heavy shudder, he felt himself explode inside of Gilbert's mouth, his essence pouring down the other's throat. The throat muscles clenched around his tip as the other swallowed what was offer and a mini aftershock followed, forcing him to ejaculate again. He could feel his heart racing and his body temperature rising with the afterglow of his first oral orgasm. Ludwig moaned when the soft heat left his now limp erection.

Gilbert coughed a few times as the salty hot liquid coaxed his throat. The cum was sticky inside of his mouth and he had to open to let in a much needed gulp of air. He saw blue eyes staring down at him and Gilbert let his tongue lick at the cum dripping from the corners of his mouth. 'Like what you see?' He asked, his voice a bit strained.

'Does that…bother you?' Ludwig asked the question with shallow breaths.

'Not at all!' Gilbert smacked his lips together and swallowed the remaining essence on his tongue. 'It's fucking delicious, and better than oatmeal.' He smiled and nuzzled the limp erection. 'How was it?'

'It was…astonishing. Far better than I could have thought or imagined.' Ludwig stroked the soft hair as Gilbert rests his head on his lap.

'See? Not everything can be found in a book. First hand experience is the best, don't you agree?'

'Yes, I do.' He sighed, tilting his head back as his body was still riding out the waves of orgasm.

'Let's move on then to the even better part!' Gilbert grinned up into the stern, flushed face. 'You'll be the biggest cock I've ever had inside of me and hot damn am I looking forward to it! I can't wait to be properly satisfied…and it will be with someone I like!' He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist and pressed his cheek into the clothed belly.

'I…am still not ready for that, Gilbert.' Ludwig carefully pushed him away, mindful of the I.V.'s. 'I simply can not go that far…' He lifted the other into the bed and stood up, fixing himself.

Gilbert looked at him miserably. 'Why not? I am offering myself to you, Ludwig.'

'Yes, I understand that.' He fixed one of the I.V.'s. 'From a medical viewpoint, your body is not healthy enough for sex. What if I were to accidentally pop out one of your I.V.'s? They help to keep you alive.' Ludwig covered him. 'I also outweigh you tremendously in both weight and muscle. Your skin bruises easily. If I am too rough, I may bruise you. Your skin is so thin that a heavy bruise could stretch and break it. I am only thinking of your well-being, Gilbert.'

Gilbert's pink eyes looked at him through white lashes and Ludwig felt his heart skip a beat. 'I won't break, Ludwig. For God's sake, the fucking HORRORS I've been through while being here are far greater than you fucking me! There are other ways of-'

'Please settle down. I understand but…I simply cannot do such a thing when you are still in such bad shape. It is unethical and goes against my conscience.'

Gilbert turned his head away from him. 'So…you obviously care for me if you are this concerned with my health.'

'I…' Ludwig was at a loss for words. 'I will be honest. I do not know what I feel, Gilbert. I have never been in such a situation before nor have I ever been…particularly social. This is all new to me so…I ask that you forgive me at this time. What we did was an experience I would like to have again with you.

'Yeah…I forgive you.' Gilbert closed his eyes. 'I'm tired…that was a lot of work with your size.'

'Oh, I see.'

There was silence between them.

'I will let you rest. Good day, Gilbert.'

'See ya.'

Gilbert could feel Ludwig staring at his back but he made no movement to turn and face him. He could hear the shoes clicking against the floor as the other left the room. Pink eyes opened as they began to fill with tears. What Ludwig had told him held true and while the rejection pained him, Gilbert could not help but feel appreciated. He looked up at his I.V.'s, silently cursing them. His bandages started to itch and he cursed them as well. At least he knew that his maimed body did not disgust Ludwig. Gilbert looked closely at the white skin on his hand, easily making out the pale blue lines of his veins. More than ever the sight of his own body disgusted him.

/

'I have hurt him.' Ludwig said to himself as he stood beside the door of Gilbert's cell. 'It may have been only words but they pained him. I must stay true to my beliefs…even if my body says otherwise.' He could still feel Gilbert's mouth around him and he gave a soft moan.

"Mr. Ludwig!"

Ludwig opened his eyes at the call of his name. "Yes?" It was Dr. Winlow.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" Winlow asked with an amused smile.

"A bit. I was in deep thought." He cleared his throat. "I have an exam coming up soon so I was running through some terms in my head."

"Star student!" The man smiled and held out a folder. "I hate to have to give you more work to do, but I'm afraid it is doctor's orders. Dr. Carty's, that is."

Ludwig took the file. "What does it contain?"

"You are going to be present to observe and aide Dr. Hartman during a minor surgery."

Ludwig was pleased at the opportunity. "I am eager and willing to learn. I have read that Dr. Hartman is a very skilled surgeon."

Winlow smiled. "Oh, he is. One of the best. I hope you're not bothered by the patient, though."

"Who is it?" Ludwig opened the file and froze when he saw Gilbert's profile picture.

"Well, we know how fond Gilbert is of you and we think it will make the surgery much easier for him if you are there. That way, we won't have to keep holding him down and using needles. Don't worry, Dr. Hartman always uses anesthesia for his surgeries. We just have a hard time keeping Gilbert controlled. With you there, the man may be more relaxed."

Ludwig just nodded, still staring at the photo.

"You go in at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Winlow slapped him on the back before leaving Ludwig alone in the hall.

Ludwig was afraid to turn the page of the file; fearful of what kind of surgery VOX had planned for the albino. Ludwig wondered if he would even be able to go through with it. Holding his breath, he turned the page of the file.

End Chapter 5 TBC

***I'm an evil little cliffhanger bunny, aren't I? –runs to hide- ***


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank you kindly for all the reviews and emails! XOXOXOXO

***Warnings: Language, disturbing scenes, scary scenes, alcohol use, suicide(?)

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of it.

Chapter 6

The long awaited 'Movie Night' was finally set into place and the patients of VOX were eager to be a part of it. All the patients would take turns seeing a movie in their assigned group, which are called 'orchards'. The term coincided with the color of the halls. Currently, the Red Apple Hall was first to view the movie for the evening. Since many of the Red Apple patients were dangerously ill, they were always pushed first. The reason was to give them some small form 'happiness' since they could die tomorrow.

Gilbert never cared for movies or the cinema. He sat on one of the sofas with Francis and Antonio. Arthur was with them, as well as the boys. The boys were currently sound asleep in Arthur's lap as the man kept his spot on the floor. Ivan was sitting beside Antonio on the floor, holding a stuffed bear that was filled with heavy beads. The weight and texture of the stuffed animal helped to keep the large man focused on what was in front of him. Kiku sat in a chair to the far left of them, staring at the screen yet seeing nothing. Yao had to sit way up front, where he could properly hear the dialogue.

Francis looked over at Gilbert and noticed the man was not engaged in the movie. Checking to make sure the orderlies were out of earshot, Francis leaned in to whisper. "Why are you sad?"

"I was respected today." Was Gilbert's flat answer, his pink eyes staring blankly at the screen.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Ludwig. I blew him today and wanted more but…" Gilbert sighed and turned to him. "He said that he feared for my health and safety. What the fuck is up with that, Francis?"

Francis smiled sweetly, resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "Unlike the other doctors here…he does not want to use you like that."

"Believe me when I say that I would love to be with Ludwig, just me and him. He is not just another John or a fucking doctor. He's a true human being…"

"I wouldn't throw myself at him if that is the case, Gilbie." Francis offered. "I would learn to accept and cherish that respect for as long as I could."

Gilbert sighed. "I know…but I'm horny."

"Aren't we all." Francis chimed in with a little laugh. He looked over at Antonio, whose face was still a mask of pain. The brown haired man looked tired and worn out. "Are you still hurting, Antonio?" Gilbert turned to face his Spanish friend as well.

"…it's worse than ever." Antonio replied in a whisper. "I'm afraid to say anything for fear of going under the knife."

Gilbert squeezed the other's hand. "I will speak to Ludwig tomorrow on your behalf. He'll come and check on you."

Antonio gave his two friends a weak smile. "That would be nice…but do you think you could ask him another favor? Could he take a trip to the Yellow Apple Hall and check on Lovino for me?"

Francis cleared his throat. "Lovino is still in the cancer ward sedated in an induced coma…he won't know anything."

"But I will!" Antonio narrowed his eyes. "I just want to know that he is still…alive."

"Don't fucking do it, Tony." Gilbert warned him, staring into his friend's green eyes. "Don't even let me know 'THAT' thought crossed your mind!"

Antonio looked away. "I want the pain and fear to stop…"

"We all do." Francis answered. "Just stick with us a little bit longer. We have Ludwig with us now. I believe things will start looking up for us."

"But we don't know that for sure." Antonio leaned into Gilbert since the albino was in the middle.

Gilbert, now sandwiched between his two friends, wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "What the hell has happened to us? How could we have gone so wrong in this life?"

Neither of the men answered yet they did not let go of their middle friend. The three continued to watch the film before them but saw nothing.

/

Ludwig was running on empty the following morning. He gave the appearance of being fully awake and alert, yet his limbs were heavy with exhaustion. Sleep had not come easy to him for his mind was troubled with today's surgery. Ludwig had read over the file a few times, finding himself simply staring at the text. If the patient had been anyone other than Gilbert, Ludwig was certain he could perform the surgery without hesitation.

The elevator took him to the surgical floor where he met a nurse who led through the steps. Ludwig washed his hands in the sink before putting on the rubber gloves. This was not his first time in surgical garb, but it was his first hands-on procedure. Everything he had done up until now had been demonstrations or simulators. The real reason he was attending was to observe and practice simple procedures, such as administering meds and taking commands from the head surgeon.

He would not be assisting in the removal of Gilbert's skin.

Granted, only his left arm and right leg were going to be slightly skinned. The amount of skin they were going to remove was no larger than the palm of one's hand. The doctors wanted full samples of Gilbert's pigment-free skin to further analyze ways to correct it. With proper study, they could hope to perfect pigment issues in skin. To Ludwig, it seemed foolish but science was science, there had to be answer.

He took a deep breath as he entered the small surgical room. Appropriate machines lined the walls and a table stood in the middle. There were only two nurses, a man and woman, present in the room. They greeted him with a wave and made small talk, but Ludwig hardly heard their speech. However, his ears picked up the guttural German shouting come from the other door. He knew for a fact that it was Gilbert and his heart sunk in his chest.

The door slid open and two orderlies wheeled in a stretcher with Gilbert strapped down. Gilbert cursed at them in German, but the orderlies were used to it. Once Gilbert's pink eyes locked onto Ludwig's blue he smiled.

'Ha! You're shittin' me! YOU of all people are here?'

Ludwig just nodded, unsure of what to say. Another man came in who could only be Dr. Hartman.

"Good morning, everyone." The doctor announced politely while putting on his gloves. "Guten morgen, Gilbert."

'Suck my cock you piss-licking old billy goat!'

Dr. Hartman looked at Ludwig. "Mr. Beilschemidt, what did he say?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "He said that he is a little worried."

Gilbert shot him a cold-hard stare.

"Oh, well, there is no need for that, Gilbert." Dr. Hartman pats the pale arm. "This surgery today will not take long at all."

'Tell him exactly what I said, Ludwig!' Gilbert demanded and hissed when Ludwig responded with a headshake.

"So, you two are not related in any way? You share the same last name."

"It's a common last name in Germany, doctor." Ludwig answered. "I only know Gilbert through VOX and none other."

Dr. Hartman nodded. "Very well then. Shall we get started?"

'Fuck each and every one of you.' Gilbert said, making sure to greet each person with a glare. 'Except for you, Luddy. I'm actually glad you're here.' He smiled at the blonde man. 'At least I know you won't let them get carried away.'

'Just try to stay as calm as you can. We will talk about this more later. Do you know what they are doing to you?' Ludwig asked while the other workers started to prepare the room.

'No…do I want to? They never tell us.'

Ludwig sighed softly. 'It is best that you do not know. We will be giving you anesthesia, so you will not feel a thing. I will see to that.'

'Yeah…this doctor guy does that.'

"Ludwig, would you mind administering the anesthesia?" Dr. Hartman handed him a blunt needle of the thick creamy liquid. "Have you practice this before?"

"Yes doctor, I have." Ludwig took the needle and took hold of Gilbert's I.V. He looked down at Gilbert's slightly worried face. 'You will be fine.' He hooked the blunt end to the I.V. input and slowly injected the liquid. Ludwig watched Gilbert's face for signs of the drug taking its effect.

Gilbert's white lashes fluttered for a moment before the drug settled him into a pain-free sleep.

"Doctor, he is settled." Ludwig announced softly.

"Very good, Ludwig." Dr. Hartman smiled. "No hesitation at all. I like that." He looked at the others. "Alright everyone, let's get started."

Ludwig's body was present during the surgery, but his mind was a slight blank. Unlike the others, he was not permitted to engage in most of the actual surgery. Currently, he was aiding the others in handing out the necessary tools. Ludwig did not mind his role in Gilbert's surgery for his eyes were constantly glued to the delicate removal of white skin.

Once the first piece of Gilbert's skin was removed from the arm, Dr. Hartman told him to take it. Ludwig used the medical tongs to carefully move the skin over to a metal plate. How he was able to move it as easily as he did was mind-blowing. The doctor told him to properly seal it and prepare a new tin for the next piece. He paused a moment to look down at the thin slab of skin that he had touched many times before. Looking at it from a theoretical point, the surgical testing could be extremely beneficial to someone like Gilbert. However, it is the way the experimenting was being conducted that bothered Ludwig the most.

'Ludwig, it is not your place as of yet.' He told himself. 'Focus on Gilbert right now. Focus on your learning.' Ludwig stared at the man on the surgical bed looking so helpless and small. Even if he were to someone free Gilbert from VOX the man would not last long on his own. Gilbert was completely dependant on the many nutrients and medicines in those I.V.'s that were helping to keep him alive. Gilbert would have to be on hospice care for a while until his body was able to function once again on its own.

As Dr. Hartman had said earlier, the surgery would not take long. Ludwig was surprised he was able to transfer the second piece of skin to the tin quicker than the first. Dr. Hartman showed him how to directly apply the correct medicines and salves to prevent infection so new skin can properly form. Focusing on wrapping the bandages kept Ludwig from staring at Gilbert's drugged induced sleeping face. All he wanted to do was scoop the man up in his arms and rush out of the room with him.

"That's good, Ludwig. Very well done." Dr. Hartman said with a touch to Ludwig's shoulder. "We're going to wheel Gilbert back into his room now. Would you like to stay with him until he wakes up? As it would appear to me, Gilbert is your charge after all."

"Yes doctor, I would appreciate that. Gilbert is calm with me so waking up to a familiar face will surely ease any type of panic that may occur."

"Very well. Get yourself cleaned up while I have the orderlies take Gilbert back to his room. You did very well." Dr. Hartman gave Ludwig a smile of approval before walking out with the tins of Gilbert's skin.

Ludwig quickly undressed himself of the blue surgical robes and washed his hands before leaving. He wanted to make it back to Gilbert's room as soon as possible. Ludwig wanted to run through the halls but kept his composure and walk with stoic pride. When he arrived at Gilbert's room the orderlies were just leaving. Upon entering, Ludwig could see that the orderlies had properly placed Gilbert on his bed, still sound asleep. There was a tray on the tiny end table with some crackers and a sugary soda.

"I guess I am not taking my lunch today."

Ludwig said aloud and took a seat beside Gilbert's bed. Right now he should be writing the report and studying for the upcoming exam. Everything he needed was in his office but he did not want to leave Gilbert until the man woke up. Seeing how the orderlies treated patients, Ludwig feared that some might bully or take advantage of Gilbert in this state. He would calmly wait for the man to wake up.

After an hour or so had passed Gilbert finally began to emerge from his slumber. Ludwig had been mentally reciting his textbook while waiting for the other to awaken. When Ludwig heard the soft moans coming from Gilbert he stood up from the chair. He watched as pink eyes opened and looked around the room. He said Gilbert's name and the man turned to look at him.

"Hello Gilbert. The surgery went very well."

Gilbert just groaned, writhing uncomfortably on the bed. "Fuck…I'm going to throw up…! Bucket!"

Ludwig grabbed the bathroom's wastebasket and hurried over, helping Gilbert lean over the side of the bed. He held the I.V. tube out of the way as Gilbert threw up what little contents his stomach had. "It is from the anesthesia." He said when Gilbert was finished. "You may eat a few crackers and take a small sip of the soda."

"Yeah…give me the crackers."

Ludwig let the other wipe his mouth with the napkin before handing over the crackers. Gilbert sat up with Ludwig's help and took a little bite of the first cracker. Gradually he began to eat them faster.

"So…what did they do to me now?" Gilbert asked, taking a bite of the cracker.

"Well…the doctors had to remove some of your skin." Gilbert stared at him. "Only small pieces. Two in total. One from your arm, and the other from your leg. They want to examine and experiment way to reverse the pigments sort to say. It is rather long and complicated."

"Fuck this shit!" Gilbert cursed. "So now I'm going to have fucking red patches on my limbs?"

"Please calm yourself. The skin will grow back over time, but yes, the particular areas will be a bit darker than before. Almost like a scar."

Gilbert looked at his newly bandaged arm and felt the other wrappings around his leg. "Now I'll never be Mr. Universe. This sucks." Shallow shoulders slumped.

"Gilbert, you have to eat. Here, drink a bit of the soda first." Ludwig opened the can of generic cola for the other.

Gilbert took a heavy gulp and returned to the crackers. "Fucking hell…but what am I going to do, right? What can I do? The answer is nothing. Nothing at all."

Ludwig cleared his throat and sat back down in the chair. "Sometimes, having a positive outlook in a dark situation can be beneficial to one's general comfort."

"Easy for you to say." Gilbert said with a scoff. "I do that already, though. I keep fighting because I want to live! I just have to keep on truckin'! Even if I am a sick little rabbit."

Ludwig nodded. "That is a fine attitude to have. There is not happiness here, if any at all. Keeping positive has a profound effect on the psyche."

Gilbert fell silent, but continued looking at his bandaged arm. Then he remembered what Antonio had asked him last night. "Oh, Ludwig? Since you helped to take my skin off today, could you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to go to the Yellow Apple Hall and check on a cancer patient named Lovino Vargas. There are actually two men in the same room. They are twin brothers who have developed the same type of cancer."

Ludwig's eyes widened a bit. "That is…very, very rare."

Gilbert nodded. "They are in induced comas to help with the pain. As you are well aware, many of us are forcefully kept alive for scientific testing."

"I am aware. Yes, I will go and check on this Lovino."

"And go to see Antonio after you have visited Lovino. Let Antonio know how Lovino is. They are friends. Also, do a quick examination of Tony when you see him…he's been in bad pain since last night."

Ludwig checked his watch. "Yes, I will examine him for you. I have a few hours left so I will let you properly rest and come to check on you before I leave. Is there anything else you may need at the moment?"

Gilbert smirked. "A kiss."

"Kiss?" Ludwig repeated with a soft blush.

"Yeah, a kiss. You know, since I sucked your cock dry yesterday, the least you could do is peck my cheek." Ludwig blushed at the words. "By the way, did you think about it all night?" He grinned.

"Actually, my mind was preoccupied with how I was going to handle performing surgery on you and if you would be alright throughout the procedure." Blue eyes stared into pink. "I did not have much time to think about 'that'."

Gilbert just shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Okay." He breathed out. "Fair enough. Go do the favor I asked of you."

"I can sense I upset you in some way, but I will not push it further." Ludwig leaned over and gave Gilbert a tiny kiss on the cheek.

Gilbert looked at him with a small smile. "That'll do. I'm going to rest now."

"See you soon, then."

Ludwig waited until Gilbert was comfortably situated before leaving the room.

Gilbert just watched the other leave and felt the tears come to his eyes once again. "Stop being so nice, Ludwig…" He whispered to himself.

/

Ludwig swiped his card to open the door to the Vargas room. Inside were two hospital beds, both occupied with a body. Ludwig could see that they were identical twins, each hooked up to numerous machines of similar types. He walked over to stand between the beds, looking at both of them. Ludwig could feel heavy empathy for the two brothers near death on the beds. Ludwig saw it as just one more inhumane crime to keep these two alive for research. From the looks of each of them, they should have passed on a long while ago. Ludwig brushed away some fallen brown strands of hair from one of their pillows.

"This is a shame." He frowned heavily. "Now, which one of you is Lovino?" Ludwig checked the clipboard at the foot of their beds, finding the right one to be Lovino. He picked up the clipboard skimmed through it, his brow continuing to furrow from both anger and sadness.

It was his common human empathy for a fellow being. "So, they have you set up to be euthanized soon…" He looked at the comatose man on the bed. "Horrible as it is at this point, it would be for the best. This type of suffering is atrocious." Ludwig replaced the clipboard and then took the other. "Hm. Feliciano…" He skimmed through once again. "Also set to be euthanized…"

The reality of the situation with the twins made him feel a bit nauseous in his stomach. There was nothing he could do for the two men so he exited the room. Once outside the room he took in a deep breath of fresh air. The room had the heavy smell of plastic, medicines, and sterilizing chemicals. The smell was overpowering. Now he had to break the news to Gilbert's friend, Antonio. Part of his career included bearing bad news to family members about their loved ones. This would be a good opportunity to practice this difficult skill. Using the upcoming deaths of two fellow human beings to his advantage stopped Ludwig in his walking.

'This is a difficult situation.' Ludwig said to himself. 'As of now, there is nothing you can do for those two. It is what it is. Antonio has the right to know.' Satisfied with his pep talk to himself, Ludwig continued on his way.

Entering back into the Red Apple Hall, Ludwig decided to peek in on the other patients he had become acquainted with. Kiku had gone through a minor surgery on his right eye, which was bandaged. Both Yao and Arthur were in their rooms reading books. Alfred and Matthew were on the floor coloring with crayons. Ivan seemed to be lost in a mental state with lazily banging his head against the wall. The man had a helmet on to prevent any serious damage and his clipboard file stated that he was due for an update. Francis had been asleep so Ludwig did not want to wake him, but checked the file anyway. The last one was Antonio, and Ludwig held his breath.

Swiping his card, the door opened to a shocking sight. Ludwig's reactions were swift the moment he saw Antonio knock the chair out from under himself. Ludwig caught the man by his legs and lifted Antonio higher to keep the pressure off of the makeshift noose. The sheet was attached to some strange hooks on the ceiling that Ludwig had never noticed before, nor did he know what they were. Either way, he worked quickly to hold the man's weight and untie the sheet from the neck. Once Antonio was free, Ludwig rushed him over to the bed.

"What were you thinking?" Ludwig hissed slightly, tilting the other's head to look for any damages to his neck.

"…hurts too much." Antonio wheezed out. "I can't take it anymore…it won't go away…and Lovino is dying!"

Ludwig could see the man was in pain and needed medical treatment quickly. "Who told you that?" He asked while taking out the company cellphone to dial for assistance.

"…heard them talking…they will kill him…and burn his body! Just kill me, please…" Ludwig heard his words but moved away to speak on the phone.

"I need assistance in room 9 on Red Apple. Possible kidney failure, mentally unstable…needs to be put on suicide watch…" Ludwig hung up after he was told that Dr. Winlow was on his way to the room. He went back over to the bed. "Someone is coming to help you. We will give you something to stop the pain."

Antonio rolled over onto his belly, hiding his face in the pillow. "Why did you call them? Why? They will only hurt me more! Gods above…make it stop!"

Ludwig was certain by now that it was kidney failure and if the man did not receive the proper attention he could die. Chances are the doctors would only patch up Antonio's pain so they could continue with their research. The man needed a kidney transplant, simple as that. Of course there were risks in any type of surgery but it would be Antonio's best bet at this point.

The door opened and two orderlies rushed in with a stretcher. Dr. Winlow was right behind them. "Get him to the surgical room! Hurry!" Winlow calmly ordered the others that lifted a weakly struggling Antonio onto the stretcher. "Good timing, Ludwig."

"It was a shock to witness. I am glad I made it on time." Ludwig watched, as Antonio was strapped to the stretcher. "He needs a transplant."

Dr. Winlow nodded. "He does, but that is not a current option. Do not mettle in these affairs, INTERN. Unless asked, keep your amateur opinions to yourself."

Ludwig was a bit surprised by Winlow's outburst but kept a straight face. The three wheeled Antonio out of the room, leaving Ludwig standing alone. He was thankful for the sudden solitude now that the full effect of what happened began to sink in. Ludwig sat himself on the bed and rubbed his temples. During much of his studying, he found it was common for patients suffering to attempt suicide. Sometimes the intense pain could overpower the brain's senses and alter the person's mental state. Ludwig was surprised that Gilbert had not attempted suicide yet with everything he had been through. It made him want to rush back to Gilbert's room just to check on the man, and he did.

/

Gilbert felt his stomach lurch for the hundredth time and let out a groan. Anesthesia always had a sickening effect on him, but it was better than the pain. He hissed when the bandaged part of his leg hit the bed as he shifted to the side. Once settled, Gilbert let out a sigh of relief as the pain went away. He wished Ludwig were still in the room with him for he missed the special doctor already. Ludwig kept handling him with fine gloves as if Gilbert were a porcelain doll. What Gilbert really wanted was to be roughly manhandled by the large blonde and fucked hard until his eyes went cross. He knew Ludwig had the ability to do it but Gilbert had to pave the way for him.

There was a familiar aching in his groin and his lips molded into a smirk. This sensation has not happened for a while and Gilbert was overjoyed. Mindful of his I.V., Gilbert slipped a hand in to his pants.

"Gilbert!" Came the shout of his name as the door clicked opened. Gilbert nearly tore the I.V. needle out of his hand pulling it from his pants. He turned his head to see Ludwig standing by the door.

"Ludwig? What is it?"

"H-How are you?"

Gilbert raised a pale brow. "The same as I was when you left me. Why?"

"Um…no reason." Ludwig did not want to tell Gilbert about his friend yet. "I think I'm a bit stressed from all the work. I have a big exam to start studying for tonight, so I think I will head out early."

"Oh…alright. But you're so stinkin' smart! You don't need to study! I'm a person who needs to study!"

Ludwig walked over to him. "I learn new things every day. Studying only advances my knowledge of subjects. I must get perfect marks." Gilbert scoffed at him. "Did you have any schooling in the orphanage where you grew up?"

"Yeah…a little. But I never cared enough to REALLY learn and no one there bothered to make me, either. I can read…enough. I can do math and do some writing. Nothing near your talents, though." He looked up at him with a smirk. "I'm smart in my own ways!"

"Indeed." Ludwig answered with a nod. Their short conversation kept the image of Antonio's hanging body away, but it only came back. "Well, I really must go. I have clocked in enough hours for the day. I will see you tomorrow."

Gilbert blew him a kiss and Ludwig blushed. "Don't stay up too late." Gilbert winked.

"Remember to eat and rest well. Good day to you, Gilbert."

Gilbert waved at the retreating figure. "Hm…something is up with him. I wonder what it could be?"

/

_Narrow corridors surrounded him at every turn. Ludwig was dressed in his lab coat and holding a briefcase. From inside the briefcase there was a constant tapping noise, yet Ludwig paid it no mind. The bright hospital lights were flickering on and off in a sporadic manner making vision difficult. The lights did not stop him from continuing on his walk. Where he was going he did not know. His feet seemed to know the direction they wanted to go in so Ludwig allowed the two to lead. _

_Slowly the narrow corridors began to widen the further he walked. All around him, bodies began to appear, each one hanging from either a sheet or a tube. His blue eyes darted to each face, yet not one person looked familiar to him. Unworried, Ludwig continued on, weaving in and out of the hanging bodies until he came upon a door. The door was unlocked when he touched the handle, pushing down to open it. _

_Inside was a completely white room, so bright that he had to shield his eyes to allow them a second to adjust. In the center stood a surgical bed with a body covered by a white sheet. The tapping in his briefcase grew louder by the minute but Ludwig still ignored the sound. His blue eyes widened when the sheet began to soak through with blood. The blood was not as dark as it should be, but rather a faint hue that reminded him of a red marker when pressed and held to a white paper. It's color continued to spread until the entire sheet was covered. _

_His briefcase started to shake and rumble within his grasp, which finally alerted his attention to the object. Holding the briefcase up to his face, Ludwig watched as the top locks flipped up on their own. The front fell open and Ludwig felt his whole body jerk._

Ludwig darted up from his desk in the bedroom, knocking a few empty beer bottles onto the floor. The clinging sound of the bottles hitting the hardwood floor brought him back to full attention. He rubbed his palm against his forehead and sighed. Ludwig knew he had gone overboard with the drinking. Blue eyes looked down at the tiny printed words of his textbook and his blood ran cold. While he was having a beer-induced nightmare, his brain cells missed some very valuable studying time. The exam was only a day away and he was unprepared for it.

"Damn it all! What the hell was that about?"

The sound of a classical piano piece filled the room right then. Ludwig looked at his alarm clock to see that its numbers glowed ten-thirty. Getting up from the desk chair, Ludwig left his bedroom to stand in the living area where Roderich's piano sat. Ludwig stared at his roommates back but was thinking about his nightmare, of the briefcase and bleeding bed. Was his subconscious trying to warn him about something or was it simply the effects of the day along with the buzz of alcohol? The last answer was the most obvious and accurate one.

"Have you come to listen to me play?" Roderich asked him.

"I would not mind hearing some music."

"Then please, have a seat and indulge yourself in the beauty of poetry through music."

Ludwig took a seat on the couch, crossing his arms and legs to let Roderich's playing serenade him into a peaceful sleep.

End Chapter 6 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

***Hi again everyone! Thank you for all the emails! I enjoy talking to many of you! And thanks for the reviews too! Wow, this was a fast update, even for me! XD Sometimes I can go into overdrive! Now there are some disturbing parts in this chapter, some which even made me cringe as I was writing it. I am sorry if anyone gets the creepy-crawlies or your blood runs cold. It is all for the effect of the story. I hope no readers will be harmed in the reading of this fic. ^^

Also, should my stories or account 'disappear' for site reasons, I have another account on . Go to my profile to know more. This fic will be posted there soon. I am looking for more sites to post my fics on. I need to figure out livejournal o.O. Maybe a new tumblr too. I'm not always website savvy. ^^'''

***Warning: Language, disturbing scenes, violence, bullying, hinted non-con, humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 7

"Ludwig? Time to get up."

Ludwig awoke to someone gently shaking him. He gave a snort as he jerked awake, alert and ready. When he stood up an aching pain pinched at his lower back. Sleeping on the furniture was a big mistake. He rubbed his lower back and looked to Roderich. "What time is it?"

"Time for you shower and get ready."

"Right. I need to get to work."

Roderich flicked his forehead with a pout of annoyance. "Ludwig, have you forgotten? You have lecture today. Interning happens for you in the afternoon today or have you truly forgotten?"

Ludwig blinked, staring straight ahead. "I did forget, yes."

"Perhaps you should skip the shower. Lecture starts in the next ten minutes for you."

Ludwig was gone for the living room in an instant. Roderich just crossed his arms, holding his tea in one hand as he listened to the other fumbling around the bedroom. If there was one thing his roommate Ludwig hated it was to be late. The man had perfect attendance in almost everything. Being late could drive the man's blue eye to twitch uncontrollably.

"Have a good lecture, Ludwig." Roderich waved at the flash of white and brown that tore through the apartment.

/

Ludwig had made it on time to his lecture hall but had to sit up high rather than center front, as he liked. He hated being in the last row because he had to switch to his nearsighted glasses. At this ridiculous altitude, Ludwig feared he would not be able to hear his professor. However, once the man began speaking Ludwig found that he was forced to sit right by one of the speakers. He just sighed and took out his laptop to begin taking notes.

Halfway through the lesson, Ludwig grew significantly bored with the topic. It was one he was already very familiar with and knew he had no need to pay attention. Right now, he could be with his patients at VOX helping them rather than hearing the professor lecture on. Ludwig thought about Gilbert in the bed and felt his face grow a bit hot. Yesterday's situation was still haunting him and imagining Gilbert the same as Antonio frightened him. It was very strange and out of character for him. Gilbert seemed to be occupying his thoughts more than anyone or anything else.

For a moment, he glanced at the projector screen and frowned at the diagram of a penis decorated with words. Such a photo would have been nothing more than simple human fact that gave no reaction other than the purpose of study. Instead, said image made him think back to the blow job Gilbert had given him and he let out a tiny whine of disappointment. The disappointment was at himself for being so immature as to think of sex during a lecture. He prided himself on how easily he could focus without letting his mind wander. Now he was thinking about that hot mouth engulfing his flesh and sending tingles of pleasure through his body.

This was unfair. This was shameful. This was exciting him.

'Focus, Ludwig. Focus.'

He then heard Gilbert's voice in his head shout 'Let's have sex! Now! You know you want it!'

Ludwig rarely thought about sex, if at all. He really did not have any full idea on what is involved other than normal penetration. Heterosexual relations he was more familiar with for he had to take a sex education class in high school. He considered it a stupid class and a waste of time because it was only fifteen minutes and lasted one marking period. The entire class was mostly how to have safe sex, not get pregnant, and not to catch a disease. The class never said anything about the act itself or how it is performed. Gay sex certainly was NOT a topic in the class.

'Perhaps I will feel better about this if I study up on it. There is nothing wrong with being self taught in some matters.'

Ludwig turned his laptop a bit so his neighbor could not see the screen. Opening up an Internet search engine, he typed in 'how to have homosexual relations' and clicked 'enter'. The first link to come up was Wikipedia but he scrolled past that. He saw a blue link that was titled: 'Gay Sex: Everything you need to know but are afraid to ask.' Ludwig felt his face flush a bit more, remembering when his parents gave him the same type of book when he was going through puberty. The book was informative enough so Ludwig clicked on the link. At first, it was simple text, but then the pop-ups started.

'What is happening?' Ludwig's eyes grew wide at all the pop-up ads he was receiving and could not close them fast enough. Every one was pornographic from gay men to lesbians and half-price off sex toys. No matter how hard he tried, he could not click 'back' and the ads continued to pop up. The only thing he could do was hold down the power button until the computer reset itself. He gave a breath of relief.

"Mr. Beilschmidt!" Ludwig jumped at the sound of his name blasting from the speaker beside him. "Have you been paying attention? Are you ill?" The professor put his hands on his hips and the rest of the class of fifty turned to look up at him.

Ludwig kept a straight poker face. "I had a troublesome sleep, sir. I apologize for offending you and your lecture today."

"See that it does not happen again! Perhaps some simple sleeping pills will aid in your troublesome sleep."

Ludwig ignored the chuckles from the class, focusing on the load up screen. He held his breath when his desktop picture came up followed by the icons. There were no pop-up ads and for that he was grateful. Just from looking at the forced pictures, Ludwig was certain he had a fair idea of what else could be involved. There was a picture of man sitting atop another for penetration. If he calculated right, then technically Gilbert could do all the work so he would not have to. He could learn through presentation.

'It is a learning experience.' Ludwig told himself. 'You seek knowledge of almost everything so why not this as well? Humans and animals have been performing such acts since the dawn of evolution. Humans, monkeys, and dolphins all have sex for fun so it is not uncommon. It is a natural way of life. If humans did not have the will and curiosity to learn what they did not know then nothing would have been done to advance.'

Pleased with his pep talk to himself, Ludwig sat up straight and decided to listen to the lecture.

/

Ludwig entered the Red Apple Hall with his messenger bag and tablet, eager to see Gilbert. The hall was strangely quiet as he walked to Gilbert's room, but he thought nothing of it. When he peeked in the window, he noticed that Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. He raised a brow and walked to the next room, which was Yao's. He too was missing. Ludwig began to feel a flame of worry, so he hurried to check in Arthur's room. The room was also empty. Next was Ivan's room, but like the others, it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Quickly, he peeked in the window of the next room and gave a sigh of relief at seeing Kiku. He swiped his keycard and entered. "Kiku-"

"Shh." Kiku held a finger to his lips and pointed to the two boys asleep on his bed. "They are sleeping."

"I apologize. Why are they with you? And where is everyone?"

Kiku looked up at him, knowing right where he was standing. "It is a 'examination' day."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is a day where some of us are 'examined' to make sure we do not have weapons or have tried to do ourselves harm. However…that is just a charade. It may as well be called 'rape day'."

Ludwig did a double take, not certain if he had heard the words right. "I apologize…but I am not sure I heard you correctly."

Kiku's brows lifted sadly. "Don't play dumb, you heard right. It happens here. It happens to all of us, nearly everyone. They do it to us because they can and we have no say. The more we protest and fight, the harder they are on us. We are armed with nothing. The doctors and orderlies have drugs to control us if they need it."

Ludwig clenched his fists at his sides. "Where is this 'examination' room you speak of?"

Kiku shook his head. "We are always blindfolded so no one can see where it is. It does not always happen in the examination room. Sometimes the doctors just come into our rooms and do as they like. At night, it is the worse."

"It is unethical!"

"So is everything else here." Kiku pointed out flatly. "There is nothing you can do as of now, Ludwig. I suggest staying out of it as much as you can. Behind their smiles and soft speech…they are dangerous men. Do not listen to Dr. Carty or Dr. Winlow."

Ludwig walked closer to Kiku and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My roommate's father is a senator." He whispered close to the other's ear. "I am going to speak to him about what goes on here. Even though the government funds this place, I do not think they know exactly what happens here. If I can alert them to the massive malpractice here, then perhaps VOX Corp. can be changed."

Kiku smiled softly at him. "That would be wonderful."

"But you must not tell anyone. Not yet. Keep it between us."

"Certainly." Kiku gave nod. "You know, many of us are calling you a savior."

Ludwig looked away. "Hardly. There is little I can do at the status I am at."

Kiku folded his hands in his lap. "You give us hope, Ludwig, and we all trust you. That is more than enough for us right now." He smiled. "And Gilbert has taken a very special liking to you."

"…I am aware." Ludwig's nails pinched his skin while his fists continued to clench.

"You are jealous and angry…I can sense it." Kiku spoke softly. "Gilbert is a favorite here among many. I advise you to keep that in mind for your own safety."

"Thank you, Kiku. I will remember that. Is there…anything else I can do? Is anyone else not in the examination room?"

Kiku thought for a moment. "I heard that Francis had some chest pains last night, so he is on bed rest. You could go and check on him. The boys are fine with me."

"Alright. Thank you, Kiku."

Ludwig left Kiku's room and proceeded to Francis' but stopped halfway there. Why was he not shown the examination room? He assumed it was the same secret room as the furnace where they burn the bodies. Ludwig needed to find that examine room for future reference. The only way to do so was to act as if he was eager to have sex with one of patients. He would have to be very forward and straight faced if he were to pull it off.

To his luck, just as he was exiting the Red Apple Hall into the yellow, Dr. Hartman was walking in his direction. Ludwig cleared his throat. "Dr. Hartman, may I have a quick word with you?"

The middle-aged doctor smiled at Ludwig and adjusted his glasses. "Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt. Now I can see you! What is it you wish to speak of?"

Ludwig walked beside him. "I am curious as to why I was not informed about the 'examination' room. Are all of you holding out on me?" He tried to sound playful but failed.

Dr. Hartman chuckled. "We were wondering when you were going to come around." He put his arm around Ludwig's shoulder. "You are just an intern, I'm afraid you can not see that room yet. However, you are technically a doctor at VOX and you have your choice here of any patient." Ludwig tried not to appear disgusted and livid. "Stay away from the albino. He's not as much fun as the others. I would suggest trying either the Russian or the Englishman. If you prefer something smaller than the deaf one is treasure."

"Really?" Ludwig was gritting his teeth.

"The Englishman always puts up a fight but he is easily overpowered if you know what you are doing. If you're looking for a hand job from him, don't count on it, if you know what I mean." Ludwig knew the man was referring to Arthur's lack of grip but could not share in the cruel joke. "Stick with his mouth. The burn marks on his tongue make for great stimulation." Ludwig felt sick to his stomach. "The Russian thinks it's a game and has no clue, but he does bite so be warned."

"Hm." Ludwig feared if he were to open his mouth right now to speak that he would not be able to mask his distain.

"By the way, excellent work with Gilbert. You will make a fine doctor one day."

"Thank you. When do the patients come back from the examination room? There are few I wish to check on."

Dr. Hartman shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't wait for them. Sometimes it takes all night. You might as well go home. I'm sure you have observation reports to write."

"I do. Thank you for your time, Dr. Hartman."

/

Ludwig had only one thought on his mind: Mr. Edelstein. He took Dr. Hartman's advice and headed back to his apartment before he did something at VOX he would regret. Ludwig could not wait on Roderich's time for the man to call his father. There was such rage building up inside of him that he feared he would yell at Mr. Edelstein or lose his resolve. What he had heard disgusted him to the point where he had to spring into action. He shuddered to think what they were doing to Gilbert right now, and to the others.

When he got into the apartment, he searched through Roderich's desk for the man's address book. He looked up the phone number and quickly dialed, trying to keep his hands still. Panic and rage were taking over his body. "Pick up…pick up…come on, pick up!"

'_You have reached the office of Mr. Edelstein how may I direct your call?_'

"Hello. I am a friend of Mr. Edelstein's son, Roderich. My name is Ludwig and he knows me very well. I need to speak to him about a very important matter that simply can not wait!"

'_I'm very sorry, sir, but Mr. Ed-'_

"Miss, PLEASE. This is practically an emergency! Just let him know who is calling and he will take the call!" It was getting harder to control his temper.

'_One moment please._' Ludwig sat in aggravated silence, drumming his fingers on the table. '_I am transferring your call to him_.'

"Thank you." Ludwig heard another 'click' and then Mr. Edelstein's voice.

'_Ludwig, is everything all right? Is it Roderich?_'

"Everything is fine with your son, Mr. Edelstein. I am calling for another reason. I need your help."

'_What is wrong? Oh! Congratulations on getting the internship at VOX_!'

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Well, sir, that is why I am calling you. It is about VOX and what goes on there."

'_Oh? What do you mean?_' Ludwig explained everything he had seen and heard since his first day there. Mr. Edelstein was surprised. 'T_hat's horrible. Are you fairly certain of these things?'_

"Yes sir, I am. That is why I need your help. Is there any way you can alert the other government officials about what is happening at VOX?"

He sighed. '_Ludwig, VOX Corp. is a highly respected organization that the government takes great pride in. I find it very hard to believe that these doctors are doing what you say._' Ludwig tried not to growl.

"Then…perhaps they are LYING to their providers."

'…_that is logical, Ludwig.'_ He sighed again. '_Alright, how about this. I will send out one of my own personal health company inspectors to examine the facility, top to bottom. In the meantime, I will make a few phone calls and see if anyone else is aware of these 'things'. That is all I can do at the moment, I'm afraid._'

"Thank you, Mr. Edelstein."

'_I will send my inspector out tomorrow around noon._'

"Thank you, sir. I am sorry to bother you but I am simply concerned for my patients."

'_As you should. Tell my son I was asking about him. Good day to you, Ludwig_.'

"Good bye." Ludwig hung up the phone and slumped in his chair with a heavy sigh. "Why does this have to be so hard? What is happening to me?"

/

Gilbert sat with his back to the wall, finally able to rest after his ordeal. They were all huddled naked together in the cold room in the same corner. Gilbert had Ivan's head resting in his lap, the man's nose pressed into his belly. Yao was exhausted and asleep at his other side, the thin strands of black hair tickling Gilbert's shoulder. He held them both, seeking their warmth and doing his best to bring them some comfort. He was used to this type of treatment for he was forced into prostitution for years. They were still new to all this and Gilbert remembered being in their position, but he had no one to help him. Learning to cope with it himself made him stronger.

Beside Yao was Arthur, but the blonde man had his back turned to them. His whole body was shivering, covered with fresh bruises and welts. Gilbert sighed softly. "Arthur, please, for the last time come keep warm with us."

Arthur just curled more into himself.

"There is no shame in it…come over here."

Arthur shook his head and Gilbert gave up.

They would not be here for much longer, which was good because Gilbert was starting to feel withdraw of not having his I.V.'s. His body was growing weaker by the minute and he wished that Ludwig were here. Gilbert could only wonder how different sex would be if it were with Ludwig. Oh, how he craved it. He craved to know just once, what sex was like with someone you loved. Yes, he loved Ludwig for death was always right around the corner and there was so little for him to believe. He wanted to know what real pleasure and passion felt like.

The sound of footsteps on linoleum made his heart stop and his blood chill. He watched as an orderly was heading in their direction. Gilbert glared at the man as he approached and tried to look fierce. However, this had to be the moment when his stomach was starting to act up. There were no contents in his belly other than semen and he felt some it starting to make its way back up. He needed his I.V.'s and soon. The orderly just stood over them with a smirk.

"Alright, who's next?"

'Fuck off.' He cursed to the man in German, which turned out to be a big mistake. Gilbert hacked a bit and threw up spittle and semen. He caught some of it in his free hand and noticed speckles of blood in the stringy mess. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh my god, that's gross! Larry, take the albino out before we all lose our fucking lunch!" The man named Larry came over to the orderly and reached down to yank Gilbert from the others.

'N-NO!'

Both Ivan and Yao woke up when Gilbert was roughly taken from them. Arthur did nothing but shy away from the scene. They had taken Yao's hearing aides away so the Asian man could not hear what the orderlies were saying to him. Ivan reached up to try and take Gilbert back but the other man shoved him away with his foot.

"Yuck! What the hell is he covered in?" Asked Larry.

"That would be vomit and spunk." Answered the other and the man dropped Gilbert to the floor.

"I'm not carrying him! Make the halfwit do it!" Gilbert had landed on his bandaged arm where the skin had been taken and he cried out pitifully.

"Yeah, good idea." The man kicked Ivan's leg with his boot. "Dummy, get up and carry him! Pick. Him. Up." He smirked and knocked on Ivan's head. "Got that, stupid?" Ivan batted the man's hand away.

"I'm not stupid!" Ivan countered but picked Gilbert up easily. "Bye Yao. Bye Arthur." He waved to the other two before the orderlies started to shove them both out the door.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and held on weakly. His whole body ached from exhausted and malnutrition. He wanted to fight back and stand up for Ivan but there was no strength left in his body. They shoved Ivan so hard that the large man would stumble and nearly drop him. Gilbert hoped they arrived at his room soon, for he was naked, cold, tired, and ill. He wanted Ludwig by his side taking care of him and he whispered the man's name.

Gilbert finally heard the 'beep' of his room door and opened pink eyes to see his bed in sight. He gave a small, tired smile at the sound mound of heavenly white. Ivan laid him down gently and Gilbert heard the orderly yell at the larger man to clean him up. Gilbert thanked Ivan in German for cleaning away the vomit sticking to his chest. Ivan smiled and rubbed Gilbert's head happily, but was a bit too rough and the albino let out a squeak.

"Knock it off, dummy!" The orderly used his mini flog to smack Ivan's hand away.

Ivan pulled his hand back and held it to his chest, rubbing it. His normal childish features started to grow dark and just as Larry was hooking up Gilbert's I.V.'s, he noticed the change.

"Howard…Howard, watch yourself." Larry said in warning. "He doesn't look right."

Gilbert looked over at Ivan and saw the change in the man's facial features. 'Oh no…'

"The dummy just needs a swift smack in the mouth and he'll back down!" Howard used the flog to smack the larger man across the mouth as he said he would do. A split second later, Ivan's hand shot out and gripped the man's wrist. Before the orderly could yell, Ivan bent the wrist all the way back with a sickening crack. The man screamed in pain as the bones pierced through skin.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he forced himself into a sitting position. "IVAN!" He shouted the man's name in shock.

Larry had ran to the door and called on his hand radio. "COPY! DO YOU READ? WE HAVE A CODE NINE! I REPEAT A CODE NINE! BERSERKER MODE! ORDERLY DOWN! I REPEAT! ORDERLY DOWN!"

Ivan grinned at the other orderly by the door, enjoying how the man was fumbling with the controls trying to get out.

Gilbert tried to call to Ivan again but the man did not hear him. Gilbert watched as Ivan's large hand wrapped around the pole of his left I.V. stand and he froze. Ivan pulled and lifted the stand into the air to use as a weapon. Gilbert let out a painful yelp as the I.V. needle was ripped from his skin and the swift movement. Blood began to squirt and pool out from the tear, dripping onto the white sheets. Gilbert started to shake as he held his wrist, unsure of what to do.

He could hear the heartbeat in his ear as the blood continued to spread onto the sheets. Gilbert never heard the other doctors and orderlies rushing in. Nor did he notice when an oxygen mask was placed over his face. The smell made him feel loopy and he knew something sharp was poking at his new wound. Stitches maybe. Gilbert did not know. All he could think about was Ludwig and why the man wasn't here with him. He was confused and scared, unlike he had ever been before. Dark shadows surrounded him but none held the appearance of Ludwig. He felt the tears sting in his dry eyes as he silently begged Ludwig to appear, then all would be well.

/

Ludwig was eager to get to work today and left his lecture hall a few minutes early. Roderich had told him this morning that his father had called to let them know the inspector would arrive posing as a university instructor. It was common for their instructors to visit the students during internships. Ludwig was grateful that Mr. Edelstein chose not let on that it was he who made the call. Ludwig could just imagine the hate looks he would get from the doctors. He would kiss his career 'goodbye' and would never be allowed to see Gilbert or the others again.

Currently, he was sitting in his office and waiting for the phone to ring. It would be the front desk telling him that the inspector was here. He was told that something happened last night with the patients and that he was unable to see them today. Ludwig had to ponder what it was but no one could tell him. He could only hope that Gilbert understood his status, and how he was not permitted to do what other doctors could.

Right now, he had bigger issues to worry about. With this inspector's visit and report, Ludwig may be able to help all the patients here. If everything went well then VOX could start to act like a proper, ethical, and humane hospital! He jumped when the phone rang and quickly pressed the button to put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

'Mr. B., your professor from the university is here.'

"Thank you. I will be there in a moment." Ludwig left his office and went to find the inspector. When he arrived in the main office, there was a man in a brown suit waiting for him. "Good afternoon, professor."

"Good afternoon, Ludwig. You have presented yourself well. Good job."

"Thank you, sir."

The secretary hung up the phone and smiled. "Dr. Winlow will be here shortly to answer any questions and guide you through the facility, Professor Jacobs."

"Thank you, miss."

The door to the facility opened and Dr. Winlow's smiling face came up to them. "Good afternoon to you both! I am Dr. Winlow." He held out his hand and shook the other's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Dr. Winlow. I hope I am not imposing. We like to pop up on our students to see if they are doing what they are supposed to."

"Well, we would like to have an appointment made before a visit." Winlow replied. "But you're here now so allow me to show you around."

Jacobs nodded. "Yes, I have heard many great things about VOX and I am pleased that our university is allowed to study here. Ludwig, please excuse us but I shouldn't be long."

"Yes sir." Ludwig answered.

"See you in a bit, Ludwig." Winlow gave him a tiny smile before leading the other into the facility.

Ludwig did not go back to his office, but rather sat in the main and look through a science magazine. He would patiently wait for the two men to come out of that door. The men were gone for about an hour before they emerged again, talking casually with the other. Dr. Winlow bid Jacobs 'goodbye' before returning to the facility. Ludwig led Jacobs into his office and closed the door.

"Well? What did you observe?" Ludwig asked.

"I did not see anything out of the ordinary." Jacobs answered and Ludwig frowned. "I admit that it is a nasty situation but there is nothing barbaric being done on purpose."

"But-" Ludwig was cut off.

"Look, this is a pretty harsh place. It is more reality than anything. You just have to get used to the environment around here."

"But-" Ludwig was cut off a second time.

Jacobs slapped his back. "Just hang in there, old sport! You will figure something out! Now I must be getting back to my office. I will tell Mr. Edelstein that all is well. Good day, Ludwig."

Ludwig just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face and gave a tiny wave at the man. He stood there for a moment before flopping down into his desk chair. "Nothing? He saw nothing? How can that be? How?" Ludwig decided that when he returned home he would call back Roderich's father.

/

Outside the building, Jacobs smirked as his fingers flipped through the envelope of money. "Ten grand for keeping my mouth shut. I'm on easy street!" He pocketed the money in his suit jacket and walked off whistling.

/

Gilbert cracked open a pink eye and the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He groaned as he shifted in the bed, his body wracked with aching muscles. The hand that was stitched was throbbing under the tight bandage. Remembering how it was accidently ripped from his flesh made his stomach turn. He looked around the room for Ludwig, but did not see him. Gilbert forced his screaming muscles to sit up so he could get a better look. Sadly, there was no sign of Ludwig.

"Ludwig…where are you?" Gilbert whispered to himself. "Why aren't you here?" He rubbed his forearm that was now sporting as the new spot for his I.V. needle. He tried to move his arm but the pain was like fire in his blood, making him cry out. "Ludwig…I want you here…I need you now…" Something was not right with him and Gilbert was beginning to worry. He hoped it was just the medicine and nothing else.

He lay back down and turned his head to stare at the door. In his head, he kept repeated: Ludwig come in the door. Ludwig come in door.

/

"GODDAMNIT!" Ludwig slammed the phone down when he received Mr. Edelstein's answering machine for the fourth time.

Roderich came into the living room and frowned deeply, crossing his arms. "You should be studying."

"I emailed the professor and told him I will take it online later."

"But it will be twice as hard and long."

"I do not care. Where is your father? Why is he not answering? I want his home number."

Roderich stuck his nose in the air. "My father will not be disturbed AFTER work hours. That is the way it has always been. You will just have to wait and call him tomorrow. What would you like for dinner?"

"Steak. Smoked. Rare." Ludwig rests his face in his hands.

"Tea. Earl Grey. Hot." Came Roderich's smart-ass reply. "I will not cook you a steak. Need I remind you that meat is a disgusting slab of flesh that holds no health benefits such as-"

Ludwig frowned. "Cut the bullshit, Roderich. I am not in the mood."

Roderich gave a slightly surprised look. "What has happened to you? Are things really that bad at-"

"YES!" Ludwig hollered and Roderich nearly dropped the pan he had just taken out. "Forgive me. I did not mean to shout at you." Ludwig could feel the vein throbbing in his temple. "It is not your fault. I am just…very frustrated with my internship and my position…" He sighed. "I loathe having no control. There is only so much I can do, and I hate it! There is just…just so much confliction going on right now and-" He cleared his throat. "Never mind. I am sorry for yelling at you. I will accept whatever you wish to make for dinner. I will be in the bath."

Ludwig did just that, allowing himself to soak in a hot bath that did little to calm his nerves. Why would no one believe him about VOX? The easiest thing to do would be to quit interning at VOX and try elsewhere. Working at VOX, though, guarantees the highest degree, honor, and education in his field. There was no way he could leave Gilbert and the others behind after he had come so far. All his hopes and dreams for VOX had been shattered by the harsh truth of human barbarity.

"I must continue to work there." Ludwig told himself. "I want to help all of them. I need to make a name and position for myself at VOX so I can have more control. Tomorrow I will speak to Dr. Carty."

Something smoked and tasty caught his scent, making Ludwig give the air a sniff or two. He unplugged the tub and dried off, slipping on his robe to find the source of the smell. Walking into the kitchen, he stared at Roderich's back as the man flipped over a steak in the pan. 'Damn it…' Ludwig rubbed his temples. On top of feeling he had no control he had to feel like an ass on top of it. He knew the smell, look, and bloodiness of the meat was making his roommate feel faint.

"Thank you, Roderich."

"It is not a problem…you are feeling overworked, so take a rest."

"Thanks…I owe you a spinach quiche."

/

"Gilbert, eat your bread!"

Gilbert ignored the nurse shouting at him as he stared down at the tray of food in his lap. Oatmeal was over with so now he had bread and broth, but did not feel like eating. Ludwig had never came back, no matter how many times he wished it. His body still ached and he longed to have the blue-eyed man beside him.

"I don't have all day, Gilbert! I said EAT!" She tapped the tray. "EAT!" He turned his head away. "Fine then! Starve!" She ripped the tray from his lap and stormed to the door, only to nearly bump in to Ludwig. "Oh! It's you."

Gilbert looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Ludwig.

"Hello to you, nurse." Ludwig said flatly, taking the tray from her. "I will take care of Gilbert from here. Continue on."

"He is just a stubborn brat!"

"Please leave." Ludwig ushered her out and closed the door. "Forgive me for not being here, Gilbert. They kept me out of the facility so I could not see you."

Gilbert just stared at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm just glad you're here! I've really needed you…"

Ludwig returned the tray to the other's lap. "I know. I heard from one of the janitors what had happened." He covered Gilbert's bandaged hand with his own before lifting it up to his mouth and kissing the bandage.

Gilbert shivered. "H-How is Ivan?"

"They sedated him. Heavily. He will be out cold for another day or so. I know he was trying to protect you and himself."

"…kiss my hand again."

Ludwig did so. "I want you to eat. Please try."

Gilbert nodded and ripped off a piece of the bread, dipping it into the broth. He bit down on the soft bread and chewed. "Mmm…it's warm! I like it!"

Ludwig smiled. "Then eat. Eat as much as you can." He watched Gilbert as the man took his time eating, taking small bites. "How are you feeling?"

"Good now that you are here." He put down the bread. "That's all for me right now…I will try more later." Ludwig nodded and moved the tray away.

"I've decided to educate you during your stay here." Gilbert cocked his head to the side. "I will bring you some books tomorrow, children's books, and I want to see how many of them you can read. Once I find the right level, I will begin to teach you. I will also want to see your writing and basic arithmetic." Gilbert blinked. "Math. Besides, having something to do every day that is not laying around in bed will help you tremendously."

"O-Oh…" Gilbert blushed. "That's not really my thing, you know."

"Yet I have a feeling you will like it. One day when you are free from here, you will want to make something of yourself."

Gilbert smiled, looking down at his bandaged hands. "Could I…live with you?"

"If you wish." Ludwig lifted his eyes from the bed and saw the tears rolling down Gilbert's cheeks. His brows furrowed. "Gilbert?"

"…I don't know…I can't stop the tears…I don't know why…" Gilbert wiped them with his sleeve. "Y-You say I can live with you…even after this, what I am. A sick and beaten whore who can't even walk or survive on his own! Look at me! I will never be normal again! Yet…you still offer me to live with you…something so simple as those few words…could make me cry like this…I don't fucking cry. I don't!" He covered his eyes. "I could die at any moment and-!"

Ludwig leaned forward and kissed him, silencing the babble. Gilbert touched his lips when Ludwig pulled away. "Hush. It is what it is…and you can get better. You will get better. It just takes time."

"You're right." Gilbert answered softly. "I know you'll make me better…"

Ludwig gazed into pink eyes for a moment before leaning in for another kiss. He had a better idea of how to kiss the second time around and Gilbert made a little mew of enjoyment. He felt his cock start to swell and lowered Gilbert carefully onto the bed. Ludwig had to hold his entire upper body up wit his forearms while his torso and legs rest along side of Gilbert. Ludwig knew his weight could hurt the fragile body if he was not careful. He pulled their lips away and looked down at the solemn but content face of Gilbert.

"It is because of you that I can not focus on my studies. I keep thinking about you in intimate ways…" He saw the little smirk on Gilbert's face at the term. "If you can show me how to…please you…then I would like do progress further with you."

Gilbert blinked his white lashes. "Just say you want to fuck me. You're going to make love, not write a paper."

Ludwig flushed a bit but welcomed the thin arms wrapping themselves around his neck, bringing his face down for another kiss.

End Chapter 7 TBC

-wiggles- Please don't maim the writer!


	8. Chapter 8

***As always I love the wonderful and generous feedback from all of you! Thank you so much! You guys are wonderful! XOXO

**_See my stories featured on the adultfanfiction site, author name 'Flayra'_.**

***Warnings: Yaoi, intercourse, language, disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 8

"Kiss my neck." Gilbert whispered to Ludwig, tilting his head to the side to expose the white skin of his neck.

Ludwig did as he was told, planting gentle kisses on the cold skin. He ignored the smell of hospital and unscented lotion, completely focused on properly pleasing Gilbert. The man beneath him was making tiny moans, which Ludwig had to rule out was a good thing.

"You know…I have this fantasy where you burst into my room and tear my clothes off." Gilbert tilted his head in a coy manner, giving Ludwig a wink. "Want to make that come true for me?"

"Rip off your clothes?" Ludwig looked down at the other's body.

Gilbert gave a defeated sigh. "If you want to keep them on because I look like a damn mummy underneath them…then I understand."

"No!" Ludwig said firmly. "That is not the reason! If you wish for me to rip off your clothes then I shall!"

Gilbert grinned as Ludwig's hands gripped the color of his shirt and easily tore it in half down the middle. "Pants too!" Gilbert demanded and his large doctor lover obliged. Without the fear of I.V.'s, Ludwig ripped and tore the pants clear off Gilbert's body. The fact that Gilbert's fantasy came true after years of hardships made the smaller man shudder and cum, splattering the white liquid onto his belly. He panted softly with a flush, giving a lopsided smile at Ludwig.

Ludwig just looked at him and asked, "That means were done, right?"

Gilbert slapped a hand to his face. "For Christ's sake, I'll explain later. And no, we're NOT done!" Ignoring the ache in his bandaged hand and I.V. forearm, Gilbert shot his hand out to grip the bulge in Ludwig's pants. He felt the organ swell in his hand and looked up at Ludwig as the man let out a gasp of surprise. "YOU are not done yet."

Blue eyes closed with a sigh, allowing the hand to fondle him through the pants. "What do you need me to do now?"

Gilbert laughed and rolled his eyes. "I think you are my first virgin. Before I ravish you myself, go in to my little bathroom and get that nasty smelling lotion. Go." Gilbert watched as Ludwig did just as he was told, bringing back a white unlabeled bottle.

"What am I to do with this?"

"Come back to the bed in the same position you were in." Ludwig followed Gilbert's instructions. "Give me the bottle." The blonde handed it over. Gilbert opened the lid and squirted some onto Ludwig's fingertips.

Ludwig rolled the lotion around in his fingers, looking at it with slight interest and confusion.

"Sex Basics 101." Gilbert mocked while guiding Ludwig's hand down between his thighs. "You are going to stretch me. Start with one then add more. Three total."

"I see." Ludwig replied, in all seriousness. "I am widening the pathway for-" Gilbert placed a finger to Ludwig's lips.

"Stop talking, please. This is sex, not a test. No textbook descriptions, okay? You know what words you CAN say that are right for these times?" Ludwig nodded for him to continue. " 'You're so fucking hot', 'you feel so good', 'I will ravish you', 'lift your hips so I can watch myself disappear into you,'-" It was Ludwig's turn to press a finger to Gilbert's lips.

"I do not say those types of words or phrases."

Ludwig gulped softly as he placed the flat of his finger against Gilbert's hole. He heard the other give a gasp and felt the tight ring twitch slightly. Ludwig felt his own face start to grow hot with embarrassment, but he knew it was more than that. With gentle ease, he slipped the first finger inside. Gilbert lightly arched his back, forcing Ludwig's finger in deeper. The tight, hot muscles clenched around his finger and Ludwig had to wonder what it would feel like around his member. Using his own hand to pleasure himself was one thing, but Ludwig was certain being in Gilbert would be an entirely different feeling.

Feeling bold, Ludwig slipped in the second finger to join the first. He watched Gilbert's reaction, seeing the man give a smile and arch his hips. Those pink eyes were closed but pink lips were being moistened with a tongue. The sight forced blood to flow into his penis, making it swell to full capacity. It was the hardest he had ever been of that he was certain. Using his free hand, he desperately tried to unbuckle his belt but with no luck.

"Allow me." Gilbert breathed out and reached his hands down to undo the buckle for him.

Ludwig nodded in thanks and used his free hand once again to release his aching erection. The relief of having the organ out of the tight constriction nearly made his eyes cross with pleasure. The cool air pricked at the heated skin and with a little grunt, a third finger joined the other two.

"Ah! Ludwig!" Gilbert let out a soft cry, spreading his legs more before cupping the man's face in his hands. He brought Ludwig's face closer to his. "Move them around." He breathed out. "Spread them inside of me…I want to be able to take all of you in me with little pain."

Ludwig gazed at him seriously. "Did all of your clients treat you this way?"

Pink lips frowned. "No. No, I never had a choice in how I was used for sex. I was just a body, nothing more. In a way…I am a virgin tonight too, just like you." The smile came back to his lips. "This is the first time I've wanted sex with a person that I like. I am actually leading…and you are allowing me to do as I please."

"I can see that means a lot to you. I can never fully understand what you went through but I will try should you ever want to talk." Gilbert pressed his hips down onto Ludwig's fingers and kissed the man full on the lips.

"Some things are better left forgotten and ignored." He licked Ludwig's lips before guiding the fingers out of him. "Lie on your back now. I will take it from here."

Ludwig shifted himself on the bed so he was now lying on the stiff sheets. He had to help guide and balance Gilbert's body since the man still could not stand on his own. Once they were settled, Gilbert lifted himself on his knees above Ludwig's erection. Blue eyes observed as Gilbert rubbed more lotion between his hands before massaging Ludwig's erection. Ludwig found himself moaning at the warm lotion rubbed into his skin. His cock felt like it was going to burst in two if he did not cum soon.

"I want to see more of you. Let me unbutton your shirt." Gilbert offered and did just that, slowly revealing the lightly tanned skin of his lover. He forced the fabric to the sides and gazed down at the muscular toned body. Gilbert shuddered at the tremor of excitement that flowed through him. "I knew you were sexy to look at." He licked his lips.

Ludwig flushed, for he was still not used to specific terms of endearment. However, he let his eyes travel up and down Gilbert's body, noticing that most of his skin was covered in bandages. Many were simply to hide the bruises and cuts while others are needed for serious wounds. He allowed his hands to rest on the bare tops of Gilbert's thighs. "I am bare to you so now you must be bare to me."

Gilbert rests his hands on Ludwig's chest. "I don't know what you mean."

"Stay still."

Ludwig reached his hand up the bandage that wrapped around Gilbert's chest, starting above his nipples down to his navel. He heard Gilbert give a little gasp as a strip of bandaged was ripped between his fingers. With little aid from his hands, the bandage unraveled on its own and pooled at Gilbert's waist. Ludwig looked at each bruised spot from every needle that littered the pale skin. Some of the wounds and welts were clearly inflicted on purpose from the ordeal Gilbert went through the day before. Each welt or mark appeared to be fresh.

Still, the lithe body straddling his waist was nonetheless beautiful to look at. Ludwig found that he could see through the bruises and marks, focusing on the man beneath them. He felt Gilbert's body shudder and twitch beneath his hands while they freely roamed. Ludwig admired the slim feel of soft, but narrow, hips. Gilbert's body was toned in the past for he could see traces and signs of muscle loss. Malnourishment and illness from his life had drastically altered his appearance. The man's body simply showed the ware of hard and troublesome life.

"I do not care about the appearance of your body." Ludwig told the other firmly, yet gently. "It means very little to me."

Gilbert closed his eyes as he felt some tears welling in them from Ludwig's words. "Stop makin' me cry like a little bitch…" Gilbert lifted his hips to position his entrance over Ludwig's erection. "I can't wait to claim you." He lowered his body so just the tip of Ludwig's lubed cock pushed and stretched the tight ring of muscle. Gilbert tossed his head back and moaned at the somewhat painful, but pleasurable penetration. "So big…" He chuckled. "It's a sin to have kept something like this confined for so long."

Ludwig groaned gently when he first felt the soft heat of Gilbert's body around his member. He could not keep his eyes off the lithe body that slowly lowered itself further onto his cock. Gilbert's inner muscles were like hot velvet as he was pressed in further. How could something so ridiculous feel so good? He never understood people who always wanted to have sex, but now he knew exactly way. The feeling was amazing and he wanted to learn more. The liquid heat seemed to have no end as Gilbert continued to lower himself. It wasn't until the weight on his lap and balls that he realize Gilbert was fully seated on top of him.

"So deep…wow…!" Gilbert's white cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes heavily lidded with lust and pleasure. "How does it…feel?" He asked with a few pants.

"Incredible. When do I start moving? Now?" Ludwig gripped the other's hips but cold hands stopped him.

"No…let me."

Gilbert planted his hands firmly on Ludwig's chest and lifted his body, slipping the other out of him only slightly. He started a simple rocking motion, giving Ludwig the opportunity to get used to the sensations. The man beneath him let those blue eyes slide closed and Gilbert took it one step further. He lifted his hips until Ludwig was midway inside of him then thrust back down, feeling the tip strike his sweet spot. Both men let out a cry of pleasure, one of a groan and the other of a gasp. Gilbert licked his lips and repeated the motion.

"Feel that?" Gilbert asked.

"I do feel it. That is your prostate and pleasure point. It is true that instincts can count for higher than moral sense." Ludwig gripped the other gently so he could maneuver the smaller body under him. He stared into bright pink eyes dusted with lust. "I know what to do now. Let me know if I hurt you or are too rough."

"Please, you could- AHHH!" Gilbert arched his back and neck on the bed at Ludwig's hard thrust. It hit his prostate with solid accuracy. "Keep going…just like that."

Ludwig flatted his hands beside Gilbert's head before beginning a series of thrusts. He only pulled out halfway for fear of slipping out of Gilbert. The man's slim and cold hands gripped weakly at his biceps as he rocked his body forward. Ludwig knew he was not hurting the other by the sounds coming from the milky white throat, yet there was still something that concerned him. He had to be gentle with Gilbert's fragile body but his mind was choosing to disagree with him. Sexual instinct and the primitive, animalistic need to mate were taking over his cognitive processing. Now that he had the taste of pleasure, he wanted to satisfy himself, and it terrified him.

"I am hurting you…or at least I fear I will." Ludwig said to the other when he paused in his thrusting.

Gilbert panted up at him, anger written on his face. "You could never hurt me! Don't you ever stop in the middle of a good fucking unless I ask you to!" He spread his legs and lifted them higher. "Just keep doing what you're doing! It's not a lecture hall!" Gilbert literally grabbed Ludwig's ears and yanked the man's head down for a kiss. He forced his tongue into the other's mouth, pulling the muscle into a duel with his own.

Ludwig let himself become lost in the kiss before pulling away. "Very well then. Tell me if it is too much."

Gilbert smirked and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck the second he felt the other pull out. He cried out in pure pleasure as the hard cock ripped through him and struck that special spot deep inside him. No matter how many times his spot was hit or played with, it never felt like what Ludwig was delivering. His muscles felt stretched to their capacity but turned lax the more Ludwig pumped into him. The pleasure he was receiving once again brought tears to his eyes and he found himself letting out broken gasps of laughter. This was the pleasure he should be feeling during sex.

"I can not keep holding my weight up like this." Ludwig hissed out. "What is another position that we can do?"

"Doggie style." Gilbert quickly answered. "Help me onto my belly."

Ludwig carefully flipped Gilbert over and raised the other up onto his knees. He was well aware of what Gilbert meant now by doggie style. This time he did not warn Gilbert as he reentered him from behind. The lithe body swallowed him up but tightened with each hard thrust. The bed rocked and squeaked along the tiled floor, its front thumping against the wall. Gilbert's cries of 'more' and 'harder' urged him on, arching his own back to shove himself further. Never in all his life would he have thought he liked sex, but now he had just been proven wrong. The pleasure his cock received from Gilbert's body sent his nerves into overdrive and the familiar build of orgasm was awakening in him again.

"I will cum in you." Ludwig said with a moan, arching his body forward to relieve his back.

"Me too…!"

Gilbert gasped out, still propped up on his forearms. The I.V. in his arms was beginning to ache terribly but he did not want this pleasure to stop. His whole body was on fire from Ludwig's rough loving rather than pain, and he did not want to lose that. For a little bit of relief, Gilbert moved his I.V. arm underneath him to hold his belly. Ludwig's virgin cock was a foreign invader in his body and felt like it would burst through his skin.

Ludwig felt his orgasm hit him and with an uncharacteristic-like roar, he exploded inside the other. This particular orgasm was different from the oral sex but a hundred times better. He would prefer this over oral. The feel of his seed inside of Gilbert must have made the smaller man cum for the white body was shuddering with the aftermath of it. Ludwig reached his hand down to rub the tip of Gilbert's now limp erection, now slick with hot cum.

Both men were panting heavily, equally exhausted and sated. Gilbert spoke first.

"Now your cum burns like all the others…but it feels fucking awesome!" Gilbert said with a soft whine before Ludwig pulled out of him.

"I think I did too much." Ludwig said with worry while noticing the swollen red hole overflowing with his essence. "That can not be right! Let me get a hot towel!"

"Huh?" Gilbert looked over his shoulder when he felt Ludwig's weight leave the bed. The man ran into the bathroom and readied a hot towel as he said. "Ludwig, really, it's okay. I'm fine."

Ludwig ignored the other and came at him with the hot towel. Gilbert was still on his belly and he flushed an embarrassed red when he felt Ludwig begin to clean his backside. "For Christ's sake, Ludwig! Is that really necessary?"

"Forgive me for being concerned." Was Ludwig's answer and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Once you're done, fix yourself up and come lay with me for a few minutes."

"Certainly." Ludwig laid the towel across the bed posts and fixed his clothes before laying on his side next to Gilbert. The smaller man rolled over and in to him, cuddling against his body. Ludwig was slightly confused but slipped his arm around Gilbert's waist to hold him back. He felt the other sigh with content.

"How was it? Your first time?"

"Very informative. I have learned something about myself today."

They lay in silence for a short time before Gilbert spoke again.

"How come you've never been with a woman? I'm sure girls had to be all over you. I mean, you're one of those dark and mysterious nerds. Like that guy…what's his name? In that movie? We watched it recently…ah! Right! Mr. Darcy! A handsome stoic nerd!"

Ludwig frowned. "It was a book first, not a movie. And believe me when I say that I take slight offense to your comparison." Gilbert was the last person he would ever accept a literary review from. "I've always found women of my level of intelligence a pleasure to talk to. I enjoy their company. The type of woman YOU speak of is like the one I have at home." Gilbert's body tensed and Ludwig quickly corrected himself. "I mean my roommate! My roommate, Roderich! He does all the housework and other stuff…and nags me like a woman."

"You…have a roommate? And he's a guy?" Ludwig nodded. "Huh."

"What is wrong with that? We are both of the same intelligence level so-"

"-So I'm the moron here!" Gilbert pouted.

"Stop saying such foolish things. I would not have done all this with you if I preferred someone like Roderich." And he meant that in all seriousness. "Now, may I ask you a few things?"

Gilbert nodded while buried his head beneath Ludwig's chin. "Go ahead."

"Do you have hopes for your future?" Ludwig felt Gilbert's lithe body tense in his arms.

"That's a stupid question for someone so damn smart. I'm never getting out of here. The only way will be by that operating table. I don't plan to ever see the city streets or the rural areas again. I just…try not to think about it."

Ludwig could feel the sorrow and hopelessness oozing from the other. "And when you do get out? When you are free? What will you do? What do you hope to do?"

Gilbert gave a dark chuckle. "I want to have a house. A little house. Whitewashed with red shutters. I want it to be with a row of houses…and have a tiny front yard with a dog in it. I want to put on a business suit and strut down the street lookin' all cool and suave. I want to see the beach. I want to see the mountains! I want to be in a hot tub! There are so many things I wish to see…that I try not to think of them because they are too far out of my reach."

"I think you will be able to see all those things some day."

"Hmph. Spoken like a true privileged optimist." Gilbert held him tight. "If you experienced even a quarter of what I have…things would not appear so easy to you."

Ludwig sighed. "You are correct." He kissed the top of the other's head. "I am sorry to have upset you after such a nice time."

"It's fine…you didn't know. I'm just glad you're here with me." Gilbert tilted his head to kiss him. "Stay with me a few minutes…then you can get back to your work and studies. Right now I am fully content and should I die at this moment…I would be happy."

Ludwig wished that Gilbert would not speak that way, but he understood the psychology behind it and chose to remain silent.

/

"_Do you see that?" Dr. Winlow pointed to the black and white screen that filmed Gilbert's room. "Ludwig has moved in on your favorite patient. Judging by those handsome faces he was making when Ludwig was pounding him proves that our little intern is more than what we've bargained. Don't you agree, Dr. Carty?"_

_Dr. Carty folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "Gilbert is my prized patient here. I don't expect him to like me, but if he wishes to live on then he will choose to be my personal subject and remain by my side." Dr. Carty watched as Ludwig left the room. "I think our intern is getting a little too comfortable here."_

"_I say dump him." Offered Dr. Sweets from behind his mask._

"_Now, now, let's not be too hasty! You two are getting up in your ages and we need fresh blood around here."_

_Dr. Winlow scoffed. "Illogical reason! Older age means greater knowledge and experience!" _

"_Calm yourself, old friend. I have an interesting little plan for our friendly intern. I cannot wait to see the expression on his face." Dr. Carty turned to the masked doctor. "Old friend, pay my lovely little white lily a visit. Use force if you must, but remind him of just whom he belongs to. My little Gilbert does not get to choose whom he lays with."_

_Dr. Sweets nodded. "Yes sir. I'll use just my fists."_

"_Very good. And Winlow, in a short while, gather up my second favorites and have them brought to the 'examination' room. I think it's time we allow our little intern a glimpse of the fun part of VOX."_

"_Sir, do you think that is wise?" Winlow said with a gasp. "To let some stupid student see even MORE of what we do here? Last I recall, sex has very little scientific usefulness in this facility!"_

"_Silence, Winlow. You tend to forget that I am the lead doctor here. I sign your paychecks. Do you not think I have my own agenda for all this?" Winlow fell silent. "It is time for our little intern to meet the REAL Dr. Carty in person, back from 'abroad'."_

_/_

Gilbert rolled around on the bed, sighing and gasping in pleasure as he recalled the most recent events. Ludwig was hard as a rock and Gilbert's body could still feel the pressure of its girth inside of him. Ludwig had even dressed him in fresh hospital clothes before leaving, so all Gilbert had to do was cuddle up into the sheets. The fabric still held the scent of Ludwig and the other gave a deep inhale.

"Ludwig…you're all mine!" He chuckled and rolled in the sheets, uncaring of his I.V. tube. "I have you and I know I love you! My Ludwig! My Wiggy! My Nerdy Potato! My-"

The door beeped and slid opened.

"Ludw-" Gilbert sat up with a smile but the words died in his throat. His body began to tremble as the threatening masked form of Dr. Sweets stood by the door. 'What do you want?' He spoke in German.

Dr. Sweets actually spoke to him. "Cut the German bullshit. We know you speak English."

Gilbert glared at him but shied away.

"So you like fucking little interns?" Gilbert gasped. "You think Dr. Carty wouldn't know? We have cameras you dumb bunny." Sweets cracked his knuckles. "I'm here on strict orders from Dr. Carty to remind you of your place, snow rabbit."

"N-NO!" Gilbert scrambled out of the bed but fell to the floor, his ankles still unable to hold his weight. Dr. Sweets laughed at him.

"Look at you! Crawling around the floor on your belly like the treacherous little snake that you are! I have to take time out of my busy schedule because you can't keep your chicken legs from wrapping around the waist of another!" He landed a swift kick to Gilbert's ribs, making the other cry out in pain. "I don't have time for this high school bullshit!" He ripped the tube off of the I.V. needle.

Gilbert curled up on the floor, wrapping his arms around his midriff. His breath escaped from him after the second blow of Sweets' boot met his gut. 'Ludwig!' Gilbert silently called for him, tears in his eyes as he glanced at the door, hoping to see the tall blonde enter.

"You're in for a world of pain, lab rat!"

"No…no please…!" Gilbert felt the black gloved hand fist its fingers in his hair and yank him up. "NO!"

/

Everyone in the Red Apple Hall could hear Gilbert's screams and pleas.

Arthur made sure his boys were safely hidden under the sheets with him. He held their heads close to his chest in hopes of blocking out the sound.

Francis lay in his bed, his eyes welling with tears at the familiar suffering of his friend. It was all too clear to him what was happening in that room, but all he could do was hide his head under the pillow.

Ivan sat criss-cross on the floor in front of his door, staring up at it with a child-like look of curiosity and concern. The sounds traveled through his head, yet the metal plate could not quite register what the screams were for.

Yao took out his hearing aids and placed them on the end table. His body could not tremble at what he could not hear.

Kiku sat perfectly still on the bed, his eyes closed as he focused his mind onto other things. No matter how hard he tried, the screams still managed to find their way into his ears.

Antonio was strapped to the bed after his suicide attempt and could do little but endure the sounds of his friend's cries for help. The pain in his lower back helped to redirect his fear of what was happening to his friend.

/

Ludwig sat in his office whilst typing up some medical reports and documents. His body was still twitching from first encounter with sex, but duty calls and there was work to be done. Ludwig found himself able to concentrate and focus on his work unlike before. Now that he had gotten the need for Gilbert out of his system, he could once again function properly. Taking the online home exam would be less of hassle.

Looking at the clock on the computer screen, Ludwig realized that it had been two hours since he last saw Gilbert. He decided to take a break from his work and check up on the other man. Downing the rest of his coffee, Ludwig picked up his tablet and placed it in his coat pocket. He then proceeded to make his way through the halls to the Red Apple. Something was telling him to look inside the other rooms, but he tended to ignore those sixth sense feelings. He went straight to Gilbert's room and looked through the window only to find the bed empty.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig unlocked the door and looked around inside. There in the corner sat Gilbert completely curled up around himself. "Gilbert!" He ran over to the other man who flinched at his touch. "Gilbert…what happened to you? What is wrong?"

Ludwig's eyes widened and he let out a gasp when Gilbert turned his face to look at the other. Someone had beaten Gilbert and they did it with only their hands. The entire left side of Gilbert's face was swollen and red, quickly turning to purple. His soft lips were busted brutally with the blood having already coagulated into many clots. One pink eye was almost swollen shut and twin trails of blood leaked out from his bruised nose. Gilbert's clothes were torn to show more fresh welts and bruises. Even his ribcage was beaten black and blue. Whoever did this to Gilbert did it intentionally with the means to hurt the other.

"Who did this to you, Gilbert? Who? Tell me who!"

Gilbert shied away when Ludwig gripped his shoulders. "I…I'm scared to say." His voice was below a whisper.

"Why are you afraid? What will happen if you tell me?"

"I just…can't tell you."

"How can I help if you do not let me know who did this to you? If you cannot answer that then why did they do this to you?"

Gilbert glanced up at him. "…because you slept with me."

Ludwig froze, feeling the anger welling up inside of him. "That is the reason you were beaten like this. It is because I slept with you." Gilbert nodded. "That is ludicrous. Who would even do such a thing?" What was he thinking? The staff workers in this place never needed a logical reason to wreak havoc on their patients.

"I'm…so cold…it hurts."

Ludwig scooped him up quickly in his arms and placed him back on the bed. He attached the I.V. once again before going to the bathroom and taking another hot towel. With gentle caresses, he cleaned Gilbert's nose and lips. Gilbert gave him a light smile. Ludwig could not find it easy to smile back for he was holding in too much rage. He would find the underlying cause of this, with or without Gilbert's help.

"There is not much I can do for the bruises or welts. You will just have to wait for them to go away." Gilbert nodded. "I will get a cool towel to place over your eyes and the bridge of the nose. Keep it there." Ludwig did so and helped to properly place the towel over Gilbert's face.

"Please stay with me?" Gilbert begged softly.

"I can not stand around and wait. I need to find the person who did this to you since you will not say." Ludwig turned and headed for the door, determined to seek out Gilbert's abuser. He had a rough idea of just who it could be.

"No! Please, Ludwig!" Gilbert's voice was too weak and his lips too swollen for Ludwig to hear his cry.

/

Ludwig wasted no time asking the others for answers and went straight to Dr. Carty's office. If he were going to find Gilbert's attacker then he would have to go to the main source. No one questioned him as he buzzed in and stormed right to the door. Without knocking or announcing himself, Ludwig turned the knob and bulldozed his way in. Instead of finding a monitor, he found a person sitting at the desk.

The man was dressed as a doctor and had to be in his early fifties judging by the hair. Salt and pepper in color, neatly combed back to a tiny curl at the base of his neck. He wore thick glasses and had a sweet smile much like Dr. Hartman's. Ludwig just stared at him in surprise.

"Well, I've finally had the chance to meet you face to face, Ludwig Beilschmidt. I am Dr. Carty. We have spoken many times on the computer." The doctor stood up and went to shake the other's hand, however, Ludwig did not return it.

"I do not have time for formal pleasantries, Dr. Carty. There is a matter of great concern that I would like to address with you."

Dr. Carty smiled softly. "You mean to ask who assaulted Gilbert, am I right?" Ludwig's eyes widened. "I thought so. Come take a seat. Let me explain a few things to you."

Ludwig sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"As I am sure you know, we doctors and orderlies here at VOX can take our pleasure with the patients."

"I am aware. Dr. Hartman said I have the privilege to take whomever I want."

Carty pointed both his index fingers at Ludwig with a pleasant smirk. "See, that's where you are wrong. He meant everyone other than Gilbert."

Ludwig raised a brow. "Why is Gilbert special to you?"

"I could ask you the same question. What is your answer?" Carty countered.

"Perhaps it is the same as yours. However, I am certain my reasoning is the correct one."

Carty gave a hearty laugh. "See, that's why I like you, Ludwig. You're very intelligent and wise beyond your age. You remind me very much of myself at your age. That is why your smart ass is still interning at this facility." Ludwig gave him a suspicious look. "I need more scientists and doctors like you here at VOX. Many of the others are getting too…what is the word? I guess 'old' would suffice. Much of their work has become sloppy, and I am not happy."

"So then what is it you want from me?" Ludwig asked.

"I want to train you to be a highly skilled doctor like myself. I need your knowledge, which is why I am letting you get away with so much. Except my Gilbert."

"Gilbert is a person; a human being. He is not property."

Carty smirked and stood up. "Come, allow me to show you something. I think I can persuade you to set your sights on someone else."

Ludwig said nothing but stood with the man, following him out of the room. They entered into the Red Apple Hall and Ludwig paused to look in Gilbert's window, only to find it empty. "Where is Gilbert?" He glared at Carty. "Where is he?"

Another smirk. "Patience. Continue to follow me."

Ludwig had no choice but to follow the man who lead him to the elevator. Dr. Carty held his card against the scanner screen and it beeped. Ludwig felt the elevator jerk slightly and make its way down a short distance before they stopped. The doors opened and Carty stepped out, follow by the other. Ludwig saw another door in front of them.

"Where does that door lead?"

"This leads to the examination room."

Ludwig said nothing for he had heard that name spoken before. Dr. Carty opened the door and let Ludwig follow him inside. What Ludwig saw in the darkened room on the white floor made him sick to his stomach. Before him stared five sets of eyes, each pair holding their own fear. Each man tied up and gagged on the floor were his patients. Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Francis, and Arthur. They were naked and bound before him.

"What is this?" Ludwig asked. "This is disgusting! What right do you have?"

Carty chuckled. "I have every right. They are my patients and I am their doctor. I know what is best." He walked around each of them, enjoying the way their bodies trembled.

Ludwig narrowed his blue eyes. "They are not your playthings. They are innocent humans who have been kidnapped by VOX! Used as test subjects for unspeakable tortures and procedures! Now you boast that you make whores of them too! What kind of person are you? AND WHERE IS GILBERT!" Ludwig hollered the last part.

"Oh, Gilbert has been placed in my private laboratory. I cannot tell you of its whereabouts for Gilbert is none of your concern."

"He is my concern. He is my patient and you, along with many others, have been doing him harm!"

Carty gave him a smug look while kicking Yao onto his belly. "Who is going to believe you? You can tell whomever you want, but no one will believe you. All our funding comes from the government to do with as we see fit. They do not care who is involved or how it is done as long as their donations are displaying results. We are simply having fun while at work, and so can you."

"I refuse. Now where is Gilbert?" Ludwig was losing his patience, clenching his fists at his sides.

Another cold smirk. "I will tell you where he is but only under one condition." He stood in-between Arthur and Francis. "Have your way with one of the five here and I will allow Gilbert to see you. However, if you choose your moral sense over your logical one, then Gilbert will continue to remain out of your sight." Ludwig gulped softly. "You will never know what is happening to him or if he is doing well."

"This…this is unfair! It is simply barbaric and disgusting! To you it may seem like a meat market but to me it is much more! I see the sick suffering every day that need proper medical care! Saving the world does not include raping your patients!"

Carty smiled at him and walked over to Kiku and Ivan. "So you prefer to choose your moral sense over your logic. Interesting." He tapped his chin. "I would have thought someone of your mental capacity would always put his career before anything else. I could fire you today and you will never see Gilbert again." He smirked. "I can have you blacklisted from every hospital and medical facility from here to the ends of the world."

Ludwig felt his breath growing more rapid with the increasing anger. "This is ridiculous."

Carty laughed. "So you would throw away all your years of hard work because you don't want to hurt the moral feelings of someone you hardly know. I'm not asking you to rape them! They will feel pleasure in what you give to them."

Ludwig growled. "I do not understand what you hope to gain from this stupidity! Do you want me to stay away from Gilbert by finding another to warm my bed? Ludicrous! I will be with whom I want and I choose Gilbert!" Carty continued to silently laugh at him. "You must think all of this is a game."

"Perhaps I am simply testing you. Perhaps I am conducting my own experiment and I will turn around to laugh at how gullible you are. Maybe this is all a joke. What do you think? Put it into perspective."

"I think you are insane!"

Carty sighed and closed his eyes. "Let me say something that will help to ease your choice."

Ludwig narrowed his gaze. "I will not listen to anything you say. Everything about you is illogical and disgusting. To think I held such high respect for a doctor of your caliber."

"Yet I am not the one fucking my brother."

End Chapter 8 TBC


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank you for all the reviews and emails! XOXOXOXO I was able to update quickly! A lot is going on in this chapter, so be warned ^_^ No skipping! :P

***Warning: Language, sad scenes, angst, crude talk, slightly disturbing scenes, humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 9

"What did you say?" Ludwig looked at the crazed doctor in disbelief.

"I'm sure you heard me clearly. Gilbert is your older brother."

Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat. "Just how do you claim to know this? What evidence do you have other than we share the same last name?"

Carty gave a chuckle. "Oh, I know a lot about you. As a child, you were always one step above the other children. You never played any sports. You were afraid of the dark and of water. You were very smart but socially awkward, preferring your own company to that of peers. Due to college hunting and entrance papers, you took up smoking to relieve stress but quit two years ago. Your first car was a BMW, which you hardly drove and still own to this day. When you were twelve you had a Schnauzer named 'Wolfgang' who was hit by a car three years later. Your father is a lawyer and your mother is a psychologist. Shall I go on or has it been drilled into your head?"

After hearing Carty recite some of his life, he was not at all surprised. This facility seemed to obtain a lot of personal information that should be classified. It did make him wonder just how they are able to get it. "What does any of this have to do with Gilbert being my brother?"

"That is something you should ask your parents about. After all, they were the ones who gave him up a few months after you were born and left Germany." Ludwig made a connection to Carty's words and Gilbert's reoccurring dream. That scenario must be what Gilbert was remembering. So there was some truth in Carty's words. "Do not look so glum, Ludwig. You didn't know he was your brother." Carty smirked. "But now that you know, I think it would be best to stick with your noble morals and keep from porking the patient. Keep him as just that, a patient."

"Do you really think I would remain here after everything I was just told? Look at what you have placed before me." He referred to the bound patients. "Why would I want to stay for this? If no one will believe me then I should just resign from interning here." Ludwig could see the pained and saddened looks on the others' faces.

"You won't abandon all of these patients. And I'm not giving up on you yet, Ludwig Beilschmidt." Carty smiled sweetly and stroked Arthur's hair. "Finish your interning and graduate with high honors. Obtain your degrees and come work for VOX. Be the 'Angel of Mercy' for these poor tortured souls. We need a noble doctor here."

Ludwig looked upon the others and then cast his eyes towards Carty's smug face. Making such a decision right now would prove impossible. There was a lot he still had to think about and consider. In addition, he had just learned that Gilbert was his brother and a phone call to his parents was necessary. Carty was right to say that he would not abandon these patients, least of all Gilbert. Continuing to work here ensured the partial safety of all the patients in his care. In a couple of months, he would be graduating and will be a guaranteed job here at VOX where he could help everyone in ways others could not. However, the big question is, will he survive until graduation?

"Have you chosen your answer? What will it be?" Carty smiled.

"I promise I will not lay a hand on Gilbert in a sexual manner. In return, I would like to continue seeing him and all of these men as my patients." His hands are tied now, but there was still a chance he could change things for the better if he stuck around. "Do you accept my terms?"

"Accepted." Carty smiled at him. "I knew you would make the right choice, mixing morals in with logic." He crossed his arms. "You needn't worry, Gilbert is already back in his room and patched up properly."

"I would like these men to be returned to their rooms right now and untouched."

"Certainly."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes again. "Do not display them to me in such a manner again. I am not like the others here. I do not see this as a game."

"Good for you." Carty gave him a short applause. "I know that in time, you and I will make a great team. We will find cures for all of their aliments. Just think of all the Nobel Prizes you will win."

"Yes."

Ludwig turned away and left the examination room, storming to the elevator. The first thing he had to do was see Gilbert. The second he was still debating on whether or not to tell Gilbert of the news. Even though he had just learned that Gilbert is his brother, it did not change the way he felt about the man. Ludwig was never a firm believer in issues of that manner. Both of them were raised in different worlds, having only met a few weeks ago for the first time. Gilbert may be blood-related, but in a theoretical sense, the fact was pointless. Incest was a social taboo and varied throughout the world, even through the centuries. It existed in mythology and stories. To Ludwig, it just did not matter.

'But will it matter to Gilbert?' He asked himself, pondering the question while he took the elevator to the Red Apple floor. There was hardly any time to think now and he would have to wait until he was home. Right now, he had to see Gilbert. 'Please be in the room, Gilbert.'

When he arrived at the hall, Ludwig hurried to Gilbert's door and looked through the window. To his relief, Gilbert lay on the bed. He let himself inside and spoke the other's name softly as not to startle him. "Gilbert?" Ludwig walked over to the bed and looked down at the battered face, now glossy with ointments. He repeated the name again, waiting for a response.

"Mein bruder…" He heard the whisper in German, so he changed his tongue.

'I suppose you have heard.'

Two pink eyes, one a swollen slit, opened to gaze up at the other. 'Yes. I was just told.'

'Does it bother you?'

Gilbert's bruised lips curled into a little smile. 'Please…after all the types of men and women who have fucked me, what is my brother, right? From doctors to priests, to fathers and politicians. At least you are family. Are you bothered by it?'

'No. As far as I am concerned, we are two completely different people that share the same parents. I do not know you as a brother. I know you as a man and as a patient. Theoretically we are not family.'

Gilbert gave a larger smile that resulted in reopening the wound on his lip, but he did not care. 'There is so little in this life of mine that I can enjoy…I would be stupid to give up what I have with you because we're blood related. Someone like me…has to grasp happiness wherever he can find it.'

Ludwig wiped away at the blood on the other's lips. 'Absolutely. However, I am afraid that for the time being, you and I can no longer sleep together. Things are proving to be more dangerous and we must admit…it is a bit 'awkward' right now.'

'I have to agree with you. But what do you mean by 'for now'?'

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I am uncertain. However, I will think of something. You will just have to trust me.'

Gilbert chuckled. 'Of course.' He gave a yawn. 'They gave me heavy pills to help me sleep. Carty's orders…sleepy…'

Ludwig stroked the white hair; watching as Gilbert fell into a drugged, pain free sleep. 'I will see you tomorrow, Gilbert. Rest well.'

Ludwig looked at his watch and saw that it was past his time. He was so eager to get home that he had forgotten to wait for Roderich. While on his way home, Ludwig stopped at the convenience store to buy a pack of cigarettes and a case of beer. The moment he entered the apartment, he stripped himself of his lab coat and lit a cigarette. Taking a seat on the sofa, Ludwig picked up the portable phone with his free hand and used his thumb to dial his parents' number.

'Come on, pick up.' He said to himself.

He hissed softly when he received the answering machine. Glancing at the clock, he realized that his parents were most likely watching one of their trivia game shows and never picked up the phone. Instead, he left a message and sat at quietly waiting for their call back. He took a heavy drag of the cigarette, letting it out into the air above him. It was helping him to calm down for his insides were raging with all kinds of emotions.

When the door opened, Ludwig knew right away that it was Roderich. He took another puff, knowing he would need it for the raging mantra of nagging that was to come his way. After all, he did leave the man behind without telling him. Chances are Roderich had to take a taxi or walked home.

The quick footsteps stopped just short of the sofa. 'Three, two, one-'

"Ludwig, are you smoking?" Roderich nearly screeched at him.

'And I was right.' "Yes I am indeed smoking. After the day I have had, I think I deserve it."

Roderich crossed his arms. "I though you had quit?"

"Trust me, it is a good time to start again." Ludwig meant that in all seriousness.

"Not only did I have to get into a filthy taxi swarming with the dead body cells of other city dwellers, but I have to come home to SMOKING as well? Have you no respect for my health?" He stuck his nose in the air.

"You know where your inhaler is. Go use it."

"What is wrong with you?" Roderich moved his hands to his hips. "This is not like you. You are falling behind on your studies and you are back to bad habits. What's the story?"

Ludwig glanced up at him but went back to looking at the phone. "I am waiting for my parents to call. Then I must call your father."

"Whatever for?"

The phone rang and Ludwig fumbled to press the talk button. "Hello?" Roderich rolled his eyes and went to start dinner.

'_Is everything all right, Ludwig?_' It was his father. '_The tone in your voice was strangely odd in the message you left_.'

"Where is mother?" He asked. "I wish to speak to her."

'_Is there nothing I can help you with?_'

"Just put mother on the phone." Ludwig heard his father grumble and call for his mother.

'_Ludwig? What's the matter?_'

Ludwig took a deep breath before asking. "Why did you give up my brother, Gilbert, for adoption?" He heard his mother gasp but the line fell silent. "Mother?"

'_Who told you that?_'

"I will tell you once I hear the truth. Why did you give up Gilbert and why did I never know about him? Both you and father have always been honest people and if you wish to continue having my highest respect, you will be truthful." He took a puff. "Now tell me."

She sighed on the phone. '_It was not our best decision. Gilbert was an accident. I found out I was pregnant while I was still dating your father and we were only in high school. We were turned away by our parents and had to live at the mercy of your father's aunt. When Gilbert was born, he was a few weeks premature and was albino. He was always very sickly and weak…he needed our full attention but we could not survive on your father's little salary. We struggled for two years with him. He was developmental delayed as well. We were a pair of young people who did not know what they were doing with a baby. Then I found out I was pregnant with you. Money was tight and we desperately wanted to make a better life for ourselves. You were born strong and healthy, already on your way to being the person you are now._'

Ludwig clenched the phone tightly and snapped the rest of his cigarette in half. "Are you saying you favored me more so you gave him away?"

'_No! No, that was not the reason! Gilbert needed more than we could provide. You also needed to be properly nurtured and well cared for. We decided to move to America and start out there with our educations…we had to give Gilbert up for adoption. It was the only logical answer! We could not travel with him and he…he was more than we could handle. Gilbert could have a better life with a different couple. That is the truth. If things had been different then Gilbert would still be with us. I do regret what we did every day…or when I come across some pictures of him…I'm reminded. We all make mistakes, Ludwig_.'

"Interesting. I guess you are wondering now how I ran in to Gilbert? Well, it is quite a funny story." His voice was laced with sarcasm. "You see, when Gilbert was left at the orphanage he was never adopted. When he turned eighteen he was forced to live on the streets, where he was picked up by human traffickers and made a prostitute for many years. Then he was sold off to a medical testing facility to be performed on in the most diabolic and inhumane ways. I just happen to be his doctor who is working tirelessly to save him."

'…_why are you telling me this?' Ludwig could hear her voice cracking. 'We did not know all that would have happened! How could we have known? We thought he was going to be adopted!_'

"I want you to know just what kind of mistake you made and how your son is suffering for it." He could hear his father pulling the phone away.

'_Ludwig! How dare you accuse us of being monsters! You had no idea what life was like for us back then! We did what we thought was right! We were young, alone, and scared! If we did not make this terrible decision, then you would not have had a good childhood, nor the opportunity to be who you are! We were able to go to school and obtain our careers, which in turn gave you a nice little opportunistic childhood! You could have kissed your solid education and bountiful Christmas' away! Walk a mile in our shoes when were younger than you are now and then we'll talk!_'

Both men were silent on the phone for a moment before Ludwig broke the ice. "I have a lot to think about…and so do you. However, I may ask for your help in the very near future."

'_Of course_.' His father's voice had softened.

"You will owe it to me and to Gilbert." Ludwig did want to fully shun his parents just yet.

'…_all right_.'

"Thank you for being truthful with me. I will be in touch with you shortly. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and lit another cigarette. He looked up to see Roderich standing in archway of the kitchen, looking at him while holding a large bowl of some fancy salad. Ludwig just looked back at him. "What?"

"Would you like a beer with your steak?" He knew that Roderich had overheard the conversation and would make Ludwig the dinner he wanted.

"Yes please. I am going to start that exam now. I really have to get my mind off things. You will understand if I take my dinner in my room?"

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "If you…need to talk about anything-"

"Thank you." Ludwig went into his room and closed the door.

/

Gilbert moaned and tossed on the bed in a fit while having a dream. Hearing that Ludwig was his brother had troubled him and it was making his sleep difficult. It was also bringing back some old memories.

"_Where are we going, mama?" Gilbert asked from the back of an old car. He looked over at the ripped car seat that held his sleeping baby brother._

"_We're…we're going to take you somewhere nice for a while."_

"_Nice? Does it have fun things?"_

"_Of course." Said his father. "Things will be better for you there."_

_Gilbert looked out the window, watching the trees and other cars go by until they pulled into a small driveway. He looked up at the house but could not read the sign. His father placed the tiny suitcase next to him and Gilbert looked up. "Papa…why you sad?"_

"_I'm not sad." He ruffled Gilbert's hair and his mother came over next with his infant brother. _

"_These nice people are going to watch over you while we…do some very important things." Said his mother with tears in her eyes._

"_Is Luddy going too?"_

"_Yes." Replied his father. "You will stay here and wait for a little while."_

_He smiled at his parents. "Okay! I say goodbye to Luddy!" He made his mother kneel down so he could look at the sleeping infant's little face. He kissed the baby's forehead. "Bye bye, Luddy! Big brother loves you!"_

_His parents kissed him goodbye and got into the car. His mother waved to him from out of the window and Gilbert waved back. He watched the car drive down the road until the taillights disappeared. Someone with a friendly face took him by the hand and led him inside._

Gilbert opened his eyes, which were already moist with tears as the memories flooded over him. He had thought those memories were lost to him, but they had come back. Now that he knew Ludwig was his baby brother, it must have sparked the memory. Everything came flooding back about that time.

Over time, Gilbert had come to the realization that his parents and baby brother were not going to come back. He wondered if something bad had happened to them, or that they were lost. A year went by with no word from them. By the second year, he looked up at one of the caregivers who said that his parents were never going to come back. The woman told him that he had to wait for a new family to come and take him away to live with them.

However, Gilbert did not want another family, he wanted his mother and father and brother. It had taken a few more years for him to finally get a firm grip on the reality of his situation. Another Christmas would roll by, then an Easter, then summer and spring…all a cycle in which his hopes for a real life never came true. Soon, he had forgotten his parents' faces and even the sleeping face of his baby brother. They were pushed far into the back of his mind where they were to stay.

He forced himself to sit up in the bed and bury his face in his hands. The man and angel he had come to love was really his baby brother from so long ago. The child that his parents had wanted over him. Nevertheless, it was as Ludwig said, it really made no difference. They were raised as two different people from different worlds.

"If it makes me happy…then I shouldn't feel guilty or sad." Gilbert said to himself, looking down at his pasty hands. "I used to be so strong…what's happened to me?"

He flopped back onto the bed. "I may have lost you all those years ago…but I have you back now. And I'll be damned if I let you go, brother or no." His stomach had started to hurt from all the drugs so he rolled over onto his left. "I'll get out of here one day with your help, Luddy." He smiled to himself. "Or die trying." He gently rubbed the ache in his belly while he lay awake in utter silence, alone with his thoughts.

/

Roderich peeked in to Ludwig's bedroom while he was up getting a glass of water in the middle of the night. He saw his roommate asleep at the desk, computer screen still lit and textbooks all around. He went over and looked at the screen, seeing that his friend had completed the exam. Roderich submitted it for him, and then covered him up with a blanket. The moment he turned to leave, there was a 'beep' from the computer. The little envelope at the bottom right hand corner blinked with the number one. The brown haired man chose to click and view the email.

It was from Ludwig's mother. There was a picture attachment in the email so he downloaded it to view. A photograph came up of baby Ludwig dressed in blue overalls and an albino child smiling obnoxiously at the camera. Roderich knew this was Gilbert from the previous phone conversation. He felt himself give a soft smile at the picture and chose to leave it on the screen for Ludwig to find. Roderich may not know the full extent of Ludwig and Gilbert's relationship, but he hoped his roommate would choose to inform him.

Turning off Ludwig's desk lamp, Roderich closed the door softly behind him to let the other continue sleeping.

/

"_That bed is here again." _

_Ludwig said and narrowed his eyes at the bleeding hospital bed. This was the second time he had seen it and still it made no sense. The briefcase in his hand was still making the tapping noise. This time, however, the briefcase pulled him away from the bleeding bed and into another room. The room was pitch black save for the six white lights that shown down on white sheets. Ludwig knew right away that there were bodies beneath the sheets. There were six in total, but he was seeing seven patients. Could one be on the bleeding bed in the beginning and these are the rest?_

_Ludwig had to be sure of his assumption, so he walked over to the first sheet and yanked it off. He saw the fleeting image of what looked to be Kiku before the spot was empty. He quickly did the same to the others and each one had disappeared, leaving only the sheets. "What on earth?" Ludwig dropped the last sheet but watched as it knotted with the others forming a long white rope. The sheet rope started to slither away and Ludwig found himself running after it. However, the briefcase was weighing him down, but he could not bring himself to drop it. "What are they saying?" Ludwig started to hear something whispering the words 'get them out'. _

Ludwig's eyes shot open from the dream. "That's it!" He sat up and rushed out of the room, having missed the photo on the computer screen.

Roderich had woken up to the sound of heavy footsteps and objects banging in the apartment. He glanced at the clock that read 4:30 am. The light in the main hall was on so Ludwig must be awake. Roderich grumbled as he dragged himself out of bed and slipped the purple robe on before stepping out into the bright light. He turned the corner and looked into the kitchen, seeing Ludwig rushing around like a maniac. There was an open notebook on the table along with a law book. Roderich raised a brow at his roommate, who by now was attempting to make coffee with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I am beginning to think you have Paranoid Schizophrenia."

Ludwig looked at him for a brief moment as he poured the water into the back of the coffee pot. "Bad diagnosis." He said simply.

"It is 4:30 in the morning, Ludwig. What in the seven layers of Hell are you doing?"

"I will get them out!" He turned on the coffee pot.

"Get 'who' out?"

"My patients! I have thought about it! I know that I can get them all out of there! Once I do, then I will have my father fight on my side for them. They can all testify in court about what goes on at VOX! With such a case set into play, your father can then help contact the financial board of VOX!" He put out his cigarette only to light up another.

"That is a very well and good, but what is your main objective?"

"I want those current doctors out of that goddamn facility and replaced with others, like myself. I want to first make it into a rehabilitation facility so all the patients who have been tortured can get back on their feet! Instead of stealing or buying people for experiments, we can have volunteers. There are ALWAYS people with issues and illnesses in need of medical attention. You know that full well."

Roderich just stared at him. "You have gone insane."

"Yet you must admit that my case is foolproof."

"Correct. However, riddle me this, Batman. Just how do you plan to get them out of there? You cannot just walk them out the door." Roderich crossed his arms.

Ludwig gave a strange smile that made Roderich lean back a bit. "That's where you come in."

"ME? Oh no! No! I do not want to be involved in this! Count me out!"

"I do not have the full extent of the plan set yet, but I know it will involve something from your department."

Roderich just shook his head. "Why are you doing this, Ludwig?"

"Simple. People are being treated poorly in the name of medical science and it has to stop. Do you not have any compassion for life or are you strictly dedicated to dead composers? If that is the case then you should be ashamed of yourself, Roderich."

He gasped. "How dare you make an assumption like that!"

"Then put your money where your mouth is. Tomorrow is an outside day for my patients. I want you to come and see them for yourself. Once you see what I see…you will want to help us."

Roderich glared at him. "I will only do this to prove to you that I have compassion for life!" He huffed heavily. "Why should I get dragged down with you and your…shenanigans?"

"Because I am the only person in this world who can tolerate you that is not a family member!" He turned to look at the coffee and muttered, "I should get a Nobel Prize just for that."

"I HEARD THAT!"

/

"It looks like rain." Francis stated from his spot at the patio table with Gilbert and Antonio.

"I hate the rain." Gilbert said with a frown while rubbing Antonio's lower back to help ease the other's pain. "But Ludwig looks good this morning." That brought a smile to his face.

"I'm too lazy to lift my head up." Antonio responded from his folded arms.

"Hey, you never fully told us what he was like in the bed." Francis smirked at Gilbert. "Come on, spill it! Details!"

Gilbert puffed his chest proudly. "Best sex I've ever had, of course! Lean in, I'll tell you."

Ludwig could see the two whispering from across the park as he was securing Ivan's helmet to the man's head. He watched as Francis' blue eyes met his own with a growing smile as Gilbert whispered to him. Ludwig's frown deepened and his brow twitched. One could only guess the kind of stories Gilbert was telling him.

"Just like that, huh?" Francis said with a grin. "You lucky duckie!"

"I know, right! And he's all mine. Got that, Frenchie! Mine!"

Francis gave him a smug look. "The man is free to explore his options. I saw the way he was looking at me in the room yesterday, all tied up."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Be grateful Ludwig chose to do nothing!" Francis nodded at him.

"However, we are not unfamiliar with threesomes." Francis shimmed his shoulders. "Look at all the fun the three of us had during our downtime."

Gilbert scoffed. "Please, the only time the three of us would fuck each other was when we were high on something."

Francis sighed dreamily as he looked at Ludwig. "Surely the three of us could have some fun!" Gilbert glared at him. "Antonio is out of the question, but us two and Ludwig?" Francis wiggled his eyebrows.

"Good…let someone else be in the middle." Antonio chimed in. "I'm retiring."

"FORGET IT!" Gilbert hissed then looked to Antonio. "Quit your bitchin'! You had the best spot! I was always on the bottom!" He turned back to Francis. "Ludwig is mine you perverted old billy goat! Find your own sexy doctor! And-" Gilbert stopped for a moment. "Uh oh, Kiku just walked into that new tree they planted…yup, there's blood." The situation was already forgotten.

"I said we should have told him it was there!" Antonio moaned from his arms.

"No worries. Ludwig is taking care of him." Francis pointed out and looked around. "Did you ever notice that everything here is same when we're outside? We've got Alfred running around and driving Arthur crazy. Ivan is still bobbing for fish in the pond, Yao thinks he can sing like bird, Kiku is one with nature-"

"Make sure Ivan isn't drowning himself." Gilbert pointed out. "I haven't seen his head come up for over a minute." Francis jumped up and rushed over to the other man to yank him from the pond. "Ugh. I need to have a million freakin' eyes here." He watched as Francis walked back over to them with Ivan in tow, but he noticed someone else entering the park that he had never seen before. "Who is that?"

Francis sat Ivan down on the grass beside him and followed Gilbert's gaze to a brown haired man in a lab coat. "A new doctor, perhaps? Looks like he has a violin case. Maybe he's here to entertain us?"

"Pfft. Hardly." Gilbert stared a the new man as Ludwig went up to greet him.

Pink eyes narrowed slightly at the man while Ludwig walked him around the park. The blonde was introducing him to the other patients. Gilbert tapped his fingers on the table, curious to know whom this person was. When they started to make their way over to the table, Gilbert forced himself to smile. He took a moment to fully size up the man, noticing the violet eyes and prefect brown hair. Another Grade A Nerd, by the looks of it. The man was handsome in a 'sexy teacher' sort of way.

"Everyone, this is my roommate, Roderich." Ludwig introduced him. "This is Franics, Gilbert, Antonio, and Ivan." Ludwig had to knock the handful of grass out of Ivan's hand before he ate it.

"Charmed." Roderich greeted.

THIS was Ludwig's roommate? Gilbert was beginning to feel the rise of jealousy within him.

"Nice to finally have a face to put to your names." Roderich said in a professional manner. "I am one of the doctors who administer your medications." He looked at Gilbert's face. "Goodness, what happened to you?"

"I was beaten." Gilbert answered flatly and looked away from him.

"It is a long story." Ludwig said to Roderich. "Anyway, I thought Roderich could play all of you some soothing music. He is a very talented musician."

"How nice." Gilbert forced another smile.

"Yes, meet me in the center of the park with the others." Roderich said with a pat of his case. "All of you need some classical music to lighten the mood."

Francis stood up and helped Ivan to his feet. "Well that is very kind of you! What a nice treat." He took both Ivan's hand and Antonio's. "We'll be waiting."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Let me make sure Arthur has caught Alfred. Roderich, would you mind wheeling Gilbert over to the center?"

"Not at all." Roderich handed the violin case to Gilbert to hold. "Do try not to drop it." He said and unlocked the wheels.

Gilbert frowned and spoke in German. 'You'd best keep your musical hands off of Ludwig before I drop kiss your ass across the park.'

'I am fairly certain you need to be able to walk before you can do that to me.' Gilbert froze as Roderich answered in flawless German. He gulped. 'I take full offense to your assumption. If I wanted Ludwig I would have had him already.'

Gilbert tilted his head back to narrow his gaze at the other. 'Don't even get any ideas.'

Roderich stuck his nose in the air. 'I am on his level of intelligence, but he is threatened by my talents in both cognitive functioning and music.'

'I highly doubt that. Ludwig is smarter than you.'

Roderich rolled his eyes. 'I will not argue with some back ally ruffian.' Roderich had put the wheelchair locks on and left with his case before Gilbert could say anything.

Kiku was sitting on the bench beside the wheelchair and leaned over to rub Gilbert's shoulder. "Isn't this a nice idea, Gilbert? I love listening to music!"

"Yeah…it's great." Gilbert just stared at Roderich with a sneer as the man prepared his violin.

Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions about Roderich and Ludwig, but he couldn't help it. Roderich was many things he could never be and perfect for Ludwig. Yet, when he felt Ludwig place a hand on his shoulder, Gilbert smiled up at him. Ludwig returned the smile with his own small one. He brought his own hand up to grip Ludwig's while the sweet melody of a violin began to play.

End Chapter 9 TBC


	10. Chapter 10

*****Sorry for the late update everyone! I'm on vacation from work for a short while so I've been a little lax in writing! Forgive me! As always, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support! XOXO**

*****As before, a lot is going on in this chapter but it is necessary!**

*****Warnings: Humor, violence, uncomfortable scenes, language**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.**

Chapter 10

Gilbert did not like Ludwig's roommate at all.

The two men practically walked and talked like one another. When Roderich was not playing his violin, he was speaking to Ludwig in what Gilbert thought was another language. The two were using such big words that it was alien to him. Gilbert slumped in his wheelchair, feeling massively inferior to the nerd with glasses. Roderich seemed nice enough and spoke to the other patients in a professional manner, but it was hard to read what the man was actually thinking. He seemed even more uptight than Ludwig.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig called his name and he looked up at the other. "Is everything all right? You seem distant."

"Oh, nah, I'm fine. Just zoning out a bit. Enjoying the sun."

Ludwig raised a brow. "Are you certain? Is something bothering you? Are you in pain?"

'Not physically'. He said to himself. "I said I'm fine…your roommate's nice."

"Roderich. Yes, I suppose one could say that. Try living with him."

Gilbert smirked. "You don't like him?"

"I tolerate him." Ludwig said seriously. "It is almost like…having a housemaid who acts as your mother that pays half the rent." Gilbert laughed. "He cooks, cleans, sews, scolds, does laundry…everything I could do myself but he will not let me. However, he is loyal and dependable so I try to forgive him."

Gilbert looked over at Roderich again who was busy checking Arthur's fingers.

"I wanted Roderich to see how all of you suffer here." Ludwig whispered. "I will defiantly need his help."

"For what?" Gilbert gave him a quizzical look.

"I am plotting something. I do not have all the details just yet, but I promise it will benefit everyone."

Gilbert's eyes grew wide. "Y-You mean-"

"Sh. Say nothing to no one." He pat Gilbert's shoulder. "I am taking Ivan in to his room so I can start planning. That is where I will be for a short while. Let them think I am 'monitoring' Ivan's actions. Roderich will see to it that you are properly taken care of."

Gilbert smiled. "Alright. Good luck, little bro."

Ludwig gently gripped Gilbert's chin, turning the other's face from side to side. "These bruises…I have to stop thinking about them because I get angry."

Those words made Gilbert flush softly. "I might not…be in my room much tonight. Dr. Carty has called for me so-"

Ludwig covered Gilbert's mouth. "Say nothing. Never say things like that to me or I may lose all my control. We do not want that. I am not used to all this…possessiveness."

Gilbert chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Go do what you have to do."

Ludwig nodded and left Gilbert's side to find Ivan. He found the large man chasing a grasshopper. "Ivan, come with me. It is time for a bathroom break."

Ivan looked up at him. "But I went before I came out. All empty."

He cleared his throat. "I want you to go again." He took Ivan by the hand and helped him stand. "Come on."

Ludwig brought the other back into the building and took him back to the room. Once inside, Ludwig took off Ivan's helmet and laid it on the table. Sitting on the bed, the took out his tablet to 'take notes' on Ivan. He was currently going to plot out their escape. "Ivan, start doing something. I do not care what it is. Just do it." Ludwig wanted to make sure the cameras did not pick up anything suspicious.

"Okay!" Ivan started hopping in a circle and Ludwig just ignored him.

'There has to be a way to distract everyone.' Ludwig thought to himself. 'First I would have to make sure I have a rental moving truck…a small one of course.' He wrote down 'U-Haul'. 'But where can I take them to hide them?' He wrote down 'location' with a question mark next to it. 'Distraction…distraction…' He looked up at the wall ahead and noticed the vent. 'The ventilation system! Yes!'

"Look, Ludwig, look! I'm on Swan Lake!" Ivan was showing off some clumsy ballet moves.

"Yes, that is wonderful, Ivan." Ludwig said without actually caring. He got up went closer to the vent. Ivan was soon standing right behind him. 'Kiku said they can all smell the burning flesh, so it must circulate throughout the whole place. I bet Roderich has some sort to sleeping gas to knock them out. I could just make sure the others have masks hidden in their rooms so they do not inhale…'

Ivan was nuzzling the back of Ludwig's neck but he didn't seem to notice.

'I will have to check in all the rooms to make sure they each have one, or know if one is not working. Hmm…' Ivan was now nibbling on his shoulder coat button again. 'I wonder if the rest of the building's ventilation system is elsewhere? Perhaps the furnace only goes through the Apple Halls.'

Ludwig finally noticed what Ivan was doing and slowly turned his head to look at the other. Ivan gave him a crazy smile. "Wanna know a secret?" Ivan asked him.

"Not really." Ludwig answered with a frown and pushed him away.

"Are you suuuuuure?" Ivan grinned.

"Very sure." He looked up at the vent. "Hm. Ivan, lend me your shoulders." Ivan just stared at him with a smile and blinked. Ludwig frowned. "Shoulders. These." He tapped his own and Ivan repeated the action. "No."

"We play Simon Says?"

"No, we-" Ludwig paused. "Yes. Yes we will. Simon says get on your knees."

Ivan did so with a loud 'thump' and a big smile.

"Simon says sit very still." Ivan did so. "Simon says move closer." Ivan slid over on his knees and let his face hit Ludwig's crotch. Ludwig yelped and shoved him away. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ivan tilted his head then laughed happily. "Ugh." Ludwig calmed himself. "Simon…says…do not move." Ludwig stood behind Ivan and slid the man forward, closer to the wall. "Simon says hold still."

"This is fun!" Ivan stated and allowed Ludwig to step on his shoulders. "Ouchie!"

"Sorry." Ludwig saw the vent was still too high to see inside. "Ivan, lift me up."

Ivan remained still.

"Ivan, lift me up. UP!" Ludwig scolded.

"Simon didn't saaaaay!" Ivan sang and Ludwig slapped a hand to his face.

"Simon says go 'up'."

"Up?" Ivan leapt up from the floor and shot Ludwig higher into the air, holding onto the blonde's ankles. He laughed when Ludwig's head hit the ceiling. "Uh oh! That'll leave a big goose egg!"

Ludwig hissed. "I'll name it 'Ivan'."

Ivan gasped. "It will hatch?"

"Please stop talking." He caught himself. "SIMON SAYS STOP TALKING!" Ivan clenched his lips shut. "Good." Ludwig was now able to examine the vent. Peacefully. 'Hmm…this one is perfectly clean so they take good care of the system. However, I can not do all this by myself. I will need outside assistance.'

Ivan's nose wiggled and he let out a heavy sneeze, which knocked him off balance.

"IVAN! HOLD STILL!"

"I'm trying!" Ivan whined pitifully and tried to keep his balance before stumbling. Luckily, he had let go of Ludwig's ankles and the blonde was able to jump to safety. Ivan instead landed on his rump. "I think I broke something."

Ludwig stood and straightened his clothes. "You broke nothing. I appreciate your help."

Ivan rubbed his lower back. "What were you doing, Ludwig?"

"I thought I heard a rat." He lied. If he told Ivan then the man may let it slip so he chose a lie instead.

"Ooooh, okay!" Ivan sat criss-cross. "Now what?" He grinned.

"Now you just continue to sit there while I write some things down."

Ivan did as he was told but started to rock back and forth. Ludwig was trying desperately to not be distracted by the silent movement out of the corner of his eye. As patient as he was, Ivan was starting to get to him. "I will be leaving now."

Ivan pouted. "You're going away?"

"Only to see some others. I want you to stay inside and rest."

"But I'm not tired." Ivan whined.

"Simon says take a rest."

"Oh, okay…goodnight then!" Ivan jumped into his bed and laid the opposite way.

Ludwig chose not to correct him. "Goodnight."

The blonde was relieved to be out of there. He had enough ammo to use if he was questioned on why he spent so much time in the room. Taking a quick stroll down the hall, he looked in everyone's room to see that they had been brought back in. When he got to Gilbert's room, he saw that the man had not been brought back like all the others. Ludwig clenched his fits, for he knew that Gilbert was with that perverted doctor doing who knows what.

'I can not think of that right now.' He told himself. 'I must formulate a plan to free them. Once my patients are out and VOX is exposed, then everyone here will be safe.' The day was nearly over so Ludwig spent the last two hours in the cafeteria nursing on a roast beef sandwich.

He sat in thought at the corner table where he could not be bothered. Perhaps a small moving truck would be too obvious so he decided on a van. However, he himself could not rent it, nor could Roderich in fear of being traced. Ludwig needed to find someone else to do it, someone he could trust. The same issue went for the furnace and ventilation system. If Roderich were to give him some sort of gas then it would need to travel throughout the building at the same time. Once everyone but who he needed was passed out, he could help them to the van and relocate.

Where to hide them was still an issue and Ludwig wanted to have a place in mind before they left. He knew it would have to be some miles away and in a forgotten building, such as an old warehouse. There he could stash them all away to keep them hidden from view. But just himself and Roderich would not be enough. They would need one or two more people to help them pull this off. Not just for the escape, but for taking care of the patients as well. Trying to transport Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Kiku was a challenge within itself. He knew Ivan could carry one and someone could help lead Kiku. And there was still the issue of Arthur having to run with two small children.

'Who can I ask? Who can I even trust for that matter? No one in this place, that is for sure.'

Ludwig pondered over the issue until it was time for him to leave. This time he remembered to wait for Roderich in the parking garage. Ludwig decided to ask the other for any ideas as they started to drive home. He quickly explained the basics of the plan to Roderich, who looked to understand but was clearly uncomfortable with the entire thing.

"So…we need someone else we can trust." Roderich repeated. "At least two more people."

"Yes." Ludwig responded with a nod.

"Obviously they would need to be student doctors in order to properly care for the patients while in hiding."

"Do we know anyone at the university?"

Roderich nodded. "I think we would be safe with Heracles and Sadiq. They were in our study group for two semesters straight." Ludwig suddenly made a sharp turn at a light and Roderich yelped. "Are you trying to kill me? The apartment is the other way!"

"We are not going home, we are going to the university. Those two should still be there in the biochemistry lab. Why did I not think of them before?"

Roderich huffed. "Because you are socially awkward and you seem to forget the people you work with."

"Just stop talking."

/

"I still think you are insane for doing this. Noble, but insane." Roderich said to Ludwig as they entered one room of the biochemistry lab, where the two men they were looking for were known to study in their spare time.

"Perhaps you are right. But I have found a way to ease my conscience, save my humanity, and still continue to help cure the world of illnesses." Ludwig pointed to the two said men who were at a black lab table, one with an open textbook and the other with a few papers in front of him. "Good evening, Heracles, Sadiq." He said as politely as possible.

"Hey, what's up?" Sadiq answered casually.

"We need to talk with you about something." Ludwig said. "To both of you." He made sure the door was closed and that no one else was around.

"What does this pertain to?" Heracles asked. "You both look slightly distraught."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I have a lot of…back story to inform you on before I ask the favors." Ludwig took a seat on one of the stools.

"You have to sit down to tell us this?" Sadiq questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes." Ludwig proceeded to tell them everything from start to finish. "So you see, that is why I need more help. This barbaric way of operating has got to stop."

Sadiq and Heracles exchanged glances.

"What about the legal system?" Heracles asked.

"My father is a senator and Ludwig's father is a highly renown lawyer. We are all safe." Roderich assured them.

"I will sweeten the pot." Ludwig spoke calmly. "I plan to be a big part of the new VOX after all this is settled. A government run facility such as this pays nicely. I can promise you both a position at VOX."

Sadiq stretched. "If we didn't have so much of our lives and careers at stake I would do it just for humane purposes. But you do offer a sweet deal. It would be a win/win situation for all groups."

Ludwig nodded. "Precisely. So both of you agree to help then?"

"Count us in." Heracles said softly.

"Fantastic." Ludwig cleared his throat. "I do not know the exact night this is going to happen but I would like it to be either tomorrow night or the one after. We need to get them out of there as soon as possible. So, our first order of business," Ludwig borrowed Heracles' notebook. "Herc, you can rent the van. They would not be looking for your name. Sadiq, you have a minor's degree in engineering, correct? That is what you went for before -"

"Masters." Sadiq corrected him and Ludwig acknowledge his mistake.

"I had forgotten. Then I will need you to rearrange the ventilation system so that all vents are turned on at the same time, leaking in to each room. I know where the furnace is now so I will take care of that end of the building."

Sadiq smirked. "I guess I could pull off a fake mechanic and sneak in."

"Where are we to go once they are all in the van?" Came Heracles' question.

"We actually do not have a specific place yet." Roderich chimed in. "We would need something abandoned."

Heracles nodded. "I know of a place. It is full of old junk but there are multiple rooms to hide."

Sadiq gave him a questioning look. "Why would you know something like that?"

"None of your business." The other answered and turned to Ludwig. "Let me write it down for you." He wrote down the address of the building. "I'm assuming I'll be driving?"

"Yes." Ludwig replied. "I will need to stay in the back with the others. Roderich will accompany me."

"Bring it back, Ludwig." Roderich said, trying to sound hip. "I will NOT be tossed around in the back of a construction van! I shall ride in the front."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Fine. I need more brute strength then a gentleman's anyway." Roderich glared at him.

"We'll be famous after this!" Sadiq said excitedly. "I bet we'll be on all the magazine covers and on all the daily talk shows!"

"It appears everyone has their own agenda." Roderich pointed out. "I apologize for asking so much of you. In a sense it is highly unfair."

Heracles shrugged his shoulders. "I'm looking for an excuse to procrastinate."

"A legitimate excuse." Ludwig realized with a tiny smile. "So any falter in our academics…"

"Will not be counted." Roderich finished for him, mirroring the smile.

"Wonderful. Now, here is how the plan will work. Roderich will supply us with the necessary gas, whichever it is. The building ventilation system is in the basement. However, Sadiq, you will have to pass through Roderich's hall of work to get there, in which he will sneak you the drug."

"Sounds simple enough." Sadiq said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Once you get it set up and placed, meet back with Roderich. I will make sure everyone has proper masks to wear, but we still need to move really fast. We will exchange cell numbers so once step one is complete, send a plain text of 'hi'. That will be our signal. Then you and Roderich will meet me in the Red Apple Hall where I will start gathering the patients. Some need to be carried, but I will point them out when we are there. They will be prepared with masks. Then we will send a text to Heracles, who will be waiting some blocks down with the van. He will drive to VOX and be waiting for us outside. Then we pile everyone in and drive like hell."

"Good plan." Heracles praised the other. "But what obstacles will we face? How do we know it will run smoothly?"

"Our biggest issue is the gas. We do not want to fall pray to it. One of our patients is blind, so he will need to be carried. Another has an extremely weak heart and too much physical activity, like running, can kill him. We will have two small children with a father who barely has any grip to hold them while running. We can not expect the boys to keep up. There is another with kidney issues who will not be able to run any distance, if at all. I have one patient who can help carry the others as well. Do not fear, for I will talk to each one of them so they are prepared."

"Next question." Sadiq said with his hand raised. "After we get them to the warehouse, what will we do? Should we start storing some of our medical shit there? We have access to a lot of the university supplies."

"Well," Roderich held up his finger "Once we are there we will call my father. I plan to call him when I get home and make him aware of what is going on. We can trust him, I assure you. After the call from the warehouse, my father will keep us protected through the law so we can transport the patients to a proper hospital. There they can receive proper hospital care and every one of us will basically have diplomatic immunities."

Ludwig was completely shocked and surprised by what Roderich had just come up with. The man's idea was perfect, useful, and flawless. "Y-Yes. Then my father will take over all the legal issues with setting up a proper case and having all the patients testify. When they are at the hospital, I will make sure my mother is there to help keep them safe and calm. This will be a massive change for them and I would like a proper psychologist present." His parents owed it to himself and Gilbert.

"So there is no way we can possibly fail." Heracles stated. "Should anything go wrong, the four of us will be safe under the law and the patients will have to go back."

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Technically yes, but that will not happen. Even if it did, we would still get them out another way. So, is everyone clear on this? No doubts? No questions?"

"I'm game." Sadiq answered and Heracles just nodded.

"Thank you for choosing to help us." Ludwig actually felt a wave of relief wash over him. They were not out of the water yet, but they were getting close.

/

Gilbert lay up against the side of Carty's desk, struggling to pull his pants back up around his waist. His hand and arm ached from the I.V. needles, feeling them move around underneath his skin as he maneuvered his pants. No matter how familiar he was with the damn things they never ceased to make him want to vomit. In truth, he rather have the ache of forced sex then the ache of the I.V. His whole body froze when he heard Dr. Carty's footsteps coming over.

"You did very well tonight, I'm impressed." Carty said sweetly and crouched down in front of Gilbert.

Gilbert turned his head away.

"Hmm…you know what you remind me of? Those white rabbits in the animal testing labs. You know, the kind that are used to test skin products for allergic reactions?" Gilbert still said nothing and Dr. Carty took his arm. "They shave a little area of fur off," he poked at Gilbert's skin wound bandage. "Then rub the substance and wait for a reaction. You look just like that."

Gilbert turned to glare darkly at him but still remained silent.

"Why so quiet? Ah, this must be the effect of your baby brother. Is it that age old instinct of having something to live and fight for now? Do you have hope again?" He lifted Gilbert's chin but the other jerked his head away. "Still stubborn, but I will forgive you. After all, you're a flea-bitten stray wildcat with no home and nothing to your name." He stood up and pat Gilbert's head. "Just a piece of garbage littering the streets. You should be grateful we have you here at all."

Gilbert watched as Carty turned around and took a cell phone from his pocket. He looked at his own hand where the I.V. was hidden in his flesh. Pink eyes glanced at Carty's back and something had suddenly come over Gilbert. Ignoring his own discomfort, he removed the clear bandage cover and pulled the needle out. The needle was currently not connected to an I.V. bag or tube. With a leap of his body, Gilbert stabbed the needle into the back of Carty's knee, piercing through the pants and skin.

"AHHH!" Carty dropped his phone to grab at his leg. "WHAT THE HELL?" His eyes focused angrily on Gilbert who still held the needle. "You rotten little lab rat!"

Gilbert leapt up but had forgotten about his ankles and he fell back onto the floor. Carty was limping over to him, holding the wounded knee. Gilbert felt the bravery in him start to melt away and fear take over. Reality was coming back to him and he knew what suffering lie ahead. He still had the needle for defense and took another swing, only to have his wrist grabbed. Carty twisted his wrist until Gilbert let out a cry and dropped the needle. Carty picked it up and with a quick slash, swiped at Gilbert's face. Gilbert felt the needle scratch his face and eye, making him cry out in pain. He gripped his stinging and bleeding eye, feeling the hot liquid trickling through his fingers.

"How about I stab you multiple times with this needle? Sweet little pin pricks. How about that?"

"No!" Gilbert cried out, still clutching his eye. "No…no I'm sorry." He spoke in English. "Please don't…I'm sorry!" Gilbert knew there was no way he could fight back. If he loses too much blood then he will surely die. "Please…please I need help!"

"You and I both, lab rat." Carty hissed and limped over to a button panel at the door, pressing the emergency one. "I need medical assistance immediately. Both doctor and patient." He looked back at Gilbert on the floor, shivering and bleeding. "I will admit, you are one tough cookie but will not last for much longer. This place will be your home and your tomb. Maybe I will burn you separately and keep your ashes in an urn here in my office. Even in death you'll still be with me."

Gilbert believed that Carty's words were true and he fell into a black void where he could see and hear nothing. At one point he felt his body being lifted and moved around, but afterwards there was nothing.

/

The following morning while walking through the Red Apple Hall, Ludwig noticed Francis tapping wildly at the room window. Ludwig figured the man was trying to get his attention so he opened the door and went inside. "Francis, what is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, but stay right there! Don't move! The camera can not see by the door." Francis gazed at him with worry. "Something horrible happened to Gilbert last night."

Ludwig's eyes widened. "What is it? What has happened?" He was trying to keep calm.

"I was in the surgical room when they brought Gilbert in on a stretcher! I heard them talking! It seemed that Gilbert attacked Carty with one of his needles and the doctor retaliated! He cut Gilbert's face and eye with it! I heard the other doctors say that Gilbert will most likely be blind in that eye now!"

Ludwig growled. "That bastard…"

"Stop!" Francis pressed him back against the door. "Stop, please! Whatever you do, for God's sake, don't get angry! Don't confront Dr. Carty on this or something worse will happen to Gilbert! You know that bastard doctor thinks all this is a game! Gilbert is closer to death than myself or Antonio! You need to care and support him right now! Please do not make the doctor angry! He will only take it out on Gilbert!"

"I…I understand." Ludwig was trying to contain his temper and anger. "Where is Gilbert now?"

"I believe he is still in the recovery room. I've been watching all night and morning at the window but they have not brought him back. I wanted you to hear it from me before you found out on your own. I've been here for awhile and I think Carty is using you as his own experiment. Seeing how you react to Gilbert's dilemmas. Don't give in to him."

"I will not. Thank you for alerting me to this, Francis. I appreciate it."

Francis gave a sad smile. "It's the least I can do for Gilbert."

"I need to ask about him regardless, but I will act calm and collective. I will be back shortly to talk to you." He brought his voice down to a whisper. "I am getting all of you out of here. I have a plan." Francis' blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Do not say one word to anyone. Not to the orderlies, not even to your friends. Everyone will know today, but let it come from me. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Francis was still in shock. "I will say nothing. Not a word."

"Thank you."

Francis stared at the broad back of the retreating figure as Ludwig left the room. In a daze, he walked over to his bed and sat down heavily upon it, staring at the floor. 'Is he really serious?' Francis asked himself. 'Will we all be out of here?' He felt his eyes begin to well up with tears and the long-lost feeling of 'hope' was present again.

End Chapter 10 TBC


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank you for the continuous support and reviews everyone! XOXO

***I have just started a tumblr blog page for all my Hetalia stories! ^_^ Please feel free to visit it! Fanfiction does not allow links so my tumblr name is: creampuffbunny

***Warnings: Language, minor violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun and I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 11

"I'm sorry but he is still in surgery." One of the orderlies said to Ludwig when he asked about Gilbert.

"Do you know when he will be in recovery?"

The orderly shook his head. "They don't tell me those sorts of things. You're just going to have to wait." Ludwig nodded.

"Thank you."

Ludwig left the surgical floor to make his way to the medical supply room. Before he would speak to everyone about the escape, Ludwig wanted to have their masks ready to give. The only one who would have a difficult time understand him was Ivan, and maybe Antonio. Ivan had his own mental issues but Antonio's was being brought on by his failing kidney and constant fevers. Ludwig would have to make sure he was in Ivan's room first when the gas was released and then shoot straight to Antonio's room. Once he had those two by the hand he could successfully reach the others.

The medical supply room was large but Ludwig found the masks right away. One of the workers asked him what he needed with so many masks and he made up a lie. He told the worker that he needed to borrow some for school, which the person happily gave him. Ludwig recounted the masks three times to make sure he had twelve. Successfully counted, Ludwig shoved them into his lab pockets and proceeded out of the storage unit. He had to admit to himself that as risky as this escape was, it was rather exciting. This may be the biggest excitement he has had his entire life.

With the masks set, Ludwig went back to the Red Apple Hall to begin spreading the word. He wanted to specifically talk to a few of the patients and give them individual tasks. The first room he stopped at was Francis' and he peeked in to see if the man was there. Francis waved him in and Ludwig opened the door with his card. Francis smiled brightly at him and held his arms out to Ludwig.

"I could just kiss you! You handsome devil you!"

Ludwig twitched and cleared his throat. "Nonsense aside…" The blonde went into Francis' bathroom and placed the mask on top of the toilet tank. "The camera's can not see." He went back over to Francis.

"So what's the plan, handsome?" Francis asked, giving the other a dreamy (yet eerie) look of adoration.

Ludwig swallowed hard, feeling both uncomfortable and awkward. "We leave this place tomorrow night." He said softly. "When I leave this room, go into the bathroom, take the mask, and hide it. Preferably in a place were no one will look."

Francis winked. "Got it. I'll conceal it as I leave the bathroom, climb in bed, have a little fun, and take care of it there."

"Y-Yes." Ludwig took a deep breath. "Please, let us be serious now. I am counting on you to be an extra set of eyes for us as we escape. And should something happen, as in we get delayed or the like, you are to help keep everyone still and calm. Can you do that?"

Francis gave him a soft smile. "Sure, I can keep everyone together. But what if I…keel over?"

"I have thought of that." Ludwig held up his finger. "I will have two companions with us to help. Three in total but one will be waiting outside. I would like you to stay as close to Roderich as you can, for he will be hosting some immediate light drugs that will help you. He has something for everyone, so do not worry. Are you prepared for this?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. I must go and speak to the others now."

Ludwig was thankful to be out of there for the Frenchman looked ready to latch on to him like a leech. He stepped across the hall to Antonio's room, finding the man panting from a heavy fever in the bed. "Good morning, Antonio. Please tell me they gave you something for that fever?"

The man nodded. "Si."

Ludwig pretended he was tucking in Antonio's sheets when really he was strategically hiding the mask. He repeated to Antonio what he said to Francis but this man's request was a bit different. "Can we take Lovino? And his brother?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "The good news is that they are still alive. However, we will have to come back for them at a later date. Once all of you are safe the police and hospitals will come here to take care of everyone else. But if we want this to work and you want to see Lovino properly cared for, then you have to be set to leave this place tomorrow, okay? We can not help Lovino if you are sad and holding us back."

Antonio just nodded. "Si. Si. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you. Try to hang in there until tomorrow night, okay?"

"Dr. Ludwig…I don't think I can run though…" Antonio said sadly.

"Do not worry. I will have others here to help carry you. If I have to, I will carry you on my back. Everything is taken care of, so please do not worry. Just try to rest."

"Si…but then what will happen?"

"We will hide all of you until the hospital ambulances come. They will give you a kidney transplant and you will be better in no time." Ludwig saw the weak, yet happy look spread across Antonio's features.

"Okay…sounds good, Dr. Ludwig."

"Hang in there."

Ludwig continued down the line, handing out the masks and letting the others know what to expect. The last room was Arthur's and he found the Englishman grunting loudly at Alfred, who was running around the room. The moment Ludwig entered Alfred stopped in his tracks.

"You. Sit down." Ludwig scolded the young boy who did just as he was told and hid behind his father. Matthew was sitting in Arthur's lap with his little bear and waved a tiny hand at Ludwig. Ludwig waved to the boy and told them about the plan. "I am concerned about your boys, Arthur. I would like for you to carry Alfred and I would have Yao carry Matthew. You can not run and hold two boys." Arthur gave him a nod. "So you are clear on what is to be done?" Another nod. "And boys, this is a secret so do not tell anyone about it. And I mean no one."

"We fix daddy's tongue?" Alfred asked, peeking around Arthur to look at Ludwig.

"Only if we get out of here, so do not ruin things by blabbing, okay?"

"No sir! Nuh uh! Me no tell nobody!" Alfred covered his mouth.

"Good boy." Ludwig turned to leave but Arthur pulled his sleeve, stopping him. "Hm? What is it?"

"HURT!" Arthur spoke the word clear enough yet it sounded as if his tongue was swollen in his mouth. This was the first time he had heard Arthur speak any sort of words with his burnt tongue.

"Your fingers hurt today?" Ludwig asked him and Arthur nodded, holding up his left hand. He showed Ludwig how he was unable to bend his fingers and showed a look of pain when he tried. "I see. Let me do a few more things then I will be back to help you." He looked at Alfred. "Be good for your father."

"Yes sir!"

Ludwig left the room and wiped his brow, thrilled that the first part of the plan was successful. Now he just had to see Gilbert and hoped the man was in his room. When he peered inside the room, he was relieved to see his brother there. He entered the room and hurried over to the bed, looking down at Gilbert's pale form. The bruises were still present on his cheek and now a thick bandage covering his left eye. Ludwig could just picture what Carty had done to his brother and the rage in him started to grow again. He had to keep a level head for there was too much at stake to be hunting people down to mutilate them.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes, Gilbert, I am here." He sat on the bed beside him, stroking the pale white hair. "What did he do to you, brother?"

"…it's all my fault." Gilbert whispered, lifting his own hand to hold Ludwig's wrist.

"Nothing is ever your fault. Do not speak that way!"

"But it is." A single pink eye gazed up at him. "I attacked Dr. Carty…I stabbed him with my I.V. needle…in the back of his knee. Now I am forever blind in this eye…he used the needle to slit it."

"Gilbert, I swear this to you." He squeezed Gilbert's cold hand in both of his. "We escape tomorrow. Once you are safely tucked away in a real hospital, I assure you that the true doctors will heal you. When you are well, you can come and live with me." Ludwig said with a smile.

Gilbert blinked back some tears. "Yes…yes I want that. I want to live with you. I want to sleep in the same bed as you. I want to wake up to your face very morning and make you breakfast!" He chuckled weakly. "I'll even wear an apron."

Ludwig bent his forehead down to rest it against Gilbert's. "I think you will have to compete with Roderich for that."

"I could take him." Gilbert laughed softly.

"All joking aside," He 'tucked in' Gilbert's sheets with the mask. "Tomorrow night we leave." He whispered to the other and told Gilbert the plan. "Be prepared to have Ivan carry you."

"What about my I.V.'s?" Gilbert asked.

"Fear not. I have two fellow students from the university helping me. As we speak, the two of them are sneaking some medical supplies and food into our hiding place. Even Roderich will have medicines for all of you. So please do not trouble yourself."

Gilbert lifted his hand to play with a few strands of Ludwig's hair. "Can we trust them?"

"Yes, we can. Just try and be strong. Be on your best behavior so you do not get yourself in trouble and hurt. You are battered enough."

"Okay. Next question. When do you get to screw me again?"

Ludwig sat up and cleared his throat. "When you are healthier and in my apartment. Keep in mind you will have to testify in court as well, so it may be a while before we couple again."

Gilbert pouted playfully. "Fine then. I'll have Francis and Antonio with me so they can work to help get me off." He managed a smirk. "Would you like to watch?"

Ludwig sputtered and nearly leapt off the bed, looking appalled. "W-What? Absolutely not! There is nothing logical about something like that! Speak not of it again!"

It hurt him to laugh but Gilbert couldn't hold it in. "Yes your majesty!" He said in a mocking tone. "Oh Luddy…" he smiled softly at him. "I have so much to teach you about sex…"

"I know about sex." Ludwig frowned.

"No, you don't." Gilbert chuckled and Ludwig sat beside him once again.

"Regardless, I want you to rest now. We are to contain and control ourselves until we are out of this place. Now go to sleep. I will remain here with you for a while longer."

"Okay." Gilbert smiled and closed his eye. "You don't know how happy I am right now…"

"I have a fairly good idea." He stroked Gilbert's cheek. "Rest brother. We have a lot to prepare for."

/

Ludwig sat back in the bathtub with a hot towel over his face. The clock on the mantel chimed eleven and he still was not tired. He kept wanting tomorrow night to come so he could finally relax with everyone safe and sound, especially Gilbert. He couldn't wait to have the man living in his apartment, free to do whatever they wished. Never again would anyone have to suffer at the hands of VOX and their cruel experiments. Ludwig knew he could turn that place around. Their plan was foolproof and victory was assured.

"Ludwig? May I enter?" It was Roderich.

"Yes." He heard the door click open. "What is it?" Ludwig kept the towel over his face.

"I just finished speaking to my father. Everything is set on his end. I am to call him from a payphone after we have everyone at the warehouse. From there, he will dispatch a few ambulances to come and pick them all up, bringing them to the nearest hospital."

Ludwig removed the towel from his face. "Thank you, Roderich. I do hate having to put you through all this."

The other shrugged his shoulders. "It is for the best that we save all of them. VOX is…well, it is a horrible institution. We are doing the right thing. Still, something is troubling me."

"What is it?"

Roderich sat on the toilet lid, crossing his arms and legs. "I fear that we may not have the proper equipment on hand at the warehouse. We have to remember that their conditions are very serious. Some of them may even have mental breakdowns from the change of atmosphere. They are not used to the type of food we have stored there. Many of them are on daily medicines that we have no knowledge of because of their locked files."

Ludwig stared at him. "What are you trying to say, Roderich?"

He gave Ludwig a serious look. "Ones like Antonio and Gilbert depend highly on their constant medicines. Some I do not even have in my part of the lab. The ambulances will get there as soon as they can but we have a chunk of time in-between. It is a long ride to the warehouse, I looked at the coordinates. Gilbert is really my biggest fear of something hap-"

"Nothing is going to happen to him!" Ludwig cut him off. "Gilbert will be just fine."

"I did not mean to offend you. I am simply expressing my concerns."

"I appreciate it, but they are not necessary. Thank you."

"…will Gilbert be moving in with us, then?"

Ludwig nodded. "He will. Do not worry he will be staying in my room. He has no belongings so he will not make a mess."

"Oh, I am not worried about him being here. I was just checking to make sure. I have a feeling you will keep him here on hospice while the others remain in the hospital. I will need to start making room for it."

Ludwig looked at him and raised a brow. "You know me too well. Gilbert has many months of healing ahead of him and I do not want him alone. Once this is over, I will help you arrange my room for Gilbert."

"You are aware of the fact that Gilbert may never be cured?" Roderich gave him a serious look. "He will get better, but he will never be healthy."

The other nodded. "I am aware and prepared for it. I have a lot planned for Gilbert. Once he is better he will go back to school and get a proper education. From there I will get him in to the workforce."

Roderich nodded and stood up. "Seems good. You should not be awake for much longer. We have a long night ahead of us tomorrow as it is. We all need our strength and wit. Sadiq will be there at five o'clock. He estimates at least an hour or so to rewire the necessary parts. He even said he was going to set a timer for the gas to leak, giving us more time to gather everyone. Approximately fifteen minutes. Just so you are aware, the gas will look like white smoke."

"Right. I believe he told me that too. I will pass the word on to the patients tomorrow. We must make sure that Heracles is aware that he can not fall asleep in the van while waiting for us. We are depending highly on him for our escape route."

Roderich stood beside the tub. "Should we have Heracles with us instead of Sadiq?"

"No." Ludwig shook his head. "Heracles PHYSICALLY moves too slow. He is better off driving. Sadiq is fast and strong like me. I need more fists and speed should we encounter anyone."

"Fair enough. I will be heading to bed after a cup of tea. Goodnight, Ludwig."

"Goodnight Roderich."

Ludwig remained in the tub for another hour before finally getting out. His hands and feet were wrinkled so he roughly dried them. He brushed his teeth and cleaned his ears, a normal nightly routine. Afterwards, he had a quick cigarette by the window then headed to bed. For twenty minutes he gazed at the numbers on the clock. The anxiety and thrill of what tomorrow will bring would not give him any rest. He thought about Gilbert being in this room right now and what they would do. The hospice would be necessary but that did not matter to Ludwig for he just wanted his brother with him.

"Then I can protect you. Mom and dad failed to protect you. The government failed to protect you. Yet I will not. I will keep you safe."

/

By the afternoon of the next day, Ludwig had busied himself in the office for most of the morning so he could be in the halls later. He looked at his watch, which read 'five o'clock'. Sadiq should already be here. Ludwig went to the main office to 'get coffee' while searching for his schoolmate. The elevator door opened and he looked over to see Sadiq walk in with an electricians uniform and tool box. They made eye contact for a second just to acknowledge each other.

"Excuse me, miss?" Sadiq asked the young girl. "I'm here to inspect the ventilation system."

Ludwig mixed his coffee while trying to listen. He hoped Sadiq thought of a proper company name.

"I don't recall anything of the sort?"

"Yeah, my company called yesterday. Maybe you weren't here. My boss didn't give me the name of the person he spoke to. I won't be long, just a simple inspection."

"Ah, yes." She smiled. "No problem. Just go to that other elevator and hit the 'B' button for basement."

Sadiq smiled at her and tipped his hat. "Thank you, miss." He walked past Ludwig and they glanced at each other again before he went to the elevator.

Inside the machine, Sadiq pressed the number for Roderich's floor. The man had given him the number last night. The door chimed and opened so he peeked his head out to observe. He saw nothing but could hear people talking. Sadiq followed the voice and came upon some doors. 'Where are you, Roderich?'

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" Roderich said in 'annoyance'.

"Ah, sorry. I'm looking for the basement." He moved close to Roderich. "Can you tell me where it is?"

"Yes. Press the button that says 'B' on the elevator." Roderich dropped something into his pocket. Purple eyes looked at green.

"Thank you kindly."

With the gas capsules in his pocket, Sadiq made his way to the basement floor. No one acknowledged him as he searched for the heating system. He smiled when he saw the sign labeled 'boiler room' and entered. Someone was in there but they only gave him a wave as they left. Sadiq hurried over to the system and examined it carefully.

'Simple enough.' He said to himself, opening his toolbox for a screwdriver.

Quietly and patiently, he rewired the system and attached the timer. Once the back was screwed shut, he went to the front and opened the heater door. Sadiq pulled the capsules from his pocket and lay them inside. When the main part was done, he took out his phone and text 'hi' to Ludwig's phone. 'Now to meet him.'

/

Ludwig heard his phone beep and read the message, giving a tiny smirk of victory. 'Part one complete.'

Ludwig looked at the furnace and took out the capsules Roderich had given him. He stood around for ten minutes, using the last five to toss the capsules in to the furnace. Ludwig rushed to the stairs, bursting through the door to take them two at a time. He power walked through the halls until he entered the Red Apple. The first stop was Ivan's room. The large man was sleeping on the bed and Ludwig shook him awake.

"Ivan, wake up!"

"mm…sleepy." Ivan whined.

"Ivan, up! NOW!"

Ivan whimpered and sat up. "Why do you yell at me? I was napping."

Ludwig sighed. "I am sorry. Just get out of bed and use the bathroom."

Ivan got out of the bed. "Why? Where are we going?"

"We are leaving this place. Use the bathroom and do it quickly!" Ludwig stared at the vent as Ivan went into the bathroom for a moment then flushed.

"Okay. I'm ready!"

"Good." Ludwig looked at his watch. 'Two more minutes…come on, come one!' He stared at the vent until he saw the first stream of white. "THERE!" He reached under the bed and took out Ivan's mask. "Ivan, wear this! Simon says do NOT take it off!"

"Huh?" Ivan mumbled as Ludwig put the mask on him, covering his nose and mouth.

Ludwig put his on as well and gripped Ivan's wrist. "Simon says stay with me!"

Ludwig pulled Ivan out of the room and kept him closely behind as he ran to Antonio's room. He slid his card and opened the door. Antonio lay in the bed, struggling to sit up and did not have his mask on. Ludwig easily helped him put it on and had Ivan maneuver Antonio onto his back. The next room had to Kiku's for Ludwig knew the man would not be able to see the gas. He entered the room with Antonio on his back and was relieved to see Kiku had the mask on.

"Take Ivan's hand." Ludwig commanded, shoving the larger man over to Kiku.

"I'm ready." Kiku held his hand out and Ivan took it.

"Good. Follow me." As they left the room, Ludwig heard his name shouted. He turned to see Sadiq running up to him with Roderich close behind.

"I got a bit lost but I'm here!" Sadiq said with a huff.

"Take Kiku on your back. He is blind." Ludwig gently ordered.

Sadiq nodded and lifted the smaller man onto his back, following behind Ludwig as he let the others out one by one. When he let Arthur out, the man gave Matthew to Yao and held Alfred close. Roderich made sure he had a firm grip on Francis' hand as they all continued to Gilbert's room. Ludwig carefully placed Antonio onto the floor for a moment to open the door and pull Ivan inside with him. There was an orderly passed out on the floor and Gilbert had the sheets up to his nose.

"Ludwig!"

"Stay still!" Ludwig quickly found the mask and put it on Gilbert's face before detaching the I.V.'s and machines. "Ivan, carry him!" Ivan carefully picked him up in his arms and looked at Ludwig. "We have everyone! Let's go! Hurry!"

Ludwig lifted Antonio onto his back once again and ordered Roderich to take the lead with Francis. He and Sadiq brought up the rear together. There were too many of them for the elevator so they had to take the steps. As they ran through halls and the staircases, they passed numerous bodies, each one knocked out from the gas. Roderich lead them a different way to a set of back stairs so they could exit out behind the building, not the front. Everything was working perfectly. Everyone had followed the directions and they were all here.

'We are almost there!' Ludwig said to himself, lifting Antonio higher onto his back as they entered the final hall. 'Soon…we are going to make it!' He looked over to see Sadiq take out his phone, knowing the man was texting Heracles. Sadiq had told him before he would have the message set so all he had to do was send. They were at the home stretch now.

"Bad doctor!" Matthew suddenly shouted from his peeking spot over Yao's shoulder. Yao had been running in front of him, clutching the young boy tightly to his chest. Both Yao and Ludwig stopped to glance behind in the direction Matthew as pointing.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Yao shouted and the others came to a halt, all looking back at him.

Ludwig saw Dr. Sweets a few steps behind them, his face covered in that black mask. The realization hit Ludwig immediately. The bastard doctor always wore that mask, which would have blocked out the affect of the gas. It was the one thing Ludwig did not even think of or consider. It had slipped his mind. 'Oh no…' Was his only thought.

Dr. Sweets turned from them and ran down the hall.

Ludwig cursed and called Sadiq to him. "Take Antonio! Hurry!"

Sadiq, while still carrying Kiku on his back, struggled to hold Antonio on his hip like he would a child. "What about you?"

"Do not worry about me! Get the others to the van! GO!"

Without a second thought, Ludwig took off in the direction of Dr. Sweets, determined to run the man down before everything was spoiled. He could faintly hear Gilbert shouting his name, but he had to ignored it.

/

Heracles sat in the van's driver seat, playing Angry Birds on his phone. His phone beeped with an incoming text message, freezing the game. "Drat." Heracles opened the message that read 'hi'. "From that jerk. Time to roll." He said softly and calmly as he turned on the ignition. Heracles put it into drive and started down the street, but missed the turn.

/

"Everyone, this way!" Roderich waved them on as he held open the back doors, allowing the others to run through. He did a quick head count, counting eleven. 'Be careful in there, Ludwig.' Roderich said to himself and let the doors slam shut. Sadiq had made his way to the front and had everyone follow him to the bend of the road.

"Where is the van?" Francis asked, looking with him.

"I don't know!" Sadiq hissed. "Come on, Herc!"

/

"Now I know I took a wrong turn." Heracles pulled into a side street to do an illegal k-turn. "Cop didn't see it, I didn't do it."

/

"Goddamn it!" Sadiq cursed. "I bet that bastard fell asleep!"

"Maybe he got lost?" Roderich offered. "Everyone, hide behind this wall!" He ushered all of them to crouch behind a decorative brick wall that read VOX Corp. "Stay out of sight!"

Sadiq had put Kiku down in order to call Heracles' phone. "Where the hell are you?" He hissed into the phone when the other picked up.

'I missed the turn, but I'm coming. I can see the building.'

"Just step on it!" Sadiq slammed the phone closed and joined the others behind the wall, keeping his eyes peeled for the headlights of the van.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Matthew whimpered, leaving Yao's arms to go to Arthur. Arthur held both his boys close and nuzzled them.

Gilbert looked at the building. "Where is Ludwig?" He asked with worry. "I want him here! We can't leave without him!"

"We will not." Roderich assured him. "I am certain he will be here soon."

Gilbert just rest his head against Ivan's chest and stared at the doors, waiting to see Ludwig rush out of them.

/

Ludwig ran after the doctor and caught up with him. He tackled the man to the ground and held him there as the other struggled. The gas was still heavy in the building but Dr. Sweets gripped his mask so Ludwig couldn't pull it off. This was something he never had to do, and Ludwig wasn't even sure if he could pull it off. With a grunt, he rolled the man over and gave him a solid punch to the face. He knew how to punch but never actually had to do it. Ludwig gave the man another punch and remembered that his doctor brutally beat his Gilbert.

With that newfound rage, Ludwig growl and lifted his fist to strike again. He let all his anger and frustration come out in his assault. As much as he was enjoying beating the man, he knew he had to get back to the others. The bastard doctor was twitching on the floor from the beating and Ludwig stood up, only to glare down at him. The word 'diplomatic immunities' came to mind so Ludwig allowed himself a few more swift kicks to the man. He reached down and pulled off the mask so the gas would take its affect. Ludwig looked at the bruised and bleeding face for a second before turning to leave in a run.

'That was for you, Gilbert.'

/

"I see the van!" Roderich said and pointed to the approaching headlights.

"About time! Come on everybody!" Sadiq picked up Antonio instead and had Francis lead Kiku as they hurried to the van.

Heracles pulled up along the sidewalk and parked when he saw the group coming. He rolled down the window. "Sorry I'm late."

"I'll deal with you later!" Sadiq warned him and opened the back of the van.

Roderich hopped in first and helped the others in, settling them down against the van walls. Ivan climbed in and settled down with Gilbert nestled in his lap. Francis offered to take Antonio from Sadiq so the man could look for Ludwig as well as keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Gilbert tried to stretch his neck to see outside the van but Ivan had him in a iron grip.

"Do you see Ludwig?" Gilbert asked Sadiq.

"Not yet…should I go in?" Sadiq asked Roderich who shook his head.

"No. Stay here with us. Ludwig can take care of himself."

'Ludwig, where are you?' Gilbert brought his fingers up to his mouth, nibbling on the nails. He hated when he would start to panic.

"I SEE HIM!" Sadiq alerted the others when he saw the other come through the door. However, their victory was cut short by the sound of building sirens. "That's not good…"

"Are we ready to leave?" Heracles called through the braided window bars behind the seat.

"Get ready to go the moment Ludwig comes in!" Roderich replied.

Ludwig rushed up to the van and hopped in the back. Everyone shouted his name in relief and happiness that he had come back. "Let's move!" Ludwig shouted and Sadiq closed the doors behind them. The other ran around to the passenger seat and jumped in.

"GO! GO!"

Heracles put the car into drive and the tires screeched as they drove off. The moment they were away from the building and down the block, Herc slowed down to the speed limit.

Everyone in the back was quiet, not one person moved or made a sound. They were all relieved that the escape plan had worked, but now they had to come down from the adventure high. The realization of their freedom had yet to strike them.

Ludwig sat down beside Ivan and took Gilbert from the larger man. Gilbert smiled up at him and settled himself in his brother's arms. Ludwig just wrapped his arms around Gilbert's slim body and held the man close. This was not the first time he had held his brother but it was defiantly more intimate. He rest his cheek against the soft white hair and took the cold hand in his, rubbing the top with his thumb. Ludwig had seen dead bodies before in a morgue as part of their studies and to him, that is what Gilbert looked like right now. He squeezed the man tighter, thinking about Roderich's words last night. The extreme feeling of possessiveness and attachment to this helpless man in his arms was alarming. Ludwig was uncertain of how he would react should 'something' happen to Gilbert, whether it be now or a later date.

To his shock, another pair of arms wrapped around both him and Gilbert. Ludwig frowned deeply at Ivan's massive bear hug and goofy smile. He could swear he saw little pink hearts above Ivan's head as the man nuzzled him. Gilbert did not seem to care so Ludwig let it go. Then, Ludwig felt something climbing up his arm. He turned his head to glare at Alfred as the boy made his way to sit on Ludwig's shoulders. Ludwig just sat there, staring straight ahead as the old familiar feeling of social awkwardness began to grow. Alfred fisted his tiny hands in Ludwig's blonde hair and kissed the top.

Roderich took out his cell phone and snapped a picture. "That is an adorably odd picture."

"If you put that on your Facebook page, I will give Gilbert your room." Ludwig warned him then smirked. "Oh wait, you do not have anyone on it that isn't me or a family member."

Roderich frowned.

"Excuse me?" Francis spoke up. "Do you have something for Antonio? He's really shaking and very hot." Francis asked with concern for his friend.

Roderich reached into his pocket and pulled out a container of pills. "He only has a fever." He felt Antonio's forehead. "The pain is not helping either. However, I do not have a strong enough painkiller for what he is going through."

"Please, something is better than nothing." Francis begged him and Roderich nodded, getting the two pills for Antonio who swallowed easily.

"How much longer until we get to the hiding place?" Yao asked.

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes." Sadiq said from the front. "Maybe fifteen if Herc didn't drive like an old broad!"

"We are illegally carting around twelve human beings without seatbelts." Heracles pointed out. "Sticking to the speed limit is a necessity at the moment."

"Just stop complaining and drive."

/

Most of them had fallen asleep from exhaustion during the ride to the warehouse. It was dark enough when they arrived to the building and Heracles carefully backed the van inside the side ally where there was a back door. The only problem that made itself aware was that neither Heracles or Sadiq could exit the van. Their doors hit the sides of the building walls.

"Real smooth, Herc." Sadiq rolled his eyes.

"Bite me." He said softly and slid the window open. "We're here. Everyone grab a partner." He climbed through the back window to join the others and Sadiq quickly followed.

"Lead the way." Ludwig said to Heracles while he lifted Gilbert into his arms. The only other person that needed to be carried now was Antonio and Ivan took him.

Heracles opened the door with a loud metal creak and held it wide for them. Everyone ushered inside the dark building, keeping close together. With the door secured shut, the group followed Heracles up some old steps to the second floor and entered a room. The room was small and had only one window. To the far right was a couple of boxes filled with packaged food and a few cases of water bottles. A pile of sheets and blankets stood beside the boxes and on the opposite end were some medical supplies.

"It is not a big room, but it is the most concealed and they will all be hidden well here." Heracles said, letting them enter the room.

"I will go and call my father now." Roderich said to them.

"Take someone with you." Ludwig offered, still holding Gilbert in his arms. "Just in case."

"I'll go." Sadiq offered and the two left the room to make the call.

"When they come back I'll leave to return the van." Heracles said to Ludwig who nodded in response.

Ludwig sat Gilbert on the floor so he could help the others lay out sheets and blankets. Francis went to the food boxes and looked through, finding boxed snacks, cans of various vegetables, and small cereal boxes. Alfred was already into the food, opening a box of cookies and shoving one in his mouth. He hurried over to Arthur and offered a cookie to him and Matthew. Ludwig had finished laying out all the sheets with Yao and carried Gilbert over to them. He went and lifted Antonio up while taking Kiku by the hand and leading him to the sheets. Yao covered up both Gilbert and Antonio, the Spanish man immediately curling in to the familiar comfort of his friend.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Ludwig asked, checking the room and using his finger to point as he counted. They were short one patient. "Where is Ivan?"

"He was here a moment ago?" Francis said, looking around.

"Damn it all!" Ludwig stuck his head out of the room and found the large man grinning manically at some exposed pipes in the wall. "Just perfect." Ludwig remembered reading in Ivan's file that the man killed hundreds of people with a pipe. He rushed out and shoved Ivan away from the pipes, who was still grinning. "No wondering away please." He forced the man back inside.

"Ivan. Here, eat." Yao handed the large man a box of Cheerios.

"Everyone start settling in." Ludwig announced. "We should not be staying here for long."

"You said these other doctors are nice, right?" Kiku asked him softly, taking the bottle of water Francis put in his hand.

"Yes. All of you will be going to the same hospital. Remember, we are not done yet. There is still a lot we have to do if we are to save everyone else at VOX. So can everyone be patient and strong?" His words were greeted with soft cheers of 'yes' and nods. "Alright. Let us rest up and eat. And Ivan, Simon says sit down." Ivan did as he was told. "Good." Ludwig went over and sat beside Gilbert.

"Ya did good, Luddy. Big brother is proud." Gilbert smiled when Ludwig stroked his hair.

"You are safe now, brother. Just rest."

They heard footsteps as Roderich and Sadiq came back into the room. Roderich cleared his throat. "It is all taken care of. My father is dispatching the ambulances now. Only Antonio and Gilbert will ride in separate ambulances since they need the most medical attention. Everyone else will gather in groups of three or four."

"Thank you, Roderich." Ludwig nodded to him and then looked down at Gilbert. "I will ride in the ambulance with you."

"And you won't leave when I'm at the hospital, right?" Gilbert needed to be reassured.

"Yes. I will stay there. You have my word."

Gilbert slid his body away from Antonio's sleeping one to rest his head on Ludwig's thigh. He nuzzled his cheek into the other's thigh and gave a sigh of content before falling into a deep sleep.

End Chapter 11 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

***Hello everyone! Thanks for all the continuos support! I'm a little behind on my update only because I started up my summer job. So things were a bit slow. This chapter is very Ludwig and Gilbert heavy. The other characters will show up more in the next chapter, I promise. Also, I've allowed Guest reviews, or whatever it is called XD. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!

***Warnings: Language, slight humor, mention of drug use

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 12

The ambulances had come two hours later to relocate all the patients. Ludwig stayed next to Gilbert as the EMT's wheeled him to an ambulance, lifting him inside. Ludwig hopped in after them and sat on the bench beside Gilbert's head and held his hand. The EMT's went to work on Gilbert, giving him an oxygen mask and a new I.V. drip. Gilbert looked over at his brother and gave a tiny smile through the oxygen mask in Ludwig's direction.

"You will be fine now, Gilbert. Now you are safe." Gilbert closed his eyes and let the EMT's work on him. Ludwig noticed one of them had a thick dull needle while they injected it into the tube. "What is that?"

"Our orders from the hospital was to keep them all asleep. There are quite a few tests the doctors have to do on each of them to narrow down the symptoms. It will be easier and less stressful for all of them this way."

Ludwig nodded in agreement and never let go of Gilbert's hand under they reached the hospital. Gilbert was in a deep sleep and had to be taken away from him for an examination. Ludwig took this moment to observe the others as they all entered in on stretchers, being taken to different departments of the hospital. Antonio was being rushed right into surgery and Francis was taken to be prepped for it. He smiled softly, knowing that he would see a massive change in both of their behaviors. His three companions came up to him.

"We made it so far." Roderich told him.

"Yes, they are all safe." Ludwig smiled at him.

"I just got off the phone with my father and he has sent the police forces over to VOX."

"Good."

"Hey, we never got a chance to ask." Sadiq started. "What happened to that one masked guy?"

"I punched his lights out." Ludwig crossed his arms and turned to the others. "Is that how you say it?"

Heracles shrugged his shoulders. "If you were trying to sound cool then it didn't work."

"Point taken." Ludwig stated flatly for he had learned many years ago that he was 'uncool'.

Roderich wrinkled his nose at his roommate. "Since when do you come off being some sort of Rambo?" Ludwig frowned.

"Wasn't he the guy who punched the camel in that movie?" Heracles asked with a finger raised.

Sadiq rolled his eyes. "That was Arnold Schwarzenegger, you dolt." He said with sarcasm. "And what does that have to do with anything? Did you really just make a connection between Rambo, Conan, and Ludwig? Because if you did, you couldn't be more far off! You're saying that Ludwig beating someone up is like punching a camel!"

Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Why are we talking about this?' He asked himself.

"I would be nowhere NEAR a camel to ever have the attempt or the need to punch it." Roderich stated proudly.

Heracles poked at Sadiq's cheek. "Isn't your camel parked outside?"

Sadiq causally gave him the finger. "I've never ridden a camel! I drive a Toyota!"

Roderich snorted. "Close enough."

"I'd punch a camel." Heracles calmly chimed in. "Just putting that out there for anyone who cares to know."

"Well now my day is complete. I can rest easy." Was the only response from Sadiq.

"How the hell did we go from doctors to camels?" Ludwig asked in minor frustration.

Roderich, of course, had an answer. "Well, you combine anxiety with exhaustion after a long day of abnormality and fear, which can lessen your brains' cognitive logical processing so that it only works to an 75.6% of its daily functioning capability. For us, however, with our I.Q's, we range from anywhere between 90 and 95 percent cognitive functioning in this type of situation." Everyone just looked at him.

"I challenge that." Ludwig said firmly. "After all this is over." He rubbed the back of his neck. "All of you can go. I will stay here."

Roderich agreed to stay with him but Heracles and Sadiq were going to head home. They would be back in the morning. As Ludwig took a seat in the main waiting room, Roderich offered to go and pick them up some takeout. Ludwig sat for an hour anxiously in the room, reading through every magazine from pregnancy to entertainment. Roderich had finally come back with Chinese takeout and the two ate in silence. Once they were done, Ludwig told Roderich to go home and get some sleep for the man was unbearable if he did not get his nine hours of sleep. Roderich had taken him up on the offer and left the hospital, promising to come back in the morning with a proper breakfast prepared.

By the late evening, Ludwig had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable waiting room chair with a copy of Marie Claire on his chest. When one was left alone for hours half brain dead they would read anything. He was softly shaken awake by someone and he jerked out of his sleep. Ludwig muttered something that sounded like 'puce' and blinked his eyes sleepily, picturing lipstick. He looked up to see a doctor staring down at him.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

"Yes!" Ludwig stood up, dropping the magazine.

"I am Dr. Vash Zwingli and I will be overlooking most of the VOX patients' recovery. I would like to share a few things I have discovered with you. Especially on your brother, Gilbert."

"Yes. Please, tell me everything you have found."

"Follow me." Vash lead him through the halls. "While running some simple blood tests on all of them, we have discovered a common drug that has been living in their bloodstreams. That is confidential, but I will say that we gave them all the counter drug, and your brother has responded greatly to it."

Ludwig looked at him. "So you are saying that they were all kept drugged?"

"Not just drugged. It was more or less used to keep them sick. And your brother with his weak immune system, albinism, and nerve damage suffers greatly from it. My guess would be that he was very troublesome so they had to improvise. He had much higher traces of it in his bloodstream than the others. Those I.V.'s you said that were always attached? I am certain one was that drug and the other was medicine."

Ludwig frowned as he was brought to Gilbert's room and froze in the doorway when he saw his brother. Gilbert was sitting up in bed with a tray of food in front of him. His brother was gobbling away at it like a man starved, and he really was. What surprised Ludwig the most was that Gilbert was actually keeping it all down. A minute had passed before Gilbert noticed them and gazed at Ludwig, a piece of meatloaf stuck in the corner of his mouth. Ludwig's heart skipped a beat when he saw the bright smile on Gilbert's face, even if his teeth were littered with food particles.

"This stuff is good!" Gilbert said loudly. "I'm so fucking hungry I could eat a horse!" He went back to tearing at his food and gulping down the Shasta cola.

"I can not believe he is actually eating." Ludwig whispered to Vash. "It is amazing."

"Well, the drug that he had was literally starving him. I think it was another part of their whole 'experimenting' gig. Which is a big fat lie for we already know about what starvation does to people. We gave Gilbert a small amount to eat and we will have to deny him more if he asks. Most of his vomiting of food was from the drug and the not just nerves. I find it a miracle that Gilbert has made it this long. He's like…a poster model for ultimate healing."

"He is a tough one." Ludwig smiled.

"However," Vash lead him from the room. "Like the rest of them, Gilbert will be going through a drug withdraw. I would like it if you were to stay away from the hospital for a few days. Use the time to get your father working on the legal case."

Ludwig frowned. "Gilbert would want me to be here."

"But you are better off not here. I rather not have you getting upset by the way they are acting. We're practically going to have to tie Ivan down in a straight jacket and gag him until it passes. If Gilbert made this much of a healthy comeback he's going to go, and excuse my words, but he'll go ape shit. Every drug withdraw is different from person to person, but Gilbert and Ivan are the ones we are most concerned about."

"I do not care. I will be here with Gilbert until he is ready to be released into hospice. So you may as well get a cot in here for me because I am not leaving." Vash stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"Very well then. You are training to become a real doctor and learn by doing is always successful. I suggest studying up on it first though." Vash turned to leave but Ludwig stopped him.

"Let me ask you your opinion. What is the…likelihood of Gilbert surviving? As in, will he live to be very old or-"

The shorter blonde cleared his throat. "That is always hard to say. Some people who are overweight and eat nothing but horrible foods can live to be ninety while healthy people die of heart attacks. It all depends on the person. However, Gilbert has had a lot of strange medical treatments, which we still have to figure out. I'm hoping once this legal stuff is cleared up I can get copies of everything that has been done to them."

"They will be available to you sooner than that." Ludwig stated firmly. "My father is a barracuda when it comes to the law. Getting back to Gilbert, in your personal medical opinion…what are we looking at further down the

road?"

Vash briefly shuffled through the charts. "Well, from what I have gathered and can assume…I would say you are looking at diseases like cancer, heart disease, early Alzheimer's, rheumatoid arthritis, the list goes on. However, each person is different. So much has been done to him that pinpointing anything at this time is impossible. Try not to think about that, though. Think about today."

Ludwig nodded. "You are right. I'm going to stay with him for a bit. Have that cot brought in soon." He went back into the room and pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed.

Gilbert had nearly finished his plate. "People always joke about hospital food…but have my life and this shit tastes like heaven! What do you call this meat?"

"Meatloaf." Ludwig answered with a tiny smile.

"I want it every day!"

"Gilbert you must not eat so fast or you will throw it up."

"I don't feel like I'm going to though!" He shoved the last slice of carrot in his mouth before bringing the plate up to lick it. Ludwig made no move to stop him. "I want more!"

"Not yet. Your body is coming down from a drug high so you have to take it easy." Ludwig removed the tray from Gilbert's lap. "Did the doctor tell you that one of your I.V.'s was a drug and not medicine?"

Gilbert blinked one eye at him, the other still bandaged. "I didn't know that…but I'm not surprised either. I'm not worried, though. Back when I was in the sex ring I was forced drugs all the time. My body can handle it."

Ludwig frowned. "But Gilbert, this was a drug being given to you all the time and you have been dependant on it whether you accept it or not."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not afraid. But what about Francis and Antonio? How are they? And the others?"

"I have not checked on them yet, but I know your two friends had been brought into surgery right away. If something bad had happened I would have been alerted right away. I will find out for you, I promise. I will also be staying in this room with you."

"Good, because I don't want you to leave." Gilbert smiled at him.

There was a beep from Ludwig's pocket and he reached in to check it. "It is a text message from my father." He looked at Gilbert. "Well, our father." Gilbert looked over at the phone. "He is coming to see us."

"Our father?" Gilbert said in a whisper. "I…I get to see him? I don't think I want to! I'm nervous!"

"That is normal, of course you would be nervous. It is only our father coming, not our mother."

Gilbert nodded and sat on the bed silently, twiddling his fingers. The brothers said nothing to each other as they waited for their father to come. Gilbert was lost in thought, thinking about that memory of being left at the orphanage. Everything horrible that has happened in his life was from his parents giving him away like a dog. Give away the old dog for a new puppy, which was Ludwig. Gilbert could see why they wanted Ludwig over him. After the orphanage memory he had started to remember small pieces of his childhood. He was always being yelled at or spanked, but not out of cruelty only punishment. Gilbert could remember a few times when he did something bad or caused trouble, all on purpose.

At the orphanage he was always the 'troublesome' one. He would often get in to trouble. He could never sit still for stories or stay focused on one thing. Bouncing off the walls and running around was normal for him. He was very friendly with the other children but would often hurt them by playing too rough. He was loud, rude, wild, and always two steps behind the other developing children. The learning was hard for him. He remembered his father hitting him a book because of something he could not read. The tutors at the orphanage used to get frustrated with him too, so he decided that he would quit learning. He only learned English because the caregivers spoke it along with German.

On another occasion, when he was five or six, he had purposefully knocked down a vase the children were not suppose to touch. Of course, he had to touch it. What possessed him to knock it over he did not know, but he was severely punishment for it. He was locked in the room he shared with four others to stay there, alone, until after dinner. Gilbert remembered he was terribly hungry and wanted out of that room, hearing all the children laughing downstairs as they ate. He screamed and threw a fit in the room, pulling out all the drawers and throwing the clothes. Next he pulled off all the blankets and sheets from the beds and scattered them around. When the adults had had enough of his screaming they came up and saw the disaster of the room. Oh he knew he was in trouble and he remembered the fear, instantly regretting what he had done. One of the caregivers shook him by the shoulders and said these types of reasons were why 'mommies and daddies' did not want to take him home.

"I was bad." Gilbert said suddenly and Ludwig looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"I was bad…that's why our parents didn't want me and no other couples did either. I was bad." He looked down at his hands. "I was a bad kid."

Ludwig cleared his throat, feeling uneasy. "All that is over now, Gilbert. You are an adult and have many opportunities to change."

"But I was BAD, Ludwig! I was a very troublesome child! This man coming to see us gave me away because of it! I've started to remember some things and it's fucking bothering me!"

Ludwig remembered when he was telling his father about Gilbert, his father did mention that his brother was 'too much to handle'. Gilbert was rambling off some of the memories to Ludwig and he had come to a conclusion. He silently diagnosed Gilbert with having ADD as a child that was not properly handled or educated. If Ludwig knew his parents, they were both very strict and firm on everything. Someone like Gilbert disrupting their lives and routine would drive them both mad. It was all making sense to him now.

"Gilbert, now is not the time to be dwelling on the past. You have received a second chance at life, so celebrate it and make new memories."

"You talk about it as if it's so simple! It's not, Ludwig! It's-" There was a knock at the door and Gilbert turned to see a man in a blue button down shirt and red tie peeking in. He looked like an older version of Ludwig but with dark hair. Gilbert froze and just stared.

"Father. Welcome. I am glad you could come." Ludwig said plainly. "This is Gilbert."

Gilbert hardly heard their father talking to him. His father smiled and went over to him, but like Ludwig, this man was hard to read. The man was speaking to him but only the lips were moving. Gilbert did not know what to say or how to react, his body was just frozen. The man gave him a tight hug and Gilbert felt himself start to shake. Ludwig's voice finally registered in his head and Gilbert snapped out of his trance, looking up at his brother.

"Gilbert, are you alright?"

"I…uh…" Gilbert turned and looked a this father. "I…"

"It's fine, don't say anything." His father said. "This is a very strange and awkward moment." The man forced a smile. "I'm not very good with these types of…situations. Your mother is better at it." He cleared his throat. "Speaking of her, she wanted me to bring you a few pictures she had." He took them from his pant pockets and held them out to Gilbert. "They are pictures of you and Ludwig. Look at them. And you too, Ludwig. We had some of these hidden."

Ludwig sat on the bed beside Gilbert and looked at the pictures with him. The first one was of Gilbert as a toddler playing on a blue carpet with some blocks. Another had him splashing happily in a tub. The couple more that followed were just of him as a toddler. The last three were both of the together. One was set in the hospital where three year old Gilbert was grinning brightly as he held his newborn baby brother. The next had Gilbert smiling up at the camera from Ludwig's crib while the infant slept. And the last was of Gilbert's small form trying to reach the handles of Ludwig's stroller.

"You were a good big brother." Their father said.

Gilbert looked up at him then. "So why did you send me away?" The tension in the room grew rapidly.

"That…that is something we can discuss at a later day. We have business that needs to be taken care of first."

"Yes. I agree." Ludwig nodded.

"I…I am suddenly feeling very tired." Gilbert said and shifted on the bed. "Let me sleep for awhile, okay?"

Ludwig looked at him but understood. "Alright Gilbert. You just rest. I will handle everything on this end."

Gilbert listened to the two men leave his room before he took out the pictures again. He looked at the one of him holding little Ludwig in his arms. With a finger he rubbed the infant in the picture, remembering only bits and pieces of the baby. This baby in his tiny arms was the doctor who has saved him from his dark life. This baby, his brother, grew into a man he had fallen in love with. They even slept together and planned to continue on doing so. The thought was even more awkward now because of the photos.

Whatever the case, Gilbert knew that his thought process was not as it should be and that everything will look better in the days to come. So much has happened in the last couple of weeks that everything seemed like a jumbled dream. Too much was happening at once and he lifted his hands to his head. Curling up into himself, Gilbert clutched tightly at the bandages around his head and started to shake.

/

After visiting hours were over and Ludwig had spoken to his father he went back to Gilbert's room. His father was uncomfortable seeing Gilbert again and planned to come back another day when the man was feeling better. Their legal case was already well underway and there was little Ludwig could do for it at the moment. Both his father and Roderich's were handling it well together.

The cot had been placed in the room beside Gilbert's bed and Ludwig sat heavily upon it. He checked on his brother, seeing that Gilbert was sound asleep. The man looked to be troubled so Ludwig decided to stay awake and keep watch over him. If Gilbert were going to go through drug withdrawal then the first attack will be brutal. When nothing was happening Ludwig felt himself drifting off and was soon asleep on the cot. It wasn't until the late evening that he was awakened by sounds of moaning and shrieks. He flew off the cot and was right next to Gilbert on the bed. Gilbert was gripping the sheets and kicking his legs beneath them, getting the limbs tangled. Ludwig was unsure if Gilbert was awake or asleep so he spoke his name gently.

"Gilbert? Gilbert can you hear me?"

Gilbert's eye shot open and his body stilled for a moment as he looked at Ludwig. "Huh? W-what-?" His words were stuttered. "I'm hot! I'm hot! It's hot!"

Ludwig pressed the button for the nurse and sat on the bed beside Gilbert. "Gilbert, calm down."

"I can't! I can't calm down!" He squirmed on his back. "Feels like things are crawling on me! Get them off! Get them off!" Ludwig remained calm and held Gilbert down by his arms. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Ludwig was finding it harder to hold him down as Gilbert's strength grew. The man was fighting now to get out of Ludwig's grip.

Ludwig could tell he was hurting Gilbert with his grip. He chose to let him go to see what he would try and do. Gilbert shot up from the bed and tried to move past Ludwig, but the blonde blocked him. Gilbert screamed and tried to break past Ludwig's forearm. "THEY'RE CRAWLING ON ME! THEY'RE CRAWLING!" The lithe body was shaking and Ludwig could feel Gilbert's rapid heartbeat as it rested on his forearm.

Gilbert's body was drenched with sweat and his hallucinations started to get worse. Ludwig himself began to feel a bit anxious at the sight of his brother going through the withdraw. A few hours ago the man was eating and smiling, now he was screaming and fighting. Despite the strength Gilbert's brain was sending through his body, Ludwig could still feel how fragile he was. He was doing his best to be extra careful and not hurt Gilbert by mistake. Those pink lips were sputtering nonsense and the one pink eye glared up at him, unseeing.

The albino backed away for a moment before making a dive for the other side. Ludwig still managed to catch him easily but wasn't expecting the suddenly bite that tore at the skin on his hand. He let out a gasp of pain and shoved Gilbert away, looking at the crescent shaped bite mark on his hand. Ludwig lifted his head to scold the man but Gilbert was faster and head butted him. Ludwig saw stars and flopped back for a moment, holding the aching spot on his head. This had given Gilbert enough time to escape from the bed.

Gilbert's ankles were still weak and the moment his feet touched the floor, he went down. He landed on his belly, pulling the I.V. cord out with it. He tried to get up but his body was shaking too much. Holding himself up on his hands was proving too difficult. Gilbert looked up to see a doctor and three nurses race in, each one surrounding him. His eye darted to each one, unable to make out their faces. Everyone seemed far away and blurred. The floor felt like it was sinking and taking him with it. The people around him grew taller and taller. Was he shrinking? His skin was tight against his bones, which all felt like they were trying to leap out of him.

The forms surrounded him again, coming closer and closer. He heard himself yelling but it was soon muffled by something heavy pressed against his face. Whatever it was had made him cough and choke, but slowly, he felt his body beginning to relax. He felt the ground being lifted from under him and replaced with air. The forms started to shrink again and take noticeable shape of people. The voices were clear yet still slightly muffled. His body was shifted a bit and it felt like a pair of arms were lifting him further. He closed his eye and breathed in the strange gas from the mask. Now that everything was making sense, he knew it was simply a mask over his face and nothing else.

"What…happened?" He found himself asking through the mask, his eye looking around anyone.

"You had a few withdraw symptoms, nothing more." Gilbert recognized Ludwig's voice and turned to his left. The blonde held an ice pack to his forehead.

"Did I…do that?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes." Ludwig answered flatly. "And this." He showed Gilbert the bite mark on his hand.

"Oh…oh Luddy, I'm sorry!" Gilbert reached his arms up slowly so his hands could cup Ludwig's face. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't even know! I-"

"Gilbert, shush." Ludwig kept his face where it was. "I do not care about that. I was very worried about you…and I mean it." He brought his own hand up to rest it over Gilbert's. "I got scared…" He whispered and Gilbert gave a lazily smile from behind the foggy mask.

"Ah, don't you be afraid of nothing! Gilbert's here and I'll keep you safe! Just like…a big brother and lover would do!" Gilbert pulled the other down so they were touching foreheads. "I just…want you here. Just like this." He grinned. "Now…be a good…a good little bro and…" His eye lids started to droop. "It's hot…in here…too hot…clothes feel funny…just get them off…"

Ludwig pulled his face away from Gilbert's hand and moved to do as he was told. He pulled the covers down and tucked them under Gilbert's feet. Ludwig paused to gaze at those bruised ankles, only imaging how those bastards must have broke the bones and Gilbert's pain. At least now Gilbert will get the proper rehabilitation his ankles need to heal. He wanted to see Gilbert standing on his own with arms outstretched in a waiting hug. The image made him smile as he started to fumble with the hospital gown ties. Once each was untied he removed the gown, watching as Gilbert shivered with a chill but sighed in content. Ludwig attempted to cover him up but he had to gaze upon his lover's still battered body.

His face grew heated with images of Gilbert's body as it moaned and writhed against him when they first had sex. The act had awakened a new sense of lust within in that he did not know could exist. With planning for the escape he never had the proper chance to sit around and think about it. The lust he was feeling had to be suppressed each time it reared its ugly head. He wanted Gilbert all to himself and out of this hospital. Once that hospital bed was in his room, the dark part of him wanted to ravish the albino every chance he got. Ludwig wanted to do it right now as Gilbert's body was exposed to him. However, he knew it wasn't right and doing so would only make him as bad as the doctors at VOX. Ludwig covered his brother up, reminding himself that lust was a basic part of the human psyche that seeks pleasure and he had only recently started to experience it. His brain was only acting on its instincts, but ones that he knew he could control.

The thought of those other doctors, especially Carty, having their way with Gilbert continued to infuriate him. Ludwig replayed the conversation he had had with Vash about Gilbert's future, which was full of uncertainties. Those uncertainties were brought on by a group of evil men who took pleasure in destroying other peoples lives through torture. To them, Gilbert was a nobody, only an experiment they would rape for fun during their off time. Ludwig had started to wonder if jail was too good for those monsters at VOX. He wanted those men to suffer greatly for their heinous crimes against humanity. Ludwig wanted to see them have their ankles broken and their teeth ripped out. There is an old saying that 'two wrongs don't make a right', but why should such evil people get away with their crimes? Locked up in jail without freedom could be bothersome for some, but those monsters would get fed and cared for each day. True, inmates do end up being murdered by others in prison, but it would still be a fairly easy escape.

'Ludwig, stop with these dark thoughts.' He said to himself and tucked the sheets under Gilbert.

"Ludwig…what's bothering you?" Gilbert whispered, his voice heavy and his eyelid shaky. "You look…worried."

"I was…just thinking about how I want those doctors to be punished for what they did to you and everyone else. I want them to suffer like you did, but it is wrong to think that way."

"You're not…some goddamn priest, Ludwig!" He took a deep breath. "If you don't…get your hands…on them, then I will. When I…am better. You'll see…I'll get each and every…every fucking one."

"Fear not, for they will get what is coming to them in jail."

Gilbert smirked weakly. "No…too easy. Either I would…would pay a few inmates to torture them or…or call the fucking mafia." He chuckled. "Or even…set Ivan on them with a pipe…"

"You speak nonsense. It is the gas talking. Go to sleep."

Gilbert looked up at him. "I saw the way…you were looking at me. Naughty doctor."

"Stop it." Ludwig held his breath.

"I know your secret fetish now."

Ludwig lifted his chin. "It is not as it seems."

Gilbert closed his eyes and smiled. "I will be…out of here soon…like you said…at your place…still hooked up to this shit." He waved his hand sporting the I.V. "I'm…looking forward to…to being passionately ravished…and fucked by you more often."

Ludwig gripped Gilbert's wrist and squeezed. "Currently I am very unpredictable…I know that. So please watch what you say. You know how to…awaken feelings in me, Gilbert. Both good and bad. Besides, Roderich will soon catch on by how often I give him cash to see a movie and have lunch, just to get him out. You forget he will be there with us."

Gilbert laughed through the mask. "I can't wait to…to awaken that hidden beast in you! Oh…just you wait…wait until I am better. Then you will know…the real…real Gilbert Beilschmidt." He gave Ludwig a thumbs up. "I'm no pushover."

End Chapter 12 TBC

***Have you joined/seen my tumblr yet? XD I'm hip and cool! (see profile)***


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank you for all the support, reviews, and followers on tumblr! ^_^ I love to hear from each and every one of you! I am glad that so many people are enjoying this story! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others only because I have the court scenes coming up and I fear they will be pretty long. ^^ Do not hate me if the next update is a bit slow because of it. Read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Language, violence, blood, humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 13

Two days had passed after their escape from VOX and the patients were beginning to recuperate. Some were better off than others in the healing process, but the real doctors and nurses were properly caring for them. Ludwig practically lived at the hospital while everyone was healing. It was important for him to check on everyone and assure them that he was still here. Ludwig would make at least five rounds a day, checking up on each one and spending a short time with them.

Many of them had their quirks too. Often, Ludwig would see Francis sneaking after the nurses, trying to woo them with his French. Antonio had been placed in wheelchair for healing after the kidney transplant and had learned to tip the chair to balance on the wheels. Every time someone saw him doing it they would scold and lock the chair wheels. Ivan had wondered off many times and had to be retrieved. The large man had hid in the laundry cart while Ludwig and the other hospital staff searched frantically for him. The only useful task Ivan did was help a young nurse place the water jug on the cooler. If anyone else but Ludwig scolded Ivan for his games, the Russian would get mad. The staff ended up placing him in the same room as Yao, who could watch him.

Yao had received new hearing aids that gave him little trouble or pain. Kiku was given a walking stick but rarely left his room. Ludwig was growing concerned of Kiku's inability to leave the sanctity of his hospital room. The fear of being in a new place was starting to turn into anxiety for the blind man and Ludwig knew he would have to put special time aside to work on him. Arthur was receiving physical therapy for his fingers while there was little they could do for his tongue. The British man would not allow his sons to be placed in the pediatrics wing in fear of something happening to them. Instead, Alfred just caused constant mayhem to the point where the staff grew tiresome and short of the boys' rambunctious attitude.

Which brought Ludwig to his task for the morning: Remove the boys from Arthur's care. This was a task he had to perform alone for if anyone other than Ludwig tried to restrain him, Arthur would go into extreme fits of massive anxiety. He did, however, have two male nurses follow him for when he had to carry the boys out. Arthur would likely go after him and the nurses would have to restrain and quickly sedate him. When they got to the room door, Ludwig told the men to wait outside silently as he went in.

"Unkie Ludwig!" Alfred shouted happily from the floor as he played with a rubber glove.

"Hello Alfred." He looked over at Matthew, who was calmly coloring at the end table and waved at him. "Good morning, Arthur." He said to the father.

Arthur's response was a slight grunt, but he did smile.

"Arthur, it pains me to say that I have come here to take the boys to the pediatrics center."

"No!" Was Arthur's response and green eyes glared at him in warning.

"I promise you they will be fine. There are security guards everywhere. The pediatrics ward is well looked after. The boys will be better off there. There are toys and television and games-"

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!" Alfred squealed in excitement and ran to Ludwig, holding his arms up to the tall man.

"NO!" Arthur started to get out of bed and Ludwig called Matthew over.

"Matthew, come with me." The small boy hurried over to him but Arthur grabbed him right away, holding him close.

"No! No!" Arthur reached for Alfred in Ludwig's arms but the tall man held the boy out of reach. Arthur growled and shoved Ludwig with his body, but did nothing more than bump him. Ludwig hated to do it, but he shoved Arthur back just as hard and knocked him onto the bed. He quickly sat on the screaming Brit and wrestled Matthew from his arms. "NO! NO! GIVE BACK!"

"They will be fine, I promise." Ludwig said and stood up, rushing to the door with the boys. He heard Arthur coming after him and alerted the nurses. They immediately grabbed Arthur and one shoved a needle into his arm. Ludwig did not look back but he could hear Arthur's muffled shouts behind him. "Do not worry, boys. Your daddy needs to rest properly and little children can not remain in this ward."

"We will be able to see daddy, right?" Alfred asked him.

"Of course. Now, when-" He paused as he noticed the big moist eyes and trembling lip of Matthew. "Oh no. Do not cry! Please, do not-" Matthew opened his mouth and started to wail loudly. Ludwig did not know what to do, but he did hear Arthur give a loud scream in reply. "Please…Matthew, stop with the crying." Children made him nervous.

"Don't crwy Mattie!" Alfred leaned over and smooshed Matthew's cheeks. "Big brother is here!"

Ludwig just raced to the pediatrics ward with a squirming Alfred and a screaming Matthew. Someone suddenly trotted up next to him and he turned to see the smiling face of Ivan. "We playing a game? I play too!"

"WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" Ludwig slid to a halt and hollered at Ivan, which in turn made Matthew scream even louder.

"Yao had to go potty so I snuck out!"

"I JUST…ARGH!" Ludwig balanced Matthew in the same arm as Alfred and gripped Ivan's ear painfully. "IT IS TIME I CRATE TRAIN YOU!"

"Owieeeeee!"

Ludwig dragged Ivan with him to the pediatrics ward and eagerly handed the boys over to the nurses. "TAKE THEM!"

"You come back, Unkie Ludwig?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. I will visit soon. Be good. And you!" He grabbed Ivan's ear again and pulled him along. "Keep up this behavior and I will have them put you in a locked room with padding on the walls! That is where you belong because-" Ludwig took notice of the large man's hurt face before his eyes focused on the metal plate bolted to his skull. He gave a heavy sigh and dragged a hand down his face, for it was not Ivan's fault. "I apologize for yelling at you. I am only concerned for your safety." He brought Ivan back to his room and Yao was back in bed.

"Where did you find him?" Yao asked. "I left for a second! A SECOND!"

"He found me." Ludwig said and pointed sternly to the bed. Ivan slumped his shoulders like a dog scolded and climbed into his bed. He crawled under the covers and curled into a heap, a big lump on the bed. "Keep better watch over him if you can." Ludwig left the room and stopped by Kiku's, peeking in. "Kiku?"

"Ah, good morning Ludwig-san. How are you today?"

"I am well." Ludwig smiled and entered the room. "Would you like to accompany me for awhile?" Kiku shook his head. "You will not have to worry about anything for I will be with you. It is safe."

"I am doing well here." Kiku said with a smile. "Thank you for your kind offer."

Ludwig frowned. "Kiku, I would really like for you to walk around more. Staying in this room is not healthy."

"I am perfectly content to remain in my quarters until I feel better." Ludwig saw the pure look of calm challenge on Kiku's face, just daring him to try and remove him.

"Sorry to disturb you. I will be back at a later time to check up on you."

"Thank you for your concern, Ludwig-san. Enjoy the rest of your day." Kiku bowed and Ludwig turned away only to bump into Vash.

"Oh, there you are." Vash fixed his glasses. "I wanted to let you know that we've brought in the Vargas brothers. They're in the cancer ward right now in stable condition so you may want to tell your friend."

"Wonderful. I will let him know. Thank you." Ludwig hurried to Antonio's room to find the man singing a Spanish song happily at the top of his lungs. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! What brings you here?" Antonio asked.

"I have good news for you. Your friend, Lovino, has come in with his brother. They are safe in the cancer ward where they are being cared for as we speak." Antonio's eyes lit up. "Do not ask to see him, because you can not at this moment. I will let you know."

"But…but…I won't cause any trouble!" Antonio begged.

"I am sorry, but that is the rule. The people here are going out of their way to focus on all of you. I would appreciate it if you were to do as you are all told out of respect for the care they are giving you."

Antonio looked hurt by Ludwig's words but he nodded. "Si."

"Thank you. Now rest well."

Now that his rounds were done, Ludwig went back to Gilbert's room to check on his brother. He had bought some third grade workbooks for Gilbert to practice with when the man wasn't having withdrawal symptoms. When he looked into the room, he saw Gilbert chewing on his pencil as the workbook lay out on the tray in front of him. Ludwig gave a small smile and walked over to him, looking down at the page full of multiplication problems. "How are we doing?"

"This is kind of hard…" Gilbert looked up at him with a grin. "But I think I got it this time! Check my work! Check it! I want that star sticker!"

Ludwig picked up the workbook and took the pencil, checking over the work. He saw Gilbert had closed his eye, not wanting to see how many 'x's Ludwig would have needed to put. Sadly, it was a lot and Ludwig was not looking forward to the sad face of his brother. "Keep trying, Gilbert. You will get there."

"What?" Gilbert opened his eye and ripped the book from his hands. "But…but I worked really hard this time, Ludwig! I did!"

"I know you did and the more you practice at it, the better you will be. It takes time, Gilbert. You need to focus your mind."

"Well, forgive me if you got the brains of the family!" Gilbert crossed his arms with a pout. "Do I…still get the star sticker for trying?" Ludwig shook his head. He had hidden the sticker page from Gilbert. "WHY NOT?"

"You have not earned it. The harder you work to earn that star, the more accomplished you will feel. It will mean much more to you." Gilbert gave him a short raspberry and Ludwig frowned. "Childish. Now, let me see your reading workbook."

Gilbert handed it to him but would not look him in the face. Ludwig flipped through the pages, finding most of them empty except for a few circled words above a picture. "I told you I can't read English that well."

Ludwig sat next to him on the bed and placed the tray on the floor. "I will orally translate this passage to you in German, then I want you to answer the questions."

"In German?" Gilbert grinned at Ludwig's nod.

Ludwig cleared his throat and proceeded to read the short passage. Gilbert listened intently and followed along with Ludwig's finger. The passage was no more than a couple of paragraphs and once finished, Ludwig asked him the questions. Gilbert answered to his best ability, but Ludwig knew the man could not comprehend very well, which of course would hinder his learning. Ludwig gave him the right answers and pointed out why. Gilbert gave him a look as though he was understanding Ludwig, when in reality he was zoning out. His brother did not have the attention span to properly focus. Ludwig decided then to hire a tutor when everything was eventually settled. He wasn't sure if he had the patience to teach someone like Gilbert.

"You did well." Ludwig stood up. "Let me make a phone call, then I will be right back." He took out his phone and dialed Roderich, knowing the man would just be getting out of class. When Roderich did not pick up, he dialed Sadiq and waited for an answer.

'I was just about to call you!' Sadiq said with a laugh.

"What for?"

'Herc set up some Paypal account thing for people to donate money. He wrote about VOX, threw it out all over the internet, and now people are donating for our patients! He started it up yesterday and already there is about a thousand some in the account! It's still growing!'

Ludwig's eyes widened and he hurried out of the hospital to get better reception. "That is actually marvelous news! I did not think of that! It had just occurred to me today about what to do with all of them after they leave the hospital. Gilbert will be staying with me, of course. Someone like Ivan can not function on his own. Arthur has small children attached to him. Most of them have not had proper education or functioned independently outside of their handicaps. They have never even explored this country, only kept behind closed doors at VOX."

'Damn…that is an issue. Well, I would assume that after the rulings the government will place them all somewhere. And hey, with this donated money, we can ship a few of them out! Like Kiku could go to a school for the blind and Yao for the hearing impaired…and Ivan to the crazy house. Arthur can go to one of those family boarding houses. We'll figure it out.'

"Yes, but until then." Ludwig pointed out, and realized he needed a cigarette so he lit one up. "I have not heard from Roderich's father yet. My father said that no arrests have been made, but that they were currently awaiting a date for the first court appearance. Once the court finds Dr. Carty and the others guilty, then they will be arrested. Until that happens, say nothing to any of our patients about it. Let them think Carty is in jail for they will be more calm."

'Agreed. Anyway, what did you call me for?'

"I hate to bother you, but Roderich did not pick up and you can get things done fast. I need you to pick up some Dr. Suess books and bring them to the hospital. Just get the most basic ones. I will give you the money back."

'Dr. Suess? What the hell for?'

"For Gilbert. I want him to start learning to read in English. I would asses him at having a third grade reading level in German, but he is at a kindergarten level for English. So get the most basic ones."

'Yeah, I can do that. I'll bring them over by lunchtime, say twelve?'

"Sounds good, thank you. See you then."

Ludwig hung up the phone and puffed on his cigarette, watching the cars fly down the street. He thought about his phone conversation with Sadiq just now. What was he to do with everyone while the trials were going on? Most of them were done with hospital care and the beds would be needed for others coming in. Ludwig would have to find a place for all of them to stay. Now that there was donation money he could put them all up in a hotel. Then again, if no arrests were made, Dr. Carty and the others could still do them harm. They would not want to be away from him either and Ludwig would have to stay at the hotel as well. Gilbert would come with him and stay on hospice at the apartment, but it would not be fair to the others. So, what could he do?

"At least I have received a break from school for all this. I would have killed all my brain cells should I have to study as well." He said out loud to himself and finished his cigarette.

Looking back out onto the street, he noticed a black car with tinted windows driving by slowly in the fast lane. Ludwig had to squint his eyes to see, curious as to why it was slow. The hospital entrance and drop off were on the other side so Ludwig assumed the person was looking for it. The window began to roll down and something stuck out from inside. Ludwig's eyes widened as he realized it was a gun. Everything at that moment froze, including his body. The gunshot went off, striking him in the shoulder. The pain was enough to snap him out of his petrified fear so he made a stumbling break for it. The tires of the car screeched loudly as more shots were fired. Ludwig cried out as he felt a bullet strike him in the side while another shot by his ear.

It was the sheering pain on the side of his head that brought him crashing to the ground. His body was wracked with pain and too paralyzed to move. He lay with his cheek to the grass, seeing only the green blades in his vision. Blood leaked down into his eyes and he felt his heart beating faster with each drop. The sound of his heartbeat was rapid in his ears and his mind was fighting to stay awake. He knew he had been shot in the head but could not think beyond that. He could not move. He could not speak. What exactly had just happened?

The world finally went black and the pain was gone.

/

Gilbert was jerked awake from his nap when he heard someone screaming Ludwig's name. He sat up in the bed and saw some nurses running around. "Ludwig?" He tried to shout for someone to tell him what was happening but no one came. Getting out of bed to find out was not an option. What had happened? Why was Ludwig's name being screamed like that?

"Gilbert!" Francis appeared at the door with Antonio, who was still in the wheelchair. Francis was panting and Antonio was crying. "Gilbert…we have trouble."

Gilbert's heart sank. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well…we don't know why or how it happened but…" Francis gulped. "Ludwig's been shot."

Gilbert just stared.

"They wheeled him in on a stretcher!" Antonio said. "He had blood all over his head and in his hair and-!" Francis hollered at him to stop talking.

"He…he was…he was…what?" Gilbert couldn't find the words to speak.

"They rushed him into the E.R." Francis said, a few tears welling up in his own eyes.

"But…but he was just here." Gilbert whispered, looking down at his hands. "He was just…talking to me. Oh…oh God…" He held his stomach, leaning forward as he felt like he was going to vomit. Francis rushed into the room and Antonio wheeled in behind. Gilbert hardly felt when Francis jumped onto the bed and held him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Gilbert!" Francis said with a soft sob into the white hair.

Antonio forced himself out of the wheelchair and onto the bed to be on Gilbert's other side. He too hugged his friend. "He'll pull through it, Gilbie! I know he will!"

"It was those doctors, I'll bet!" Francis said angrily.

Gilbert spoke softly. "I know he will pull through. He wouldn't leave me…he wouldn't leave us." Gilbert felt his eyes begin to well with tears, one soaking through the bandage. "Mein bruder…" His mind was in a fog. He did not know what to think about the news he had just received.

"We will stay with you." Francis whispered to him.

"Thank you." Gilbert squeezed his two friends close to him, feeling his body begin to tremble. They all thought they were safe but now this had to happen. It only proved that the evil haunting them was still out there trying to do harm.

'Be warned, VOX.' Gilbert said darkly to himself. 'Should anything happen to my baby brother from your cruelty, then I will make you suffer. There will be no mercy for any of you. Hurting me is one thing…but you will never hurt my brother again! If I have to sell my soul to get to your asses then I will. In a heartbeat.' The hot, angry tears poured down his face.

/

Ludwig opened his eyes slowly as he started to wake up. The first thought on his mind was the gunshots, then it went straight to Gilbert. What had happened and where was he? He had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright light. It was a hospital room, of that he was certain. The familiar beeping of machines and smells of disinfectant were overwhelming. He tried to sit up but let out a hiss as his muscles screamed in protest. A sharp pain shot up his back and went straight to his head. It was the worst headache he ever had.

"Thank God, you are finally awake!" Ludwig recognized Roderich's voice and watched as the man ran to the door, calling out for a doctor. "You gave us all a massive scare!"

"What happened?" Ludwig asked, his voice hoarse.

Roderich went over to him and fixed the sheets. "You were shot down, Ludwig. You were shot in the side, in your shoulder, and at your head. But you are EXTREMELY lucky that the bullet only grazed your head, ripping at the skin. It did not make it to your skull but the impact was enough to knock you into a coma."

"A coma?" Ludwig gasped. "How long was I out?"

"Almost an entire week. About five, including this day."

"What about the others? How are they?" Before Roderich could answer him Vash came in.

"Welcome back, Ludwig." Vash said plainly and checked his stats. "You gave everyone quite a scare."

"The others. How are the others?" Ludwig was more worried about his patients and Gilbert.

"Well, it hasn't been pretty. Not in the slightest." Vash looked down at him. "In your case, you will recover with little issue. You are going to have to have your shoulder rehabilitated and your head will need some extra care."

"That is fine. But I want to know about the others."

"I'll let Roderich tell you all about it. Let me run and get some pain killers for you."

Ludwig immediately turned to Roderich who had a distressed look on his face. "Tell me. What of Gilbert? And the others?"

"Everyone is well." Roderich said softly and sighed. "Half of them are not here. They were put up in a nearby hotel. Heracles and Sadiq are with them, as well as some police officers my father sent."

"Who? Who is not here?"

"Yao, Francis, Antonio, Arthur, and the boys. Gilbert, Ivan, and Kiku remain."

"Tell me."

Roderich folded his hands on his lap. "Gilbert's health failed the moment he heard of your shooting. It was only up until a few days ago that he started to eat again. I am sure his health will be brought back now that he knows you are alive and well. Ivan is currently in the psychiatric ward because he tried to mutilate himself to help you. His thought process was to cut out the metal plate with a stolen scalpel to give to you as means to heal the bloodied wound on your head. And Kiku had a nervous breakdown when we tried to get him to go with the others."

"…Bring Gilbert here. I want to see my brother."

"Not yet, you should-"

"Now, Roderich!" Ludwig glared at him.

"Sorry. I will bring him right to you."

Roderich got up and left the room, leaving Ludwig alone with his thoughts. Ludwig started to remember what had happened to him that day, when he was shot. The shooting was planned, that's why the car had been going so slow. It was possible that it had been hired to scope the hospital in hopes of seeing him. Ludwig knew that the only people who would want him dead are the doctors at VOX, mainly Carty. No arrests had been made so Carty was free to walk the streets. Who was to say he did not hire someone to try and assistant him? Ludwig was bringing the man to court and Carty would likely go to jail. Of course he would be on the defense.

How did it come to this? One minute he was the top student of his class gaining a perfect internship and the next he was gunned down by an hit man. Was this to be his misfortune now that he rescued so many lives? Would he always be hunted like this even if the doctors are behind bars? Where was he to go from here?

"Kleiner bruder?" Ludwig looked over at the door to see Roderich wheeling Gilbert in the room. The bandage was removed from Gilbert's eye, which sported a straight scar from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. The blind eye was a very faint pink.

"Bruder." Ludwig motioned for Gilbert to be wheeled over, but the albino stopped Roderich from proceeding.

"No. Let me. I want to show him!" Gilbert carefully placed his slipper feet on the floor and gripped the chair arms. Roderich immediately locked the wheels and stood beside him, reading to catch him should he fall. Gilbert smirked at Ludwig as he slowly stood up on his feet, his knees shaking only slightly. "I'm going to walk over to you!"

Ludwig's eyes were wide at seeing Gilbert standing on his own. He felt his eyes start to sting with tears, but he would not let them fall. "Gilbert…you can stand!"

"I said I would walk to you and the doctors worked hard to get me to stand." He started to take baby steps, using his arms to balance himself. Roderich walked closely beside him. "I had to do something to get my mind off your attack." He was inching closer to Ludwig.

"You can do it, Gilbert. Focus." Ludwig had forgotten all of his pain from just the sight of Gilbert walking. He even forced himself to sit up against the pillows.

"I'm one… step closer to…to killing those bastards who hurt you!" He made it over to the bed and collapsed onto it, mindful of Ludwig's wounds. "I DID IT!"

Ludwig was truly happy despite his ordeal and he hugged Gilbert tightly. "YES, YOU DID!"

Gilbert hugged him back, kissing his face all over. "So we had a mishap, but you're going to be alright!" He continued to shower Ludwig with kisses. "That hit man has bad aim!"

"Nothing is over yet, Gilbert." Ludwig said seriously. "We all have to be on our guard. Everyone." He kissed his brother's nose. Ludwig was certain the realization of his attack would hit him full force in a short while, but right now he was happy and content having Gilbert in his arms. "I just want you to get better."

"I already am! You're one lucky duck there, Luddy! You got the luck of the Devil!" Gilbert cuddled him.

"Yes…it was luck." Ludwig said in a whisper.

"We are all targets now." Roderich said. "Even me. I should go and stay at the hotel with the others."

"No." Ludwig said firmly, looking into Roderich's surprised purple eyes.

"No?"

"No. The moment I am able to leave, we are all going back to our apartment. No matter what."

"Who is 'all'?" Gilbert asked him.

"Everyone. They will leave that hotel and come to live with Roderich and I."

Gilbert grinned and Roderich's jaw dropped open.

"Ludwig, are you on too much medication? This is not the time or the place to be making such decisions! You were just shot and have come out of a coma!"

Ludwig gave him a curt nod. "Yes, but I am alright now. It may hit me later, but for right now I am thinking properly. Gilbert will be on hospice and the others will move in with us."

"You. Are. AWESOME!" Gilbert gave his brother a big kiss on the lips.

"But…but our apartment is too small for so many people to live in it! It is also a building violation! Not to mention a fire violation as well!"

Gilbert pouted at Ludwig who only held him tighter.

"So we will rent a bigger place. Easy as that."

Roderich huffed. "Why not a farm house where they can all run free in the back fields? Are you trying to recreate the "It's A Small World" ride here in the city?"

Ludwig gave a chuckle at that. "It does sound that way. But no, they are living with us. All of us. Together. We are deep in shit enough so we might as well deal with it together. We can all watch out for the other. And that way, I will know everyone is safe. We have the trials coming up as well. I want everyone with me."

Roderich cleared his throat. "Which reminds me. We have the court date set, whether or not you would be awake for it. Next week, Wednesday, nine o'clock a.m. Everyone is to be there to testify."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig and threaded his fingers with the larger ones. "I'm a little nervous about testifying, Ludwig. Carty will be there and what if they ask hard questions?"

Ludwig nuzzled him. "Do not worry. Everything will be alright."

Gilbert gave him a pitiful look. "You said that before and you were shot."

"Well…I can not predict the future. However, you know I will do my absolute best to ensure that everything works out according to plan." His vision started to get a little fuzzy and Gilbert's voice seemed far away.

The next thing he saw was a look of panic wash over Roderich's face as he bolted from the room. Gilbert was above him, frantically shouting his name with tears in his eyes. His mind was telling him to react but his body was unresponsive. It was as if his bones did not care. Suddenly, the room grew cold and he started to shake. Gilbert was hollering for help but Ludwig still could not react. The light started to fade as his eyelids slipped closed.

End Chapter 13 TBC


	14. Chapter 14

***Wow, so much love and support for this story! Thank you so, so much! XOXO. This chapter may appear to move fast, but believe me, it is all part of the flow. The courtroom procedures had me sweating for a while, but I managed them well enough, I would think. There will be humor in this chapter as well as dark themes.

***Warnings: Language, adult content, mentions of violence, humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun and I am making no money off of it.

Chapter 14

"How is my brother?" Gilbert asked Roderich from his bed. After Ludwig's mishap, the nurses and Roderich had to force Gilbert out of his brother's room. They ended up having to sedate him with a low dose of valium, which helped him to remain calm. Eventually he had fallen asleep and woke up to find Roderich sitting beside him.

"He is in stable condition. Everything is alright now."

"What happened? Do you know?" Gilbert forced himself to sit up in the bed.

"His heart rate dropped due to something they had given him. Do not worry yourself over it. As I said, everything is fine."

"Can I see him?"

Roderich shook his head. "He is still resting, which is best for him. Ludwig is going to need all of his wits and strengths about him to get through the next couple of weeks."

Awkward silence fell between them for a moment, until Gilbert spoke. "So…we're going to be roommates?"

"Yes."

"And you know that Ludwig is mine, right?"

Roderich blinked at him, slightly surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

Gilbert chuckled. "I'm joking with you! It's just, you know, I could see someone like you having the hots for Ludwig since you're both on a smart level with each other."

"How absurd!" Roderich nearly squeaked out. "When have I ever given off the impression that I would hold interest for my friend and schoolmate? We share rent, that is all!"

"Ooooo, seems like I struck a nerve." He wiggled his brows. "If you did not care at all, then you would have given me a simple 'no'. Instead, you had to run off with diarrhea of the mouth."

"Nonsense!" He flushed an angry red. "How dare you-!" He stopped himself when he saw Gilbert's victorious smirk. "Oh!" He huffed in frustration. "There is just no use in reasoning with rabble! Good day!"

"Rabble? Who you callin' a 'rabble'?"

"You may tell your brother that I will be visiting my father for a few days to help with HIS case! Hmph!"

Gilbert waited until Roderich was far enough away to get out of bed. Carefully, he held onto the plastic bar railings while he wiggled his toes to get the blood flow back in his feet. It was not a far walk to the wheelchair, but one stumble or wiggle and he would go crashing down. He placed a gentle amount of weight on his first foot, then slowly added more pressure. He repeated the process with the other foot until he was standing perfectly erect. "Ha! I knew I could do it!"

There was still the distance from the bed to the chair he had to make. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert placed one foot forward, then the other. He grew more confidant with each little step and when he reached the wheelchair, he gave a 'whoop' of victory. Gilbert sat in the chair, unlocked the wheels, and made his way to Ludwig's room. No one stopped him and he was able to make it to the room without trouble. His chair hit the corner of the door as he wheeled in and gave a little curse.

Ludwig peeked open a blue eye at the sound of a thump in his room. Both eyes opened to look at him. "Are you well enough to be out of bed on your own?"

"I'm here to see you. Your injury is worse than mine."

"Your bandage is off of your eye. Why?"

"Ah, I took it off because it was starting to bother me. I don't really need it. Give me an eye patch instead! I bet I'd look awesome!" Gilbert said with a laugh and locked his wheels before he stood. He carefully walked over to the bed and sat beside Ludwig. "This is strange, huh? Now it's me sitting on the hospital bed next to you."

Ludwig smiled softly. "Yes. The roles are reversed. I really am alright. It is a large wound and I will be slightly bald there for a long time, but it is not life threatening."

"Uh, and what about your heart rate dropping? That's life threatening!"

"It was a bad reaction to some of the medicines, that is all. You do not need to worry. Plus, I will be out of here soon and all of you are coming with me to my apartment." He chuckled at Gilbert's massive grin. "Roderich will be there to help change my bandage and I am well aware of medical healing procedures."

"Hey, maybe I want to change your bandages! You are my baby brother after all. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't help you out more?"

Ludwig stared at him. "I do not think of you as my brother."

Gilbert chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just like the idea of having a brother…because I never really had a family." He leaned down to rest his forehead against Ludwig's. "But now, I have a lover. And you are damn lucky to have me, Mr. Ludwig!"

Ludwig raised a brow. "And why is that?"

The albino tossed his head back and stood up, posing proudly along side the bed. Ludwig just blinked in pure confusion. "I am the truly awesome and magnificent Gilbert! I am a dashingly handsome and exotic male who is the perfect lover! I can sing, dance, fight, and much, much more! Men desire me because I'm so damn sexy and hard to handle! Chicks cream when they see me, for this awesome piece of Grade A German wurst is sterile, baby! I am every woman's pleasurable birth control on two legs! THAT'S what you are getting, my friend!"

"I do not know you anymore."

"HA! That's because you're a snooty school boy who doesn't know anything about gay sex or the awesomeness of a woman's-"

"That is enough!"

"Please tell me you have porn in your bathroom?"

"NO!" Ludwig flushed an angry red. "We have Reader's Digest and science magazines!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Oh boy…'and fun times were had by all'."

"You are no longer invited." Ludwig firmly teased in his own stoic way.

"Oh Luddy, you're such a card!" Gilbert went back over and hugged him.

"A what?"

"Nevermind. You are such an unhip nerd."

/

Three days later, Roderich had finally arrived home after his short family visit. He stepped out of the filthy cab, eager to get into the shower and wash off the city slime. Little did he know of the mayhem that would greet him when he opened that door. Roderich entered the apartment foyer and immediately froze at the messy environment. Slowly, he stepped up onto the floor and looked around. His apartment, as Ludwig promised, was a newer version of the 'It's a Small World' ride.

In the kitchen, Antonio and Yao were having a flour fight, blowing puffs of the powdery substance into each other's faces. Arthur was in the kitchen as well, and opened their oven to release a black cloud of smoke. It filled the air to join with the white of the flour. In the living room, Ivan was gnawing on their plastic decorative plant while Kiku sat beside Roderich's large Ming vase. The Asian man seemed to be feeling the designs on the vase. Heracles had somehow fallen asleep on his piano and Sadiq was calmly smoking a hookah while reading one of Roderich's antique music history books.

Now, there was a chance that Ivan would choke on plastic, Heracles would drool on his keys, Kiku would knock over his vase, Arthur would set off the smoke alarms, and Sadiq would accidentally rip his book. But with a 'plastic' smile, he continued through the apartment. It didn't matter that Alfred was drawing on the walls and Matthew was eating a package of Oreo cookies…dropping crumbs everywhere. The important thing was that everyone was safe and sound. Now, for that much needed shower.

He opened the bathroom door and noticed that his Science and Music Weekly magazines were on the sink counter, not in the magazine rack. Calmly, he noticed the albino sitting naked on his toilet, holding a copy of the latest 'Hussler'. SOMEONE was in the shower.

"Oh, hey Rod! Welcome back! You might want to wait to shower tomorrow. Francis will eat up all the hot water."

With a twitch of his curl, he put on another plastic smile. "Oh, what a shame."

"Yeah, and hey, when you go to your school or office or whatever, think you can pick up something to get everything moving? From all those meds and crap, I'm clogged up like a bear hibernating in the winter!"

The shower curtain suddenly opened. "Do you think it is time for a trim?" He asked Gilbert.

"I think you're fine, dude. When you start looking like a long nosed Goldie Locks I'll trim it myself."

"Sorry to…interrupt your…bathroom conversation." Roderich said slowly.

"Hey, no sweat man." Gilbert grinned.

Francis held out his arm in offering. "You can shower with me if you need to?"

"How very thoughtful, but I think I will pass. Have a pleasant evening."

"You too, bro!"

Roderich slowly closed the bathroom door, while tripping over a laughing and running Alfred. He managed to catch himself with help of the wall. He looked over and shivered when he saw Ivan on the floor, peeking around the corner wall of the hall at him. Ivan stuck his hand out just a bit to twiddle his fingers in Roderich's direction. There was a loud 'DUNG' sound from his piano, which meant that Heracles had fallen off the bench, dragging fingers heavily along the keys. Roderich slowly retreated to his locked room, opening it with the door key. He did not bother to seek out Ludwig. The man probably used his skills as a doctor to sign himself out of the hospital. Instead, he locked the door behind him, dressed in his pajamas, and curled up into a tight ball on the bed.

/

Ludwig lay calmly in his bed, waiting for the pain pills to put him to sleep. His bed had to be pushed to the far wall so that Gilbert's hospice bed could be properly placed. When the door opened and Gilbert walked in, Ludwig sat up immediately. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Gilbert grinned. "A little whoozy."

"You need your medicine. Dress into your sleepwear and get in your bed before you collapse."

"Yes doctor." Gilbert followed the orders, dressing and settling himself into the bed. He pressed the button to lower the bed back to a comfortable position. He watched as Ludwig prepared the I.V. needle and bag. Gilbert looked at his left hand, counting the pink spots on top of the faint blue veins. "Ludwig…how long will it be until I won't need those things?"

"It will only be for a bit longer, then we will move to simple injections. Please bear with it a little longer. Give me your hand."

Gilbert relaxed his hand on the side bar and hissed slightly when Ludwig stuck the long needle into the middle vein. No matter how often he had these damn things, they always threatened to make him vomit. Ludwig covered it with the clear protective sticker.

"You are set for the evening." Ludwig gave him a simple smile. "We have to appear in court tomorrow. Are you prepared?"

Gilbert closed his eyes. "Damn…I was trying to forget, but now you made me remember. I guess I am. I want to see those damn doctors fry! Are you sure you are okay for this? You are very calm at escaping death."

"I am simply thankful to be alive. I know this issue will be settled in court, so I will not let it bother me. And, you will have your chance to see those doctors punished."

"On a happier note, when will you be healthy enough for sexual activity?" Gilbert asked with a pout.

"Please, let us get the first court day over with. It will be here before we know it." He gave Gilbert a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep now, Gilbert. You need your strength for tomorrow."

"Yeah…goodnight Ludwig. I love you."

"…I love you too."

Gilbert knew emotions were difficult for Ludwig to express at this point, but he knew the man was sincere in his own quirky way. Pale lips smiled at the figure settling into the bed next to him. How he wished he could lay with Ludwig right now. Sleep would come hard to him for the courtroom trial had him worried.

Gilbert imagined himself in that courtroom and in what seemed like a few seconds, he was there for real~

"I shall like to call my first witness to the stand, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Ludwig's father called, his voice echoing in the large room.

Everyone's eyes followed Gilbert as he stood on wobbly legs and made his way to the stand. An officer helped to guide him up and the albino took the seat with a heavy sigh of relief. Gilbert's eyes met Ludwig's and his brother nodded to him. Gilbert looked to his father next, who wore a mask of pure seriousness.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, how long do you think you've been a patient at VOX?"

Gilbert counted on his fingers as he thought. "Um…I'm not sure but I would think about a couple of months…maybe half a year?"

"And in that time, could you explain to the court what procedures were done to you? Keep in mind that medical knowledge is not necessary in your explanation. Just try and describe everything they did to you from your point of view."

Gilbert looked over to the defendant's table where Dr. Carty sat very still, staring intently at him. "Well…when I first arrived there I had no clue what it was. In all honesty, I thought I was safe because they took me away from a prostitution ring. They were going to take my best friends away because they had medical issues and I begged to go with them. The doctors said they were going to help all three of us and I believed them."

"So you willingly went along because they provided you with an escape from the sex ring."

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. Then we were all split up and put in different rooms. Then they started coming in and doing things to me. Taking my blood, poking me with needles…" Gilbert felt the courtroom start to grow hot. "They…uh…they didn't like how I would fight and curse at them so…so the third day I was there they…they decided to break my ankles so I was more controllable."

The courtroom gasped and the defendant's lawyer shot up. "Objection, your honor! Permission to clarify the statement!" The judge gave permission. "Mr. Beilschmidt's 'memory' of this incident stems from heavy drug withdraw. When he was taken from the ring, the pimps there had everyone high as kites on a daily basis. It made sex with customers easier. Mr. Beilschmidt started to suffer from massive hallucinations, in which he thought the doctors were attacking him when in reality they were trying to calm him. In his mass hysteria, he broke his own ankles."

"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!" Gilbert shouted at the other lawyer and the judge hammered his gavel.

"ORDER! Mr. Beilschmidt, you will refrain from such language and outbursts while in my courtroom!"

Gilbert gulped. "Y-Yes sir. Sorry. I didn't know that." He gave a sheepish smile.

Ludwig had to bite gently on his fist at the assumption, hoping the jury would not buy into something like that.

"Proceed." The judge waved for Ludwig's father to continue.

"Aside from the incident you just spoke of, what began to follow in the upcoming days?"

Gilbert felt himself growing anxious. All eyes were on him, some pitying, some judging. "Um…after that I guess came experiments. They always told us that these experiments would help a vast number of people get better. I was temporarily blinded before since they wanted to see if the pigment or whatever could come back into my eyes. Recently, Carty blinded me in my left eye with my own I.V. needle!" He unconsciously brought his hand up to rub at his eye. "They took away slices of my skin, pulled out my back teeth without Novocain, beat me black and blue…and would often…have their way with me."

"And all this in the name of medical science." Ludwig's father said to the judge.

"Objection your hon-"

"Silence." The judge pointed the gavel at the other lawyer. "Before you make a statement yourself, I would like to hear what all the other patients have to say. Mr. Beilschmidt, you may continue."

Ludwig's father nodded and turned to Gilbert. "Thank you for your part in this, Mr. Beilschmidt. You may leave the stand." The same officer helped Gilbert down the steps and Francis was called next. "Mr. Bonnefoy, you have shared in many of the same experiences as Mr. Beilschmidt. Tell the court how your experiences have differed because of your condition."

Francis cleared his throat. "Well, to start, I have a bad heart and only recently had a pacemaker put in to regulate it. But when I was in the sex ring with Gilbert and Antonio, the illness continued to spread and became worse. I was unable to perform the acts necessary because they were too strenuous. Instead of killing me, as the ring leaders had done to many others, they sold me off to VOX, along with Antonio and Gilbert. There, they did many types of procedures on me. I had at least two open heart surgeries where NOTHING was fixed, mind you. I don't know what they were doing, but it wasn't healing me. Also, they had me doing stressful activities…like forcing me to run on a treadmill, dropping me into water, purposefully trying to suffocate me, all the while saying that my suffering would help many others with my condition."

"What about rape? Were you a part of that too?"

Francis pushed some hair behind his ear. "Everyone was. The sex was just more of the 'experiments'. Every once in awhile we would get some type of drug to make us more…excited."

Dr. Carty whispered to his lawyer and he shouted out again. "Objection! Mr. Bonnefoy was one of the patients whom enjoyed the intercourse and it was never rape."

The judge halted the lawyers and looked to Francis. "How do you wish to respond?"

Francis shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone who was swept up in the underground sex world knows that it's easier to lie there and let them have their way rather than fight it. If you fight it, you only end up hurting yourself in more ways than one. Just give them what they want so they leave faster…and close your eyes and think of something else."

Ludwig's father spoke up. "Regardless, it is unethical for doctors to have intimate relationships with their patients of any kind!"

Ludwig slumped slightly in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was guilty of THAT. He felt someone behind him tap his shoulder and turned to see Heracles leaning forward.

"Don't take it seriously. You're technically not a doctor yet, so it doesn't count. You're more of a…caregiver."

"And just how is that any better?" Ludwig whispered back.

He frowned. "I guess it isn't. Sorry." Heracles sat back down and Ludwig sighed softly. He lifted his head and nearly yelled when he heard his father call Ivan's name. "EXCUSE ME!" He shot up from his chair. "Mr. Braginski is not capable of testifying due to his mental issues and-"

"It's okay, Ludwig!" Ivan said happily and practically skipped onto the stand.

Ludwig took a heavy sip of water. "We will hear a story about vanilla pudding and pipes!"

"Mr. Braginski," Ivan had a big closed mouth smile and sat perfectly still in the chair. "Can you tell the court the 'bad things' the doctors did to you?" Ludwig's father dumbed it down.

"Oh, they did a lot of bad things! They're big bullies and I beat up bullies!"

"What kind of things?"

"They put a plate right here," He pointed to his head "They say it was to keep me from being bad because I'm not a nice person."

Carty's lawyer spoke up again. "This man should not even be allowed to take the stand! Mr. Braginski was pulled from a Russian mental asylum for the criminally insane! He murdered hundreds of people with nothing more than a water pipe! My clients were working hard for the hope of returning a troubled, mentally disabled person into a proper functioning human being."

"It made him worse!" Ludwig's father countered. "The same goes for the rest of these patients whom you brutally took advantage of! Your honor, some of these men have come out of VOX worse than they did when first entering! Mr. Braginski and Mr. Beilschmidt are living proof of it. Dr. Carty and the leaders of VOX travel the world and kidnap people who they see as useless. They take people that won't be missed so they do not leave a kidnapping trail! Instead of leaving Mr. Braginski at the Russian ward to be treated, they buy him as a test subject!"

"The Russian asylum offered him first!" The other lawyer spoke.

"On what grounds? Where is your proof?"

"No further questions."

"Silence!" The judge banged his gavel again and Ivan looked at it.

"Mr. judge, sir?" The judge looked at him. "That's a nice hammer. May I have it?" Ludwig slapped a hand to his face.

"And for what reason?" The judge asked. Ivan smiled.

"I want to beat up the bad guys!" he pointed to Carty's table. "Those bad guys! They are mean to me and they make me very angry to where I hurt people. I don't want to hurt people. Only bad people. They hurt my head and make me do dirty things. You know what else? I have to clean the ashes and the bones from the big furnace after they burn the dead people."

Ludwig's father stood in front of Ivan. "Mr. Braginski, why did they burn the dead people? Do you know?"

Ivan nodded seriously. "They are the patients like me and the others that don't make the doctors happy anymore. No body likes playing with toys that don't work." He smiled happily. "But then Ludwig came and made everyone happy again and beat up the bullies! He's going to take me out for ice cream and a Ferris wheel ride!"

Ludwig leaned in to Gilbert. "I never said that." Gilbert chuckled.

"Just wait until he brings up the rubber duckie and bath tub. Be prepared to defend yourself against THAT. Remember, that's IVAN up there. A couple of days ago he was talking back to his rice krispies."

"You have made your point." Ludwig thought for a moment. "Rice krispies do not talk? They make those 'snap, crackle, pop' noises." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying that you don't think Ivan could form words out of sounds?"

"Fair enough."

"So they do not dispose of the bodies properly." Ludwig's father said to the court. "If you can, Mr. Braginski, could you tell us if those patients were alive or dead when burned?"

"Ah, always dead, I'm sure. I know why though! I know why! The vents get stinky when bodies are burning and they put them in dead because the screaming would be too loud."

The judge hammered his gavel. "I have heard enough." He said with a heavy sigh. "Take your seat, Mr. Braginski."

Ivan looked at Ludwig for clarification and permission to move. Ludwig nodded, ushering for the other to come down, which he did. Ivan skipped back to his chair.

Kiku was called next but he did not want to testify at all. It was still a miracle that they were able to remove him from the hospital room to the apartment, and then to the courtroom. Antonio offered to speak next and he was called to the stand.

"Mr. Fernandez, is it true that you were near death before you were rescued from VOX?"

"Yes. I had massive kidney failure that VOX never seemed to fix or care about. I have reason to believe they had some way of just keeping me alive so they could continue on experimenting. Almost every day there was pain for me." He said the last part softly. "If Ludwig hadn't saved us, I would probably be dead."

"And how are you feeling now?"

"Oh, much better ever since I got a new kidney!" He responded happily. "But unlike the others, most of my torturous experiments consisted of drugs and shots. I may have had a few surgeries, I don't remember. They would just…leave me in pain and no matter how much I begged and pleaded they did nothing! They did it on purpose because they thought it was funny!"

"VOX was abusing their power." Ludwig's father corrected him. "Which brings up another issue that shall be brought to the court at a later day. For you see, it would appear that the government is dishing out hundreds and thousands of dollars for medical research that is possibly being embezzled and used dishonestly."

"Objection!"

"Overruled!" The judge said loudly. "Stick with the current case, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Yes, your honor." He turned back to Antonio. "You mentioned they gave you drugs often. What kind of drugs were they? Did the doctors there ever tell you?"

"Sometimes they did because they wanted me to report my symptoms. I can't tell you how many times I grew deathly ill because of some strange pill they had given me. I think they just tried whatever they wanted on me to see if it cured my disease. All it did was make me sick."

"And you were raped often as well, correct?"

"I was…and to tell you the truth, I used to think it was my fault that it all got started. Well, I thought it was really Gilbert, Francis, and myself since we were prostitutes to begin with. Then they started to pursue the others, but I've come to find out that it is not true, that they have always been doing it."

"Did you attempt suicide at one time to escape the pain?"

Antonio nodded. "That was one reason…but the other reason was…I found out that the doctors were going to kill my friend and his brother. Both men are suffering from cancer and were in comas, but the doctors were going to just kill them rather than help. But they are safe now!"

"Yes, because they are receiving proper medical care by doctors that want to heal them." He told the court. "Thank you, Mr. Fernandez." He waited for Antonio to leave the stand before calling Yao, who was the last to testify. Arthur would not be able to since he was unable to speak and the court would not recognize the boys' testimonies as of yet. "Mr. Wang, please approach the stand."

Yao took his place on the seat and fixed his hearing aides briefly. He did not give Ludwig's father a chance to speak or ask a question. "My experience was very much like Antonio's. I was given strange drugs, but mostly in the form of ear drops."

"And what effects would these experimental drugs have on you?"

"Terrible! Never did the medicines give any sort of real relief! It would feel like liquid fire inside my head and it would burn! I was often gagged and held down while I screamed. And I know for a fact they used to tamper with my hearing aides just to be jerks!" Yao grit his teeth at Carty's table. "Ludwig was always able to fix them. Now, I have new ones and they work great!"

"We are very pleased to hear that you and all the others are recovering well. And on the accounts of rape, were you involved with that as well?"

"Everyone was. It was like a harem there. More so than a research facility!"

"I'm sure many here would agree with you on that, Mr. Wang. No further questions your honor."

The judge hammered his gavel. "We will take a short recess while the defendant's statements and your own are prepared."

Gilbert turned to Ludwig then. "How do you think we did?"

"Let us wait to ask my father." Ludwig turned to his father the moment the lawyer sat down. "So, how are things looking for us?"

"We're off to a good start." His father straightened some papers. "The only issue we face is Carty's explanations of why the experiments were done. He may blame it on the other doctors, saying that most of it was not to his knowledge. Either way, we have the advantage. Roderich's father has already spoken to the proper governmental figures about the case, which they have started to look in to. They will be checking for the money, of course. They will want to see where it has been going, into Carty's pocket or to experiments. That may take a short while."

"So then Carty is still free to walk the streets?" Gilbert asked and his father nodded.

"That's correct. Unless the jury chooses to expand the case, which would mean they would find Carty guilty on the suspicion of medical misconduct. If that is the case, then he will be arrested and held in custody, but will not be placed in jail. Once more evidence is gathered from the governments' side, then we can proceed with the case."

"What more can we do?" Ludwig asked. "What else is needed?"

"At this point, really nothing. It is up to the lawyers now. What I want you to do, Ludwig, is get your ass back into school and start studying again. If you want to run VOX, you will need to educate yourself fast. I know you just adopted nine some patients in your apartment, but I want you to get back to your studies."

"Yes sir." Ludwig said firmly. "However, I fear that someone from Carty's side will attack all of them while I am not there."

"Tell Roderich you need some policemen or armed guards there while you're at school. He'll let his father know. We have this all under control, Ludwig. So do as I ask without complaint or question."

"Yes."

Gilbert said nothing to his father, but did turn and look at the man when he tapped at his shoulder. "Gilbert…I just want you to know how happy I am that I can do this for you. I mean…I know it doesn't fully count for all those years you have suffered, but I think it is a good start."

"Yeah…thanks." Was Gilberts only response. He still felt extremely awkward around the man. Their father said nothing more until the court was called back into session.

"Time to sum it all up." He pat Gilbert's hand and took the floor at the judges' command. However, Ludwig grabbed his wrist to stop him from proceeding. "Ludwig?"

"I ask for permission to speak. I want to represent my patients. We have spoken about it many times, father. I am fairly certain I know what to say."

"Are you sure?" The judge interrupted them and Ludwig's father raised his hand. "Your honor, my son wishes to take the floor. I give him permission to speak in my place if you so allow it?"

The judge looked at Ludwig. "You are our hero of the hour, Ludwig Beilschmidt." The other lawyer tried to intervene but the judge silenced him. "I will allow it. Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt, you may take the floor."

"Thank you, your honor." Ludwig looked at Gilbert for a moment before he stood in the middle of the courtroom floor. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court and jury, we have heard some terrifying tales today. Not only have these nine known patients suffered under horrifying medical conditions, but also many others whom are being treated as we speak. We cannot even begin to imagine the extent of the horrors these people endured at the hands of doctors that were supposed to heal them. It would appear that our tax dollars have been funding a set for a horror movie rather than searching for cures for multiple diseases. This is a classic showing of a large conglomerate company gone evil.

Your honor, we only wish to expose the wrong doings of a handful of evil men. The picture of VOX that was first painted to me was one of pure hope and medical opportunity. I was going to be part of a large research facility where I could possibly aid in the findings of a new cure or vaccine. Instead, I was greeted with horrible sights and daily suffering from the patients there. All the while, Dr. Carty and the others were always coming up with excuses for why such things were happening. The more cruelty I witnessed, the stronger the need grew to protect these people from harm.

Now, no one is saying that such facilities should be shut down, for there is much need to continue medical research. VOX Corporation has the proper funding for such experiments and studies to be preformed and conducted. However, it is the cruel and inhumane way these current doctors are going about their research. They are abusing their power and praying on sick people that had no other choice. The ways of VOX has to change, your honor. Medical science needs volunteers who are willing, and the doctors must be ready to do all they can to ensure their patients' safety. Our jobs as doctors and medical scientists consist of finding solutions and curing the diseased. With the right staff working and the governments money being put to proper use, I know we can move forward. I appreciate you allowing me to speak, your highness."

The judge gazed upon him, strict poker face. "That was quite a speech, Mr. Beilschmidt. Are you certain you wish to be a doctor and not a lawyer?" Ludwig wasn't sure of what to say so he gave an awkward little laugh, which was a social norm for such a question that was meant to be funny. "I see that you are also accusing Dr. Carty of attempts of assassination. That is for another court day, but will you be representing yourself then? I am curious."

"I…I am uncertain, sir. I suppose I could, but right now that is a minor issue for me. I am sure many would think it should be a bigger issue, since I was shot, or rather grazed, in the head. But the safety of my patients is much more important."

"Quite honorable." The judge was ready to lay his gavel down when Carty's lawyer raised his hand. "What is it?"

"Permission for my client to speak momentarily?" Ludwig's eyes darted to the defendant table and his blood turned to ice in his veins. He was certain that he knew what the man was going to say.

Gilbert reached over to Francis and squeezed his hand, holding his breath. He too feared what Carty was going to speak of.

"Your client has barely spoken in his defense. What would he have to say now?"

"May he speak?" The judge nodded and Carty looked straight at Ludwig and gave a calm smile.

"Ludwig, a promising and diligent student that every parent wished they had. So many of your testimonies have been taken out of conduct. I do believe that when you knew of these so called 'rapes', you did little to stop them. Instead, you jumped right into the hospital bed of your brother, Gilbert." The courtroom started to murmur and gasp. "I thought doctors are not allowed to do 'that' with their patients?"

End Chapter 14 TBC


	15. Chapter 15

***Thanks for all the continuous support on this site and tumblr! You guys are the best! I'm sorry my update was a bit slow, but here it is! Chapter 15! So read on and enjoy! You guys rock!

***Warning: Language, minor violence, sex talk, yaoi, humor, dark humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 15

Ludwig had been slightly prepared for that particular issue to come up. However, he had never expected it so soon into the court case. He looked back at his table, where everyone appeared shocked and frightened. His father seemed to slump in his chair due to embarrassment. The judge had a troubling frown on his face, silently asking for Ludwig to explain himself. Ludwig remained calm and turned to the court, more than ready to defend himself.

"It is true. When I first started at VOX, I was put with Gilbert because I spoke fluent German and could translate for him. As I continued my work there and saw how horribly Gilbert was being treated, my ideals and feelings began to change. Since I was so caring and gentle to Gilbert in the medical sense, he developed a fondness for me. I only found out later how often the patients were raped. We were two consenting adults, and I am not a doctor yet. I am only an intern. I found out he was my brother after Dr. Carty had told me because Gilbert was his 'favorite'." He glared at Carty. "I was a rival."

Carty glared back and the judge cleared his throat. "So you had no inkling that Mr. Beilschmidt was your brother? Even though you share the same last name?"

Ludwig nodded. "That is correct, your honor. We share a common German name, so I thought nothing of it. My parents had given Gilbert up for adoption when I was only a infant. They never told me I had a brother."

The judge tapped his finger on the stand. "Strange coincidence. Something as ironic as that rarely happens."

"It is, sir. And yet, it has happened. I have no reason to lie. My personal feelings for Gilbert should not have a major part in this case. We are here to change the cruelty at VOX. I am through, your honor." Ludwig went over to his table and glanced at his father, who would not make eye contact. "Father, I-"

"I don't know what to say. I really, really don't." Was his father's response. "First off…don't tell your mother."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig before he turned to his father. "Please, don't hate Ludwig for this. It was a mistake and we don't do it anymore. Right Ludwig?" Gilbert eyes flashed a 'just play along' look, which Ludwig understood.

"That is correct, father. We did not know we were brothers, but now that we do it has ended. I only have brotherly love for him."

Their father looked at both of them. "I don't believe that for one minute. I'm a lawyer. You can't bullshit a bullshitter. However," he smiled "I would LIKE to believe it, so I'm going to. Ignorance is bliss."

"I have heard enough for the day from your side. Let us hear from the defendant." The judge rubbed the bridge of his nose.

When Carty took the stand with his lawyer, everyone shared the same feeling of dread. Ludwig focused his blue eyes on the man's mouth, which spat out logical explanations for his crimes. Ludwig had feared all along that Carty would be able to give full reasoning for what went on at VOX. They sounded well thought out, as if Carty had prepared himself for a court case like this. Some of the things he was saying had Ludwig fuming and the others trembling. Carty's explanations seemed to go on for hours until the man finally stepped down from the stand. Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief and reached for Gilbert's hand under the table. His brother gripped it tightly.

The judge spoke again. "We will take a recess while the jury meets to discuss the case." With the bang of his gavel, everyone started to exit the courtroom.

"Let's all get some coffee. Round up the others." Said Ludwig's father simply.

Ludwig nodded and called the others together. "Heracles and Sadiq, you two take the back. My father and I will lead in the front."

It was important that everyone stay together in the main hall while waiting for the jury to make a decision. Dr. Carty and his lawyer were no where to be seen. Ludwig's father sat all of them at the far end of the room where they could see the entire hall. Sadiq and Ludwig brought over as many chairs as they could for everyone to sit. Roderich and Heracles went across the street to the donut shop to get coffee for everyone. Gilbert remained close to Ludwig, wanting to hold the other's hand but refraining from it.

"How's it look for us, Ludwig?" Gilbert asked in a whisper.

"Hard to say. We may have to wait a short while, or a few hours for the jury to make a decision. I believe it will be in our favor though." He gave Gilbert a smile. "Just hold on a little bit longer. Everything will be alright."

_3 Hours Later, back in the courtroom:_

The judge looked from the plaintiffs to the defendant before clearing his throat slightly. "I am to announce that it is a hung jury." The courtroom mumbled softly. "The case will continue once we have the report from the government. Court adjourned."

"Damn it!" Ludwig's father hissed under his breath.

"What does that mean? What the hell is a 'hung jury'?" Gilbert asked their father.

"It means that the jury could not come up with a verdict. They could not find Carty guilty, nor could they find him not guilty." He sighed. "Everything depends on that report from the government. Hopefully, they will find much more."

"Does that mean we're doomed?" Francis asked when he came over to the table, followed by all the others.

"Not necessarily. We still have a very strong case against him, regardless of what he said. None of you will be going back there, so don't worry. Today may seem to have turned out bad, but we still have more going for us. I will continue to handle it from here. The rest of you go home, it's been a long day."

/

Ludwig was preparing himself for bed when Gilbert entered the room, giving him a soft smile. "Is the movie over?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Yeah, it's over. Almost everyone fell asleep. Sadiq, Hercales, and Roderich went out to some store to buy more food."

"I see." Ludwig sat down on the bed and Gilbert joined him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No. You still need your medicine." He felt Gilbert touch his hand.

"Then can you sleep with me?" Gilbert's pink eyes pleaded with him and Ludwig sighed.

"Very well." Ludwig blinked in surprise when Gilbert pushed him down onto the bed, looming over. "Gilbert…everyone is here. We can't have sex."

"Well, I want it. I know how to be quiet. Also I locked the door, so we're safe."

Ludwig did not seem to believe him, but he allowed himself to be kissed. It had been so long since they had last been together like this and Ludwig felt himself grow hard with just the kiss. He brought his hands up to slide them up and down Gilbert's sides, making the other moan. Ludwig tried to prolong the kiss, but Gilbert pulled away. The albino gave a seductive smirk while unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Ludwig felt his breathing quicken as more of Gilbert's chest appeared to him. Now that the pale man was safe, he did not have to wear bandages all over his body. Even his skin was healing from the numerous needle bruises. The man was even more attractive now than ever.

"See something you like?" Gilbert whispered with a purr.

"There is a lot I like." Ludwig allowed Gilbert to bring his hands up to feel the pale, but warm skin.

"We can do this every night, Ludwig. Every night." Gilbert said with a deep moan, rubbing himself against Ludwig's erection. "You're so hard and big…you have no idea what a fucking turn on that is to someone like me." Gilbert flashed him a mischievous smirk. "I can't wait to bring out the beast in you." Ludwig swallowed hard. "Once I get stronger…" pale hands slid up under Ludwig's nightshirt "I will be able to rip these clothes off of your body and fight for sexual dominance." He purred.

Ludwig's answered in a husky voice. "I do not know why that is 'turning me on'…but rest assure that you will never be dominant with me. I will not allow it for I always win." The blonde sat up and gripped Gilbert's hips, forcing the smaller man onto his back.

Gilbert looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, panting with lust. Gripping the back of Ludwig's biceps, Gilbert lifted his lower body with his feet to rub his erection against the other's clothed, rock hard stomach. "Mmm…see what you do to me? I like it rough!"

"When you are stronger," Ludwig kept his hands planted along side Gilbert's head, gazing down at him "I will drag you to this bed, bend you at the waist, and fuck you into the mattress." He had learned those words from reading the Hussler magazine in the bathroom, simply out of curiosity. "I will make this bed rock with my thrusts as I fill you to the hilt, making you scream out for more."

"Please, fuck me too!" Came another voice that froze them both in place on the bed.

Two pairs of eyes turned to the left to focus on the sparkly eyed Frenchman who had found his way into the bedroom. Both men shot up into sitting positions, Gilbert annoyed and Ludwig completely embarrassed. Francis forced his way between them and settled himself into Ludwig's folded lap, back to chest. Ludwig froze entirely as Francis brought his hand up to casually stroke the short blonde hair. "Germans don't know how to properly make love." Francis said with a purr. "You need a sex kitten from the city of lovers to properly satisfy this healthy BIG fellow beneath me."

"Hey! Froggie! Get your hands off of my brother and lover!" Francis smiled at Gilbert and Ludwig remained in a stone cold stare.

"But why?" Francis moved his hand to stroke at Ludwig's cheek. "He saved me too, you know. I want to properly thank him!"

Gilbert was ready to strangle to Frenchman when an excited Spanish accent filled the room. "What's everyone doing? Are we having sex? Count me in! Gilbert's in the middle!" Antonio joined them on the bed but latched on to Ludwig's neck, nuzzling the blonde's ear.

"BOTH OF YOU!" Gilbert hollered. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM! RIGHT NOW YOU SEX LEECHES!"

"Why is everyone fighting?" Everyone except Ludwig looked to the open door where Ivan was now standing. "No fighting! We like to be friends!" He gasped then, and smiled brightly. "Wait! I know what this is!" He ran into the room and leapt in the air shouting "SLUMBER PARTY!" and plopped onto the bed. Everyone was lifted a quarter of an inch off the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IVAN?" Gilbert shouted, hitting the large man with a pillow. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ivan happily clapped his hands and squealed. "Let's do each other's hair and make prank phone calls!"

"No! We're bringing sexy back!" Francis stated happily. "I say we bring back the wonders of group sex orgies!" He sighed dreamily.

"Say what?" Ludwig slowly lowered his blue eyes to look at the Frenchman in his lap.

"Qui! Ludwig, you're our knight in shining armor! Rescuing us from the dungeon of the evil wizard! Now we all want to thank you with our bodies! I have it all planned out!" Ludwig's head slowly started to tilt to the side. "No one would say 'no' to you, my handsome friend! Just think of all the fun you would have! You can have me, who can send you to the moon and back. Antonio knows all kinds of upside tricks!" Ludwig's head continued to tilt. "Little Kiku's tiny body would flush so sweetly under you. Ivan will let you do whatever you want, Yao will try to dominate, Arthur only does doggie-style- oh! And we'll have Roderich play some soft jazz on his piano and Sadiq will belly dance and Heracles will-"

"Oh my god, stop already!" Gilbert hissed at him. "No one is fucking Ludwig but ME! I lay claim to him, you harlots! Out! All of you! Out!"

"Awww, but we just got here!" Antonio whined.

"And me still wants to hear a ghost story!" Ivan's smile turned into a grin. "A ghost story about bloody people with broken bones in sunflower suits…"

"Well, there's a buzzkill and cock-block if I've ever heard one." Antonio said with a sigh, letting go of Ludwig. "I'll take him. Let's go, Ivan." Antonio took the large man by the hand and pulled him from the room.

Francis looked at Gilbert. "You're staring at me as if you've never been part of a threesome."

Gilbert narrowed his gaze. "Ludwig is mine. Stay away from him. We are friends, Francis, but I will not let you try and move in on my Ludwig."

"Oh, well then," Francis stood up from Ludwig's lap. "did not mean to ruffle your feathers." Francis left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, noticing the stunned stare of his brother. "Ludwig? Are you alright?"

"Socially…awkward…ness-" Gilbert laughed.

"Okay, stud muffin. Time for bed." He pushed Ludwig onto the bed and covered him up. "Good night, _kleiner bruder_." Gilbert stroked the bandaged spot on Ludwig's head.

"Gilbert…you need your medicine." Ludwig broke out his trance. "But first, lay with me for a bit."

Gilbert smiled and lay next to his brother. "Do you just want to cuddle for a bit?"

"Yes, what choice do we have? We were so rudely interrupted that 'it's' gone now."

"Fair enough." Gilbert snuggled into him. "I like this just as much. I can't wait until everything is over so we can snuggle without the past on our minds."

"Yes. And one day, you will be healthy and strong, then all this will be behind us. Of course, I will be with you every step of the way." Ludwig took Gilbert's hand and held it gently.

/

"So…where are we going again?" Sadiq asked Roderich through the rearview mirror. He put his blinker on and made a turn.

"To the farmer's market on Greenwood Drive. Everything there is grown organically and they have a very large selection of fruit. Our patients need to eat healthy."

Heracles was staring at out the window. "Yes, because eating food grown in shit is so healthy." The man smirked softly at his own joke, knowing Roderich was glaring at him.

"Do not get me started on just how WRONG you are!"

"Hm…" Sadiq narrowed his eyes in the rearview mirror. "This guy's been on my ass since we took the exit from the highway."

Roderich looked out the back window. "Slow down and let him pass."

"HA!" Sadiq smirked. "As if."

Heracles turned to look out the back window with Roderich. "He does seem a little close…a little too close. I say we lose him." Heracles was pleased that Sadiq agreed with him by turning down a one way street to come out the other side. "Did he just turn with us?"

Roderich straightened his glasses. "He did. Okay, I think it is fair to say that he is following us. Remember what happened to Ludwig." He rolled up his window.

"Don't worry, I'll lose him." Sadiq assured them and quickly pulled out into oncoming traffic. Breaks squealing and horns honking filled the air around them.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Roderich huffed angrily. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

"Um, guys? He's still following us." Heracles pointed to the rearview mirror.

"Buckle up!"

Sadiq sharply turned the wheel and jerked the entire car as he made a quick turn. He pressed down heavily on the gas and sped down the city road, exiting onto the highway. Roderich was screaming at him to slow down and Heracles kept his eyes on the black car following them, which had also sped up. They were indeed being followed. The car jerked slightly forward when the black car nudged their bumper with its front.

"Oh my God, they are trying to ram us!" Roderich hollered. "We need to do something!"

Heracles replied with calm sarcasm. "Sorry but my Tommy gun is in the shop."

The car hit them again, this time hard enough to jerk them all forward. Sadiq stepped on the gas, now reaching the 110 mph mark on the highway. It was late enough at night where there were not a lot of cars on the road. The black car was still behind them, so Sadiq had to make a quick decision. "HANG ON TIGHT!" He quickly changed lanes and slid heavily on his brakes, turning the wheel sharply to flip them around. The black car passed them but appeared to do the same as Sadiq. Sadiq repeated the process again, his tires and brakes screeching loudly as he drove on the road before onto the grass divider. His car slowed a bit on the grass, but he was able to make it to the other side of the highway.

"Goddamnit! I spent four hundred dollars on these new tires, I just left two hundred back there!" He hissed through his teeth.

Roderich reached over the sheet and furiously grabbed a handful of Sadiq's hair. "You nearly killed us with that stunt! And your check engine light is on! You could have made the car explode!"

"Huzzah, they are behind us again." Heracles gave a sigh. "I suggest we do what the ladies do. Pull in to a heavily lit area and call for help. There is a truck stop coming up."

"I see it!" Sadiq sped up and took the exit, taking the ramp with such force that Roderich's seatbelt popped out, slamming the other against the door. The black car had followed them, yet passed when Sadiq pulled swiftly into the Arby's parking lot and gas station. He pulled the car into a spot and killed the engine, dropping his forehead to the steering wheel. "Tell me that…this did not just happen?"

Roderich was white as a sheet. "It did. We almost died tonight. I must call the police, my father, and Ludwig." He stated in shocked calmness.

Sadiq plopped against the head rest, breathing a sigh of relief. "I can't believe I actually outran that car…"

"Anyone else want curly fries?" Heracles pointed to the Arby's in front of them.

/

The phone rang in the apartment while everyone was scattered about, asleep. The only one awake to hear the ring was Ivan, so he skipped over to the kitchen and picked it up from the wall. "Hi there!"

'Who is this?' Asked Roderich.

"It's me! Ivan!"

'Oh god…is a competent person there?' Roderich said with a sigh.

"IS THERE A 'COMPETENT PERSON' HERE?" Ivan shouted into the living room, waking up most of them.

'That is not what I was asking for!' Roderich hissed on the phone.

"Aiyah! I'll get it!" Yao was the first to say and got up from his sleeping bag. He shoved Ivan out of the way and took the phone. "Hello?" The sound frequency from Yao's hearing aides echoed briefly in the phone.

'Ah! That was loud. Yes, Yao, this is Roderich. I am sorry to be calling so late. Where is Ludwig?'

"He is asleep in his room. What is it?"

'Well…Sadiq, Heracles, and I were just…just attacked. We are fine, but we need to talk to Ludwig.'

"Attacked? By who?"

'Possibly the same people who shot at Ludwig. Keep all the doors and windows locked. We have called the police and a car will escort us back to the apartment. I also just called my father so extra armed guards will be there shortly, so do not get scared, okay?'

"Yeah, okay. Still want me to get Ludwig?"

'Yes, put him on. Please.' Roderch heard Yao say 'hold on', so he impatiently tapped his foot in wait.

"Hello? Roderich?"

'Ludwig! Good, I need to speak with you!'

"Yao just told me." Ludwig responded. "Who was chasing you?"

'I think it was same people who tried to shoot you. Sadiq seems to think they are hired assassins from Carty and Heracles thinks it's the mob.'

"Please, hurry and come back home."

'We will be there shortly. A police car will follow us back. Also, I wanted to tell you this…are you alone?'

"Yes."

'I just spoke to my father, to tell him about the incident. He told me something else, though. The investigation report from the government? It has arrived and a court date is already set for the day after tomorrow.'

Ludwig gulped. "Is it…good or bad?"

'I am not sure. My father was unable to read its contents, but I know it has arrived and will be presented to just the judge and not the jury. This is a matter that the judge needs to pass.'

"So there is no way to fight it if it is good or bad?"

'That is correct. I am sorry, Ludwig. I just want to get home. I am shaken up.'

"That is understandable. I am sorry you have to go through all this for my sake. You and the others. All three of you have been a massive help."

'Yeah…well…that is what colleagues are for. Also, I think we should bring this night up when they do your shooting case.'

"Yes. I agree. Just hurry home safe."

'It is a long wait until the court date…who knows what will happen.'

"I fear for all of us." Ludwig whispered to Roderich on the phone.

'As do I. See you soon.'

Ludwig hung up the phone and turned back to the dark apartment, looking upon the sleeping bodies in the living room. He looked at Arthur in the corner asleep with Matthew in his arms and Alfred on his head. The image made him smile, knowing that all these men slept peacefully because they were safe. But for how long would they all be safe? What if Carty is not found guilty? They would not have to go back to VOX, but Carty will no doubt try to seek revenge. At this point, Ludwig did not even care about the attack on himself. All he wanted was for Carty to be behind bars so his patients could all be safe. That is what he wanted.

"Ludwig?" Asked Yao's whispered voice. "Why do you look so worried?"

Ludwig had forgotten that Yao and Ivan were awake, both now staring at him. "I am not worried. Just a bit stressed, that is all. I must wait for Roderich and the others to come home."

"We wait with you." Ivan smiled happily and nuzzled Ludwig's knee.

"Very well." Ludwig sighed. "I would like some company."

/

**The long awaited day…**

The courtroom was deadly silent as the judge approached the stand. Ludwig and Gilbert were holding hands under the table. The others sat very close to one another, each one on edge. Arthur had the boys with him, and although they were young, they understood how troubling this day was. Francis took both Antonio's and Kiku's in his own while Yao gripped tightly to Ivan's arm. Sadiq reached his hand over from the bench and placed it on Ludwig's shoulder briefly.

"After hearing a review of the testimonies again, has the jury come to a conclusion?" Asked the same judge from the first case.

A middle-aged man stood up. "Yes, your honor. We the jury have found the defendant to be 'not guilty' for the alleged assaults on the victims."

The court room burst into frantic murmuring. Ludwig felt his heart drop and Gilbert found his eyes stinging with tears. Carty smirked over at their table and their father cursed heavily under his breath, wishing he could run over and strangle the man. The others all looked worriedly to one another until the gavel came down loudly.

"ORDER!" The judge shouted. "There is still my judgment to pass." He folded his hands in front of him. "When I was a little boy, I remember my grandmother crying as she talked about her mother's sister, my great-aunt. After my great-aunt had a baby, she experienced extreme post-partum depression. In those times, no one knew exactly what it was, so they treated her horribly. The horrible treatment was allowed since nothing was known about it. It was accepted. There was no one back then who could protect these people from ailments they did not understand. Nowadays, such an issue can be easily treated because we have come so far in the medical field.

After reading this investigation report from the government, beginning to end, I have come realize that these sorts of medical treatments of patients are still happening. There is no reason that all these men before us needed to suffer the way they did because of their ailments, which medical science already knows a lot about. We are no longer in the dark ages where doctors and scientists had the right to treat patients as they see fit. The acts preformed, while medically necessary, were done in cruel ways that would equal such things as 'dark science'. We as people would like to think that our friends and loved ones, being in a hospital, daycare, or nursing home, are being well cared for by the people there. The idea of them being mentally and physically abused seem a horror to us.

VOX is a corrupted establishment that has been getting away with such harsh treatments for too long. The government has seen this and issued for a change. Dr. Carty, while you have not been found guilty of the alleged assaults, I do hereby strip you of all your medical titles and duties. You will no longer serve in any hospital or government run medical facility. All your governmental accounts will be closed and your licenses retracted. Court's adjourned." He banged his gavel loudly.

"WE DID IT!" Ludwig's father said proudly and turned to his sons. "We won!" Every one of them gathered around the table to congratulate one another and share in the happiness. "He may not be in jail, but he no longer has any power over anyone! You'll see soon that VOX will be under new management!"

Ludwig, while wishing he could rejoice with the others, frowned. "Father…the man is still free to walk the streets." Everyone's smiles turned to frowns at the realization. "What are the chances of him attacking us?"

His father sighed. "Ludwig…that is just a chance all of you have to take. All of his finances were government owned. Now that he is stripped of money, he couldn't hire anyone to try and kill you. It's just…it's hard to say. We will still pursue the assault case on you and the car chase with the others. There is still a chance the man will land in jail. It may take awhile."

Roderich spoke up. "My father has offered us sanctuary in our family's large lake house in Maine. I suggest we all relocate there until things settle down here. Too much has happened already. He will send for armed guards to always patrol the house until that bastard is behind bars."

"Then we shall waste no time." Ludwig said firmly, turning to look at Gilbert. "We are to relocate. All of us, together."

End Chapter 15 TBC

***One more chapter to go before it ends folks!***


	16. You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings

***This is it folks. The last and final chapter of 'My Manipulated Misfortune'. I just want to thank everyone who has been with me since the very beginning of this story. I have to admit I had my doubts about this one but am still amazed at the fanbase! Writing something that so many people enjoy is a reward for any author! Thanks again for making this story enjoyable for me as it was for you! Please, read on and enjoy! You guys are the best!***

***Warning: Hardcore yaoi, language, minor crude humor, humor, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 16: Final Chapter: You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings

The lake house in Maine was a rich sanctuary for the underprivileged patients that currently resided in it. The cabin had three floors and was set in front of the lake, built up on stone rafters. There was a dock with a boat tied to it, but it hadn't been used since they arrived. The land was vast and privately owned so other houses were a few miles away. Even though a few armed guards patrolled the ground regularly, they did not take away the fun and enjoyment of the beautiful cabin.

Except when Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio would skinny dip off the dock. It was one of the first sights Ludwig was greeted with the first morning in the cabin. He had woke up to notice Gilbert was not in bed with him. The man had been weaning himself off of the I.V. meds and hospital bed, but it did not mean the albino was free to pop out the needle whenever. So when Ludwig went to look for him, he discovered the trio jumping off the dock. While he wanted to go out and scold them, Ludwig thought it better to let the three enjoy themselves after so much hardship. Instead, he poured himself some hot coffee from the automated pot and watched them from the large window.

As far as he could tell, all the others were sleeping. There were not enough rooms for everyone to have their own so they had to double up. Ludwig was with Gilbert, of course. Roderich had his own special room in the finished basement where he had stayed as a child. Arthur had to share with Kiku while the boys slept on an air mattress at the foot of the bed. Francis and Antonio took the second bedroom with Ivan and Yao in the attic one. Originally, Ludwig had wanted Ivan in the attic because it could lock from the outside (and for safety reasons). However, it wouldn't be fair to Yao to be locked up as well. Instead, Ludwig had started mixing Ivan's pudding with a low dose of sleeping pills. All in all, their first couple of days staying here were pleasant.

Everyone was in high spirits even though the court results were not what they wanted. The most important part of the final judgment would be Carty loses all of his titles and licenses. At least there was a peace of mind for all the survivors that new management was on its way. The group was much more relaxed in this safe confinement of luxuries.

The hot tub out on the patio with a mini bar leading to it was where half of them lived during the evening. It could fit up to four people, so there was always a bit of arguing over whom would get in first. Occasionally, the Jacuzzi tub in the upstairs bathroom would cause a ruckus, but Alfred and Matthew would somehow dominate it. They entertained themselves with the television set, stereo system, Internet, and board games. Outside there was a small patio with two grills and dining area, a hammock, and a few supply sheds. Sometimes they would see herds of deer out back in the field and grow very excited.

Ludwig had never seen them this happy or content before, not even when they were in his apartment. He had thought everything was going well until one morning when everyone was outside having breakfast a dreaded phone call came. It was a call from his father's secretary with sickening news. The woman had told him that the government was issuing for all of the VOX patients in his care to be deported back to their countries. Despite being kidnapped and brought into the country, they were still considered illegal and had to be deported. Ludwig had almost dropped the phone when he first heard. These men had nothing to begin with in their countries and would be going back to the same thing. Half of them would end up in the same place they had started.

He hung up the phone, barely even saying 'goodbye'. Ludwig walked over to the patio door and looked at the group of men having the time of their lives. How could he even tell them the news? Ludwig decided a second later that he would keep the news hidden from them until his father found out more. There was no way Gilbert would go back to Germany for Ludwig would not allow it, and neither would his parents. But at least they have family ties to the country; the others had no one waiting for them. All these new emotions and feelings were something he would never get used to.

There was a sudden honking of a horn and Antonio shot up from the bench, shouting 'They're here! They're here!' Ludwig went out on the patio and followed behind the others as they ran along the wrap-around porch to the front. Out from the car stepped Sadiq and Heracles.

"We're here! And we've brought the friends we promised!" Sadiq said happily while Antonio jumped up and down eagerly. Heracles took out a wheelchair from the trunk and lifted Feliciano into it from the backseat. Sadiq helped guide Lovino out of the back and stand him up.

"LOVINOOOOOO!" Antonio shouted loudly, hurrying down the patio staircase.

"This was my surprise?" Lovino responded flatly as Antonio pulled him into a hug.

"I was so worried about you! But now you're okay and we can be friends again! Just like before!"

Everyone else hurried down to welcome them to the lake house. Ludwig and Roderich had yet to meet the Vargas twins while they were awake. The others had all known them previously before the cancer turned nearly fatal.

Alfred clung to Lovino's leg. "Are you guys pirates now?" He pointed to the bandana on their heads.

"Something like that." Feliciano said with a laugh and Lovino just rolled his eyes.

"We're glad to have you both back with us." Francis said with a smile.

"Yeah, we were worried about you guys!" Gilbert ruffled Lovino's bandana, which earned him a growl from the other man.

"Come, we'll show you inside." Kiku said politely and no one made a joke about the man being unable to see.

While the patient group were busying themselves with the new arrivals, Ludwig remained with Roderich, Sadiq, and Heracles. Roderich looked at him curiously and asked, "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing." Ludwig answered softly. "Just thinking."

"Will you tell us when you're ready?" Sadiq asked and Ludwig responded with a nod.

"I will. For now…let them be happy."

/

After a delicious dinner cooked by Francis and Yao, everyone had split up to do their own thing. Francis, Ivan, and Antonio took the hot tub. Arthur took the boys upstairs to play with the toys they had bought from the donations. Feliciano and Lovino, still suffering from the aftermath of cancer, had to go to bed very early. In the kitchen sat the doctor students with Gilbert and Kiku. Each one sharing in a hot beverage of some kind. Roderich was preparing some dessert while the other five sat the table. Ludwig was still silent while the others spoke to one another.

"So, Mr. Sadiq, what kind of doctor are you training to be?" Kiku asked softly. "I don't believe I've ever asked you before?"

"Well, I'm studying to be a radiologist. Basically, I use a lot of high tech medical machines to diagnose and treat diseases. Lots of x-ray type things. If I were to go in to full detail we could be here all night." He sipped his vanilla chai tea.

"Oh, very interesting." Kiku said with a smile. "How about you, Mr. Hercales."

"Gynecologist." Heracles answered easily.

"What the hell is that?" Gilbert looked over at him.

Roderich answered politely. "It is a 'lady' doctor, Gilbert." Gilbert looked confused.

"In very basic terms, it means I get to feel boobs and look at vaginas all day." Heracles stated plainly.

"And…you need a degree for that because…?" The radiology made more sense to him.

Roderich was already huffing in annoyance as he placed the berry pie on the table in front of them. "Both of you should stop speaking so vulgarly! Gynecology is a specific study of a woman's anatomy and reproductive organs to ensure the safety and prevention of illness."

"Good!" Gilbert grinned. "We should save the women! To hell with the men! Am I right, fellas?" He laughed.

Ludwig was rubbing the bridge of his nose and Kiku could sense the tension from the blonde man sitting beside him. He reached his hand out and rests it softly on Ludwig's wrist.

"That was a field I intended to go in as well, but I changed majors early to become a microbiologist instead." Roderich prepared himself to leave the kitchen, untying his apron.

Sadiq smirked over the rim of his teacup. "That's because you know no woman wants you looking at their va-j-j in a medical or sexual sense." He could barely get the joke out without snickering. Gilbert burst out laughing, slamming his fist onto the table multiple times. Ludwig sputtered a bit over the rim of his cocoa, spitting some onto the table as he let out a rare laugh. Both Kiku and Heracles were trying to hold in their laugher by being very discreet.

"There's a line you don't hear every day." Heracles stated.

Gilbert snorted a bit. "It's coming out of my nose! That was great!" He said through his laughing.

Roderich was ready to retaliate, but thought better of it. Instead, he straightened his back and shoulders, holding his head high as he exited the laughing kitchen. He was a very talented musician and a highly skilled doctor who had a world-renowned knowledge of anything and everything. He was well mannered and highly cultured. To calm his inner rage, Roderich sat himself at the grand piano in the study and played some Chopin, separating himself from the rabble.

Back in the kitchen…

"Was that too mean?" Sadiq asked the others.

"I thought it was gold!" Gilbert said with a laugh. "It brought a fucking tear to my eye! We have to ask that guy to play "I Never" sometime." He clapped his hands. "Oh my God! Let's trade in these hot drinks for some alcohol and play it!"

Very sweetly and softly, Kiku responded with, "So Ludwig can get drunk the fastest?"

Ludwig frowned deeply and slumped his shoulders. Gilbert let out a loud and baritone 'yeaaaah'.

"Word up, bro!" Gilbert held out his fist to Kiku for a 'fist bump'. Kiku made no movement until Sadiq leaned over and made the smaller man's hand into a fist. He helped guide Kiku's fist to tap against Gilbert's. "Sorry man." Gilbert had forgotten briefly about Kiku's disability.

"It's alright, Gilbert." Kiku was used to these sorts of things.

"Hey, later on tonight, Francis, Antonio, and I are going to try that 'Zumba' disk thingy! Wanna join?" Gilbert offered the others, whom all responded with a quick 'no'. "Fine then! Don't dance your way into shape!"

"I would, but I can't." Heracles stated flatly. "Even with these long dancer legs."

Sadiq smirked. "Or maybe it's because you have no rhythm and are always one move behind in every line dance."

Heracles narrowed his eyes. "So? You do a bad rendition of 'the Pony' each time like the old man you are. Oh wait, I guess they call it 'the Camel' in your parts. And you wonder why women never ask you to dance. I think Chubby Checker just called. He wants his dance back."

"Hey, there's a train leaving in a few minutes. Be under it." Sadiq countered and soon both men were nearly head to head in angry tension.

"This isn't 'On Golden Pond' and you're not Jane Fonda." Heracles countered right back.

"That hardly makes sense for a logical argumentative insult!" Sadiq hissed.

"Hey!" Ludwig broke them up verbally and Gilbert threw a sugar packet at them. "Knock it off. Both of you. Go cool off for I am in no mood for nonsense."

Heracles didn't wait and stood up, but did 'the Pony' as he left the kitchen. Sadiq slammed his teacup down in frustration.

"Damn Grecian turd!" He muttered under his breath and followed after the other.

Kiku stood up from the table. "Perhaps I should follow them before something gets broken."

Ludwig watched as Kiku felt his way out of the room, calling the names of the other two. He then felt Gilbert's hand holding his and he turned blue eyes to pink.

"The guys are talkin' about going into town for a carnival. What do you say we let EVERYONE go, and you and me can stay here." He purred and slid his chair closer to Ludwig. "We could use some alone time away from the children."

Despite the stress and worry from the phone call, Ludwig found himself growing excited at the thought of them being alone together. He responded with a dumb look and a nod, making the other man smile.

"We'll make it super romantic too! I can show you all the wonderful ways I can seduce and tease. The awesome me gives an awesome performance." Ludwig was just staring at him. "We'll bust open some of the wine here, do a little strip tease, have a sensuous bath, and fuck on each piece of furniture here. Starting with Roderich's piano."

"You're naughty." Ludwig responded.

"Hey! You talked like me! That's those…um..wait, I know this one! Roderich taught me. Contractions! That's it!" Ludwig frowned. "Roderich says you speak like Data from 'The Next Generation', or whatever. Like a robot!"

"I am a highly intelligent individual and I normally do not speak in contractions. It makes one sound too causal. I speak plainly. I have been speaking this way for so long that I have forgotten how to speak plainly."

Gilbert pouted his bottom lip. "You speak like a robot!" He grinned. "If you wanna have sex with me tomorrow, then I want you to say, "I'm gonna fuck your brains out"! And it has to be said just like that!"

"This is ridiculous." Ludwig closed his eyes, his lip twitching in a sneer. "I'm…gonna…fuck your brains out."

Gilbert almost squealed and kissed Ludwig's cheek. "That was awesome! I'll turn you into a cool dude yet!"

"I don't do 'cool'." Ludwig found the corner of his mouth hiking into a little smirk. The light laughter he had just expressed made him feel a bit at ease.

/

Come the morning, Ludwig and Gilbert watched from the living room bay window as the others piled into a chartered party bus. Two of the armed guards would accompany them to the carnival for protection. Now the German brothers had the entire house to themselves. Ludwig went around and made sure all the doors were locked and Gilbert closed every shudder or curtain. With most of the sunlight blocked out, the house was a gentle hue of shade. It was just enough that when Ludwig used the remote to turn on the fireplace, the living room was lit up with a faint glow.

"Aren't we being romantic today?" Gilbert said with a coy, teasing voice.

"I saw this on the television once, so I thought-"

"Don't explain anything. Please." Gilbert cut him off with a roll of his eyes.

"Then do not ask questions."

"I didn't ask-" Gilbert sighed. "Nevermind." He pushed Ludwig down onto the sectional. "You just sit there for now."

Ludwig watched with intense interest while Gilbert went over to the large, built-in entertainment center. The albino had taught himself how to work an mp3 player and he was searching for a song. Ludwig could only assume this would be a 'strip-tease' or 'lap dance'. He had been around men who talk about going to strip clubs and there is enough of it on television, so Ludwig knew what to expect. He had never seen a man do it, but the fundamentals had to be the same. But once that sultry beat began…

It should be ridiculous. The whole thing should be ridiculous. But when Gilbert began moving his body in ways Ludwig thought a man could never do, he was instantly turned on. With the narrow swaying, dipping, twirling, and some other movements he had no words for, Ludwig's eyes were glued to the man before him. Matching the beat of the music, Gilbert danced closer to him all the while keeping eye contact. Gilbert's face was one of pure seduction in which Ludwig had never seen before. It was odd that he was able to recognize it, but he began to think his 'other' head was doing all the thinking for him. Then, suddenly, Gilbert was in front of him.

"Someone's happy to see me." Gilbert purred out with a few hip gyrations before straddling Ludwig's lap. He toyed with Ludwig's tie, something the man seemed to wear even when lounging about. Gilbert liked his lips while slowly starting to pull the tie knot loose. "I can feel him."

Ludwig tilted his eyed to look up at the man straddling him. "I did not think men could sway like that. The body structure between man and woman is- ERK!" Ludwig's tongue poked out from between his lips when Gilbert slid the tie knot back up, tightly, to strangle him.

"Listen here, egg-head! I don't fucking want 'textbook Ludwig'! This is sex! Not college! What I want from you is simple, age-old, 'Ludwig like to fuck'! Got it?" Ludwig nodded. "Don't make me have to call you, Ludwig BUZZKILL Beilschmidt!"

"Y-yes!" Ludwig gasped out and Gilbert let him go.

"Good boy. Now, just relax yourself. Don't think about ANYTHING other than my awesome body and your thick dick, okay?"

Ludwig looked up at him. "I think I can do that."

Gilbert smirked and ran his fingers through Ludwig's hair. "Just imagine that we are two…cavemen…and it's mating season." He started to gently rock his hips onto Ludwig, letting the man's clothed erection rub against him with a heavy moan.

"That does not-" Ludwig stopped when Gilbert glared pink eyes at him "-sound like a bad idea."

With a smile, Gilbert continued to dance upon Ludwig's lap, slowly removing his over shirt first. As more of Gilbert's pale skin appeared, he could see the change in Ludwig's face. Gilbert hoped to bring out basic animalistic instincts in his little brother. The man needed to loosen up and Gilbert knew he was the one right for the job. Once he had removed his undershirt completely, Ludwig's erection threatened to break through the pants as it grew. Gilbert had to blink in slight surprise before resting his arms around the blonde's broad shoulders. "I bet you want that freed, hm?" Gilbert leaned in and nipped Ludwig's earlobe.

"Yes." Was Ludwig's grunted reply as the man continued the sensual lap dance.

"Well, you can't. Not yet. I won't let you." Gilbert rests their foreheads together and smirked. "You can't take it out until I say so."

"No. I will not allow it." Ludwig gripped Gilbert's firm ass in his hands. "If you want basic mating instincts, then you are not in control here. I am obviously the alpha male, to not just you, but all the others as well."

Gilbert gave him an 'oh really' look. "Hey, alpha or not, I'm your only mate! I'll fight the others off, and I mean it! I'm a wolf, you know! I didn't survive for three years on the streets without knowing how to kick some ass!" He roughly grinds his hips into Ludwig, making the larger man twitch slightly.

"Too bad. I can have each one of them lined up waiting for me, because I am the alpha. This is my den!"

"If you touch any of the others in 'that' way, I will personally kick your-" Gilbert's words were cut off by Ludwig's lips on his own.

"Now it is time for you to stop talking." He stood up from the sectional and kept his arms firmly under Gilbert's rump, holding him. Ludwig carried the man in this position out onto the back patio where the hot tub sat, covered. The deck was wet from the previous rainstorm and Ludwig did not mind that his socks were getting wet. Carefully, he placed Gilbert onto a patio chair while he removed the heavy covering. Luckily, the others had left the hot tub. "Strip."

Gilbert smirked and crossed his legs. "Aren't you the least bit shy about the guards around here? One may pass by under us doing the 'dirty'."

"They are paid government employees. Who cares. Now strip."

"You first." Gilbert watched Ludwig with a little smile as the man did as he was told, but did it casually. Gilbert had to wonder what Ludwig would be like if the blonde were to be a seductive sex kitten. Perhaps he should slip his little brother some ecstasy one night and enjoy the outcome. His thought process stopped when he took in Ludwig's naked body. "Just stand right there. Don't move."

"But it is cold and I want to get in the hot water."

"Sucks to be you." He smirked. "Your nipples are hard!"

Ludwig flushed a bit and ignoring Gilbert's command, climbed into the tub to sink low. Gilbert gave a little chuckle and finished removing the rest of his clothes to join Ludwig in the tub. Then, he frowned.

"Motherfucker. I forgot the liquor."

"Gilbert…it is only ten-something in the morning."

The other scoffed. "Yeah? It's five o'clock somewhere! Just wait right here while I go and get the poison! And it's not gonna be beer."

"Why not?"

"We're German! It takes ages for use to get drunk off beer! We need the good shit! You like wine, right?"

"Of course."

Gilbert winked and leapt out of the tub, disappearing inside. Ludwig lifted his arms from the hot water and lay then along the edges, sighing in content. He watched as the heat vapors came off of his skin in the cold air, and he thought to himself, 'I could get used to this'. The ache between his legs had subsided, but once Gilbert returned to the tub that would all change. Wine had always made him a bit…loopy. As long as it was only Gilbert around then he could let himself go.

"The world's greatest lover is baaaaaack!" Gilbert posed in the doorway, waving a bottle of merlot and two wine glasses. "Let's get this party started the Gilbert way!"

Ludwig kept his eyes glued to the other's body while the albino climbed in and poured their glasses. He held one out to Ludwig, and then held up his own. "To our freedom and new life together." Gilbert said with true sincerity.

"To us." Ludwig let his glass clink with Gilbert's and they both took a sip. Or rather, Gilbert took a heavy gulp while Ludwig sipped. Blue eyes widened at the sweet taste of the wine. "This is better than most of the wine I have had."

"That's because it's a '89, baby! We'll drink this shit up!" Gilbert took another heavy gulp. "Keep drinkin', little bro." He bats his white lashes in Ludwig's direction. "It'll help make you feel REALLY good."

Gilbert had been right, for the more gulps Ludwig took, the better he felt. His body started to feel a bit loose and limp, but he still had control. Alcohol numbed the senses and altered the brain cells, but Ludwig did not have an exam or a report to focus on. All he had to focus his mind on was making his body feel good with Gilbert's. He did not need heavy concentration for sex. "Pour me another glass. Now."

Pink eyes blinked, and then were matched with a smile. "Yes sir!" Gilbert lifted the bottle and filled Ludwig's glass. "Now that you are bit loosened up, no pun intended, what would you like me to do first?" He asked and took a sip of his wine. "Name it, and I'll do it."

Ludwig put the glass down on the edge and lifted himself from the water, sitting on the corner of the tub. "Figure it out."

With one last sip, Gilbert put his glass down to glide along the water to sit between Ludwig's knees. He used the tub seats to balance himself and anchored his hands on Ludwig's thighs. Gilbert glanced up at his lover before leaning forward to kiss the wet tip. A few sensual licks with the tip of his tongue sent shivers through the other's body. Gilbert could feel the massive organ twitching with the sensations beneath his lips. Opening his mouth wide, he guided Ludwig's dick into his mouth, letting the length gently glide down his throat. He heard Ludwig let out a breathy moan and let one of his own out as well. Ludwig's hand cupped the back of his head to hold him in place. Gilbert pulled back slightly and sucked the length back in, letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

He continued with the motions, sucking long and hard all the while engulfing the other each time. Once Ludwig's fingers fisted in the short white hair, Gilbert braced himself for rough oral ahead. Not that he minded the roughness, quite the opposite. Gilbert let Ludwig set the motions and speed. This was what he hand wanted from Ludwig. Gilbert wanted the man to become more dominant and open with sex. He made sure to use his tongue as often as he could and groaned around the length. Ludwig's hips started to arch forward and Gilbert knew the other was close. When he felt the other still and let out a deep cry of release, Gilbert relaxed his throat. He swallowed all of Ludwig's cum and kept the length in his mouth to fully suck it dry. The taste of spunk was always something he hated, but when it was Ludwig's it tasted sweet, not bitter. He eventually pulled away and looked up at his lover with flushed cheeks from both the heat and pleasure.

"That was good." Ludwig said with a heavy breath before taking a deep gulp of the wine. "I want more." He poured himself the wine and Gilbert laughed.

"Ease up on that stuff, Luddy. I don't want you blacking out and forgetting everything we've done." Ludwig did not answer him, but drank down half of the glass. "Wow…I just found your stress relief medicine."

"Get out of the tub. We are going upstairs to our room now."

Gilbert felt a bit playful from the wine and was also curious to see just what Ludwig was capable of with a wine buzz. "No, I don't want to. I'm staying right here because I'm the alpha and I do what I want."

"Like hell you are." Ludwig climbed out of the tub and yanked Gilbert from the warm waters a second after.

Gilbert let out a 'whoa' at the sudden movement and the chill in the air, covering his body with goosebumps. He was going to say how cold he was, but there was no time as he was lifted again. This time, Ludwig slung him fireman style over his shoulders. Strong hands gripped one of Gilbert's leg and arm to hold him steady. Gilbert couldn't help the ear to ear grin that stretched across his face. This was just the type of foreplay he was looking forward to. 'Don't fail me now!'

Ludwig carried him inside, through the living room, up the stairs, and into their bedroom. Without a care, Gilbert was dumped on the bed with a little bounce. He watched while Ludwig stormed into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of lotion. Maybe Ludwig had been reading too many of the porno mags in the bathroom. Whatever the reason, Ludwig was ready to be rough and Gilbert would welcome it. The moment the blonde came back to stand at the foot of the bed, Gilbert lay back on the pillows and spread his legs invitingly. While he was waiting for his lover to crawl on the bed, he was unprepared for the words that came out of Ludwig's mouth.

"Flip over onto your belly and lift your hips high so I can see you. I saved and healed this body, now I want to see it in full."

Gilbert felt his own cock swell to its fullest at the surprising choice of words from Ludwig. He knew there was no malice behind them so he did just as he was told. Rolling onto his belly, he raised his hips and folded his arm to cradle his head. When Gilbert felt the bed sink in with Ludwig's weight his excitement rose, making his body quiver with anticipation. His breathing hitched when the pop of the lotion cap could be heard from behind. Gilbert was not expecting anything sweet or slow, nor did he even want that. He wanted Ludwig to take him fast and hard with nothing but raw animalistic passion.

Ludwig spread the lotion onto his fingers, not bothering to warm it as fingertips touched the puckered entrance. Gilbert let out a little gasp and the hole twitched against his finger. Silently, and without warning, Ludwig pressed two fingers deep inside. His lover let out a cry of pleasure and pressed back against him. Ludwig let his fingers press and stretch the welcoming muscles gently massaging. He pressed in a third finger and Gilbert almost shuddered with release. It was strange how strongly he felt about having sex with Gilbert this day. His mind knew it was the wine but his body didn't care. All he wanted was to press himself inside that tight heat and thrust until his orgasm took over.

"You want me to be dominant during sex, so I will be. Do nothing but lie still and let me pleasure myself with your body."

"Yes sir!" Gilbert purged his lips together while his fists tightened in white sheets. Any moment Ludwig's cock would come tearing into him, and he could nearly bear the wait. When the pressure against his entrance was felt, Gilbert closed his eyelids and held his breath. "A-AH! LUDWIG!" Gilbert's eyes flew open and he gasped out the words when Ludwig's cock slammed fully into him. It had been a while since he experienced such quick penetration and it made his muscles ache. They were quickly adjusting to Ludwig's size and the blonde held still while the muscles were contracting. "Lu-Ludwig…gods above…!"

"I have held still long enough. I am going to move whether you are ready for it or not."

Ludwig did not lie, for the moment those words were said he pulled out and thrust back in. Gilbert let out a shrieking cry, clenching his eyes shut as another thrust was given. Muscles quickly gave way to the onslaught of rough thrusts until Gilbert was moaning deeply in delight. Ludwig's hand gripped the curve of the skin where hips meet thighs, pulling Gilbert onto his length. The same rhythm was kept, making the blonde grunt heavily like an animal and the albino cry out like a wanton whore.

Gilbert felt both pleasure and pain, which was more uncomfortable than anything. The uncomfortable pain came from the forced entry and the width of Ludwig's cock. Not that Gilbert was complaining for despite the pain, Ludwig's length was hitting all the right spots. With each thrust in, tiny ripples of pleasure would tickle through his body. Each time that cock was drawn out, Gilbert would feel cold and empty. He was even beginning to lose his balance due to the rough thrusts. His knees kept slipping on the sheets, forcing his legs wider for Ludwig. The blonde already held his hips steady; so all Gilbert felt was the stretching of his inner thighs. Ludwig's cock continued to fill him to the brink, pressing in as far as his belly or so it would seem. Gilbert could feel the pressure in his lower belly and even in his lower back. Though he felt his orgasm coming on quickly, he did not expect for Ludwig to pull out. His eyes widened in shock with tears gathering in the corner.

"If you want more, you will have to come for it." Ludwig said the words in a deep husky voice before sliding off of the bed.

Gilbert was not going to let him play this game nor let the blonde get away. With a growl of his own, Gilbert got off the bed and ran to the blonde. With a leap, he managed to knock Ludwig over onto the floor. The man rolled onto his back but Gilbert planted himself on the muscled belly. "You're not getting away from me, Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Gilbert smirked and started to lower himself onto Ludwig's erection, arching his neck and back. He let out a moan as his bowels and belly were heavily filled once again.

"Get to work." Ludwig said firmly, giving Gilbert's hip a sharp slap.

"Dirty boy!" Gilbert lifted himself up and slammed back down. He had to place his hands on Ludwig's chest as he rocked his body. Looking down at Ludwig through his bouncing, Gilbert noticed the smug smile on the man's face.

"Move faster. I'm not impressed."

"Oh, you ass." Gilbert had no choice but to speed up his movements, each one bringing another ringing cry from his throat. "Oh…stop growing bigger!"

"Tough shit."

Did Ludwig just curse? Gilbert peeked his good eye open to see the same smug smile. That smile had to go. He may want to have Ludwig lusting after him like an animal, but he sure as hell was not going to let the man completely dominant. With a smirk of his own, he lifted himself off of the other's cock and stood. "I think I'm through with you!"

Ludwig's eyes flashed him a cold blue stare. "Get back here." His voice was firm.

"Tough shit!" Gilbert grinned and hurried away, laughing while he did. "Catch me if you can!"

He ran out of the room and heard Ludwig's footsteps following after him. Gilbert hurried down the steps and used the railing to quicken his pace by sliding down. With a quick glance behind him, he saw Ludwig tearing down the steps. The excitement continued to rise in him as he ran from his lover. He would put up a short chance, but then would slow down so Ludwig could catch him. Once caught, Ludwig would properly ravish him raw and make them both cum. Gilbert turned again to look behind as he entered the living room, but saw no sign of Ludwig. He froze, listening carefully to the silence of the house. Where did the man go? Was he hiding?

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and with clumsy stealth, began sneaking along the room. He checked behind the furniture but saw no signs of his lover. Peeking out of the room, the man stepped out quickly and rushed down the hall. When he glanced behind once again, he did not see what was in front of him so they collided. Gilbert gasped when he slammed into Ludwig's chest, but was unable to get away before the blonde roughly grabbed his arm. Ludwig forced him onto his back on the floor and settled between the long legs.

"Caught you. Don't you dare try to run from me again!" Gilbert had little time to say anything as his thighs were spread wide and lifted, his lower back leaving the floor.

The angle was just enough for Ludwig to press his way back inside. Due to the lack of lotion, Ludwig thrust in slowly until the still present slickness lubed his length. Once properly slicked, Ludwig started the same pounding rhythm as before. Gilbert's cries and gasps of pleasure spurred him on, forcing his hips to move faster. The tight heat surrounding his cock only grew hotter the faster he moved. His brother's inner muscles were swallowing him up with each thrust. Pale fingers clawed at the carpet and at Ludwig's skin. Pink eyes rolled back into the other's skull at the extreme pleasure he must be feeling; and Ludwig was delivering it. Hearing Gilbert's cries and seeing the man's passionate reactions to his lovemaking filled Ludwig with a complete sense of emotion. It was love, lust, and trust he was beginning to feel and it sent him over the edge. His body shuddered with release as he came deeply inside the other, his body trembling with the intense orgasm. Gilbert's essence decorating his belly was barely felt over his own gratification.

"Gilbert…"

"Yeah?" Came a breathily reply.

"With all I have done for you…it…it opened my eyes to many things." He lay his body on top of Gilbert's, burying his face into white hair. "I know for a fact that I love you as a brother and as a lover. I know I do not have to ask it…but I want you to be mine and only mine. Will you?" Ludwig held him tight.

"Luddy…what a stupid question for such a smart person." Gilbert said with a smile and wrapped his arms around the other. "Of course I am yours! I may not act it sometimes, but I am. You're the only one I want in my life, Ludwig."

"I will never let you go. Never."

"And I will never leave. If you die, then I will die."

"Do not say such things…for who can know what they would do in such a situation?"

"I have never gone back on my promises or my vows." Gilbert kissed the blonde head. "I'm in this for the long haul, Luddy, and so are you. You have saved me. Not just me, ALL of us. You have guided and protected us, giving us a second chance at life. And yet…I am the one who owns your heart. That means a lot to me…it's a high honor."

"Everyone?" Ludwig frowned against Gilbert's head, remembering the phone conversation. "Yes…I saved…everyone."

Somehow, the after sex moment which should fill him with content was erased at the thought of everyone getting deported. Everyone would have to leave and Gilbert would remain, living a safe and content life. The others would have to fend for themselves and likely end up in a similar situation they had just escaped from. His mind was at ease for a short while during sex, but now the pain and depression had return. The wine would be to 'blame' for his sadness.

"You're not going anywhere, Gilbert."

_That evening_…

Ludwig gazed out at the lake at the approaching storm, following the white cap waves with his eyes. An unlit cigarette hung lazily between his lips and a half empty beer bottle in his hand. After his sensual night with Gilbert, Ludwig had never gotten to sleep. His mind was preoccupied with the phone call. What was he to do? Telling the others would only make them all upset and chaos would be unleashed. To see their bright and hopeful eyes turn to ones of dread and sorrow broke his heart. He could imagine each of their faces in his head, all looking at him and silently asking 'why'. It was the worse feeling in the world.

"Need a light?"

Ludwig turned his head to the direction of Sadiq's voice and let the other man light up his cigarette. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to tell us what is bothering you?" Roderich came out with Heracles behind him. "They are all outside on the patio having some drinks, so feel free to talk."

"The other day…right before you two arrived, I had received a phone call."

"What kind?" Heracles asked.

"Not a good one." He looked back out at the approaching storm clouds. "I was told by my father's secretary that the government wants to deport everyone back to their countries because they are here illegally. Even though it is by force that they are here, they are considered illegal immigrants. My father has not called me back yet, so I have been a bit on edge. But can you blame me?"

"Not at all. That is terrible news." Roderich restated. "I suppose my father has already done everything that he could to help. I can still call him for you?"

"I would appreciate it." Ludwig responded. "Gilbert is staying with me. I refuse to let him go. I feel horrible about wanting to keep him and have the others go…I do not want them to go but if I had to choose…"

"You don't have to explain. We understand." Sadiq said and lit up his own cigarette.

"Well, wait. Wait a minute." Heracles held his finger up. "I'm pretty sure we can foster them here. It would be the same as an exchange student studying abroad with a different family. The abroad family takes care of you and is held responsible for your well-being. I'm sure we can do the same."

"That is a marvelous idea!" Roderich actually smiled.

"But they would have to be split up." Sadiq pointed out. "The government won't allow just Ludwig himself to take care of ten people with medical problems. Just the financial burden is more than any of us could afford alone."

"Naturally we will split them up." Roderich offered. "Between the four of us, we could sponsor them. Also, we can work on getting them a proper education and training them for the work force. Once they are able to stand on their own two feet and are used to the country, they can move out on their own. It is foolproof."

Ludwig blinked in shock. "That is…a perfect idea. Why did I not think of that?"

"You were too worried about it." Sadiq slapped Ludwig on the back a few times.

"So…who gets who?" Heracles piped up.

"I will sponsor Gilbert and I should take Ivan as well." Ludwig said. "I know of a very respectable facility for his mental issues. Of course, I will look further in to it."

"I have the most money out of any of you. So my father and I will sponsor the Vargas brothers, Arthur, and the boys."

"Allow me to take Kiku and Antonio." Sadiq offered but both Ludwig and Heracles shook their head.

"Francis and Antonio would not want to split up. It will be hard for them to break away from Gilbert, and the same for him." Ludwig pointed out. "You should take Francis and Antonio, since they are more dynamic and fun as you are. Let Kiku and Yao go with Heracles."

"I'm down with that." Heracles second the notion.

"But…" Sadiq started "Kiku is my buddy. He likes being around me so I should take him."

"Hardly." Heracles scoffed. "He is my friend and enjoys MY company, not yours. He's better off with me."

"Like Hell!" Sadiq hissed at his rival.

"Stop it." Ludwig said firmly. "We will let a few of the others decide who they want to go with."

"Then let me make a phone call to my father so we can get everything squared away."

Ludwig felt himself smile softly at Roderich's retreating figure. "I want to see the others."

He left the front porch to make his way to the patio where he could hear the others talking. Gazing through the glass doors, Ludwig watched them happily interacting. All these men were free because of him, and their new lives were just beginning. Gilbert saw him from the table and smiled, waving him out to join. Everyone turned to look as Ludwig slid the patio door open.

At the sight of everyone's smiling faces as they looked upon him in welcome, Ludwig felt a familiar emotion that only arose when in their company. Ludwig considered them not just patients or friends, but as family. Together they have toiled and together they would remain, no matter what the future would hold.

**The End**

_Epilogue_

7 Years Later…

The lives of the VOX patients had changed drastically.

Francis had moved on to become a popular pastry chef. He had started working at a supermarket in the bakery section, decorating cookies, and then moving to cakes and pies. With being a VOX survivor, there was always money coming their way, so Francis used some of his to open his own bakery. It was a tiny little pastry shop on the main drag of the city next to a flower shop. 'A Taste of France' was the store's name. The bakery was still kicking even to this day.

Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano had, like Francis, opened their own establishment with VOX compensation money. Theirs was a small pizza parlor serving basic foods based with tomatoes. Their restaurant was three blocks down from Francis's bakery and doing well. Feliciano did the cooking, Antonio did the entertainment, and Lovino would host. Between the three of them, they always alternated their jobs.

Kiku had decided to peruse his education and go on to become a teacher for the blind. Not only was he a teacher, but also a motivational speaker to many sharing in his handicap. Kiku would always share his horror stories about his time at VOX, but use it as means to show others how far he had come. If he were able to conquer so much with so little, then others with his problem would be able to do the same, if not more. Kiku still shared a house with Sadiq and Heracles, whom could never agree on who would keep Kiku. Instead, Kiku had insisted they all move in together, which the two men roughly agreed to. Kiku was proud to live with both a successful gynecologist and radiologist.

Arthur found work at a custom tailoring company where he helped sew and design special order clothing. He dreamt of opening his own place, but with his maimed tongue it would be hard. To do so, he would need someone to co-own it with him. Much to his regret, Francis had offered to do so and Arthur found it hard to say no. Together with the compensation money, Arthur had rented the apartment above Francis' bakery to make into his own store. It was a specialty consignment and tailoring shop. Alfred and Matthew had been enrolled in school and were doing well…(at least Matthew was).

Ivan had been sent off to a mental treatment facility where he remained for five years until being released. With multiple brain surgeries, the metal plate was removed to help him function properly. However, his crimes from Russia had traveled over to America and he was forced to answer for them. The moment he was released from the mental facility, he was transferred to a prison where he was to remain for life. There was a short time where he was on death row and wanted Ludwig to carry it out by lethal injection. Ludwig, of course, refused to do it and had to pull a lot of strings to get Ivan off of death row. Eventually, the man was free of the death sentence and remains in prison. Once a week, at the least, Ludwig would go and visit him. Sometimes the others would stop by as well to check up on him.

Yao had opened up a multipurpose shop in Chinatown, which, like the others' establishments, was doing well. He sold everything from food to toys, and half of the money he made went to charitable donations of any kind. Usually, he would give the money to orphanages and group homes. Yao took very little for himself, feeling that he had more than he could ever need. Most of what he had now was nothing short of dream. It was something he thought he would never have. Now that he had become successful, he wanted to share with others less fortunate.

Which brings everyone up to the present day in Ludwig's backyard. Ludwig's four-story manor house outside of New York City was the gathering place for everyone involved in the great VOX escape. After graduating with the highest honors, Ludwig went on to become a VOX company doctor. Shortly after, he was promoted to a C.E.O. position of the governments medical supply company. Ludwig had been the youngest person in the last ten years to achieve such a high position and perform it properly.

The group was having a picnic to celebrate the production of Gilbert's new book, which had recently been accepted by a publishing company. Ivan was the only one who had to come via police van with a few armed guards to attend the picnic. Everyone had brought something, but it was Francis who was busy frying all the meat and/or veggies on the propane grill. Antonio was playfully feeding Lovino some Trail mix pieces, which the Italian started to yell and bat the Spanish man's hand away. Feliciano and Kiku were having a pleasant conversation about the food. Alfred and Matthew were playing a 'friendly' game of catch in which Matthew's soft cries of pain went on ignored by the others. Arthur had brought over a pie he had made the night before, revealing the burnt pile of ash proudly to the others. Ivan, now much more functional, happily watching while Sadiq and Heracles battered back and forth. Soon, Gilbert's voice filled the air.

"Hey, hey, hey! Listen up, losers!" He grinned. "The spectacular me is ready to make his speech and accept his toasts! So gather around!" Gilbert took his seat at the head of the long picnic table, waiting for everyone to be present. "As you all know, my book, 'Staying Awesome Through Nothing', has just been accepted for publishing an will be out in stores within a few months!" Everyone cheered and clapped. "It's an autobiography of my life, from the orphanage to VOX. Each one of you is mentioned in it, but don't think you're getting a dime from my profits! My lawyers beat yours!"

"Only because Ludwig is your brother!" Shouted Francis. "Without him, you're powerless to stop us!" The Frenchman said with a laugh.

"No autographed copy for you!" Gilbert said and stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"I have a few things to say." Ludwig stood beside Gilbert and held up his glass of beer. "We have all come a long way from what we were. I just want to say how thrilled and happy I am to have all of you still here with us, as one large group. No matter what happens, we are still a family. It does not matter if one of us becomes more successful or less productive as long as we are there for one another. That is what I have learned over these past seven years."

"WE LOVE YOU, LUDWIG!" Antonio shouted happily.

Arthur held up his glass and whispered something to Francis, who smiled. "Arthur says that you are the wind beneath our wings!"

"Awwww!" Everyone said in unison and then laughed.

"Group picture time." Heracles offered. "It is not often we are all able to get together like this."

"Yeah! Everyone gather in front of the house!" Gilbert commanded and they made their way over to Ludwig's front porch.

Ludwig was forced to sit on the middle step while everyone else stood around him. Alfred and Matthew were seating on the ground beside his legs. Gilbert had to take over the photo by lifting one leg behind Ludwig and resting his own arm casually along it. Everyone else stood in an arch around Ludwig, with tallest in the back and smallest in the front. Heracles set up his tripod for the camera and set a timer for ten seconds. After he joined the others, Gilbert called out,

"Everybody smile! We have lived another day!"

The End.

***Wow, it has come to end. I hope the ending made you feel all warm and cozy inside! Thanks again to everyone that has stuck with this story from beginning to end! I can't thank you enough for all the kind reviews and continuous support! I am honored that so many of you have enjoyed my very first germancest fic! Thanks again for reading! I love you all! Story commentary to follow shortly on my tumblr!***


End file.
